Thicker than Blood
by demmons1399
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time...overused i know, but fun... to change things, and meets the mauraders. One becomes a sister, one a brother, one a lover, and one a corpse. Who will be what in the end?..i suck at these summaries...BRAND NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

I own Nothing, Please dont sue!!!!

first attempt at a realy long piece. Will try to update once a week or so if i can...LOVE reviews and love suggestions even more. First time RL/HG so be a little gentle.

Hermione is sent back in time(overused i know, but fun) to change things, and meets the mauraders. One becomes a sister, one a brother, one a lover, and one a corpse. Who will be what in the end?

"Just a few more steps." Hermione thought and she ran down the hallway of the 7th floor of Hogwarts. She could still here explosions coming from the battle still going on down on the lower floors. Why couldn't these bastards ever stop? She had watched Ron be taken down the same way his brother Bill had, savaged to death by the werewolf Greyback. Greyback had then turned to take town Ron's fiancé Luna Lovegood who was already bleeding on the floor, when out of the blue, like a streak of grey lighting, Remus had come charging down on Greyback with a ferocity that bordered on madness. Hermione had only been able to watch, her hovering in the shadows blind to the other battles going on around her, waiting for a clear shot. But the battling werewolves were a blur of grey fur and flying blood and random bursts of red light. Finally Greyback had been tossed against a pillar so hard she had heard his spine crack from across the hall. Remus collapsed to the ground. She ran to Remus blindly ignoring anything else going on around her. She knelt down beside him. He was barely recognizable. His lower body was shredded to the bone and his upper was coated on a foul smelling mix of blood, dirt, and burnt flesh. She didn't care. This was the only person who truly understood her. Harry and Ron were like best friend and brothers rolled into one, but Remus was a kindred spirit. He understood why she always felt the need to prove herself the best because she was muggle born. He understood better than anyone. They had spent hours in Grimmald place researching the Horcruxes so that Harry could find and destroy them. They had become close friends during that time and now he was dying. She held his hand

"You did it Remus, You killed Greyback."

He smiled weekly at her as blood flowed from the corner of his mouth

"He had it coming." "Take care Mione" He said, as the light faded from hid eyes.

She felt the tears pouring down her face but knew she had no time to mourning. She had to help Harry. She had finally made it to the entrance to the North Tower entrance on the 7th floor when there was a blinding flash and two shrill screams shattered the night sky. Then a silence fell over the entire castle. Hermione paid no heed and ran up the last of the stairs, flung open the door, and saw the most wonderful and the most horrific thing she had ever seen in the same place. There was Voldamort laying truly dead, his shattered wand at his side. She wanted to shout in triumph, until she saw Harry lying dead across from him, his wand shattered beside him as well. A low moan escaped her lips. No, not Harry, it can't be. She felt to her knees, all her strength gone. It was a hollow victory. The war was over but the cost was too great for her to bear. She heard a low coughing amongst the rubble. Numbly she followed the sound. It was coming from under a pile of debris to small to be hiding an actual person. She moved the dust and debris to find Dumbledore picture still in tact and Dumbledore himself still in one piece, if but a little shaken up.

" Oh professor, their all dead. Sirius, you, Ginny, Ron, Remus, Harry, they are all gone." She cried.

Dumbledore shook his head." All is not lost my dear." He said.

"How can you say that!" she yelled "They are ALL dead. I am the only one left. I am all alone." She broke down sobbing.

Dumbledore spoke quietly as if he was afraid of being overheard. "My dear listen to me, what do you want the most?"

She wiped her eyes and thought of Remus's last words to her. Take care he had said. Hermione looked Dumbledore portrait strait in the eyes, "I want to take care over everyone, make everything right again. But that isn't possible anymore."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled: Anything is possible my dear you just need to know what is required." He said with a wink.

The thought dawned to Hermione. She stood up "thank you…for everything professor." And dashed back down to the 7th floor corridor till she saw the section of wall she was looking for. She took some deep breathes and started walking back and forth in front of the wall. "I need a way to save my friends, I need something that will help me fix everything, and I need a place to do it in." She kept on repeating it to herself as she walked back and forth in front of the wall. She knew it was only supposed to take 3 passes so after the 9th time walking by she was about to give up when she saw it. It was unlike any of the other doors that had previously appeared there. For one, it looked to be made of solid gold, but somehow still liquid for the light was dancing off it in strange ways. Two, it had no handle. She reached her hand out tentatively to touch the door. When she tried to her hand started to pass right thru. Just jumped back as if she had been bitten and her hand was icy cold. She thought of how alone she was now, how everyone was gone. NO! Things will not be like this is I can find something to help me fix it, no matter what the cost. She took a deep breath and with out another thought, jumped towards the door. She felt a swirling mist in side her head and a pain beyond her imagining. It was as if she was being stabbed with a thousand knives. Then everything went dark.

She felt as if voices were near and she felt strangely suffocated. She realized, as her brain became clearer, it was because she was lying in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and was wrapped in about twenty blankets. The people she heard talking were a few beds down from her. The voices, though a little fuzzy, sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"No you can't see her, she hasn't woken up. Now please leave. You have no right to be here"

"We have every right to be here, we found her."

"She is not a gob stone to be picked up in the park..."

"We just want to know she's ok."

That last voice…she knew that voice

"Whose there." She said hoarsely trying to stand up.

They turned and she saw, living and breathing, a young Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and what looked like Harry but had the wrong eyes. She hit floor with out a sound and passed out.


	2. a new look

**I own nothing but my soul...and thats up for grabs anyway...please dont sue**

**i LOVE reviews... any suggestions or things you want to see happen with the story are greatly wanted and needed**

**MY faboo reviewers...**

**to WannaBArtist; my first review...aww**

**to HRInuyashaFan16; thanks for the kind words**

**to Devouring Sarcasm Phantasm; I love flutterbys!!**

**to MoonNightLover;Thanks for the time tip! Lilly or Hermione could be the maurader sister though I know they are tecnicaly not the origional M's. Or i could just make Sirius gay...grin**

A few hours later Hermione woke up screaming. Then her voice caught in her throat as she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a cot in the middle of what looked like…There were portraits of wizards surrounding her, all looking a little miffed at being woken up by her screaming bloody murder. There was a soft beautiful singing coming form behind her. She looked and saw Fawlks singing softly to her. She then heard a quiet "Ahem" and turned to see, sitting at a desk in the center of his office, Professor Dumbledore. "No" she whispered "It can't be" She felt tears of joy well up in her eyes as she took in the small differences in appearance. A few less wrinkles around the eyes, hair a bit more grey then white, but those eyes still had the same twinkle that she remembered…wait, she remembered?...the pieces fell in to place. Dumbledore looking fit as a fiddle, a young Sirius and Remus, and that boy that looked like Harry with the wrong eyes had to be James Potter…she had gone back in time!!!

"Well that was rather refreshing way to wake up a bit my dear. I say I must record that magnificent scream of yours for my wizard's alarm. It is so difficult to get up in the mornings sometimes." Said Dumbledore, with the trademark twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she said, still hesitant to believe it was really him

Dumbledore eyes became penetrating, though his smile was still as bright as ever.

"You seem to have the advantage of me my dear. If you would be so kind as to tell me your name and where you are from?"

She knew she could trust Dumbledore no matter what year it was, and she also knew he was using legitimens on her, she decided it would be easier than explaining so she relaxed and opened up her mind completely to him.

Dumbledore was taken a bit aback by her openness, but nodded and proceed. After about 3-4 min he sat back in his chair and looked at Hermione with a gaze of amazement, pride, and a touch of sadness.

"Never should one as young as you have seen what you have seen. I am honored that you share this with me." And he gave her a small bow of his head "I do not think it needs to be said that you realize what kind of danger you are in. We are in the middle of the first war with Voldemort and if he knew of you, the lengths to which he would go to have you at his side…" Dumbledore's voice trailed off

"Anything I can do to help the order sir would make me very happy but I do have to ask…"

"I am sure you want to know about whether you can go back to your own time. I am afraid that it is not a possibility at the moment. The kind of magic you experienced is a one time gift. The dangers of trying to send you forward that far are too great." Dumbledore sighed

Hermione bowed her head, and then looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

"I have no regrets in coming here sir. I have nothing back in my own time. Everything around me was destroyed. I love my friends. I want to bring them and give them back the lives they should have had. Even if it means that I never can go back to my own time to see them. Knowing they are happy is enough for me."

Dumbledore looked at her with tears in his eyes "My dear child, whatever I can do to assist you in this goal is at your disposal. First things first. We need to get you settled in at Hogwarts and give you time to adjust to your new surroundings. Then, when you are more at home, I will talk to the Order about inducting you. I truly doubt there will any age objections since technically you are older than half of them now." he said with a grin.

Hermione grinned back, and then her look became thoughtful." If I am to remain here I will need to set up an identity in this time."

"If you have no objections, I will say you are my ward now, as your family was killed by death eaters not long ago. Do you know French? Wonderful, we can say you were being home schooled in France with an occasional visit to Beaubatons with me when I would come to visit my friends. You will need a new name and a possible change in your appearance to avoid any future confusion"

"Sir, I have an idea." She said her eyes lighting up "I would like my first name to be Mina, since that was my moms old nickname for me…it will be easy to remember that way…an I would like my last name to be Black."

"Are you sure my dear?" said Dumbledore looking concerned "You realize the baggage that comes with that name?"

"That is why it perfect. My mother could be someone's child out of wedlock, one that was burned off the tree, which can explain why I get sorted into Gryffindor. We can say I never knew my history till they died and you told me. And that I took the name in honor of my mother. Don't you see? That name may get me in a few doors that as a muggle born will not. I know enough from staying at the Black Mansion that I can fool almost anyone. Plus…"she said with a sad smile"I might be nice for Sirius to have another Black in the school that's a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore smiled at her "As you wish my dear. As for your appearance; how advanced is your transfiguration at this point?"

"Not too bad for a seventh year starting. I am almost a full animagi." She said proudly

"Excellent. Now look in that mirror over there and change what you will. Be sure you will be comfortable with it. And nothing so drastic that it can not be explained by being covered by dirt and mud to your "rescuers". I can then cast a spell that will make it irreversible."

Hermione sat in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She wasn't going to change anything major and deal with staring at a complete stranger. Just a few little things should do it. Number one, the hair has got to go. It was her most recognizable trait. She changed it so that it was just as long but bone strait and darkened it to an almost blue black. She then lightened her skin so that it was porcelain pale. Last thing was her eyes. She decided to keep them the same. She just wouldn't feel right looking at herself thru a strangers eyes.

She turned and looked and looked at Dumbledore "I am ready"

He smiled and waved his wand silently, Dumbledore was never one for show, and Hermione felt a slight tingling all over her.

"You are all set. I am going to set you up with the head girl Lilly Evans. Classes start in 3 days so you will want to meet with Professor McGonagall to see what NEWT classes you want to take. As she will be your Head of House, I will of course inform only her of your situation, and even then only the basics. Now I must request we meet once a week while you are adjusting. You must understand that even though you want to fix everything, something's must run there course. We will work on this together."

"Thank you professor."

"Now off to bed with you my dear. I am sure that you will get along fine with everyone. And if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask" He said grinning at the door for some reason.

Hermione opened the door to head down towards the Gryffindor tower…when three boys, who had been leaning against it outside, came crashing to the floor at her feet.


	3. knights in shining armor

**As ususal i own NOTHING!! please dont sue...**

**sorry so short...finals...UGH!**

**to make it up to you i have a surprize for you after this chapter :P**

As the boys scrambled to get up Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah, my dear, let me introduce you to your knights in shinning armor. This here is James Potter." He said, indicating the Harry look-a-like with the wrong eyes.

James grinned widely and shook her hand "Pleased to meet you."

Hermione smiled back. It was hard not to. He had the same gleam in his eye that Harry would always get when Harry forgot for just a little while that he was "the boy who lived" and just wanted to have some fun.

"And this is Mr. Sirius Black." Said Dumbledore, indicating the handsome boy with the grey eyes and shaggy black hair.

Sirius did an exaggerated full court bow, made a show of kissing her hand, and said "Milady, it is truly an honor!" Making Hermione grin and roll her eyes. Sirius grinned back. "And this mug standing next to me is the honorable Remus 'moony' Lupin."

Remus gave Sirius a quick glare and then shyly smiled at her. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." And held out his hand.

Hermione smiled back. She took his hand to shake it. When there hands touched it was almost as if an electric current passed thru them and she saw his eyes flash yellow for a brief second. She knew she was seeing a bit of the wolf come out from underneath the surface and wondered what had caused it. Maybe just sniffing me out? She imagined Remus sniffing her, blushed, and let go of his hand quickly.

Dumbledore put his hand on Hermione's shoulder "And this, gentleman, is my ward, Miss Mina Black."

Three jaws hit the floor at the sound of her name. They looked absolutely shocked. Hermione and Dumbledore burst out laughing together and ended up collapsing on the floor holding their stomachs.

"Oh my god…your faces…hahahaha, Uncle Al, you see them…hahaha."

"My dear…hahahaha…I am too old for this….hahaha…catching flies…hahaha"

Just as they had started to get control of themselves, James stuttered "Uh...uuuncle AL?" and this set them off again, rolling on the floor again hysterical.

They finally composed themselves. Dumbledore stood up, brushed his robes and then turned to address the boys "Miss Black has only just recently discovered this heritage. She can explain thing to you if she wishes but I must ask you not to press. She is my ward, and for all intensive purposes my daughter. Upset her in any way, and you will have me to answer to." Dumbledore spoke these words quietly but with just enough menace that the boys were shaking. "She will be in Gryffindor 7th year with you."

Sirius, always being the first to open his mouth said"You have no worries now Professor. We, the Marauders, shall pledge to be her honor guard and protect her from all things foul…."

"Shut up you git!" said Remus under his breath "Sorry sir. I lent Siri my muggle copy of 'The Once and Future King' and as you can see, that much thinking has fried what little brains he had left." Then Remus grinned at Hermione, "But if Miss Black is in need of some friends to show her around, we would be more than happy to." She grinned

Dumbledore smiled "Thank you boys, now if you could please show her the way to the Head Girl's quarters…she will be staying there with Miss Evans."

James lit up "Lilly? Oh she'll be a great friend. She's wonderful. She knows everything there…OOF!" James yelped as Sirius elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry about that Miss Black, but once he gets started on Lilly there's no stopping without drastic measures"

"Not a problem." Said Hermione "I had a friend who was like that once." She turned to Dumbledore "Um…my things?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment "Well since all was lost on your journey here, I believe a trip to Diagon alley is appropriate. I am sure Miss Lilly would be pleased to join you. Have anything sent to the school account…we can settle up later. I suggest you go tomorrow after you get your class schedule from Prof McGonagall. You know enough transfiguration to get through till then. And since Sirius and James have pre-season practice tomorrow, Remus, will you please accompany Miss Evens and Miss Black tomorrow?" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling?

Sirius looked slighted, James looked absolutely crushed to not be spending the day with Lilly, and Remus blushed and smiled "Not a problem sir!"

"Excellent" said Dumbledore "now boys if you could…"

The Boys walked her to the door and just as they were all about to leave, 'Mina' turned, ran back, and with tears in her eyes gave Dumbledore a fierce hug.

"Thank you… thank you for everything, I…"

"Shush my dear. Just do your best and laugh at least twice a day. And know I am always here if things get 'confusing' "

"Thank you…Uncle Al." she said giving him a wink.

He laughed. "Now off with you dear. Take good care of her boys."

Sirius, of course, spoke up "Your wish is our command your majesty! Milady your carriage awaits. Come to…"

"Sirius, please do shut up!" said Remus with a pained look on his face, while James and Mina cracked up. And out the door they went.

**ok.. my surprize is..ITS CONTEST TIME!!! in a scene that will happen in a couple of chapters there will be an open mike contest... I have already picked the songs James, Sirius, Lilly and Remus will be doing...but YOU, my beloved readers, shall get to choose what Hermione(Mina) will be singing. Remember that it is 1977-1978...and yes, even though Hermione is from the future she wouldn't mess the time line for something so little, besides, the image of Sirius singing Jim Morrison in my head was tooooo good :)...Also, should Dumbledore sing and any suggestions?**

**see you soon**


	4. ties that bind

**Yippy skippy, its a new chapter!!! I have gotten some good suggestions for songs later and some great tips for the story itself...Keep it coming! I owe you my soul!!**

**By the way...i own nothing...don't sue**

Hermione was trailing behind the boys as they led her through the hallways and staircases she knew so well. At first she had felt fine, enveloped by the warmth of their easy friendship with each other. James and Sirius led the way, pointing out rooms and places of some of their more memorable pranks. And Remus was just a step behind them, quietly charming their shoes various shade of bright pink without them noticing a thing. Hermione laugh to herself at his subtly. Sirius and James may have earned the "Bad Boy" reputation, but she could tell by watching them that it was Remus's cunning that made them the Marauders. She briefly wondered where Peter was.

"Now this particular room holds the honor of being host to one of our more memorable moments." Said Sirius as he gestured grandly towards one of the doors that they were passing, "Over three hundred rotten eggs showered a whole group of Slytherins." Sirius and James cackled maniacally as Remus just shook his head grinning.

Hermione looked at the door and her heart sunk low. This was where they had found Ginny. Used, broken, and bleeding Ginny had mustered enough strength to bring the ceiling down on those who had done this to her. Hermione and Harry had found her amongst the rubble clinging to life. She barely had managed enough breath to say one last "I love you." to Harry before dieing in his arms. The incident had almost broken Harry, but he had just used his anger and despair to fuel his rage in fighting his last battles.

Hermione felt herself getting colder and colder the further they went on. Where the boys saw places that reminded them of great moments of hilarity, she saw the bodies of the people she had once admired and respected lying dead at her feet.

"And this was the location of our greatest triumph to date." James exclaimed as they passed by the empty great hall. "Slytherins in their pure blood madness learned the true dangers of muggle rubber cement." James and Sirius were laughing hysterically, but Remus's eyes were focused on Hermione who, as if in a trance, was walking towards the center of the empty hall.

Hermione walked carefully, as if to avoid the bodies that she was seeing in her mind, till she reached the center of the room. She looked down in a daze. In her mind she saw them all. Bellatrix, Ron, and Luna all in a bloody pile. And there at her feet, a savaged Remus Lupin saying his goodbyes, telling her to "take care." She fell to the floor sobbing.

"All gone, all gone" she thought. She was the only one left. Why her? Why had she survived when so many others more worthy had not? She had nothing left. She was alone.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice say "Mina, are you ok?"

She looked up through her tears and saw the young face of Remus staring down at her, face full of worry. James and Sirius were standing behind him looking concerned. Hermione felt an unfamiliar emotion rip through her veins as she locked eyes with that familiar, yet unknown, face of a friend.

"Hope. There still is hope." She said in a cracked whisper, as she gripped his hands.

At her words and touch, Remus's eyes flashed yellow again and an unreadable emotion passed across his face. He pulled her up into a fierce hug, much to his friend's surprise. Remus was never this forward, especially with girls. But when they saw her clinging to him like she was drowning, they both came over and surrounded her with a group hug.

After a moment they pulled apart. A bond had been created that none of them understood, but all of them recognized as real.

Sirius, of course, spoke up. "I know your 'Uncle Al' said not to push, but just know, if you need anything, we'll be there."

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Thank you and I am sorry I fell apart like this. I've just been through a lot lately and it all sort of caught up with me."

"Not a problem, that's what we're here for." Said James, breaking the solemn mood.

"Right you are." Said Sirius "We won't even hold it against you that you are a Black." Sirius's grin did not quite reach his eyes.

Hermione got some of her spunk back. "I'll have you know my name is as burned off the tree as yours is Sirius."

"Cool" said Sirius, grinning for real this time." I've always wanted a little sister to torment."

Hermione's grin grew diabolical. "Actually, I took a year off for…other reasons. I am eighteen, which would make me your Big sister. And I know all sorts of hexes just waiting for that little brother I have always wanted." She said, fluttering her eyelashes. Making James burst out laughing and Sirius look worried.

Remus had remained silent this whole time, looking at Hermione as of trying to figure out some complicated puzzle. "Are you sure you are ok?" he said quietly.

She turned and looked at him with naked honesty. "No, not really." Then she smiled "But I will be."

Remus smiled back and took her hand "Then let's get you to Lilly and get you settled in." he said, leading her towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes!" said James, leaping ahead "Lilly! Lilly my love! Your prince charming is calling you!" he bellowed down the hallway.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Stupid git…that is not the way to woo a lady."

"And I am sure you know ALL about that, do you Sirius." Said Hermione sardonically

"They don't call me Don Juan for nothing my dear." Sirius said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed at him. Remus frowned. Sirius caught the look, and also noticed Remus hadn't let go of her hand. Sirius tipped his friend a wink, which made Remus blush. He let go of Hermione's hand quickly and said "Here we are."

James was bouncing like a pogo stick in front of a portrait of a troll in a tutu, next to the fat lady.

"He won't let me in. I gave him the password and everything!" he whined

"That's because he is under strict orders not to let in arrogant prats." Said a voice coming out from behind the portrait.

So this was Harry's mom, though Hermione. She was tall with long red hair and vivid green eyes. She had a studious air of authority about her that was undermined by the mischievous grin on her face and the looks she kept sneaking at James when she thought no one was looking.

"And who is this poor soul you all have in your clutches?" said Lilly

Remus, for once, was the first to speak, since James was busy drooling and Sirius was busy shooting annoying glances at Remus.

"May I present Miss Mina Black. She is a ward of Dumbledore's who has just transferred here." When he saw Lilly's eyes widen at Mina's last name, Remus quickly said "She's going to be a seventh year Gryffindor with us."

"That's right." Said Sirius, putting his arm around Hermione, causing her to roll her eyes and Remus to scowl. "She is part of the illustrious burned off the tree branch. Family truly worth having!" he said with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am sure you are exhausted. Let's get you inside and settled. I am sure you boys can find you way into the portrait hole next door without getting into too much trouble." She said with a warning in her voice.

"What ever you wish is our command my lady love." Said James getting down on one knee in front of her. "What ever your hearts fondest desire is law. May I have but a token of your love to sustain me in my perilous journey?"

Lilly sighed exasperated "You are such an impossible…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a broken quill tip. "Here, now go away. Come with me Mina." She said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her into her rooms.

"I shall treasure it always!" said James to the closed portrait "I told you guys! This will be the year she says yes!" he said grinning like a maniac.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Come on you git. We need to go through are supplies for this year before school starts anyway. I don't think three hundred dung bombs are going to be enough. Coming Remus?"

Remus, coming out of what looked like a deep trance, turned and said "What? Oh yeah, dung bombs…" and wandered absently towards the fat lady. Sirius grinned. Oh yeah, he was going to have fun with this.


	5. scent of a woman

**Sorry about the wait… crazy life o'mine…thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!!! Sorry this chapter is so short but I was having a little trouble with the second half and decided to put this up solo…**

**As for the contest…the people have spoken and Yes Dumbledore will sing! Would still love suggestions for Hermione and/or Dumbledore songs…**

**Oh yah…I own nothing…suing would be a waste of time, unless you like stuffed animals and used notebooks… give it up to JK**

"Remus…Remus…REMUS!" shouted Sirius

Remus just lay on the top of his bed staring off into space, not paying attention to the rest of the guys as they were planning the epic pranks they would pull during this, their final year at Hogwarts. Peter had arrived only moments before and James and Sirius were filling him on their heroism in saving Mina, while Remus just lay on his bed in his own little world.

"What's wrong with him?" said Peter as he added his supply of dung bombs to the growing pile.

"He's not feeling to well. In fact I think he's has come down with a rare but potentially dangerous bug."

This caught Remus's attention. He rolled over and rested his head on his hands.

"And what rare disease do I have this week oh wise one?" Said Remus

"You, my good friend, have caught a very bad case of the Love Bug!" said Sirius grinning.

Remus groaned at the atrocious pun and covered his eyes.

"See?! I told you!" said Sirius, waving his arms dramatically in Remus's direction. "This could be a near fatal case." Sirius jumped up onto Remus's bed and smacked his hand none too gently onto Remus's forehead.

"He has got a fever. He is burning up…"

Remus shoved Sirius off the bed and Sirius fell with a solid thunk to the floor. James and Peter were in the corner laughing hysterically.

Sirius jumped up unfazed "A hunk a hunk a burning love…" Sang Sirius, doing a passable Elvis impersonation.

"Shut up you prat." Said Remus smiling as he reached over his bed and pulled up his bag to check he had all his books in order.

Sirius kept grinning "She's a good looking bird I'll give you that my friend…hey what's that?" said Sirius looking at Remus's bag with interest.

Remus rolled his eyes "They are called school books. You might have heard of them being a seventh year and all."

Sirius shook his head "Not the books you knob, that thing on your bag. The circle with the sticks in it. I don't recognize that rune."

Remus looked at the front of his bag. "Oh that? It is a peace symbol."

"Nah. The rune for peace is and X will lines across the top and bottom." Said Sirius looking puzzled.

"It's not a rune. It's a Peace Symbol. Muggles used to wear it to protest wars." Remus said looking through his books.

"Cool." said Sirius "that would make a great fireworks display in the Slytherin bathroom."

Remus, truly annoyed by now, slammed the book he was looking at shut and stood up. "Dammit Sirius. Do you even care about the war going on outside these walls? This symbol stands for peace. It stands for something I truly believe in. It stands for wanting this war to end. And look at you. Voldemort is out there killing people left and right and you can think about is your stupid bloody pranks!!" He yelled glaring at Sirius

Sirius walked up to Remus and stood nose to nose with him. "Yah Remus, Look at me. I'd like to think I care a little about this war. I mean, I only walked away from my inheritance, my family and my life as I know it and was disowned because I refused to side with my family and take that bastards mark." He said coldly, his body shaking with anger.

Peter and James had stopped playing the game of exploding snap they had started and had gone silent; watching to see what would happen next. They were both more than a little worried.

Remus had taken a step back and was staring at Sirius. Then he looked down, ashamed. "I am sorry Sirius. I shouldn't have said that." Then he looked up with a small grin "I keep forgetting under all that blatant stupidity lays an actual brain.

Sirius just shrugged "Its cool man."

That was the moment the exploding snap deck decided to blow up in Peter's hand causing his hair to catch on fire. "OW, OW…HELP ME!!" cried peter.

Sirius and James, who were closer, jumped to action and smothered the flames with a blanket and in the process nearly smothered Peter."Git uf meb gys!"

When they got untangled, Remus reached down and helped them up, and then looked Sirius in the face and said in a stern tone "I really do not think a peace symbol fireworks display in the Slytherin bathroom is the appropriate way to start off our NEWT year." Then he grinned and picked up his book on fire charms. "Their common room would be so much more apropos."

Later that evening, when everyone else had fallen asleep, Remus laid awake his mind still spinning. Mina… Remus's mind was spinning around the thought of her. Sirius was right in thinking it Mina that was distracting him, but not for the reasons Sirius might believe, well not entirely anyway. Yes, she was beautiful, that went with out saying. And he felt drawn to her in many ways. The broken look in her eyes made him want to hold her till the pain went away, and rip the lungs out of whoever caused her such sadness... but he could not deny what was bothering...no, terrifying him about her. Something he had been trying so desperately to figure out since they had found her in the mud by the lake. When he had picked her up off the ground his heightened senses had caught something more that just the usual smell of the lake mud. He caught the scent of something that froze the blood in his veins... he had smelled death on her...his death.


	6. anytime

**The second half of chapter…I know, I know…about friggin time!**

**I own jack and s and jack left town…give it up to JK**

Mina sat on the window sill of the spare room of the Hogwarts head girls quarters, staring into the moonless night sky. As exhausted as she was, she could not stop her brain long enough to close her eyes. Lilly had gone to bed a while ago wanting to get a good nights rest before their shopping excursion tomorrow with Remus

Remus… He kept going through her mind. She had watched him die in her arms less than 24 hours ago and here she was, planning a shopping trip with him and Harry's dead mother! It was all too much for her to take in right now. She also knew that "this" Remus was puzzled by her. She had noticed the way he had kept on sneaking glances at her. She felt as drawn to him now as she had been to the Remus of her time. She also knew how dangerous that was. Remus was smart and would start asking questions sooner than later. Mina sighed. Probably sooner knowing Remus. She had to be careful tomorrow being alone on this shopping trip with him and Lilly.

Lilly…James was right. She was everything she could want in a friend. She was smart, compassionate, caring, and did not seem as silly and petty as most of the girls she had known in the past, or future. Lilly had insisted that Mina have her spare pair of pajamas and had done her best to make her feel like they had been friends forever as apposed to having just met. She also seemed to know instinctively not to push Mina about her past. Instead, Lilly had used the time they had spent setting up Mina's room to tell her about all the professors and fellow students she would be meeting when school started in a couple of days.

Mina kept looking out the window at the stars. The rain had stopped and the night smelled fresh and sweet. She thought about all the people she was going to "meet" over the next few days. The people she would be meeting were the parents of the friends she had grown up with…now she would be one of them, but not really.

There was a flash of light in front of her and then there was Fawlks hovering, carrying a letter. She took the parchment from his leg and petted his head gently. He sang one clear note to her, there was another flash, and he was gone. Mina opened the letter…

_My dearest Mina,_

_I had a feeling you would still be awake. No doubt you are worried about how to handle your next couple of days and of how you will fit in to the scheme of things. Just remember you have been through this before when you first came to Hogwarts as a first year I imagine. And I am certain that with your great intelligence and selfless heart you will do well and go far. You have been given the great gift of not only being able to change the future for the betterment of others, but also for yourself. I would like to give you some advice. Though I am honored that you have shared the truth and burden of your past with me, I do believe it would be beneficial for you to also share this with someone your own age…someone who may understand your point of view better than an old man like me. Please think about this and let me know your decision._

_Know that I am always there for you, anytime…_

_Uncle Al_

There were tears in her eyes when she finished reading the letter. It was almost a little creepy how well Dumbledore knew what she was thinking. But who could she share such a burden with? Lilly would have been her first choice…but how could she tell someone she had just met that she was going to marry the boy she supposedly hated, have a child, die for that child at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and that her son would suffer his entire life trying to avenge her death? And though James would love to hear that he would be marrying Lilly, she could not bear to see the light go out of his eyes when she explained the rest. Sirius was defiantly out. He was too hot headed and would undoubtedly go on a rampage that would land him in Azkaban before she could stop it. Remus…

Remus was no doubt used to keeping secrets because of his "furry little problem", but how could she add to his already heavy burden?

Her eyes started drooping, the exhaustion finally getting the better of her. As she lay down on a comfortable bed for the first time in ages, her thoughts drifted to her old friends, and the new ones she was making… "I will save them all…" and she drifted of into dreamless sleep.

**You will notice a few things… I have switched to just calling her Mina now, just to make it easier, and it is her name in this time period…**

**Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews and suggestions… as for my contest for Hermione/Mina song, and Dumbledore's song… I have it narrowed down to a few great suggestions…you still have time to suggest though…remember, it has to be 1977 or earlier…the prize is a one shot of your choice, what ever you want, I will write, though please try to keep it in the HP uni so I will have some clue…**

**Good luck and will update soon…next update will post the winners **


	7. three's company

**Sorry its been so long… this story is becoming more of an opus that ever thought it would…this is the first part of what was originally going to be one chapter, but it turned out WAY longer than I anticipated. Next part coming out as soon as I can type it!**

**Contest winners will be announced at the end of this chapter!!!!!**

**Oh, almost forgot…. I own crap…give it up to JK**

"Up, UP! Time to get UP!" bellowed Lilly from outside Mina's door. Mina sat up and stretched. She felt strangely well rested. Strange because it was the first time she had slept thru the night in ages. She smiled to herself; this was going to be a good day she decided. She would take at least some of Uncle Al's advice and try to make life a little better for herself before trying to take on the project of making life better for all mankind. She hopped out of bed and jumped in the shower. It took half the time it normally did now that her hair wasn't a mass of bushy curls. She just pulled her long strait black hair into a simple ponytail and walked into the living space she and Lilly shared wearing a bathrobe she had found hanging in her own bathroom.

"Morning! You sleep ok last night?" said Lilly, full of energy.

"Actually, I did." Said Mina, smiling. "You look great. Any reason in particular?" she added with a mischievous grin.

Lilly was wearing a pale green peasant blouse the set off her eyes and a pair of flattering flared jeans that had bright green vines embroidered along the seams.

"No reason" said Lilly blushing "There are security issues with the floo network lately so we will be apperating to Muggle London and traveling to the Leaky Cauldron. Hence, the Muggle gear."

"Are you sure that stylish look has nothing to do with a certain brown-eyed seeker we know?" Mina asked

Lilly sputtered "James? Please! He is so impossible, so…so…"

"Charming? Handsome?" suggested Mina, grinning.

Lilly threw her hands in the air "He drives me crazy! He follows me around all the bloody time, never giving me a moment's peace, asking me out randomly to catch me of my guard…"

"If he is so impossible, why do you have to be on your guard?" Mina asked, with a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"I…uh…That's not what I meant at all!" she said, frustrated.

Mina just laughed and then looked around the red and gold room. "Um…do you know where my robes went? I need to transfigure them into something for today till I can get new things."

Lilly smiled "They were in pretty bad shape so I gave them to the house elves to take care of. I pulled out some of my stuff for you to wear. We are both about the same size so it should not be a problem. No worries." and handed Mina a pile of clothes.

"Thank you much Lilly. You are the best!" and she ran off to her room to get dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they? What's taking them so long!?" said James, bouncing up and down.

"They're birds. They always take forever to look their best." said Sirius wisely

"What about you guys?" said Remus "Are you dressed in your best robes for practice sake?"

"Whatever man, I always look this good." Said Sirius grinning

James glared at Remus, still a bit jealous that he got to spend the day with Lilly. "Like you have room to talk Remus!"

"What are you talking about? I am just wearing jeans and a t-shirt." Said Remus, indignantly.

"Yeah…" said James grinning "But I am sure Mina will appreciate the fact you tried on six pairs till you found the one that flattered your ass best or the fact that the t-shirt is just a bit too tight."

Remus became flustered "That is not true!" then he narrowed his eyes at James "And why, pray tell, were you checking out my ass?!"

Sirius threw on a wicked smile "Because you are hot man. We were hoping for a threesome before we lost you to my cousin." He said and smacked Remus soundly on the ass.

"You Prat!" Remus yelled grinning, and lunged at Sirius. James, not wanting to be left out of all the fun, jumped into the fray.

"What a dignified honor guard you have here Mina." Said Lilly from the stairs

The boys jumped up from their pile on the floor, straitened themselves up, and faced the girls. James only had eyes for Lilly, but Sirius was grinning at the slack-jawed expression on Remus's face, who only had eyes for Mina. She was wearing a black crocheted halter top that tied behind the neck. It set off her pale skin and her dark hair that she had French braided at the last minute. The jeans she was wearing were similar to Lilly's, but instead of green vines down the seams, hers had black peace symbols around the cuffs. Sirius smiled even wider when he saw the peace symbols.

"Looking good there cousin. You clean up well." He said with a smirk

Mina tore her eyes from the sight of Remus in those perfect jeans and tight shirt to glare at Sirius. "I wish I could say the same for you dear cousin."

"Yeah" said Lilly, trying to ignore James looking at her "What's with the uniforms? I thought today was just practice?"

Sirius tipped her a wink "Just breaking them in. The weathered look is much sexier." He said, waggling his eyebrows

Mina just rolled her eyes at him. "What about you James? Going for that weathered look as well?"

James just looked at Lilly "I wanted to impress you Lilly." He said simply

Lilly was taken aback by the naked honesty in James's eyes. "Um…oh…well, you look very nice." She stuttered

James lit up like a sunrise while Sirius and Mina just cracked up at Lilly being all flustered. She turned and glared at them. Then she turned to Remus "Are we ready to go?" she asked impatiently while tapping her feet.

When Remus finally tore his eyes from the vision that was Mina and joined in on the conversation he said "Oh yeah, ready ladies?"

Mina smiled at him "Ready as I'll ever be."

Remus blushed "We have to walk down past the gate because you can't apperate on the grounds."

"I know." Said Mina, and seeing the puzzled look on Remus's face, she quickly added "With Uncle Al being Headmaster and all, I must have read Hogwarts, A History about a hundred times."

Remus lit up "Really? Me too! Isn't it amazing?"

Mina beamed "Absolutely! It is incredible how much information is…"

Sirius rolled his eyes at them "If you two are quite done with your nerdy love fest of book knowledge, Lilly here is about to tap a hole thru the floor."

Mina blushed "Sorry Lilly, lets get going." As they started to leave, Mina could not resist one more parting shot with Sirius "You might want to actually read a book one of these days. It might even double your IQ score to 2!" she said with a wicked smile

"What and ruin these beautiful peepers with glasses? Never!" said Sirius with a wink. He could hear her laughter as the door shut. Sirius grinned "That's a hell of a woman one Remus's arm."

"More than one" said James rather dreamily "And I know I am going to regret saying this, but you were right. Just being honest with her seemed to make an impression. I mean, she actually complimented me!" he said excitedly

Sirius shrugged "Well mate, you've tried everything else…something had to give." Sirius slapped James on the back "Come on my friend. Let's get down to the pitch and work on that weathered look"

As they walked to the pitch, Sirius thought about Mina and his wolfy best mate. He knew how sensitive Remus really was and did not want to see him hurt. The one time Remus had ever had a real bird was over a year ago. She left him after two years when she found out about his "furry little problem". Dumbledore had taken care of the situation. He swore the girl to secrecy. Didn't matter much since she left the school soon after anyway. Dumbledore had preformed the fedelius charm for Remus so that no-one else could leak his secret. At first Sirius had been put out at the fact they had chosen James as the secret keeper, but he understood why. Sirius didn't put it past his family to slip veritisium in tea to try and get some dirt on Dumbledore. Now that he was living with James I didn't matter anyway, but better safe that sorry. The only students that knew now were the marauders themselves, though Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that Lilly had figured it out. She was a smart one that Lilly, if a bit of a fishwife to James. Sirius was also pretty sure that Dumbledore new about the "help they gave Remus every full moon…but Mina… Mina was a sharp one and Sirius knew it would not take her long to figure it out if she kept hanging with them. But she also seemed pretty tough. Less than two days after finding her half dead in the mud by the lake she was looking a whole lot better. She hadn't lost that hollow look completely, that look he had seen in her eyes that first night when the Marauders had pretty much adopted her as their own. But she was laughing and smiling with a little less effort now, and Sirius was pretty sure that had to do with one R.J. Lupin. And with the kind of toughness his newest family member had shown, he doubted a little lycropanthy was going to scare her off… at least he hoped not for Remus's sake.

**Thanks for all the great reviews and comments... keep it coming!!! **

**And now the moment you have all been waiting for… the song contest winner is...**

**(Insert drum roll here)**

**WannaBArtist!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes you get the grand prize of telling me what to do… I don't even let my boss do that!! I am writing you a one shot! tell me your favorite HP characters and any other specifics (funny, tragic, bunny slippers, you name!!) and I will write it out and let the world know its your fault!! grin…plus Hermione will be singing your song in a few chapters...**

**Oh…but I am not quite done here yet…you seen I have to give out a consolation prize to the one and only… (Repeat drum roll)**

**DramaQueen4eva!**

…**for cracking me up every single time with your reviews!!!!!! I can not go with out acknowledging the snort factor that you have given me while writing this…you shall have a chapter in this story named after you!! May involve Sirius and hair gel…grin**

**Keep the reviews, suggestions, and the whatever coming!! And thanks again! **


	8. family secrets

**Hey…finally got this up…you asked for a nice long chapter…and here you are… I have some major exams coming up this week so it may be a bit before I can get the next part up…REVIEW!!! The more you say the more I do…**

**Oh yeah…I own nothing but my own sanity…and there is not much left…give it up to JK!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, Lilly and Mina had apperated to the safe spot in London without a hitch. They were enjoying a conversation about their favorite subjects in school when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Tom, how is business?" Lilly said to the young man behind the bar

"Ah Lilly, you are looking lovely as usual. Hello there Remus. You doing very well I see with 2 such beauties on your arm." Said Tom

Remus grinned widely "Tom, let me introduce you to the Newest Gryffindor. This is Mina Black." Remus grinned at Mina "Tom was a 7th year when we were all first years. He taught us everything we know."

Tom nodded his head towards Mina "Pleased to meet you Miss Mina. And don't let this fellow give you the wrong idea. He and his friends got into plenty of trouble without my help. I am a perfect gentleman." Tom flourished his bar rag and gave a small bow, making Hermione laugh. She curtsied back "The pleasure is all mine good sir."

"With young Remus there I have no doubt about that." Tom said wagging his eyebrows, causing Remus and Mina to blush, and Lilly to crack up laughing

"So what brings you to my fine establishment today? Treating yourself to a good lunch and a few Butterbeers before the term starts?" said Tom as he wiped the bar down

Remus cleared his throat "Maybe later, but these ladies have some last minute shopping to do and I have the privilege of holding their bags." Remus said with a small bow

Tom laughed "That's right my good boy and it will be good training for you. You Kids stop by here on your way home and I'll slip you a few Butterbeers for your pleasure."

"Thanks Tom. We will take you up on that. Until then… Ladies?" Said Remus, holding out his arms for the both of them. The girls smiled, took his arms, and headed for the brick wall in back.

Diagon Alley was a bustle of activity, with students running around getting their last minute supplies and talking excitedly of the upcoming term. There was energy in the air that even the locals could feel as they wandered around to enjoy the last days of summer shopping. Vendors were on every street corner selling exotic foods to busy shoppers, their wares filling the air with a variety of delicious scents.

Remus and Lilly decided to take Mina to Gladrags Wizard Wear to get her some proper Gryffindor school robes and such.

The door jingled as they walked in. The harried looking clerk glanced at them and said "Be right with you just as soon as I finish with this customer." And he went back to ringing up the long blond haired gentleman's purchase. The customer turned and looked at them with a sneer.

Remus scowled, Lilly kept her face carefully neutral, but Mina went pale. Lucius. She had watched him torture and slaughter his own son for going over to the Order's side. His was also the only the only life she had ever taken in the war. She had always tried to incapacitate people to keep them from harming others as apposed to killing them outright. But Mina had developed a friendship with Draco when he had joined the Order, and when she had seen his life taken with such viciousness by his own father she didn't even stop to think. She has screamed Adavra Kedavra and had watched him fall with a sick sense of triumph. It had taken her weeks to come to terms with what she had done but even then there was no time for healing. There was always another battle to be fought, another chance to kill or be killed. And here she was, seeing him as a young man, who was looking at her appraisingly. She took a steadying breath and looked him in the eye, causing his eyebrows to go up.

"And who might you be?" said Lucius as his eyes raked over her body

Without changing her expression she said "Mina, Mina Black" and lifted her chin to match his

His eyes widened at her last name. His glanced dismissively at her companions and then focused his eyes back on to her

"Well Miss Black" he said leaning in a little too close and taking her hand "My Name is Lucius Malfoy and it is a pleasure to meet you, if but in such unfortunate company. Would you care for a…um…proper escort on your errands today?" he said, still holding her hand

She pulled her hand away and placed it on Remus's shoulder "The pleasure is all yours I am sure." she said, glaring back at him "And as you can see, I already have a perfectly suitable escort." Making Remus blush and swell with pride.

"Ah yes, Remus." Said Lucius, sneering

"Here is your new dress robes sir. You are all set." Said the clerk quickly, hoping to avoid a duel in his shop.

Lucius took his packages and turned to leave "Sorry to interrupt your downward mobility but I must be off. I have a state affair to attend to celebrating my engagement to your lovely cousin."

"Remind me to send Narcissa a sympathy card." Said Mina with a smirk

"Indeed" he said "I will send one in return for the death of your social life Miss Black." He sneered and walked towards the door

"See ya Lucy! Have fun at the party!" shouted Remus. Lucius froze, then continued and walked out the door.

Lilly and Mina just stared at Remus. He just shrugged "I think I was channeling Sirius there for a second."

Lilly giggled "He looked so mad."

Remus's eyes sparkled "Not as mad as he is going to be."

"What do you mean?" said Mina grinning

"I put a color change charm on his hair combined with a delaying spell. So in a few hours, in the middle of his 'state affair' his hair will change to a lovely shade of bright pink." Said Remus with a wicked smile

Lilly and Mina stood there slack jawed for a moment, then they both threw their arms around him and said "We love you Remus!" causing him to turn 12 shades of red. His mind quickly flashed to the threesome comments Sirius had made earlier, and blushed even harder. 'Oh if the guys could only see me know' and he cracked up laughing

"What is so funny?" said Lilly and Mina. Remus thought of their response if they knew the thoughts running through him brain and wisely said "Nothing. Just imagining the looks on people's faces. Let us get some shopping done."

Mina ended up getting a couple of casual robes, about five serviceable school robes, and two new dress robes that Lilly insisted were to good to pass up. The clerk had them sent up to the castle free of charge, relieved that his store had not been wrecked by a duel earlier. The trio of friends went on to get various other supplies for their upcoming final year at Hogwarts. Remus and Mina had spent over an hour pouring over the muggle fiction section of the bookstore comparing their favorite titles, finding out they were almost all the same. Lilly watched with amusement, her brain whirling with ideas. When they passed the owl emporium Mina briefly thought about getting an owl, but decided that until she was sure she would not get pulled back to her own time, she would not get an animal. It just wouldn't be fair to the creature.

Lilly suggested a mid-afternoon snack at Fortescue's ice cream. Remus and Mina, hungry after all the running around they had done, quickly agreed. The sat at a small table outside and ordered. Lilly got a Peppermint twist, while Remus and Mina both got 'death by chocolate' sundaes. "You can never have too much chocolate." Said Mina, earning a huge grin from Remus, a notorious chocoholic. He saluted her with his spoon, making Lilly grin at them. When they had finished they stayed seated and relaxed for a bit. The Lilly suddenly jumped up and said…

"I forgot my boomslang skin for advanced potions. I'll be right back. I am sure you two can find something to occupy each others time. "She said airily as she ran off.

"Well that was subtle." Grumbled Mina and a silence fell over the table

"I wonder if it is possible?" said Remus after a moment, startling Mina

"What do you mean?" she said

"Death by Chocolate" Remus said pointing to their demolished sundaes "I wonder if you could actually die from too much chocolate?"

"I wouldn't know" said Mina, looking anywhere but at him

"If I had to die, that would be the way I would want to go." Said Remus with a grin

Mina's eyes shot up and her face paled at his words. She saw his final moments replay in the back of her mind. No, not by chocolate she thought, but by the bastard who bit you and made you suffer in torment every month. But you made him pay in the end. He paid with his life, but took yours as well. Mina's eyes filled up with tears she could not control.

Remus realized what he had said. "Oh dammit. Mina I am so sorry" He led her around the corner away from people and held her while she cried it out. After she got herself under control, she pulled away from him and looked away.

"I am sorry I lost it like that again. I have been under a lot of strain…"

"It's fine." Said Remus, putting a hand on her shoulder "But I really think it would be better if you talked about it."

"No!" she yelled, pulling away again "I am sorry Remus, but some secrets need to stay hidden in order to survive."

Remus looked at her apologetically "No problem. I should never have been so tactless to bring up the subject after all you've been through and what you have seen…"

"How do you know what I have seen?" Snapped Mina

"Smelled it when we found you." Remus said without thinking

Mina's eyes widened. 'shit, his damn wolf nose'…"And how did you smell it exactly?" she asked feigning ignorance.

Remus looked troubled at his slip. He looked her in the eye and said "I am sorry Mina, but some secrets need to stay hidden in order to survive."

Mina's face softened at his words and she took his hand "How about we keep our own secrets till we are ready to share them." Knowing she could never tell him.

"Agreed" said Remus, knowing he could never tell her, and went to shake her hand

"None of that now." And pulled Remus in for a fierce hug

"Well doesn't this look cozy." Said Lilly, grinning like a maniac.

Mina and Remus jumped apart and both started talking at the same time

"It's not what…"

"She was upset and…"

"Just a bloody hug I mean…"

Lilly just laughed "Whatever guys" she said with a wave of her hands. "I found this great new shop we have to try. Some brilliant wizard thought of setting up a muggle clothing store so wizards would have and easier time getting camouflage. The shop is called Muggle Me Not and it just opened yesterday. Want to check it out with me? Please, please, please!?!?!"

Mina smiled "Sounds good to me. What about you Remus? You game?"

Remus smiled back "Sounds good to me too. I could use few things."

"GREAT!" Lilly said "Follow me. It is just down this way." And they followed her down the alley

As they rounded the corner they came upon a bright blue building with gold lettering flashing around the top that said 'Muggle Me Not, the Easy way to Shop!'

"This is so cool!" said Mina with enthusiasm and they walked into the brightly colored store. The store, like any other muggle clothing store, was divided by gender, boys on one side, and girls on the other. The difference was it was also divided into different events and locations to make it easier for the wizard who was unfamiliar with muggle clothing to find the proper outfit. There were sections labeled 'family dinner', 'country outing', 'subway travel', 'night clubs' and there was even a section labeled 'muggle school'. Lilly pulled Mina into the girls section, leaving Remus to wander.

"So what happened with you and Remus back there?" said Lilly casually, as she looked through the 'club clothes' picking out a few things.

"Nothing" said Mina, focusing on the clothes, not looking at Lilly "I was upset about something and Remus gave me a hug… that was it."

Lilly looked at Mina "If you say so. It's just unusual for Remus to be that touchy feely like that with a girl."

"What do you mean?" said Mina "He is that way with you."

Lilly rolled her eyes "It took him forever to be that way around me. I mean, we have been friends for years now. But with you it is different. You just got here and you guys act as if you have know each other forever."

"I guess we just understand each other. We do have a lot in common after all and that is the way friends are" Said Mina cautiously. "Why? Are you jealous? Is there something going on between you and Remus?"

"No, no… nothing like that" said Lilly "I guess I am just overprotective of him. He is the brother I never had. I don't have any romantic feelings towards Remus."

"Of course not. You are to busy being in love with James." Mina said slyly

"Right…I mean NO…I mean…Oh God!" Lilly said and covered her face with her hands. Then she whispered "Yes…yes I am…I am falling for James…there…I finally said it." Then she looked at Mina in terror "You won't say anything will you? Please? I mean I have spent the past 7 years saying no and now…" she said panic stricken

Mina Laughed "Your secret is safe with me. But, honestly Lilly, you should just talk to him. Give him a chance. He may just surprise you."

"Surprise who?" said Remus, who had come up behind them. Lilly turned white, so Mina quickly covered for her.

"I was thinking about surprising the boy with a few gifts from here. You guys have been so great to me and I wanted to show my appreciation."

"You don't have to do that Mina. That is just what we do. We are your honor guard after all" said Remus with a smile.

"But I want to." Mina said, and she put on a big fake pout

Remus laughed "Well, if you put it that way, I know for a fact Sirius has always wanted a pair of leather pants." He said grinning. They went off in search for presents for everyone.

It was evening by the time they got back to the Leaky Cauldron. The second they walked in Mina knew something was wrong. She stepped in front with her hand near her wand.

"Ah, there you are Miss Black." Said Tom, as he walked up to them, looking nervous "Your car has been waiting for you out front." He said looking into her eyes pleadingly

Mina had already noticed all the dark robes in the room and realized they were surrounded by dark wizards. She knew what Tom was doing by announcing her last name, so she decided to go along with, praying she could get the others out the door without an incident. She turned her expression to a suitable sneer and said coldly…

"It is their job to wait for me. So they will wait as long as is necessary and they will do it at my pleasure." She snapped, feeling the eyes of the clientele looking at her approvingly.

"Of course ma'am. May I help you with your bags?" said Tom

Mina raised her chin imperiously "I would prefer not to have your grubby hands soil my things. That's what I have servants for." And with out a glance thrust the bags to Lilly and Remus and started walking towards the door. She turned to see them standing there in shock. She snapped at them "If you do not move this second I will have you flogged within and inch of your life. Do you understand me!?" she bellowed. They quickly gathered up all the bags and followed her out. A long black ministry car was waiting outside for them. Because she knew some of them would be looking out the window, she made Remus get the door and put all the bags in the trunk and then scramble to get in before the car took off into London traffic.

"Evening kids. Glad you made it out of there in one piece." Said a voice form the front that Mina recognized as Moody's gruff tone.

"What was going on in there?" said Remus, looking worriedly over at Mina who was staring out the window, not looking at anyone.

Moody grumbled "Someone was tipped off that the head girl and boy were in the neighborhood. Thought is would be a nice blow to Dumbledore to mess with them, especially you being a muggle born miss. So Tom gave us a ring so we could be waiting outside if something went wrong" Lilly went pale.

Remus took her hand and said "Don't worry Lils, were safe now. Thanks you Moody. And thank you Mina." He said turning to her "I have to ask though, what was with the performance back there?"

Mina, still staring out the window, said quietly "I had to keep their attention on me and away from you. With Tom saying I was a Black like that it was easy to just put on pure blood airs and pretend you were my servants. They don't even consider servants as human so they would have ignored you and kept their eyes on me." She turned towards them with tears in her eyes "I am sorry I had to act that way towards you, but it was the only way to get you out in one piece."

"It's fine." Said Lilly, getting her color back. "But why draw the attention and danger on to yourself?"

"She is right." Said Remus, looking a bit angry "You should not have risked yourself for us like that."

"To hell with that!!" Mina exploded "It's bastards like those back there that murdered my family and everyone I loved and I will be DAMNED if I was going to give them a chance to do it again!!!!" she turned back to face the window. Lilly and Remus looked at each other in shock. They had finally been given a glimpse of what kind of hell Mina had been through before she had arrived at Hogwarts and it shook them. Remus tentatively put a hand on Mina's shoulder and turned her around. She looked at them with sad, haunted eyes, fully expecting them to turn away from her. They surprised her by smiling and each taking a hand.

"Can I take bitch lessons from you?" said Lilly with a grin "I would really help in potions with the Slytherins."

Mina burst out laughing "No problem."

Remus grinned "I can't wait to see you go head to head with Slughorn."

"Alright kids, we are at the apperation point. You should be safe from here. And no offence, I hope I don't have to see you and time soon." Said Moody with a grin.

"Thanks Moody, don't want to see you either." Said Remus grinning

They went back to the main Gryffindor common room with Remus. Sirius and James were sitting by the fire playing a game of exploding snap.

"Hey guys. How was your trip?" said James jumping up

"Yah, what did you get?" said Sirius

"We got you presents." Said Mina, grinning

"Oooo prezzies!! What ya get me, what ya get me?" Said Sirius, like a hyperactive 4 year old. Mina handed him a package that he proceeded to rip open.

"Oh my God YES!!" shouted Sirius when he pulled out the black leather pants and matching biker jacket. "You are the Best!!" and gave Mina a bone crushing hug

"You are welcome." Said Mina laughing "Lilly, could you give James his presents will I try to untangle myself here?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and thrust the package at James "Here." She said.

James's smile turned into a look of shock when saw the complete Liverpool Football uniform that Mina had gotten him. "Wow." Was all he could muster.

"I figured it was the closest I could get to Gryffindor colors. I hope you like it. Lilly spent forever getting the size right." Mina said, making Lilly roll her eyes and James beam.

"What you guys get?" said Sirius, already wearing his jacket

Remus showed off his new jeans and denim jacket. Lilly refused to show what she had gotten on the grounds she was going to save it for a special occasion. James looked crushed but said "I hope I get to be there."

"Don't worry James. I'll make sure you are." Said Mina with a grin, causing Lilly to blush "Come on Mina, it's late and tomorrow the rest of the student arrive." And she went off to the head girl's room.

"Don't worry James. I'll work on it for you." Said Mina after Lilly had left.

He gave her a hug "Thanks Mina. You give me hope, and really cool presents!"

"No problem. But I should get going." Said Mina

"I'll walk you to your door" said Remus. Sirius tipped him a wink. Remus just rolled his eyes at him and walked out with Mina

When they got to her portrait hole she turned to him and said "Thank you Remus, for everything, and for understanding."

He smiled shyly "That's what friends are for." There was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say next.

"Um, I guess I had better get going." Said Remus reluctantly

"Oh wait!" said Mina. She reached into her pocked and handed him a bar of chocolate she had grabbed earlier "It's for your perilous journey back to your portrait next door." She said with a shy smile.

Remus lit up and grinned "Anything for Milady." And he gave a small bow making her giggle "And now I shall take my leave. Good night Mina."

"Good night Remus." She said and went into her room. Remus stood there for a bit, staring at the closed door. "If only" he whispered to himself and headed back to his rooms, not seeing Sirius duck back inside from his hiding spot behind a near by curtain.

Later….

Mina couldn't sleep. She could hear delicate snoring coming from Lilly's room. She did not want to wake her so she decided to go to the main common room to sit by the fire and think. She plopped down on the couch by the fire and stared into the flames, hoping they would reveal some great secret as to her purpose her. She knew she was growing much attached to the people in this time and she did not want to see them suffer. What reason did she have to go back to her old time anyway? There was nothing left, and if she could make life better from this end…

Her brain was so focused on these thoughts, that she did not hear someone come up behind her till she heard a voice say "Hey, what's up?"

Without thinking, she grabbed the hand that had startled her, flipped them over onto the floor, and had a wand at their throat. She looked down at the person beneath her wand… "Oh…hi Sirius." And she let him up.

"Note to self, do not come up behind newest cousin without full body armor." He said grinning and rubbing his wrist where she had grabbed it.

"I am sorry, I've been self-defense trained and it's just instinct and…" she stammered

"Hey, relax, girl. It's all good. In fact, I promise not to tell anyone that you are secretly a ninja warrior if you promise not to tell them that you took me down…and of course show you will have to show me how to fight like that too." He said with a wicked smile

"Deal" she said, they shook hands, and went back to sitting comfortably on the couch.

"So what's keeping you up this late?" Sirius said staring at the fire

"The Past." She said honestly "You?"

"The Future." He sighed "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. You?" she said

"Nope." He said

"Well I am glad we have that settled." She said and they both laughed

"You know you can talk if you ever want to." He said, casting her a sidelong glance

"I know" she sighed "But I can barely handle my past, let alone making you guys share that kind of burden..."

"Hey, listen to me." He said turning to face her "If there is one thing I have learned from being the white sheep of the Black family, it is that what makes us who we are is not our past, our name, or where we come from. What make us who we are are the things we do and the choices we make for ourselves and those around us."

She smiled at him "You are a good man Sirius Black. Don't you ever forget it." And gave him a hug

"Thanks cousin. I don't hear that very often from family." He said sardonically

"Having family is nice, isn't it?" She said

"Well, that's debatable. Having you as family seems pretty cool though." He said with a grin

"Back at ya coz." She said with a laugh "Suppose I better get some sleep. 'Nite"

"'Nite." Said Sirius as she left.

Back in her room, Mina laid her head down on her pillow at last. As her eyes closed, the thought fluttered through her brain…I have found a home here…I don't want to leave… and she drifted off…

**Hope you liked…this was tough to write…so much going on… REVIEW PLEASE!!! You guys are my inspiration…keep it coming and so will I grin**


	9. Soul Survivor

**Hello everyone and thank you for your patience...this was a very difficult and dark chapter to get down right...but very important to the story as a whole... Next chapter will have some funnies in it and some new characters... i promise!!! Thanks to all of my fantastic reviewers... you are truly my muses... Keep it going!!**

**Oh, and again... i own jack and sht, and Jack left town...Give it up to JK!!!!!!**

Mina woke that morning to find a note on her door from Lilly.

"Morning sleepy head! I did not have the heart to wake you. Remus and I have head duties preparing the Hall for the welcoming feast and I think the rest of the boys are down at the Quidditch pitch. Maybe catch you later, Lilly"

Mina figured that since Lilly and Remus were busy, that she would head down to the pitch to see what the boys were up to.

As she walked down the familiar path, her heart felt heavy with the memories of walking this same path with Harry and Ron

"_I just don't see why everyone gets so worked up about a simple game." Hermione huffed_

"_You just don't understand Quidditch, you and your books." Said Ron, who was nursing a bloody nose from a stray bludger_

"_Well at least I never got a bloody nose from studying" Hermione snapped_

"_Hey, studying can be hazardous too" said Ron "With all those piles of books surrounding you, one could fall and crush you!"_

"_Oh Ron, you will find any excuse not to study." Said Hermione_

"_Besides," said Harry, throwing and arm around her "I distinctly remember seeing you screaming and cheering with the rest of the Gryffindor's"_

"_Well" she said sheepishly "You guys are my friends and I was showing my support."_

"_And that's what friends do" said Ron, throwing an arm around her other shoulder, putting her comfortably between them "So you keep cheering and screaming for us and we will keep all those books from crushing you, deal?"_

"_Deal" she said hugging the both of them_

Mina was so lost in her thoughts, she did not see the person standing in front of her at the entrance to the pitch, and she ran right into them knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Oh I am sorry. You must be Mina." Said a squeaky voice from her nightmares. Mina looked up to see Peter Pettigrew smiling and holding out his hand to help her up. She scrambled back, stood up, and stared at him. Peter, thoroughly un-nerved at this point, saw the blind hatred in her eyes and squeaked "What? What's wrong?" as he held his hands up defensively.

Mina just stared at him. This was the man, if you could call him that, which was responsible for the destruction of her world. He, in his weakness, had betrayed Lilly and James Potter. He was responsible for their deaths and the deaths of so many others. It was he who had framed Sirius, leaving him to rot in Azkaban while he escaped to hide as a rat in the Weasly home. It was he who had used Harry's mercy to escape again, forcing Sirius to going into hiding. It was he who had captured Harry, killed Cedric Diggory, and cast the spell that brought Voldemort back to power. It was he who had captured Ginny and watched as they raped and tortured her. And it was he who had finally died at the hands of Ron, who in is rage, had not even bothered with a wand. Ron had attacked him with his bare hands, literally ripping out the liars tongue and left him to die drowning in him own blood. And here he was now, a young man in front of her, asking her what was wrong. He was in her sights. She knew all she had to do was a casual flick of her wand and this monster would be dead before he could inflict the damage that she knew he would one day. One casual flick…that's all it would take. Her hand twitched towards her wand as she battled with in herself…could she do it? Could she kill again? She started to feel a tightness in her chest build up and her face went pale.

"Hey, are you ok?" said Peter

Suddenly Mina's body exploded with pain. She fell screaming and twitching in agony. Peter, in a panic, started running towards the pitch yelling "James, Sirius, HELP!!" but they had already gotten off their brooms and were running to Mina, who still lay twitching on the ground. Sirius picked her up, causing her to scream out one more time and then pass out in his arms.

"James, get Dumbledore. I am going to get her to the hospital wing." Sirius said and then took off at a full sprint with the still unconscious Mina in his arms.

James turned to Peter. "Find Remus and tell him what happened. Use the map if you have to." And then James took of to get Dumbledore, while Peter went to look for Remus.

Remus, who had been helping Lilly to put up decorations in the great hall for the welcoming feast, had suddenly gone very still.

"Remus?" said Lilly, looking concerned

"Mina…" Remus said under his breath, and then took off running towards the hospital wing. Lilly ran after him. She did not understand what was going on, but if one of her friends was in trouble, she would be damned if she wasn't going to try to help.

When Remus arrived at the hospital wing, he saw James and Sirius arguing with Madame Pompfry, with Peter in a panic in the corner.

"What is your problem?" said Sirius furiously "Why won't you tell us what the fuck is GOING ON?!"

"There is no need to use such language young man." Madame Pompfry snapped

"FUCK THAT!!" screamed Sirius "She is my FUCKING FAMILY!!!"

"We are all she has dammit! Tell us what is happening!" said James

"You have no business… Oh thank God you are here." Said Madame Pompfry when she saw Remus and Lilly enter. "Remus, could you please tell your friends to control…" But the words died in her throat when she saw Remus walking towards her. Lilly had backed away gasping in shock. James had taken one look at Remus's face and had backed off as well. Only Sirius stood his ground and faced him.

Remus's walk was pure predator. His shoulders were hunched and he was balancing his weight on his toes, as if ready to pounce. Even his hair seemed thicker as it bristled with rage. But it was his eyes that gave Sirius pause. The soft gold of Remus's eyes had been completely replaced with the savage yellow eyes of Moony. When Sirius took a step towards him, Remus growled at him, showing that even his teeth had elongated slightly. Sirius had never seen this happen to Remus before. He knew that Remus was so enraged right now at the thought of Mina in danger, that he was letting Moony out to play. But hell, Sirius was ready to rip out a few throats himself. He looked at Remus and let his ice white Padfoot eyes flash to show that he was on Moony's side and was ready to back him up. Remus, in return, had let his own gold eyes flash for a second to show that he still had control, if but barely. They both turned to face a now shaking Madame Pompfry.

In a quiet, but deadly voice, Remus said "Explain" and he gestured towards the closed door behind her, causing her to flinch.

She stammered "Dumbledore was with me when I started my examination. She was still unconscious so I cast enervate to wake her. As soon as she awoke she started screaming again. Dumbledore rested his hand on her forehead and whispered a few words. This seemed to quiet her down. She was still staring blankly at him when he asked me to leave and to keep everyone away till he came out. That's all I know." She said.

Remus nodded at her and she fled into her office. He then turned towards Sirius with a question in his eyes. Sirius answered with the barest of nods in Peter's direction. Remus turned and faced Peter who at this point was cringing in a corner.

"What happened?" said Remus in a low voice

"I don't know" Peter stuttered

Remus grabbed him and with one hand. Lifted him off the ground and pinned him against the wall. "What did you do to her?" he growled

"Nothing, I swear!" he wailed. "She ran into me! I put my hand out to help her up but she backed away and looked at me funny. That's when she fell down screaming. That is the truth, I swear it!!"

"He is telling the truth Remus" said James, stepping protectively in front if Lilly "He didn't even have his wand on him. He had forgotten it upstairs again and was on his way to grab it when he ran into Mina."

Remus still had Peter pinned up against the wall. Sirius put a hand on Remus's shoulder and growled low three times in his ear. Remus looked at Sirius, nodded, and let Peter down. Remus looked at all of them and then walked out the door towards the hall without a word.

Sirius let out a breath he had been holding and then sighed "I am going to go talk him down."

"It's a little creepy how well you guys communicate sometimes." Said James looking relieved

"Well, Padfoot is part wolf, so there is an understanding between me and him that can be useful at times." Sirius looked at Lilly then looked back at James "And I think it is about time you have that talk with Lilly, though by the looks of things, it will be a short conversation. You always were a smart one there Lils." He said with a small smile. "Tell us as soon as you hear anything. We will not be far." And he went out the door to talk to Remus.

James turned towards Lilly "You see, the thing is…"

"Remus is a werewolf and you four are illegal Animagi to help him during the full moons." Said Lilly matter-of-factly, causing James's and Peter's jaws to drop "What? I have known for over a year now."

James stammered "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Lilly shrugged "It was your guy's secret and I didn't feel it was my place to say anything until you all felt it was ok to tell me." Lilly sighed and looked at the door to the hospital "I hope Mina is going to be ok."

James looked at the door his two best friends had just left through "I hope so too… for all our sakes."

Sirius found Remus sitting on the steps outside the hospital wing with his head in his hands. The despair surround Remus was palpable. With out a word, Sirius sat down next to him. After a moment, Remus lifted his head and looked at him. Sirius was both relieved and sad. He was relieved that it was Remus's gold eyes looking back at him, but saddened by the haunted look of self-loathing that he saw in them.

"Sirius, I am scared." Said Remus almost in a whisper

Sirius put a hand on Remus's shoulder "Don't worry man. Mina is going to be ok. I can feel it."

"I know she is going to be ok," said Remus in a roughened voice "I can feel it too. That is what worries me. These feelings I have, they are almost too strong. I mean, we barely know Mina and how I feel… for Christ's sake Sirius, I almost lost control of Moony and the full moon is weeks away! I could have really hurt someone back there over someone I barely know… what kind of monster…" Remus choked back a sob at the last word and covered his face.

Sirius grabbed his friend and made him look at him. "You are not a monster Remus and you would not have hurt anyone. If worst came to worse, me and James would have transformed and calmed you down."

"But Mina…" protested Remus

Sirius shook his head "We all care about Mina. I was ready to rip the door off the hinges myself. She is our friend and I am sure you would have reacted the same way if any of us had been in the same position." Then Sirius gave him a small smile "Besides Remus, you can't choose who you love."

Remus looked at him with shock "I never said…but how…I can't, not again…I mean…"

Sirius sighed "Listen to me. I know you better then anyone, better than you know yourself. I have seen the way you look at her. I remember the way you used to look at that bitch Keri…this doesn't even come close. Hell, I love Mina too. Don't flash those eyes at me. She is the family, the sister, I always wanted, like you guys."

Remus finally smiled at the last comment "We are your sisters?"

Sirius broke into a grin "You bet girlfriend." Then he got somber again "Come on, lets go see if they have found anything out yet."

As they got up to head back in, the door cracked and Peter's head poked out "Guys, Dumbledore wants to speak to us." The boys jumped up and headed in

Dumbledore was waiting for them. "Ah boys, I need to speak with you about Mina."

"What's going on with her? Is she going to be ok?" said James hurriedly

Dumbledore sighed "At the moment she is resting. She should be able to leave here in time for the welcoming feast."

"What happened?" said Sirius "What was causing her so much pain?"

Dumbledore looked at them all for a moment, and then he seemed to come to a decision. He spoke to them in a very serious tone "Mina is suffering from what we would call a soul wound." Lilly gasped "Ah Miss Evans, I see you are familiar with the term."

"What do you mean by soul wound?" said Sirius

Lilly spoke up "A soul wound is when some one has been so traumatized, their soul is physically damaged." The boys looked at her and then Dumbledore in horror

"You are very close to the mark Miss Evans. You see boys; the fabric of our soul can be very fragile at times. The horror of the events in Mina's past had weakened her. That, combined with the trauma of her journey here, cost her dearly, causing a small rift in the very fabric of her soul" he said sadly

"Does this mean that what happened today could happen again?" said Peter, looking frightened

"I am afraid so." Said Dumbledore "Unless her soul is repaired, the damage that has been done to her could lead to her soul being ripped apart" They all stared at him in horror.

"Well then, fix her!" said Sirius in frustration "We just found her; we do not want to lose her."

"I am afraid that the power needed to repair her soul is far beyond me." Dumbledore said, and they all looked crestfallen

Remus, speaking for the first time and practically in tears, said "Is there anyone who has the power to help her?"

That is when Dumbledore looked at them all and said "You do."

They all stared at each other for a moment, then James spoke up "How is that possible? You are the most powerful Wizard there is. How can we have the power to help Mina if you don't?"

Since the first time he started speaking to them, Dumbledore smiled "I thank you for the complement Mr. Potter but that is not entirely true. The bond you, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin formed with Miss Black on the night of her arrival is something far more powerful that I could have ever done on my own. She seems to have a special connection to you three and the protection you have given her seems to have formed, for want of a better term, a sort of magical Band-Aid, protecting her soul from further damage. I feel that with time, this will give her soul a chance to heal more fully."

Sirius looked at James and Remus with a sense of wonder "So, we really are her Honor Guard."

Dumbledore smiled "In a manner of speaking, yes you are."

"What about me and Peter? Is there anything we can do to help her as well?" Said Lilly, with Peter nodding his head in agreement behind her.

"Just be there for her. This is a heavy burden for her to carry and any help is more than welcome." Dumbledore sighed "I feel, in time, she will be more capable to share this burden with all of you, but until she is ready, we must not push her. She needs to find her own way."

"Anything she needs, we will be there." Said Remus quietly, causing Dumbledore to smile at him.

"From what I felt going on out here earlier, I have no doubt about that Mr. Lupin."

Remus paled "You felt that sir?"

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle "I am sure anybody with a sensitive nature for miles around felt it to a certain extent, but do not fear Mr. Lupin. Only I could have recognized the source." Remus looked relieved "Do not be ashamed Remus. Your fiercely protective nature will be a great asset in assisting Mina to heal." Said Dumbledore cryptically "Now I will let you go in and see her, but only for a moment. She needs her rest is she is to be able to attend the welcoming feast."

Sirius, surprising everyone, stood up strait, walked over to Dumbledore, and offered his hand to shake. "I thank you for your honesty and consideration in speaking to us. Please know that we will do everything in our power to protect your ward and our friend" said Sirius in a formal tone. It was moments like these that the others were reminded of what Sirius really was. Despite being disowned, and no matter how he acted or may deny it, Sirius was, by blood, the Heir and Prince to the House of Black, the oldest family known to the wizarding world. He would protect what he called his own with a fierceness that could only be rivaled by the animal nature that resided in Moony. Dumbledore nodded his approval and shook his hand, formally accepting Sirius's pledge. He then let them in to the hospital wing, closed the door behind them and headed back to his office to think. He knew the true potential of these 'Marauders'. Sirius, with his sheer power and adaptability; Remus, with his brains and strength of spirit; and James, with his agility and great capacity to love; all three boys combined will be a force to be reckoned with when they come into their own. Lilly, he could see, complimented the group well with her openness and intelligence. And Peter… Dumbledore could only hope that the suggestions and ideas that Mina and him had discussed would work on that situation. He knew it was another difficult burden, but Dumbledore honestly believed that Mina had the power to change the future for the better. He could only hope that it would work…

**thanks for reading...keep the reviews coming!!! pretty please!**


	10. the little Mina that could

**First I would like to apologize for such a long break between updates…I had finals, then the flu, and then my workplace blew up…no joke! So please don't hate me. I do want to continue and I hope you will keep reading and reviewing!!!**

**Enough with the sappy sht… this chapter is a lot shorter that I originally intended. It was originally going to end after the feast… but I was given some great ideas about the feast scene…so I am still working on it…sigh…but it has been so long since I updated I figured it was the least I could do to put this scene up…though it's a little short, it has a HUGE impact on the rest of the story…let me know what you think!**

**And yet again… I own nothing but my mind…and I lost that years ago…give it up to JKR**

"I can do this…I can do this…"

Mina kept repeating these words to herself as if the more she said them, the more they would become solid fact. She was sitting up in her hospital bed thinking. After Dumbledore had pulled her out of the pain she was drowning in, they had talked about her situation. She knew he was right. She could not carry on like this alone. She had to share the truth of her past with someone before it tore her apart. It was just…she had always been the cool, calm, and collected one. She was the one everyone always came to when they needed a shoulder to help bear the burden of their troubles. Now the shoe was on the other foot. She would have to lean on someone and she wasn't sure if she could, it scared her. But, if she was going to be honest with herself, what she had to do first was what was making her nervous…could she pull it off? At first Dumbledore had objected when she had shared her idea's with him, saying she already had too many burdens to bear without this 'special project' added onto it. In the end he had to give in to her logic that if she did not start right away, the opportunity could be lost forever. He had finally agreed and left to send the others in. Only now that she was alone was she beginning to doubt herself and her strength. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do…"

She was so focused on her inner monologue that she did not notice the others enter the hospital wing until she heard a loud squeal and was attacked by a mass of red hair.

"Mina! Oh God Mina. I was so worried about you, are you ok?" Lilly said babbling while hugging her.

Mina pulled back and smiled at her "I am fine, just a bit tired."

"Of course she is fine" said Sirius as he draped himself across the foot of her bed "She is a Black. We are made tough" he said grinning

"You lie" said Mina in mock outrage "I am a delicate flower." She fluttered her eyelashes and faked a swoon.

Sirius just snorted at her "Yah right you are a 'delicate flower'…and I am a natural blond!"

"That would explain a lot" she quipped

'Oh yeah, she is going to be fine' Sirius thought to himself with a smile

James had set himself down on a chair on one side of her bed, while Remus stood nervously on the other side. Mina grinned to herself while watching Lilly and James trying to sneak glances at each other while they thought the other wasn't looking. She turned to Remus and gave him a reassuring smile while discreetly grabbing his hand under the sheet and giving it a comforting squeeze. She knew how much he craved that kind of contact, contact he so rarely allowed himself to have. He smiled at her and blushed, but did not let go of her hand.

She finally looked at all of them, sighed and then asked them nervously "I suppose Dumbledore spoke to all of you about my…condition?" Remus jumped a little at her choice of phrasing…it was the same phrase he used to describe himself.

James leaned forward in his chair and looked at Mina. "Yes he did, and don't worry. You have friends who care about you, no matter what. You do what you need to do, however you need to do it, and we will do whatever we need to do to help you do it."

Sirius rose an eyebrow at him "You know James... that almost made sense." Remus just rolled his eyes.

James glared at them "Knock it off Padfoot! I am just saying she is not alone in this, that she has us."

"I know James" said Mina "and I appreciate your friendship…all of you. And speaking of friends and things I need to do, Peter?" Mina said to the boy hiding behind Lilly "can you com here for a second?"

Peter walked up to her with his head down, flinching, as if he expected her to start screaming at any moment.

"Peter look at me please." He looked at her with fear in his eyes and she smiled sadly at him. "Peter, I just wanted to say I am sorry. I am sorry I scared you earlier. It wasn't your fault. I was thinking about some old friends when we ran into each other. It startled me and I was reminded of someone who had hurt us very badly in the past. It was not you that caused this to happen, it was that memory and I am sorry if I hurt you because of it. I am hoping we can still become good friends."…'well that's the closest to the truth I can get' she thought and she held out one of her hands for Peter to shake. The other hand was behind her hidden and still holding onto Remus's hand in a death grip the whole time she was talking to Peter. Remus didn't even flinch, but he knew it was another question to add onto the list of things that puzzled him about the girl that had so quickly become the center of his universe. But if she needed him for some kind of secret support, he would be there. It was not, however as secret as they thought. Sirius had seen the gripping hands out of the corner of his eye and had filed that fact away for later examination. Oh, Sirius could be discrete when he wanted to be, but come hell or high water; he was going to figure out what was going on between his fury friend and his newest relative. He had long ago sworn to take care of Remus and now Mina…and nothing was going to get in his way…not even them.

Peter, at this point, had gotten over his shock at someone actually apologizing to him and was smiling tentatively at Mina. He took her offered hand and shook it

"Um…wow…thanks" he stammered "I am just glad you are ok…and um…well, we Marauders stick together…and if your…your Honor guard needs a squire…I am your man" he said puffing out his chest a bit. Mina surprised herself by laughing good-naturedly.

James stood up and clapped Peter on the back "That's the spirit Peter my boy…All for all and one for one!"

Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly "It's All for One and One for All you dolt. Honestly, how you made it to the 7th year with grades you have is beyond me." She then turned to Mina "I am going to head back to the room and straiten out a bit. I will come back for you in a little while so you can have time to get ready for the feast. Ok?"

"OK, thanks Lilly." Mina said with a yawn

"That's our cue men" said Sirius jumping up. He gave a small bow and signaled for the others to follow him "See you at the feast Milady" he said with a grin

Mina gave Remus's hand a final squeeze and let go. "See you guys later."

Remus was the last to leave. He turned to give her a parting wave and found her staring at him intently. She mouthed the words 'right pocket'. Puzzled, he reached into his pocket and found a small scrap of parchment that had not been there before. It read 'Astronomy tower. 8 o'clock. Alone' He looked at her and nodded. She nodded back and closed her eyes to rest. He looked at her a moment longer with a blank expression, then turned around and left. As soon as the door closed, Mina opened her eyes and sighed...

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…"

**The feast and tower scene should be up soon…house sitting for a bit so I should have ample time to type between dog walks! My laptop never leaves my side!! Cheers!**


	11. KABOOM 1

**I want to thank you all for your patience…and keep reviewing!! The new character you are introduced to in this chapter will figure in heavily once we get past this first night… hope this all doesn't suck!!**

**I own NOTHING!!!! Well not entirely true… the plot and now my very own shiny character…wait…shit….someone gave me the idea for her…damn…give it up to JKR**

True to her word, Lilly came back a few hours later to help Mina get changed and head down to the welcoming feast. Mina felt a hundred times better after napping a few hours and was actually looking forward to the event. The welcoming feast had always been rather special to her. Not only did she get to see her friends again, she always treated the welcoming feast as her welcome back into the magical world after being away from it for so long during the summer break. True, she had regularly gotten the Daily Prophet delivered to her by owl post every morning when she was home, along with random letters from Harry and Ron… but she always had to be so careful that the neighbors didn't notice the 'owls nest' in the granger attic actually had different owls going in and out of it everyday. It was wonderful to be surrounded by the magic that was so natural to her again. And this welcoming feast was going to be and eventful one. For one, she knew that Dumbledore would make some sort of announcement about her being a new student. Secondly, it was her chance to see how 'welcome' she would be in this time that was not her own. Plus, being ever thirsty for knowledge, it was her chance to examine the differences in the culture and traditions between her time and the time she found herself living in.

Hogwarts was a living monument to traditions but Mina could also see the subtle differences in the students as she watched them entering the great hall. They seemed slightly more formal. None of the un-tucked shirts or loosened ties that were common in her time could be seen. Boys were holding the doors open for the girls and there was a quiet excitement in the air for the start of a new school year. None of the dramatic changes that had occurred in the Muggle world during the sixties and seventies seemed evident or obvious among the student body. But, there was something in their eyes, and she could tell by the occasional hair braided with tie-dyed ribbons or the subtle flash of woven jewelry and/or platform shoes underneath the formal school robes, that things would be very different come Hogsmead weekends, when dress was more relaxed.

The sight that greeted Mina, as she and Lilly walked into the great hall, was achingly familiar. All the students were seated at there house tables laughing and catching up about there time over summer break, while waiting for the first years to enter. Well not all. As Mina's eyes searched the room, they landed on a dark, greasy haired boy sitting by himself at the Slytherin table. Dear God, she had forgotten about Snape. How would she handle seeing him in class? In her time he had been a right bastard no doubt, but it did not change the fact they he had save her and her friend's lives more times than she could count. When it had been revealed in a saved pensive memory that Dumbledore had already been dieing from his earlier wounds, despite Snape's best efforts, and that Dumbledore had ordered Snape to kill him in order to save Draco and stay close to Voldemort, Hermione had made tentative attempts at befriending the man. She could not imagine what it had been like for him to have to kill the one man who had ever shown complete trust in him. Snape, of course, had sneered at her gestures, bellowing that he did not want her pity or need her pathetic attempts at kissing up to a professor. She had kept at it though and had even noticed a glimmer of a smile when she offered to let him borrow her Potions Weekly catalogue. Of course, he had followed that almost smile with the appropriate sneer and cutting remark on her lack of ability to understand the more technical articles. Snape had not survived the first wave of attacks during the final battle. When Voldemort and his army had arrived at Hogwarts to find its defenses strong and unhindered instead of broken and week, like Snape had reported, Voldemort had turned his wrath onto to Snape. He had savaged Snape's body, and then threw it crashing through a window. It had landed in the center of the Great Hall, announcing Voldemort arrival.

Mina looked at him sitting alone, scribbling in his notebook as a younger student passed by saying hello. Snape barked a rude comment at the unfortunate and went back to his scribbling. Still pleasant as ever she observed. Was she going to try and befriend him as well? One miracle at a time she thought. Just let me get through tonight in one piece and she would worry about facing her snarky professor, now fellow student, later. She had enough on her pate as it was.

Lilly was leading Mina towards the Gryffindor table looking for a place to sit. Mina grinned when she saw James waving franticly from down the table, with Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing at their love struck friends antics.

"Come on Lilly, have a heart." Said Mina grinning

Lilly rolled her eyes "If we must…" and they headed over to where the boys were sitting and joined them. The Boys, much to Lilly's chagrin, rearranged themselves so that Lilly was stuck sitting between James and Sirius. This meant that Mina was stuck across from them between Remus and Peter. Mina was tense. She knew she was trying to be friendly to Peter but it would be awhile before she would ever feel truly comfortable around him.

Remus noticed her tension "Are you Ok?"

Mina smiled weakly at him "I guess I am just nervous, new school and all. I hope I fit in ok in classes and such."

"No problem there coz" said Sirius leaning on the table casually "You are hanging out with the coolest group in the school, and with me to guide you, you are golden!"

"But it's his modesty we really admire" said Remus, rolling his eyes sarcastically, causing Mina to crack up and causing Lilly to do a spit take with her pumpkin juice all over James.

"Oh…um…sorry about that" said Lilly, handing him a couple of napkins and trying to wipe his face off.

"You are beautiful" James said to Lilly as she tried to wipe the pumpkin juice that was dripping off his chin.

Lilly jerked her hand away and stared at him "James, I just spit pumpkin juice all over you."

"Yes" he said dreamily "but it came from that beautiful mouth of yours, and you used you beautiful hand to wipe my face. It is the closest to a real kiss I have ever gotten from you."

They all just started at him

"James…you have issues" Sirius said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the first years were sorted and settled down at there respective tables, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Hall.

"Welcome my friends to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our superb feast I due have a few announcements I would like to share with you. I would like to welcome all of our new first years. I am sure you will all be a wonderful addition to Hogwarts. I would also like to introduce another new student, my ward, Miss Mina Black."

He gestured for her to stand. She did for a second then sat back down, blushing, while the boys grinned at her. She could hear the whispers going around the hall. Ward? Black?

"She is a transfer student and will be a seventh year Gryffindor. I am sure you will all make her feel as welcome as you would any other new student. I have a less pleasant message for you all now. Due to extra security measures being taken, there is to be absolutely no leaving the grounds without express permission and a teacher's escort. We are trying to arrange extra help in that department to allow at least one Hogsmead visit this year. Until then, I must insist otherwise."

There was a general grumble from the students. The boys looked crushed…no Hogsmead? This was their final year!

"Now, now children. In light of this, I have decided to arrange a few extra 'in-door' events to help lighten your spirits." Dumbledore said, grinning widely "First, I am re-instituting the Halloween Masquerade Ball. Teachers are willing to assist any student who needs help transfiguring a costume. I have also decided that since we have such a talented group of students this year, that directly before Christmas break we shall hold a talent show. I shall be putting up notices later on and you are encouraged to sign up with your head of house once the notices are up."

All the students were talking excitedly to one another…and Sirius was grinning ear to ear.

"And finally, I have decided that instead of a closing feast, we are going to institute a muggle tradition, I believe called a Spring Fling. It is a sort of casual Ball, muggle clothing only."

Lilly and many of the other girls lit up and started whispering among themselves. Most of the Slytherin table looked appalled that they were being forced in to a muggle tradition.

'Now I hope this will brighten up the year for all of you…bring on the feast" and with a wave of his hand the tables were filled with there usual glorious fare of food. Just as everyone was about to tuck in, there was a loud explosion at one end of the Ravenclaw table, causing everyone to jump and several ravenclaws to run from the table. One curly brown haired girl was left sitting at the table, glasses askew, holding what appeared to be and electric knife, looking at it puzzled. She was covered in pumpkin juice and what remained of the food. She looked around and then grinned sheepishly at the head table.

"Sorry Sir. I was just experimenting with…"

"Not a problem my dear Miss Weaver" said Dumbledore with a grin. "However I do think it would be best for you to work on these experiments at a later time." And with a wave of his hand the table was back to normal and the food was replaced.

"Thank you Sir" said Miss Weaver. And she started putting random bits and bobs back into her bag.

"That girl is a menace" grumbled Sirius

"Who is she?" Mina asked

"Niobe Weaver" said Lilly as she glared at Sirius "She is a very nice 7th year Ravenclaw. We have a few classes with her."

Sirius rolled his eyes "We will be luck to survive."

James, for once, kept his mouth shut after seeing the look on Lilly face, though he silently agree with Sirius

"Come on guys, she is not that bad" said Remus

"But I always get blow up by her experiments" whined Peter

"You blow up enough things yourself Peter" Lilly snapped

"Yah, but at least we do it on purpose!" said Sirius hotly

"What kind of experiment?" Mina asked quickly, hoping to divert the argument

James jumped in "She is always trying to mix muggle technology with magic, hence all the explosions. Her great, great uncle was supposed to be a famous muggle inventor…Tassel or something"

"Tesla… she is descended from Tesla?!" said Mina in shock

"Yes she is" said Remus, thankful that for once someone at the table understood the significance. "She wants to follow in his footsteps. She is trying to find ways to run muggle inventions on magic."

"That is fascinating!" said Mina excitedly "She must be using some kind of charm to harness it. Maybe a transfiguration of elec…"

"Oh no" groaned Sirius "Not another one…"

"Relax Sirius, I am not going to blow anything up anytime soon. I just think her idea could be very useful in the future." Said Mina

"I prefer the here and now, thank you very much…and making my own explosion!" said Sirius

"Your loss then, she is really quite pretty." Said Lilly in a huff

"How can you tell under all the debris?" said Sirius with a smirk

""Honestly!" Lilly huffed

When everyone was finished and was getting up to start heading to the dorms, Mina stood up "Well I better go get my schedule from Professor McGonagall since I couldn't yesterday. See you later?" she said speaking to all of them but looking at Remus.

"Of course" said Remus, looking her in the eyes.

"Yah, see you in the common room." Said Lilly, who rushed off trying to get away from James who kept offering her his arm.

"Yes, see you all later" said Mina and she went up to the head table while the rest headed to the doors.

Sirius was keeping an eye on Remus and saw that he kept on looking back at Mina as she was talking to the teachers. "Come on old boy" said Sirius as he patted Remus on the back "You will see her soon enough"

"I know, and I am scared of what will happen" Remus said to himself under his breath

Again, Sirius caught it, and combined with all the other little aside moments he had witnessed today…he was final getting worried as to what was really going on with Miss Mina Black.


	12. Private meeting?

**Ok folks!!! Here is the newest chapter…yaaaaaa. If any of you are having trouble trying to see any of my chapters (there seems to be a glitch in the matrix) let me know I will do what I can to send an email!! Also…I am really close to 100 reviews… would begging help?**

**And just because I feel it has to be mentioned…HP7 has not affected this story a bit…duh its FF, I can do want I want…isn't that the point?...and yes I loved seeing Mrs. Weasley channel Sigourney Weaver…tee hee**

**I have nothing ….DUH!!! Give it up to JK!!**

With a heavy heart Remus walked up the steps of the Astronomy Tower to his meeting with Mina. The tower was one of Sirius's favorite places to 'spend time with the woman he loves', which roughly translated to taking whatever girl was on his arm that week and snogging her senseless. Remus sighed…if it were only that simple for him. Remus wished with all his heart that he was on his way to some simple romantic rendezvous, but he knew better. With the kind of looks that Mina had been giving him and the way she had acted since passing that note to meet him at eight, he knew it was far from a romantic conversation that she wanted to have with him. He knew that she had finally decided to talk to someone about her troubles and her past. And though he was honored that she had chosen him to speak to first, he was afraid of what he might end up having to reveal to her in return in regards to his 'condition'. He was well aware of the fact that this beautiful witch with a mysterious and damaging past already had a bigger place in his heart than he ever should have allowed in the first place. When had it happened? Was it when he had first stumbled upon her half dead in the mud by the lake? Or was it when he had smelt his own death on her, but still just had to help her anyway? Or maybe it was when he felt that shock to his system when he first held her hand in greeting? No…he knew exactly when he had lost his heart to this damaged, glorious witch. It was when she had grabbed his hand after she collapsed sobbing in the Great Hall that first night. He hand put his hand on her shoulder to offer some for of comfort. She had looked into his eyes with such pain and desperation... They were emotions he was very familiar with having seen them in his reflection so many times after his transformation nights. Then something changed in her eyes, like a dam breaking. He saw a light and an emotion he was not so familiar with. "Hope…there is still hope." These words she had spoken had ripped through him like a sword piercing his heart. Despite the help of his friends, he had never held out much hope for himself since he became what he was. But in that one moment, in her eyes, and in the desperate grip of her hands, he felt hope…hope for himself, hope for the future, and hope for this beautiful, broken creature before him. He had grabbed her and held her in his arms, desperate to hang on to that hope that she had found in him, hope that he had so drastically need for himself. She had changed him in that one moment. He knew he had affected her as well from the way she had acted since then. And though he knew he owed her an equal show of faith by telling her the truth about himself, he was petrified to lose what he had with her. If he saw that same look of wariness, horror and disgust that he had seen in so many others eyes—hell, what he saw in himself—it would destroy him. Remus sighed. He, James, and Sirius were bound to protect her and even if she could not stand to be near him, he would do it from afar. He would not take away her chance at survival with James and Sirius…He would let his own soul be ripped apart to protect hers…

When he finally opened the doors to the Astronomy Tower, he didn't immediately see her. He carefully closed the door behind him and walked to the center of the room and that was when he saw her. She was standing silently, like a statue, by one of the far windows facing away from him. He started walking towards her…

"Please don't come any closer" she said in a quiet voice. "What I have to say is gong to be tough enough as it is, and if you touch me or are even near me, I may not have the courage to continue."

Remus took a few steps back, pulled over a crate of old omnoculars, and sat down. "As you wish."

Mina, without turning, let out a small laugh that sounded more like a sob "As you wish? I wouldn't wish what I am about to give you on anyone, let alone someone I care…" and her voice trailed off.

Remus swallowed in both joy and terror at Mina's words. "What is it that you are going to give me that is so terrible?" he said simply

And for the first time since he had entered the room, she turned and looked at him. "The truth…the truth about me, my past…or rather, my…our future."

Remus's eyebrows shot up "Our future? What? I don't understand…" he said hopelessly

Mina sighed "I hate this…I hate doing this, but I have no choice."

She looked as if she was going to break into pieces. Remus jumped up and tried to take her hand but she pulled her hand back and turned away. He stood there and said in a calm voice that remembered so well "There is absolutely nothing you could tell me that would make me hate you. I am your friend and I swore to do anything to help and protect you Mina."

"Hermione" she said with an air of finality

"What?" said Remus looking puzzled.

She took a deep breath "My name…it's not Mina, its Hermione. I am from 20 years in the future, sent back to change it for the better…at least I hope for the better."

Remus sat down slowly in shock. She was telling the truth. Somehow he just knew it. "Ok, I am listening."

Mina told her story. She told about growing up as a Muggle, getting her Hogwarts letter at eleven, and about reading every book about magic and Hogwarts she could get her hands on before starting school. She then told him about Harry and Ron, about meeting them on the train, and about the incident with the troll in the bathroom which cemented their friendship. She talked about her adventures with them over the years… about Voldemort, about Snape, about meeting Remus as a teacher in there 3rd year, and about Sirius and the incident in the shrieking shack. She talked about the Tri-wizard tournament, Voldemort coming back, and about the Order of the Phoenix… her voice cracked when she spoke of Sirius and the Veil. She talked about Harry, the prophecy, and the Horocruxes. The tears started pouring when she talked about Dumbledore death and by the time she got to the end of the Battle, about him dying in her arms, about finding Harry dead along side Voldemort, and about her journey here through the room of requirement; she was on her knees in front of him, sobbing.

"You see…I didn't even know what I was asking for when I was walking back and forth in front of that door. I just wanted…no…I needed to fix it all…I mean…it had all turned out so wrong. We had won, but had lost everything worth fighting for in the process. The Room knew that the only way to fix it was to go back to the beginning and so here I am…again…out of my own time, trying to do the impossible, and I don't even know if I have a chance…" and she collapsed, sobbing, at his feet.

Remus did not move at first. He was numb with shock and what he had been hearing and his brain was spinning out of control. He saw the images the she a so vividly described flashing through his head…that she had see so much, had sacrificed so much, even her own name…the burden she carried…He thought of James and Lilly…about Sirius and Azkaban…Peter and Voldemort…and about himself…

That is when it hit him like a freight train. She knew, even in her future/past, she knew about him…and didn't…

"Mina" he croaked. She did not move, but had stopped crying. She stayed kneeling at his feet as if expecting some form of punishment for what she had done to him.

"Hermione" he said softly and her head snapped up. He used that momentum to pull her up so that they were standing face to face…but she was still not looking at him. He gently put his hand on he chin and lifted her face so that she was forced to look into his eyes.

He looked at her in wonder "You knew…then and now…you knew about me, the monster I am and you didn't care?"

It looked as if an explosion had happened behind her eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with such a ferocity that he could see how much strength she truly had going for her…strength that had helped her survive up to this point.

"You are NOT a MONSTER DAMMIT!!!! You…you…" she took a deep breath and looked at him intensely, as if trying to burn the words into his brain. "You are Remus John Lupin. You are a smart caring, loyal, wonderful man. You were my teacher, my confidant, my friend…"

"Were?" he said softly

She looked at him strangely "Were…and are. Here I am, out of place, out of time and even now you make me feel at home, you make me feel…"

Remus cut her off with a wave of his hand, his other hand was still holding onto her chin. Every instinct from his old self was screaming 'don't do this' but she had changed him… He lowered his face slowly towards his, giving her every opportunity to pull away, then brushed his lips gently against hers. It was as if every nerve in there bodies were charged, so powerful was the connection. As the kiss deepened they felt as if they were melting into each other. It was a simple kiss, but there was nothing simple in the emotions that lay behind it. That though hit Remus like a bucket of ice water and he jumped back and turned away.

"I am sorry" he whispered brokenly

"I am not" she said quietly

Remus whirled around at her words. Her hair had fallen out of its braid and hung around her face. He face was blotchy and her eyes were red from crying, and she had dust on her pants from being on the floor. He had never seen someone or something so beautiful in his life.

She took his hand "I am not sorry. It was wonderful…you are a hell of a kisser Mr. R J Lupin." She got a small smile out of him for that. "But I do understand that this can't happen right now." She sighed "Things are so complicated right now. How I feel…" The she looked at him with sad eyes "How I came here is unprecedented. Who knows what will happen, and until we know more, it would not be fair to either of us…if something took me away…it would kill me to know I hurt you like that…until we know…" her voice trailed off and then she said rather desperately in a quite whisper "I need you Remus."

Remus smiled softly at her "Well…you got me."

Mina broke into a real smile at his words. He took her hand and said "I understand that it is all too much right now. I am here for you…for us…however you need. You are stuck with me Hermione."

She smiled but shook her head "It's Mina now and always will be from now on. I chose that name for a reason and I am proud of it."

Remus's face suddenly paled and his jaw went slack.

"Remus? What's wrong? What's the matter?" Mina said worried

"Sirius" he said and Mina paled as well "Sirius was so proud to have another Black in Gryffindor. He was so happy to call you family…Dear God! What are we going to do about Sirius?"

"Indeed" said a voice coming from the shadows, causing them to jump. They looked with horror to see an enraged Sirius walking towards them "What are you going to do about little old me?" he said bristling with rage.

Remus moved to step in front of Mina "Sirius…"

"Quiet Remus. I am talking to Miss 'Black' over here. So what ARE you going to do about me?" he said bitterly

Mina stepped out from behind Remus and looked at Sirius with a surprising calm expression "How long have you been listening?"

"Since before Remus came in. I have been keeping an eye on you two and I found out about this meeting from a scrap of paper I found in Remus's jacket. I was worried about you two and I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said with a dark laugh

"Then you know" she said simply "You know who I was and why I CHOSE to be who I am now. The real question now is…what are YOU going to do about ME?"

Sirius looked at Remus and then at Mina. He turned away for a moment as if to collect his thoughts. Mina and Remus gave each other a quick nervous look…what would Sirius do?

Sirius suddenly turned around…with a knife in his hand. Mina gasped and Remus growled, taking a step forward. To their astonishment, Sirius took the knife and ran the blade across his right hand, cutting it wide open. He looked right at Mina and held his bleeding palm out to her…"Make it real" he said

"Sirius…" she said in shock

"Make it real" he said almost desperately "James has always been like a brother to me and you could not ask for a better friend than Remus…but you? You are right. You chose to take on the name of Black and I know one of the main reasons was me. And now I am asking you…no, begging you to make it a reality. I am proud to call you family and I will not lose that." And he held the knife out to her.

Remus had to speak up at this point "Sirius, do you realize what you are offering? You, like it or not, are the true heir to the house of Black by blood. Because of who you are, what you are offering is a Family Blood Bond. She will be your sister in every sense of the word, with equal rights to the House of Black. Her name will appear beside yours on the family tree. Are you sure you want this for you, and for her?"

Sirius stared at Mina and Mina stared back. Remus, at this point, bowed and stepped back. This was between Mina and Sirius, two of the most powerful people he had ever met, and he knew that they had to make there own choice in this matter.

Mina took a step forward. She knew it was a risk, lord it was a risk, one that could change the future for ever…but this was a risk she was willing to take. She took the knife from Sirius and ran it across her right hand, drawing blood. She held her bleeding palm out to him.

"Brother" she said

"Sister" he said

And the grasped their bleeding palms together. There was a flash of golden light that surrounded the both of them for a moment, then it slowly faded, leaving the two of them staring at their clasped hands

Remus stepped between the two "Let me see" and they pulled their hands apart. They all stared in wonder.

"There is no mark" Remus said in awe

"Oh there is a mark" said another voice coming from the shadows "but it is not one that can be easily seen" said Dumbledore as he came towards them

"So much for a private meeting" Mina said under her breath to Remus, who despite the situation, had to suppress a snort at the comment.

Sirius faced the headmaster "I did what I did by my choice and hers."

Remus stepped up as well "Sir, I witnessed it. We mean Mina no harm"

"Boys, boys…you misunderstand me" he said with a casual wave of his hand "My only reason for being here is to ensure Mina's safety and I must beg her indulgence for my invading her privacy." Mina just smiled at him

Sirius raised and eyebrow "So can I ask why you are not upset that Mina made a blood bond with me as my sister?"

Dumbledore smiled at him "That is simple my boy…you are a Black."

Sirius got angry fast "And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean SIR?!"

"Sirius" said Remus, grabbing his arm and trying to hold his friend back. Sirius shrugged him off and glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said "The Blacks are notoriously fanatical about protecting their own above all other allegiances. Your parents made a grave mistake in trying to disown you. For now they have made an enemy of someone they can not touch. Did you ever wonder why they did not just kill you for not taking the mark like they did to so many others? It was because no matter what they say, you are their son. They may hurt you, or even torture you, but they can not kill you. You have already pledged yourself to protecting Mina. Now that she is you true sister, I have no doubt that you will do so with a ferocity that would equal young Remus here." Remus looked startled to be brought into the conversation "Yes Remus, you. I am well aware that Mina chose to share her secrets with you of her past and your future, a future that all of you now have the power to re-write. That is a gift not to be taken lightly. Look into yourself Remus and realize that the Beast and the Gentleman can be more that just enemies…they can be powerful allies if one is patient with ones self."

"Eh-hem" said Mina, who had managed up to this point to stay silent "Not that I do not appreciate you good men…" she said with an eye roll "But we have other, larger problems to be dealing with right now."

"Yah, like who get first crack at Peter and Snape…I'd prefer Snape dead first personally" said Sirius darkly

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!" Mina yelled at the top of her lungs. She took a deep breath, again, and said in a calm but deadly tone "I risked my life to come here and fix things, not destroy them. Peter just needs to know that he has friends he can go to if he is in trouble, friends who respect him. As for Snape…well, I need more time to think about that, but you are NOT to touch them, do you UNDERSTAND ME!!!" she said, poking him in the chest.

Remus smirked, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Sirius backed down "Ok, ok…I promise. Jeeze, is this what having a family who gives a shit is like? Ugh!" he said pouting

"What about James and Lilly?" said Remus "Shouldn't they be told?"

"No!" said Dumbledore quickly "I will do what I can to protect them, but their child must be born out of love, not a sense of obligation." And they all nodded

"Well folks…" said Sirius "I don't know about you but I need some thinking time. See you in the dorm Remus, see you in class…sis" and he tipped her a wink making her grin "And see you headmaster…hey, wait a minute…since Mina is my sister now, does this mean I get to call you Uncle Al too?" he said with a wicked grin

Dumbledore laughed out loud "My dear boy, in the privacy of present company, you can call me whatever you like, except late for dinner."

Sirius let out a barking laugh "Amen" He waved to everyone and let himself out.

Mina sighed "Quidditch?"

Remus's jaw dropped "How did you know that bit about Sirius?"

"Harry used to go flying when ever things got a bit too much" she said with a shrug.

Remus looked down awkwardly "I guess I should get going as well"

"Remus…" Mina said taking his hand. He looked nervously at her. She smiled "Sirius was right…I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Remus smiled back, if but a little sadly "See you in class?"

"See you in class" she said, letting go of his hand. He waved to both her and Dumbledore as he walked out the door.

Dumbledore turned to Mina "Do you forgive a barmy old codger and his interfering ways?"

She smiled at him "Only if you forgive your over-zealous, emotional roller-coaster of a ward?" He nodded. She gave him a fierce hug and headed out the door.

Dumbledore looked around the tower room, a room that had seen so much emotional upheaval in the past few hours. He felt a single tear slip down one cheek. These poor young people should never have had to deal with these kinds of issues and burdens…but what could he do to stop the tides of time?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius grumbled as he walked down to the Quidditch pitch with his broom. Sure it was 2 in the morning, sure there was nobody around, but hell, it was still on the grounds and he was a 7th year for Christ sake... Screw'em he thought, if they dealt with half the shit I have dealt with in the past 7 years...sigh...he needed to fly right now, it was the only way to distract himself from the 8 million things whirling thru his brain...just as he was about to get on his broom he heard a high pitched squeal coming towards him then...WHAM! He was on the ground and less than two feet to his right was a fellow student, one that he recognized...he groaned, Niobe

"Sorry about that, you alright?" said Niobe getting untangle from her robes and what looked like broom...

"What the hell are you doing out here? You don't even fly! You could have killed me!" Sirius bellowed

"I said I was sorry..."said Niobe

"You damn well better be, if my broom has so much as a scratch..."

"I was just testing out my new rocket adapters for brooms"

"...I will personally kill...what? Rockets? for brooms?" he said puzzled

"Yah, it's my latest invention...going to revolutionize Magic sports! I figured out a way to simulate muggle jet pack using a self sustained locomotors spell..."

"Yah, yah...but what do they do?" said Sirius getting bored already

"They make you go faster" said Niobe triumphantly

Sirius raised an eyebrow "How much faster?"

Niobe got a wicked grin on her face "They make the CleanSweep look like a flobber worm going uphill."

Sirius's jaw dropped...then he composed himself and said, trying to be nonchalant "So...how are they working out?"

Niobe sighed "Well enough I guess, but all I really know about brooms is from books. Like you said, I am not really a flyer so I can't really push them that far to see what they can do...I can barely control them on the lowest setting as you saw..."

Sirius's went back to hanging open "That was the lowest speed?"

"Yup, I can't go to the ministry to get it officially tested till I turn 17 in the spring...otherwise they will just say it's to dangerous and they come out with it themselves." she said with a huff.

Sirius gave up on being nonchalant "Listen, I'll make a deal with you, I'll help you test these jet things out if you let me have one for free when we are done with the testing. You are not going to find anyone better than me for the job. James may be faster, but I got the endurance..."

"Really?!" Niobe squeaked "You be my test pilot?"

"I can handle it...but we got to keep it quiet, Ok?" Said Sirius

"I know" Niobe said sadly, adjusting her glasses "I wouldn't want to damage your reputation or anything by being seen with me, I just glad you are willing to ..."

"No, no! Not that you dope"... man, do I really come across as that much of an asshole? He thought... "No I just don't want anyone stealing the idea...this is our fortune to be made, no one else's."

"Our fortune?" she said in shock

"Well, you will be doing the inventing, I will be doing the testing...that make us partners in my book." and he held his hand out for her to shake

Niobe couldn't believe it, the Sirius Black, wanted to help nerdy old her with her inventions, want to be her partner and make them rich...Sirius didn't have to worry about her telling anyone...no one would have believed her anyway.

"I accept!" she said beaming and shook his hand vigorously then she got a bit of a wicked smile on her face "want to give the rocket a try?"

"Hell yah!!" said Sirius grinning

"Ok, you will have to use my broom since I haven't made it portable yet...now go up in the air about ten feet and then turn this knob here...you have to do it while air born because it goes to fast for take-off and landing...and do NOT go above the 1...I haven't even gotten it regulated for higher yet... I do not want to be known as the girl who killed the hottest guy in school for the rest of my life"

"Hottest guy in school huh?" Sirius said with a wink, he just couldn't resist flirting, no matter who the girl was...

"By reputation at least..." she said grinning and Sirius scowled "now get up there and give the broom a test run, and be careful"

"Eye, eye captain!" and he mounted the broom. He went up about ten feet, looked down at Niobe and gave her the thumbs up, then hit the knob to one

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!" he yelled with glee as he rocketed off

So...you like?

Dye


	13. Manners of Speaking

**I know this is a short one…but I had fun writing it… REVIEW PLEASE my dearest readers…this is for you…**

**Oh yeah…the chances of me actually being JKR are kind of sad…pity, my rent is due**

Mina barely picked at her breakfast the next morning. She was nervous about her first day of classes. It was the first time she would be starting a new term without having read all the books previously. Plus, with it being a completely different time from her own, she had no idea what would actually be covered. What if they were really advanced? What if she was completely lost? She was so used to being ahead, what would happen to her now? She felt the panic starting to boil over as she reached for a glass of juice. Her hands were shaking so bad that she nearly spilt the jug of juice all over Sirius and Remus who were sitting on either side of her at the Gryffindor table.

"Chill Mina" said Sirius laughing "It's only school." He grabbed the jug from her shaking hand, poured her a glass, the proceeded to drink from the jug

"Ugh! Sirius!" said Lilly frowning from across the table "Do not drink from the jug. It's unsanitary!"

Sirius grinned and pretended to hock a lunge into the pitcher "I poured her a glass first" He just loved baiting her.

Lilly glared at him "Your table manner are atrocious, you are almost as bad as James!"

"Hey" said James, his mouth stuffed with black pudding. He swallowed hard and said "I have perfectly excellent table manners."

Remus spoke up "And where does it say in the Miss Manners that it is perfectly appropriate to stab someone in the hand with a fork when reaching for the last muffin?" said Remus, who had just finished repairing Peters hand

"It was Lemon Poppy seed!" said James, as if that fact explained everything

Remus stared "You violated his hand with a fork James"

"He was going to violate my muffin with that hand!!" yelled James

The entire table went silent and stared at him

"Ok…not the best choice of words there Prongs, but we get the point. Muffin violation is bad manners at the breakfast table" said Sirius grinning

"Exactly" said James, and continued with his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Lilly rolled her eyes and then turned to Mina "So what NEWTS are you taking? Do we have any classes together?"

Mina looked down at her schedule "It looks like I have Transfiguration then Arithmancy this morning and double Potions this afternoon. Tomorrow I have Charms, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Lilly smiled brightly "You, me and Remus have the exact same schedule. This is great! We can form a study group and everything!" she exclaimed

Sirius snorted "Yeah like you need to spend more time with books Evans."

Lilly glared at him "Thank you for the compliment…I think. You and James should consider joining us too. You could use the help in Charms."

Sirius gave her a look of mock outrage "I am perfectly charming thank you very much!" causing Mina and Remus to roll there eyes

James just stared at Lilly "You want to spend extra time with me…and study?"

Lilly, realizing what she had said, stuttered a reply "Um…well yes. Study groups can always be beneficial…um…to ones grades…and…um…" She was saved from further embarrassment by the owl post coming in.

James and Sirius both got letters from the Potters wishing them good luck on their first term. Lilly and Remus both received letters as well. Peter just sat there looking glum. His parents mostly ignored him. Mina gave him a slight commiserating smile. She knew she wouldn't be receiving any mail either. Just as she had that thought, a rather arrogant looking owl dropped a letter directly into her oatmeal, and then flew off.

"What the hell?" said Mina and she reached for the letter

Sirius grabbed her hand "I wouldn't do that. I know that seal. It is from the House of Black. There is no telling what kind of lovely curses my family put on it."

"Look" said Remus "There is a note pinned on top."

Mina carefully took the note off the top of the ominous letter. It read…

_Please forgive me my dear , but I took the liberty of having any mail being delivered to you from outside of Hogwarts diverted to me first…because of your situation. This letter has been thoroughly checked for dark magic's and any other curses, and I deem it to be safe. Trust that I have not read, not will I ever read the contents of this or any other letter you receive. I just want to ensure your safety… Yours Affectionately, Uncle Al_

Mina looked up to the head table to see her 'Uncle Al' smiling at her. She nodded and smiled back.

"What does he mean by your situation?" said Peter puzzled

Mina forced a sad smile "It is probably because of what happened to my family. He just wants to take extra precautions I guess"

"Well…open it!" said James with his usual patience

Mina opened the letter cautiously, with Sirius and Remus looking at her with worried expressions. After a moment of reading, Mina broke out into a huge grin and then handed the letter to Sirius.

_To Miss Mina Black,_

_I do not know who you are or how you came to the conclusion that you could consider yourself part of the Family Black. It is obvious by your position in Gryffindor and your dubious association with my ex-son that you are no daughter or family of mine. As your name was burned off the tree the moment appeared, I will expect no claim of blood or money to be coming forth with. YOU ARE NO FAMILY OF OURS._

_With sincerest disregards… Roldulphus Black, Head of the Family Black_

Sirius jumped up Grinning like a madman "WooHoo!!!!" He grabbed Mina and spun her around "Welcome to the family!" he cried out and they both started laughing hysterically.

"What!? What does it say?" said Remus, mirroring everyone else's thoughts

Mina waved the letter in the air with triumph "I have been disowned!!" she said grinning

Remus let out a whoop himself and He and Sirius gave her a fierce hug, while everyone stared.

"Um…congratulations?" said Peter

"Thank you" said Mina said with a small bow. Then she sat down and tucked into her breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina was walking to her first class by herself. Lilly had run on ahead to ask McGonagall about forming a formal study group…and Sirius, Peter, and Remus were trailing far behind planning what ever prank they were planning for at lunch. Mina was so focused on wondering what would be being covered in class that she did not realize a group of three girls were blocking her way till she was almost on top of them.

"Oh sorry, excuse me…" she said politely and tried to go around them, but they continued to block her path.

A tall blond, who seemed to be the ring leader stepped forward "There is no excuse for you and you WILL be sorry." She spat

"Uh…and who are you?" said Mina, who did not look the least bit intimidated

"Her name is Kelly McNair" said Remus, coming up behind Mina "Sirius made the unfortunate mistake of dating her for a bit last term. A mistake I believed he remedied by breaking up with you on the train if I remember correctly…by the way, you do not want to piss Mina off, she has the Black temper." He said with a grin

"Shut up you pathetic loser" Kelly sneered "You think I am afraid of this little skank?" Kelly turned back to Mina "So, are you blowing him too? You can have him since no one else will, just stay the hell away from MY Sirius!"

Mina's voice was low and calm, but Remus could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was furious and about to blow…

Mina glared at her "One…Remus is my friend, so back off…Two, your Sirius? Are you high? Besides, he is my brother you idiot!"

Kelly glared right back "Like that would stop you. You Blacks are all alike. You are just like Bellatrix, screwing anything with power…"

Mina's temper exploded "HOW DARE YOU!!!HOW DARE YOU EVEN COMPARE ME TO THAT EVIL FUCKING BINT!!!!!!!!!"

The two girls behind Kelly gasped. Kelly, in a rage, was about to pull out her wand when Sirius came up behind Mina, wand drawn, pointing directly at Kelly "Walk away bitch. Walk away while you still can. That is my sister you are messing with."

Kelly paled "Sirius…"

"GO!" he bellowed and the three girls ran for their lives. When they finally disappeared around a corner, Sirius lowered his wand. He looked apologetically at Mina "Sorry about that...She was not my finest half hour I admit…"

Mina rolled her eyes and smiled at him, letting him know she wasn't mad at him "Here's hoping your taste has improved over the summer." She turned to Remus "Thank you for watching my back"

Sirius grinned "I wouldn't worry Mina. Remus always seems to be watching your backside."

Mina and Remus both blushed and then glared at Sirius.

James at this point had caught up to them "Peter had to go get his quills, he forgot them again." He saw Sirius grinning and Remus and Mina glaring back at Sirius

"So…did I miss anything?"

**Hope you likey… Dye**


	14. READER ALERT FROM ME Thanks

I have noticed a problem with people getting updates and alerts on this story and others. If you have been having any problems reading the chapters to Thicker Than Blood or any of the new ones I have written, please let me know and I will do my best to fix it or just email them to you…thanks to all my readers for…well…reading my crap. I do have some original stories I am working on…if any one is interested, I will hopefully be setting up a web page soon. Beta anyone?

Thanks again for listening

Dye


	15. being inventive

**Yeah me!!! It's a shiny new chapter…thanks to all my fantabulous reviewers…you know who you are…**

**I own…I am to tired to be funny right now…it's all JKR**

Mina realized in Transfiguration class that she had no cause for worry when it came to he lessons. The course work seemed to be about a year behind where she had left off. They were just starting to work on human transfiguration, where as she was one step away from being an Animangus. She was far from being bored in class however. Lilly seemed pretty advanced herself, no doubt due to hard studying. Plus James, Sirius and Peter were already full Animangi, if but illegally. They had great fun in class giving each other different animal noses. She was partnered with Sirius and after successfully giving him a pelican beak; he quietly offered to work with her and Lilly on finishing their Animangus training. Mina grinned. No matter how illegal it was, she knew Lilly would jump at the chance to advance ahead. "I'll talk to her" she told Sirius. Lilly, Remus, and Mina then headed off to Arithmancy while the rest headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

Mina was pleased to see that Professor Vector still taught the class in this time period. Mina was less than pleased to see that Kelly and her two sycophants were also in the class. However, after the incident in the hallway, they gave her a wide berth and seemed content to just glare at her from the back of the room. Lilly and Remus took their usual table up in front, while Mina sat at the table behind them with none other than Niobe, the Ravenclaw girl who had caused the explosion at the feast.

After getting her books out, Niobe turned to Mina "Hello. You're the new girl, Mina Black right? Pleased to meet you." And she held her hand out. Mina shook her hand "Pleased to meet you. Niobe Weaver right? I remember you from the feast." Mina said with a friendly smirk.

Remus turned and grinned as well "You made quite a splash at the feast there Niobe. James and Sirius were quite miffed that you caused the first explosion of the year."

Niobe blushed at the mention of Sirius, a fact not missed by Mina, who grinned to herself. Niobe adjusted her glasses "It was not on purpose, I swear. I thought the shield charm I had around the electric knife would hold. But it had some kind of reaction to the house elf magic that…"

Mina saved her at this point "Remus was telling me you are related to Tesla and that you are trying to mix magic and muggle inventions."

Niobe beamed "Yup, he was my great grand father. I have always that if we could bridge the gap between muggle science and wizard magic, the possibilities would be endless." Niobe sighed "The problem is that the energy from magic and the energy from electricity don't mix or at least, when you do…well, you saw what happened at the feast."

Mina looked thoughtful "Have you tried transfiguring the energy itself to be more compatible?"

Niobe threw her hands up in frustration "What haven't I tried…But it is impossible. The best I have been able to do up to this point is to recreate muggle inventions using magic entirely. But it is not a true blend. If there was only a way…"

"But there is!" piped up Lilly who had been listening "Though you may not be able to hold it in your hand, electricity has matter on a sub-atomic level. So there has to be a way to transfigure it."

Niobe look dejected "I know, but you are talking about millions of microscopic transfigurations. The sheer amount of magic it would take to run a simple muggle watch is not to be believed" and with that, she banged her head on the table with frustration.

"Hey watch it geek-a-zoid, you may actually bang your nose into place." Kelly sneered from the back table "Not that you could look any worse." And she laughed meanly

They all whipped their heads around with the exception of Niobe, who kept her head down out of embarrassment.

Remus looked at Mina and said in a loud voice "Is she really that stupid to push you twice in one day?"

Mina kept her eyes on Kelly "Lilly, could you lend me a tissue? I feel a sneezing fit coming on."

"Why is that?" Lilly quipped

Mina glared at Kelly "Because I am allergic to BULLSHIT!"

Kelly, who was in a rage at being insulted in public again by Mina, whipped out her wand.

"Ah, Miss McNair, are you volunteering to do a practical application of the equations we were to cover over the summer?" said Professor Vector as she walked in.

Kelly stuttered "Um…no mam"

"I see" said the Professor, and with a swish of her blue robes turned towards the board "Then I suggest we spit up into pairs and go over the summer work for a bit before continuing on." She flicked her wand and the equations appeared on the board "You may proceed for the next half hour and I will check on your progress."

Lilly and Remus immediately started pouring over their notes from over the summer. Mina turned to Niobe, who had finally lifted her head off the table "Are you ok?" said Mina gently

Niobe gave a small smile "Nothing I am not used to."

"Come on" Mina said briskly "Let's get down to work. I will have to look on with you and your notes. You know, an Arithmancy equation might be just what you need to figure out the multi-Transfiguration spell issue with muggle electricity."

Niobe looked at Mina puzzled "No offense, but why do you care? I figure, with you being a Black, that you would find the idea of a blend of muggle and magic…well, offensive"

"No offense taken…on either point." Mina smiled "Like my brother, I am not really considered a part of the Black Clan. We make our own decisions about things…and people."

"Your brother…" she said puzzled. Then light dawned "Oh! You mean Sirius…" Niobe blushed furiously "I didn't realize…I mean I should have…you both…um…so he is your brother?" she stammered

Mina smiled at the flustered girl before her. "Don't feel bad. We just found out ourselves. Now let us look over these notes. Between you and me, I bet we can clobber those skanks in back." Niobe grinned and started to gather her calculations for them to look over.

Mina smiled inwardly. Lilly was right, Niobe was a sweet girl. She reminded Mina of herself before the war took its toll on her. She found it interesting that Niobe seemed to blush every time Sirius's name was mentioned…and that she was using his first name…and that her and Sirius both…what…talked to her? Mina smiled to herself even harder. Something was going on here…well, Mina definitely owed Sirius a little payback for the teasing and borderline stalking he had been doing with her and Remus…she needed talk to Lilly and Remus about this…this was too good to pass up.

_Part Two…Potions_

Mina stood outside the door of the potions classroom with a sense of trepidation. The gang had all met at lunch and had walked down to the dungeons together, laughing about the antics of Peeves the poltergeist who James and Sirius had convinced to fly around the Great Hall and sing the muggle disco tune YMCA at the top of his lungs over the Slytherin table.

When they had reached the door to potions, however, she had told them to all to go in ahead of her…that she needed a moment to gather her things. Remus had taken one look at her and then hustled the others in, giving Mina a quick look to make sure she was ok. She smiled and made a shooing gesture with her hand towards him. He gave her one more smile and left. Mina needed the moment alone to get herself together to face Slughorn and Snape…

Slughorn had been the worst of all cowards in the war. When the battle had finally begun, he had pulled his usual disappearing act and had run away to South America till the war had blown over. As far as Mina was concerned, he could rot there. They really could have used his expertise during the war but, like any true Slytherin, he had been content to cover his own ass. Mina took a deep breath. She had already lost her temper more than enough today and she did not think it would be really smart to blow up at a teacher…at least for now.

As for Snape…she knew at this point he probably had already taken the dark mark and pledged his allegiance to the dark lord. The best she could do at this point was to try and form some kind of friendship with him and start planting the seeds of doubt about Voldemort before he was completely lost. She had never been told what exactly had caused his change of heart in the past, but she knew from the tentative bonds of friendship she had formed with him in her own time, that a good man lay underneath all the snarkyness.

Mina gave a sigh… well here goes nothing…and she walked into the classroom. James and Sirius were sitting up front, still cackling over Peeves antics at lunch. Remus was sitting behind them with Lilly going over notes. Peter, surprisingly, was sitting on the other side of the room with a rather pretty, curly haired blond girl, talking animatedly with her. Mina watched him…hmm…well; at least it would be a conversation starter with him. And there was Snape sitting by himself, pouring over his notes and generally ignoring everyone. Mina went over to Lilly and Remus to check over their notes and see where everyone was at.

"Welcome back my young friends" said Slughorn in a booming voice, making a grand entrance from his office to the classroom. He was typical dressed…for him…in a luxurious green velvet smoking jacket with silver piping stretched over his ample stomach. The over all impression was of a kindly, eccentric grandfather…till you looked at his eyes. His eyes crawled over the students as if they were interesting specimens for him to use and examine at his whim. Then his eyes fell on Mina.

"Ah…you must be the young Miss Mina Black" he said with a slight emphasis on her last name" Welcome to Hogwarts" His eyes quickly took in Mina and those surrounding her. The he turned to the rest of the class.

"I trust you all had a relaxing summer break" he said benignly

Mina and Remus exchanged a look. 'Relaxing indeed' they both thought and had to suppress a snort.

"As this is your final term, we shall be spending much of that time reviewing for your NEWT's. However, as I would never want you to be bored in my class, I have decided to spice things up a bit and give you a challenge. "He grinned at them "I am going to have you pair up for a term long project." He paused for dramatic effect "The project will be to create a truly original potion. Now I know that not all of you will be able to complete such a task. I will be grading you on originality, effort, and usefulness of the final project"

'And how much money you can get off the patents' Mina thought bitterly

Slughorn continued "Of course, we do not want in, in the name of originality, any repeats of the events last year…"

Mina looked puzzled till Sirius, grinning, gestured to the ceiling with a grin and pointed out the large chunk of cauldron still sticking out. Mina grinned back at him.

Slughorn continued "For this reason, I must insist on a few changes in partners. Mr. Potter, I would like you pair up with Miss Evans. Mr. Black, I would like you to pair up with Mr. Lupin. I trust as head boy and girl that you can keep some modicum of control over these two. I would like to keep cauldron damage to a minimum this term."

Lilly looked positively horrified to be paired with James, but she plastered a huge fake smile on her face "Of course Sir" she said through her teeth, glaring at James, who was beaming at her. Meanwhile, Remus turned to see Sirius, who looked demonically gleeful, reaching for Remus's far more advanced potions kit. He grabbed Sirius's hand and gave a feral growl "Don't even think about it Padfoot." Sirius pouted, but he backed down.

Slughorn then eyed Mina "Seeing as you are new to us, I'd like you to pair up with Mr. Snape. Though I can tell by your association with Miss Evans that you are, in all likely hoods, of above average abilities. Still, I feel it would be best. Young Snape here is by far the most accomplished in this class and perhaps he can help you fill in the gaps due to your lack of formal training. You all have the next hour to come up with ideas and get started."

'Pompous ASS!' she thought. She shot a look at these others to stay quite, and then went over to sit by Snape.

Snape did not even look up from his notes as she sat down. He wanted nothing to do with this 'new girl'. He preferred to work alone, not with some bumbling partner. He especially did not want to work with a fellow student who would need to be mollycoddled. Snape was determined to ignore her…until he caught some of the words she was muttering under her breath.

"…gaps, ha…Dumbledore himself…Nicholas Flammel…wolfsbane…pompous prick…"

Snape almost let out a smirk at the last comment. Slughorn was indeed a pompous prick, but there was no denying the mans talent. Snape played the good little boy in this one class in order to suck out as much knowledge from the bastard as possible. Snape knew he needed every advantage he could get and becoming a Potions Master would indeed ingratiate himself to the Dark Lord. Snape was also intrigued by her mentioning wolfsbane. What would a little goody two-shoes Gryffindor know about one of the wizarding world deadliest poisons?

Snape turned towards her "And what pray tell am I to gather from your muttering about Dumbledore, Flammel, and wolfsbane?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Since I have gaps in my education, I suppose you can have gaps in your hearing." Mina snapped "What I was saying was how that pompous prick dare make assumptions about the quality of my education. I have learned from Albus Dumbledore himself…I have seen the work of Nicholas Flammel himself first hand, and I probably know more about wolfsbane than that flaming git could even dream of!" she said fuming

Snape schooled his face into a neutral expression"I know that Gryffindor have a tendency for extreme arrogance, but I must admit that was an impressive display."

Mina glared at him "And I am sure being the top student in Slughorn's eyes has made you the soul of modesty, Snape" she scowled. But Snape caught the hint of amusement in her eyes. Interesting, he thought and looked her up and down. Maybe there was something more to this 'new girl'

Mina caught him checking her out. She smirked at him "Not a chance Snape"

He scowled at her "Don't flatter yourself"

Mina raised an eyebrow to match his "And what exactly were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what kind of original potion someone as brilliant as yourself could dream up for our little project." He sneered

Mina thought for a moment. The she gave Snape a positively Slytherin grin "How about a wolfsbane Potion?"

Snape's jaw dropped "You…you want to make a potion to poisons werewolves?" he said firing a quick glance at Remus

Mina rolled her eyes "Of course not!! But I believe that if we use a minuet amount of wolfsbane and the proper counter agents, we could create a potion that could suppress the wolf enough for the human to retain its mind during transformations."

Snape looked deep in thought "It…it is possible theoretically…but incredibly complicated… the balance needed…" he looked at her " Why?"

"Don't you see the benefits to a potion that can keep werewolves from tearing people apart?" she said

Snape deadpanned "Depends on the person being torn apart"

Mina cast a dark look at Slughorn "You have a point" Snape allowed himself to smirk at the comment.

"Besides…" Mina continued "I think werewolves are completely misunderstood. Most of them are just good people who have had bad luck. Think of all those poor souls we can save!"

Snape rolled his eyes "Appealing to my better nature will not convince me Miss Black, for I have none. However the potential money we can make can convince me."

"Mina" she said

"Excuse me?" said Snape

"My name is Mina…use it she said looking him in the eyes. "Listen, if we are going to spend this entire term working on a radically different and potentially dangerous potion, which was my idea I might add, the least we can do is use each others first names…its not like you are my professor" Mina grinned inwardly over the irony of this whole conversation

Snape seemed to be having an internal battle over the situation "Fine" he said at last "But I demand that there will be no retribution from…your friends…due to our association. If you can agree to that then I find no reason for us not to be civil…Mina" He said with great difficulty

Mina smirked "I find your terms agreeable as long as it goes both ways…Severus." Mina held out her hand.

Snape seemed a bit taken aback by the gesture. He sighed and shook her hand in agreement. Then they both got down to work.

_Meanwhile…on the other side of the classroom…_

"Potter, you are impossible!" said Lilly furiously to James, who at this point had done nothing but suggest some of his old prank ideas. And though she had to admit they were original, they could hardly be called useful. "This project is crucial to our final grade Potter. Can't you be serious? And don't even try that joke with me…it was old in first year. Don't you see? Slughorn is out for blood on this one!"

"Blood…" said James thoughtfully "What about a new type of blood potion? That could be useful."

Lilly thought about it "Hmmm…the potion/blood ratio for replenishing potions is still one to one. Maybe we could figure out a way to concentrate it for easier storage."

"That's perfect!" James shouted, causing Lilly to jump "If we could figure out a way to make a highly concentrated Replenishing potion it would not only be easier for storage, it could be put into small vials for Aurors to carry in there medi-packs. You are BRILLIANT!!" James said smiling at her

Lilly could not help but smile back at the compliment. After a moment she caught herself and went back into study mode. "Ok…we need to look up replication ingredients."

_And the table next door…_

Sirius and Remus were having a difficult time focusing on their project. They both kept on glancing over at Mina and Snapes table, looking apprehensive

Sirius sighed "Come on Remus…we promised we wouldn't touch him. Besides, Mina can handle herself. Look, they are shaking hands and everything. She is fine. Let's focus on not failing this class together."

Remus stared at his best friend "Since when was Sirius Black the Voice of Reason?" Remus said starting to grin

Sirius grinned back "Since my sister threatened my life if I interfered."

Remus gave one last look over to Mina and Snapes table "If he hurts her in any way…"

"You'll kill me" said Sirius

"Kill you?" said Remus puzzled

"Yup. Because I would have gotten to him first and left you all frustrated" Sirius said with a wink

Remus smirked "You actually think you are faster than me Pads?"

Sirius grinned "Hell yah. There's no way for you to match my speed!!"

Remus sighed with a smile "He is hoping we never have to take that bet."

"Agreed" said Sirius "Now, how can we pull of this potion idea of yours…."

**There you have it folks…hope it didn't suck. I have been writing a bunch of other stories I know…but my heart belongs to this one…**

**Keep your opinions coming, they really do shape the story… DYE**


	16. screams, whispers, and groans

**Hey there gentle readers…its new chapter time! Hope it doesn't suck! Let me know!**

**JKR…JKR…more original by far! Don't sue…**

As September passed into October, the lives of the students at Hogwarts slowly but surely settled into a typical routine…well, typical for the Marauders that is…

_The study group…_

Lilly practically slammed her book down in frustration "Potter, you are impossible!!!"

"Here she goes again…"whispered a grinning Sirius to Mina. The gang was seated at their usual table in the library. Mina grinned back at Sirius. Lilly's rants about James were a common occurrence during these study sessions…and once she got rolling, there was no stopping her…and she was on a roll…

"You have missed three study sessions already and now you are late for this one as well due to your stupid pranks!" she said glaring at him

James smiled and leaned back in his chair "I believe people should do what they were born to do…and I was born to prank."

Lilly narrowed her eyes at him "Well maybe you should go do that and leave this study group to the people who care…"

"No!" said James frantically "I mean…I have never done so well in Charms before. Without your help I might fail or something. You wouldn't want that on your conscience now would you?"

Lilly threw up her hands in frustration "You missing these sessions could affect my grade as well you know…like Potions for instance!" she spat "Why should I care about you and your grades when you obviously don't care about me and my…"

"OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!!" James roared, jumping up and leaning across the table to Lilly "And don't you DARE say OTHERWISE!!!"

The whole room was frozen in silence. James and Lilly were practically nose to nose over the table glaring at each other. Slowly they realized how close they were to each other and their expressions softened. Lilly pulled back slowly. Then she pulled herself together and sat down with a huff.

James sat down slowly as well "I mean…the Potions assignment is…um…really important" He finished lamely

"Right…fine…I am just going to go find a book on concentration herbs then" Lilly stammered and then took off for the stacks like a shot.

"Um, guys? What just happened?" said James, who looked one part stunned, two parts baffled

Remus patted James on the back "Looks like you are finally getting to her Prongs. Though I have to admit, screaming your undying love into her face is not the most delicate way to go about it."

"Well my friends…" said Sirius, getting up from the table "As entertaining as this has been, I must be off" and he started to leave

"Wait a minute Pads, where are you off to?" said James

"Just got some stuff to do." Sirius said nonchalantly

"Are you ok Sirius? You haven't been getting into any fights without us have you?" said Remus in a stern tone

"And what makes you think that my dearest Moony?" Sirius said, feigning ignorance

"Well, you have been disappearing on us a lot lately. Plus, that wicked bruise on your hip is rather telling don't you think?" said Remus, raising an eyebrow

Sirius's eyes flashed for a second, and then he put on a casual air "Nothing to worry about."

Mina looked at Remus a bit worried "How do you know he has a bruise on his hip?"

Sirius grinned "Little jealous there sis?" and Mina rolled her eyes at him. "I happen to find bed clothes rather confining is all." He said with a grin

Mina covered her eyes and groaned "Now there is and image I did not need"

Remus patted her back soothingly "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel." Mina looked at him and smiled

Sirius, still grinning, gave an exaggerated bow "I bid you all a fond adieu" and walked out of the Library.

Remus realized his hand was still caressing Mina's back and that she was looking at him with a bit of longing in her eyes. He quickly pulled his hand away

"So Peter…" said Remus before things got any more awkward "How are things going with you and Cindy?"

Peter, whose head was beginning to hurt from all the Charms notes he had been copying, blushed furiously "Actually, it has been going really well. She says Hi to me in the hallways and everything now. And last time in Potions, she asked me about what costume I was going to wear to the Halloween Ball" he said excitedly

"That's great Peter" said Mina. She had really been working on developing a friendship with him and found that if she could just forget about his potential future for a moment, he wasn't all that bad to be around "So, are you going to ask her to the Ball or what?" Mina said with a smirk

Peter's face fell "I don't know. If I ask her and she says no, maybe she won't even want to be around me anymore" he said forlornly

Mina shook her head and smiled "Trust me Peter, if she was asking you about costumes, then she is interested. I say you should pluck up your Gryffindor courage and go for it."

"Really?" Peter said nervously

"Really" said Mina with a smile

Peter sat up straighter and puffed out his chest a bit in new found confidence, causing Remus to chuckle…until they heard James groan from across the table

"What is wrong Prongs?" said Remus with concern

"The Ball!" said James groaning into his hands "I had completely forgotten about it! How am I going to get Lilly to go with me? I don't think I could stand it if she went with someone else…"

"I'll ask her" said Mina simply

The boys looked at her with shock. Mina rolled her eyes at them "Not on a date you idiots! I'll just tell her I am nervous about going and could we all go as a group. I'll even suggest matching costumes. See…no worries" she said with a grin

James grabbed her and gave her a fierce hug "Thanks Mina! You are the best!"

They both heard a growl from behind them and pulled apart quickly. Remus was glaring slightly at James.

Mina blushed "I better see where Lilly has gotten to" and she took off for the stacks as well.

James grinned at Remus as he sat. "Down boy, no worries here either."

Remus looked apologetic "Sorry about that Prongs."

James patted him on the back "You got it bad man."

_Later…on the pitch…_

"Sirius! Oh my God! Are you Ok?!" said a frantic Niobe as she ran to the spot where Sirius had crash landed…again

Sirius slowly got up, shaking his head as if to clear it. "I'm fine" he said, wincing a bit as he stood up "It takes more than a few crashes to bring me down" and he gave her a slightly pained grin.

"I don't know" said Niobe, adjusting her glasses "Maybe we should slow it down a bit. I mean with all these crashes you must be in pain…"

"I said I am fine!" Sirius snapped, causing Niobe to jump. He sighed "A few bruises aren't going to kill me. I have gotten worse than this from my family at home."

Niobe's jaw dropped

"Why are you so surprised?" he said bitterly "I am a Black after all"

Niobe's eyes filled with tears "Sirius…I…"

Something in Sirius snapped "I don't want your fucking pity!" he said angrily and turned to walk away

"My father hurts me…" Niobe said in a whisper

Sirius whipped back around in shock "What did you say?"

"My father…he hurts me, he beats me, he…" her eyes took on a glazed look as the words tumbled out of her mouth "It started when I was little after my mother died. At first it was only once or twice a month when he had been drinking too much…As I got older it started happening more and more and…this past year it has gotten a lot worse…he lost his job because of drinking, now he is drinking all the time and I have to get him drinks, and if I get them wrong I get punished, and the things he says now, and the look in his eyes, and it is almost a relief when he start hitting me instead of saying those awful things…" she looked at Sirius in a panic "That is why I need to find a least one invention to sell…I need the money to get out…I can't go back there…I can't…I can't…I…"

Niobe was white as a sheet and babbling franticly at this point. Sirius grabbed her and held her as she broke down into hysterical sobs.

"Shh…it's ok…you're safe…it's ok…I've got you…shhh…its ok…"

Gradually, she calmed down enough for Sirius to pull back and hand her a handkerchief from his jacket. She wiped her eyes and then looked at the handkerchief.

"Wow, monogrammed and everything…" she said with a watery smile

"Only the best for us crazies" said Sirius with a wink

Niobe let out a small giggle, then, her face turned somber again "I have never told anyone about this before."

"Feels better now doesn't it?" said Sirius

Niobe nodded "Who did you first tell?"

"You, just now" he said, looking at her

Niobe's eyes went wide "Oh…" she blushed a bit "I just never thought someone like you…"

"Someone like me?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow

"Well…" she stammered "You always seem so put together. You are always laughing and pranking and you don't seem afraid of anything. I am the one who always ends up hiding and cowering in a corner like some fucking little mouse" she said, angry at herself

Sirius's jaw dropped. Then he started laughing. He was laughing so hard that he fell to his knees.

"What…what's so funny?" Niobe said, looking confused

"You said fuck!" said Sirius gasping for air

"So what?" said Niobe, indignantly

"It's perfect…" said Sirius, wiping his eyes and still laughing "Little Miss Perfect Ravenclaw has a potty mouth!"

"Why?" said Niobe with a grin "Because I said Fuck?"

Sirius was howling with laughter "Shit"

Niobe grinned "Asshole"

Sirius laughed "Bitch"

"Prick!"

"Ass!"

"Dick!"

"COCK!"

"BINT!"

At this point, they were both howling with laughter. After a moment they both calmed down to the occasional giggle. Sirius gave Niobe a quick hug and a pat on the back.

"Niobe, you just made my week!" he said in a friendly tone

Niobe smiled at him "Thanks…for everything."

Sirius gave a casual dismissive wave…then he turned to her "You know kiddo, you haven't been up on the newest rockets yet…" he said giving her a wicked grin

"Oh no!" said Niobe, waving her hands "No way!"

"Come on" he whined "I'll fly with you. Besides, how are you going to sell these things if you can't even describe what they are like first hand?"

"You'll tell them" she said, still shaking her head no

"No way kiddo…" Sirius grinned "As your partner, I order you to get your ass on that broom at least once!"

Niobe glared at him "If you kill me I will sue."

"Be my guest" said Sirius smirking

She rolled her eyes at him "Fine"

Sirius held out the broom to her "I'll sit behind you so I can steer"

Sirius hopped on behind her and made sure she was secure. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear "Thank you for trusting me…if you ever need to talk about things, I am there."

She turned her head a bit and smiled at him "Right back at you…Fucker" she said with a grin

Sirius grinned back "You are so going to pay for that" and with out warning they took off. the sound of Niobe screaming with glee could be heard across the lake..."Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

**There you have it folks…I know the subject I brought up with Niobe was a delicate one and I hope I treated it with the proper respect. I am trying to bang off as many chapters as I can before Sept. At that point I will not have as much time to update.**

**Thanks to all my beautiful reviews…you are my muses…and the once source for fuel to my failing ego… tee hee**

**Hope you Likey,**

**Dye**


	17. Marauders Inc

**Hey folks!!! Managed to slam out another chapter! Actually this was going to be 2 separate chapters… but my fingers were on fire and decided to keep typing…I hope it can tide you over for a bit…updates may start slowing down a bit do to the onset of fall insanity… will do my best for you, my gentle readers…**

**I hope you enjoy this…some of my favorite moments I have written so far are in this chappie…shh, bad ego bad!**

**We am, is and be them that is known as…Fan Fiction Writers!!!! Its all about the JKR**

_Another day…another argument in the library…_

"No" said Snape adamantly

"Severus…" said Mina rolling her eyes

"I said NO! It is completely unacceptable. You can not expect me…"

"Damn it Severus!" said Mina getting angry "We are at a standstill with this potion. If we are going to take this seriously, we need a first hand account of what a transformation feels…"

Severus's eyes got very dark "I take all of my potions work deadly seriously. But need I remind you that…that…thing almost killed me a year ago?"

Mina, in a rage, slammed her hands down on the table. "Remus is not a thing, he is a person. And we need him if this is going to work!"

"Everything Ok over here?" said Remus, as he and Sirius walked over to the table. They had been watching from the other side of the room and had seen the argument going on. It had taken all of Remus's will power to keep him and Sirius from hexing Snape into oblivion for the looks he had been giving Mina. Remus figured their safest bet was to walk over and see what the argument was about.

"Remus" said Mina, looking relieved "Just the man we needed to talk to." Snape let out a derisive snort.

Sirius started to go for his wand "Got a problem there Snivill…" he did not finish due to the fact that Mina had turned around…with her wand pointing directly at him.

"Not another word Sirius. Remember your promise" she said menacingly. Sirius, frustrated, put his wand away and glared.

Mina turned to Snape "You promised as well, so one more comment from you…" and she let her voice trail off. Snape sighed and made a gesture of acceptance.

"Remus" said Mina, getting back into research mode "Would you mind giving us a hand with this?"

Remus nodded and sat down, figuring at least he could keep an eye on Snape.

"Fine" said Sirius "I know when I am not wanted" and he walked off in a huff

"Don't worry about him" said Remus "He loves to make a dramatic exit."

"Indeed" said Snape with a sneer

Mina glared at him, and then turned to Remus "Severus and I are working on a delicate potion that we believe could be extremely beneficial to society. However, we have come to a snag in our work. I believe your point of view could be vital in helping…"

"Why me?" Remus interrupted "Lilly and Snape here are far more advanced in potions than I am. What are you brewing that would possibly require my opinion?"

Snape gave a malicious grin "A Wolfsbane Potion"

Remus jumped up with a look of terror on his face "No" he whispered "No…I don't believe…" he looked at Mina devastated. Was it all a lie? Her kindness and acceptance…was it all just for show to get close and destroy…

Mina jumped up and grabbed Remus by the shoulders "Remus, look at me!"

Remus looked into her eyes, terrified of what he might see in them. But when he looked, all he could see was kindness, acceptance, and not a little bit of exasperation "Remus…do you honestly think I would do anything to hurt you on purpose?"

"No" he sighed finally "But I am not so sure about him" he said, glaring at Snape.

Mina sighed "Remus, listen to me…sit down and I will explain everything." Mina's heart broke at the hesitant way Remus sat down. She knew how hard it was for him to discuss his 'furry little problem' with anyone, let alone with someone he thoroughly mistrusted…like Snape. She had to make him understand…

She gathered her notes up from the table and handed them to Remus "Read these. Perhaps it will clarify things a bit for you."

Snape looked as if he was going to protest Remus having access to their formulas, but she silenced him with a look and said "I don't to hear it Severus. What we are asking from him is not only extremely personal, but absolutely crucial for us. He has as much right to these notes as we do. So keep what ever snide comment you were about to grace us with to yourself!"

Snape was not happy with the situation, but he knew at this point he had little to say in the matter. He sat back with a scowl, but kept his silence…for now

After a moment or two of looking over the notes, Remus lifted his head, with a look of wonder on his face "I don't believe…You are trying to brew a cure for Lycropanthy?" he said absolutely stunned

"Not a cure exactly…" she quickly corrected him "We are trying to brew something that would keep the wolf docile during transformations. It would allow you to keep your human mind while in the wolf's body. If done correctly, you should be able to curl up in a corner and just sleep it off as opposed to being chained up in the shrieking shack."

At the mention of the shack, Remus's eyes snapped over to Snape "Why are you doing this? Especially after what…almost happened…why on earth would you want to help someone…like me?" Remus asked, uncomfortably

Snape leaned back in his chair, reveling in Remus's discomfort "I enjoy the challenge" he said casually. Then he leaned forward and looked Remus in the eye.

"After the foolish actions of you and your friends, believe me when I say I have absolutely no desire to 'save' a creature such as yourself" Snape said darkly "However, the creation of such a potion would give me a far higher ranking as a Potions Master than any currently held in England...and the money to be made off of such a patent…well, even you can see the appeal I am sure."

Remus raised an eyebrow "What about Slughorn? You know he is going to try and take credit for the assignment."

Snape gave a superior smirk "I have no doubt. I will deal with Slughorn when the time comes." Snape sat back up "Enough of this…are you going to help us or not?" and with a glint in his eye he added "Are you willing to tell me, the sworn enemy of the Marauders, your deepest darkest secrets? Or are you content to remain a beast for the rest of your life?"

Mina watched the exchange between the two men with trepidation. She had wanted to hex Snape herself for some of the comments he had been making, but she knew she needed him to pull this off. She also knew that unless Remus and Snape could come to some sort of middle ground on their own, there would be no possible way for them to work together. She waited with baited breath to see how Remus would respond.

Remus had spent the past few moments trying to absorb all the information that had been thrown at him. After a bit, he raised his head again and looked Snape in the eyes…

"I know that you are doing this for your own selfish reasons. Some you have stated…and some, I think, you are keeping to yourself. But whatever the reason…if this works, you will be greatly assisting me in leading a more normal life. For that reason alone, I can no longer call you a sworn enemy. Truce?" and he held out his hand for Snape to shake.

Snape was dumfounded at the gesture, but shook Remus's hand none the less. But before Remus would let go, he gripped Snape's hand with just enough pressure to make the man wince…and in a low voice he said "However, if you use any of the information I give you as a weapon to hurt me or those I care about…" he said, flashing a quick look towards Mina…then he turned back to Snape "There will be no one, no matter how powerful you may think they are, that will be able to protect you from my rage" Remus's eyes flashed yellow as he said this.

Snape, for once in his life, was shocked into silence. How did the blasted wolf know about him? He could tell by the look in the wolf's eyes that this was no idle threat. Snape, in the interest of self preservation, gave a curt nod to Remus in acceptance and after adding a bit of his own pressure to the handshake, to show that he too had strength of his own, let go of Remus's hand and sat down.

Mina sighed with relief "Well, now that is settled, why don't we decide when we next want to meet. Remus, I am sure you want time to think over what you might want to tell us. And Severus, I am sure you would like some time as well to think about specific questions that you think might be useful in helping us complete our task. How does next Thursday after dinner sound?"

Snape nodded, and then with a flourish of his robes, walked out of the library.

"I guess Sirius isn't the only one who likes to make a dramatic exit" she said, trying to lighten the mood. She saw the pensive look on Remus's face and was worried "Remus…you aren't mad at me are you? I know how hard this must be for you, but please understand that I am only trying to help…"

Remus grabbed her hands and looked at her with tears in his eyes "Mina…you amaze me" he said hoarsely "I am so sorry I ever doubted you. You…you…" he stuttered "I can't believe you are doing all this for me. I can't believe you convinced Snape for that matter. I can't believe…"

"What?" she said softly "That someone cares about you? That I care about you?" she said, wiping the tears from his eyes

"Mina" Remus said reverently and pulled her close. When their lips brushed, that same electric current seemed to pass through them again, and they found themselves melting into each others arm once more. This time it was Mina who pulled away, a little breathless

"Remus…you keep kissing me like that and you are going to make this whole 'lets just be friends' agreement a real pain in the ass!" she said with a smile

Remus laughed softly at her comment. Mina saw in his eyes the ghost of the great man she knew he was to become. She pulled him in for a fierce hug and then let him go and stood up.

"Come on" she said "The others are probably wondering what we have been up to."

"I could un-tuck my shirt and make them wonder even more if you want" he said with an evil grin

Mina laughed and then took his hand as they walked out of the library to look for the others. Neither noticed or cared that they forgot to let go of each others hand as they walked down the hallway. But someone noticed…someone who was watching as the two of them walked down the hallway towards the common room...

Dumbledore came out of the shadows and sighed. He had made a habit of checking up on Mina to make sure no further episodes like the one on the Quidditch pitch occurred. He was afraid that if it happened again it would truly tear her apart this time. The more research he had done on her behalf, the more he realized how dire her situation truly was. And after watching her interactions with the other students…He sighed heavily again. She would have to be told soon…not only of the danger to her soul, but also of the choice she would have to make. There were only two ways he had found so far that could possibly save her…but to put those choices before her…after she had already been through so much…Dumbledore hit the wall next to him out of frustration. There was an answering low rumble from the stones of the castle. "Sorry my dear" said Dumbledore, patting the wall apologetically. "It is just that I care for that girl like a daughter. And to cause her any more suffering pains me to the quick." There was a sympathetic rumble from the castle "Thank you for that" said Dumbledore with a sad smile. He headed back to his office to go through his notes one more time, hoping against hope to find another way to save this young woman who had found her way into so many hearts…

_Meanwhile…._

The boys had finally convinced Lilly and Mina to join them on one of their late night kitchen raids. The girls had thoroughly enjoyed the impromptu celebration the House Elves had thrown in honor of meeting the Marauder women…a title that had Mina snickering and Lilly scowling. The gang was walking back through the hall towards their common room when both Remus and Sirius stopped dead in their tracks.

"What's going…" James started to say, before Remus gestured for him to be silent. After a moment, Sirius' face went white with anger and he took off like a madman down a little used side corridor. Remus looked at the rest them with fear and anger in his eyes, and gestured for them to follow as quickly as they could.

When they got to the end of the hidden corridor; the sight that greeted them had them all gasp in horror…

The Ravenclaw girl Niobe was huddled in the corner, her robe torn and a bruise blossoming on her left cheek. Standing in the center of the corridor was Sirius, eyes blazing with rage, with his wand pointed at none other than his younger brother Regulus Black. Sirius had apparently put his brother in a full body bind and was currently levitating him over what appeared to be several long sharp swords that were sticking strait up from the floor. No one dared to go near Sirius incase they broke his concentration and caused him to drop Regulus…to his death.

Regulus was screaming "Sirius! Let me go! You can't do this!"

Sirius spoke with a voice that, despite the fire in his eyes, was icy cold…

"Why?"

The sheer amount of hatred and cold rage contained in that single spoken word caused everyone present to shudder involuntarily.

Regulus started babbling "It was just a bit of fun…she is nothing…I was keeping an eye on you for mother and I saw you…all those late nights on the Quidditch pitch…practically killing yourself…for WHAT?! For that…that mudblood? I know all about her and her family…she is a useless plaything for her father…you…you are a BLACK! You waste yourself for that? I just wanted to teach her a lesson…she is not worth it…she…" he babbled

Sirius gave a casual flick of his wand and Regulus screamed as he dropped a few inches closer to the blades before stopping.

Sirius gave him a cold smile "You misunderstand me my dear Regulus…I asked why I shouldn't kill you?"

Regulus looked at Sirius with a look of desperate terror "I am your BROTHER!"

Sirius's eyes went as cold as his voice "You are no brother of mine" and with another casual flick of his wand, sent Regulus crashing down towards the floor.

The screams were deafening…

Sirius walked over to where Regulus lay in shock on the floor, the phantom blades having already disappeared like smoke. "Simple illusion charm, but it got the point across don't you think?" Sirius said. He grabbed his brother by the collar and looked him in the eye "Touch her, or anyone else I care about again, and next time, those swords will be real"

Regulus stammered "It was all a trick?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow "I am not a Black after all…I am a Marauder" Sirius shoved Regulus away in disgust "Get the hell away from me."

Regulus needed no second warning and he took off.

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he turned to face the others. Lilly, James, Peter, and Remus were still standing in shock at the scene they had just witnessed. Mina however, had gone over to Niobe and was trying to comfort the glassy eyed girl and check for injuries. Mina's eyes met Sirius's and he was relieved to see grim approval in them for his actions.

She nodded to him then spoke "There seems to be no physical injuries other than the bruising to the face. I have a cream in my room that should take care of it."

Sirius nodded back to her. He knew the last thing they needed now was to get a teacher involved "Let's get her to yours and Lilly's rooms right away"

Sirius helped Mina get, a still in shock, Niobe up and they supported her as they started to head back towards the other end of the hall.

The others sprang into action with out asking any questions

"I'll go on ahead and prepare a room for her" said Lilly dashing off

"I'll patrol the hall in front of you. As Head Boy, I won't gather any suspicion and can distract any teacher who may come along" said Remus, who took off ahead as well

"Peter and I can watch your back from under the cloak with the map. If we see anyone coming, I will send Wormtail to you with fair warning" said James, with Peter nodding in agreement.

Mina nodded "We'll meet up at mine and Lilly's common room in half an hour."

And everyone went on to their respective positions.

They all got to the Head Girl's room with out further incident. Sirius and Mina took Niobe into the spare bedroom that Lilly had prepared, leaving the others to wait in the empty common room.

Sirius turned his back while Mina gently changed the still silent Niobe out of her torn robes and into a comfortable dressing gown. Mina cleared her throat quietly to signal to Sirius that it was ok to turn around. The sight of Niobe, bruised and blankly staring, curled up in the bed, broke Sirius's heart. He walked over, knelt by the bed, and gently took her hand in his. Niobe slowly focused her eyes on him…and then burst into tears.

Sirius gave Mina a pained look and said "If it all right with you, can I have a few moments alone with her?"

Mina looked from Niobe to Sirius and gave a quick nod "Call out if you need anything" and went to walk out the door

"Thank you Sis…for understanding" Sirius said

Mina nodded one last time "We'll be waiting out here. I am sure the others are going to want some kind of explanation." Mina gave him a small knowing smile and then closed the door behind her.

Sirius turned back to Niobe, who was still sobbing and gripping his hand. Sirius just held onto her hand and waited for her to cry it out. Once the storm had passed, he used his free hand to remove her glasses and gently used his fingers to wipe away the tears.

"Shhh...It's all over…he is never going to come near you again" he said, using his thumb to wipe away the last of the tears from her eyes "Sorry no monogrammed linen this time."

He was relieved when he saw a small watery smile appear on her face.

Niobe then turned away from him and whispered "I am sorry"

Sirius gently turned her head to face him "What in the name of Merlin do you have to be sorry for?"

Niobe would not meet his gaze "I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. Ever since you started helping me you have had to sneak around your friends, you have gotten hurt, and now you are in trouble with your family…"

Sirius lifted her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eyes "Now let's get one thing strait…This was in no way your fault." He waited a moment to let his words sink in then he continued "I have always been in trouble with the House of Black. I am the one who is sorry that they targeted you…they are not my family. My friends are my family and you are a part of that. I trust them with my life and I should have trusted them with my…with our secrets. This is all my fault…" he said, his voice catching. He gripped her hands tightly within his own "I promise that this will never happen again…no more secrets. We should tell the others. I am sure they would love to help out. Can you just imagine the look on James's face when he first takes the rockets to level 5?" he said with a grin.

Niobe broke into a wide smile that lit up her whole face "Oh Sirius! Thank you! Thank you for everything!" She flung her arms around him to give him a hug…but this unfortunately over balanced them and sent them both crashing to the floor.

The door to the room flew open as the others rushed in to see what was wrong…and found Sirius and Niobe in a tangle on the floor.

Lilly burst out laughing and said "Are we interrupting something here?"

Sirius scowled at her and helped Niobe up "Of course not!" the he gestured to Niobe "Me and my business partner here were just going over a few ideas" he said, causing a huge grin to break out in Niobe's face.

"Business partner?" Peter stammered

"Yup…business partner" he said placing a hand on Niobe's shoulder. Then he looked at the group apologetically "That is where I have been sneaking off to all this time. I have been helping Niobe out with a few of her inventions in secret so nobody could steal the ideas. We were just discussing expanding the business to include you clowns." Sirius winked at Niobe, then he turned to James "We could really use a second opinion on the rocket packs for brooms" Sirius said with a manic grin on his face.

James's jaw dropped "R-r-rocket packs? F-f-for brooms?" he stuttered. Sirius and Niobe nodded enthusiastically. James looked from the manic look in Sirius's eyes to the shy pride in Niobe's eyes…then he fell to his knees in front of her…

"PLEASE!!! Pleasepleaseplease let me try them…pleasepleasePLEASE!!!" James begged

Niobe blushed "Of course you can…"

"I'd love to help with any charms aspects" Lilly said smiling

Remus grinned "Defense and secrecy spells could come in handy…"

Peter puffed out his chest a bit "I am kind of handy with a wrench myself…"

Mina smiled "I am ALL about the research."

Sirius grinned at Niobe "So what do you think of the newest employees of the Weaver Invention Company?"

Niobe's eyes went wide "Oh no! You can't call it that…" she smiled shyly at the others "You guys are so great to help me out…it should be named for you too…like Lions Den or something…"

"But you are in Ravenclaw" said Peter

"Yah" said James "I mean they are your ideas after all…"

"It should be something that includes all of us…" Lilly said

Mina stepped forward with a gleam in her eyes. She looked at Peter, James, Remus, and finally, Sirius. She put her hand out and simply said "Marauders Inc"

The boys all looked at each other and one by one, broke out into huge grins.

"Marauders Inc" said James and slapped his hand down on top of Mina's

"Marauders Inc" said Peter, following James and slapping his hand down as well

"Marauders Inc" said Lilly smiling at Niobe as she slapped her hand down on top of Peter's

"Marauders Inc" said Remus with a wink at Niobe and slapped his hand down on top of Lilly's

"Marauders Inc" said Sirius, grinning at his friends and slapping his hand down on top of Remus's. Then he turned to Niobe, who was looking awestruck at the display of solidarity before her.

"So…" Sirius said to her "What are you waiting for? Are you a Marauder or what?" he asked, still grinning

Niobe looked in wonder at all of them smiling and looking at her expectantly. They actualy believed in her. They really were her friends…her family. And eyes shining with hope, she slapped her hand down on top of Sirius's

"Marauders Inc!"

**Hope it didn't suck!… let me know… and I will do my damnedest to keep it rolling on despite my crazy ass fall schedule…**

**Cheers!!**

**Dye**


	18. choices

**Hey guys and gals….sorry it has been so long…classes started, then I blew out my back…I was pretty doped up for the past week or so…now that I am not drooling on myself, I figured I could update a bit…this is only half of what was going to be a much longer chapter…but frankly, I am still bedridden and it is a bitch to type sideways!! This seemed like a good break anyway…the next chappie is all about the dance…it is already written and I will try to type it as soon as I can…hopefully I will be upright by then…**

**It's all about the JKR…**

The debate about dueling had raged on for about half an hour so far.

Lilly rolled her eyes at Sirius and James "Will you give it a rest!"

Sirius grinned at her "Of course…as soon as Prongs here concedes the fact that he is toast in DADA this morning." To emphasize his point, he flung a piece of toast at James's head.

James caught it with out even looking up from his eggs. Then he looked up and grinned at Sirius "Whatever Sirius, you know I am faster with my wand."

Sirius gave an evil grin "Yeah…I heard that you were a minute man" he said wryly, causing everyone to crack up as James sputtered. James was about to throw a spoonful of eggs to avenge himself when Remus stayed his hand.

"Not a good idea to start a food fight Prongs" Remus said "It is Halloween and the teachers are already on high alert. You can't afford another detention"

James looked disappointed as he put his spoon down. "I can't believe it's our last Halloween and we don't even have a decent prank planned."

"It is kind of sad" added Sirius glumly

Mina burst out laughing

"What's so funny about that?" added Peter looking rather down himself

"You guys don't get it…" Mina said "Everyone expects you to do something crazy today. But…by not doing anything, you will make everyone, including teachers, so paranoid…they will be tripping over themselves and making their lives miserable trying to avoid something that isn't even going to happen! It is the greatest prank ever and there is no possible way you can get in trouble!"

Remus looked thoughtful at her words "She has a point guys…Niobe, what is the word on the street?"

Niobe smiled. She had been joining the gang for meals for the past week and the boys found her and excellent source of information as to what was going on in the other houses.

"Well…normally the girls in my dorm don't talk to me much. But lately, they have been asking little things like what to eat for breakfast and stuff. They also seemed pretty keen on knowing where you were all going to be today." She said with a grin

James and Sirius looked at each other in wonder

"We are geniuses and we didn't even know it!" exclaimed James

"I could have told you that" Lilly said under her breath. Causing Remus and Mina to smirk

Sirius leaned back on the bench "Genius you may be Prongs, but your genius still isn't going to be enough to save you from a good solid ass-kicking by me in a duel"

"You know, other people will be dueling today as well" Lilly huffed "And Remus has the highest scores in the class!"

"Actually Lilly, as of last week you do…" said Remus smiling "My money is on Lilly winning the whole thing"

"What about you Mina?" said James "You have some pretty killer moves yourself."

At James comment, Mina's face fell and that haunted look started creeping back into her eyes "I don't fancy dueling much" she said as the memory of the last battle started flooding her mind

Remus took one look at Mina's expression and decided that a change of subject was in order "So Niobe…what costume are you wearing to the Ball tonight?" said Remus desperately, hoping the other would catch on

Niobe kept her head down "I hadn't really planned on going…"

"Now that's not right!" piped up Lilly "Why don't you come with us?" she said. Mina nodded enthusiastically, the haunted look leaving her face at the prospect

"But I don't have a costume or idea or anything…" Niobe said uncertainly

"That's not a problem" said Mina "We are all going as a group anyway. I am sure Lilly and I can whip something up for you."

"I don't know…" Niobe said, still hesitant

"Come on…" said Sirius "Peter is going with Cindy, so he is out of the picture. "If you dress up and come with us, we'll be three boys and three girls…it will be perfect!"

Mina raised an eyebrow at Sirius "And why don't you have a date yourself Mr. Casanova?" she said grinning

Sirius grinned back "I like to keep my options open is all. Friends are more fun to go with anyway. Besides, why look around and make all that effort when I have the pick of the litter to dance with right here?"

Mina smile, Niobe blushed, and Lilly sputtered "Litter?!"

Remus smirked at the brief look of worry that crossed James face at the thought of Sirius dancing with Lilly. James really was and idiot when it came to the redhead sometimes. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Lilly was falling for James. Maybe when they danced it would finally come out, Remus thought. When his gaze fell on Mina, he turned twelve shades of red…maybe for both me and James…

Remus cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment and turned to Niobe "So what's the verdict? Are you coming with us Marauders?"

Sirius grinned, having caught Remus blush, but let it slide for now "Come on Niobe…Please?" and he gave her his very best puppy eyes.

Niobe turned 12 shades of red herself "As long as you girls don't mind helping me out with a costume…I'd love to come" she said with a smile

"Fantastic!" said Sirius jumping up from the bench "Now lets get to DADA before Professor Glassier gets his knickers in a bunch. I would not want to miss the opportunity to kick James's ass here."

James grinned back at him "You are sooo dead" said James following him

"You are both dead!" said Lilly smiling and pushing ahead of them.

The rest of the gang got up laughing and followed, Mina lagging behind a bit. She was more worried about this up coming dueling class than she let on. The others might joke about who would be 'killing' who…but the last time Mina was in a duel, it really was kill or be killed and she didn't know how she would react, even in a demonstration. What if her instincts kicked in and she really hurt someone? She was so engrossed in these thoughts, that she didn't even notice Dumbledore approaching the group.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen "Dumbledore said with the customary twinkle firmly fixed in his eyes "Though I hate to deprive you of her company, I must ask Miss Mina to join me in my office"

Mina looked almost relieved at avoiding the dueling class. But Remus and Sirius looked a bit worried

"Is everything alright Sir?" asked Remus

"Yeah, what about class?" said Sirius

"Not to worry gentlemen, I have already spoken to Professor Glassier and had Mina excused. She and I just have a few things to discuss" Dumbledore said with a smile "And please do inform me of the results of the dueling matches. Me and several professors have a few galleons down on who will be the winner...unofficially of course" Dumbledore winked

The gang grinned at him and went into the classroom, leaving Mina with Dumbledore in the hall.

"Thank you Prof…Uncle Al. I was a bit worried about this class" Mina said with a sad smile

"Understandable my dear" He said "Why don't we head to my office and discuss it." With that he led her to the stone gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop" he said and the staircase opened before them

Mina smiled "Some things never change"

"Unfortunately, some things have to" Dumbledore said cryptically, and led her up the spiral staircase to his office.

Once inside, Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured up a comfy chair for Mina to settle in while he went around the desk and sat down to face her.

"Now my dear Mina, I want you to know that I have been doing a fair bit of research on your situation since your arrival. I have also been watching how you have been interacting with the other students of this time. I must say I am very proud of how well you have been settling in and blending with your classmates."

"Thank you Sir" said Mina with a smile "I have made some wonderful friends. Even Sirius and Remus, who know my situation, have done their best to make me feel at home."

Dumbledore gave her a sad smile "So I have noticed…and have there been any other incidents like the one on the Quidditch pitch?"

Mina gave him a wry smile "Being friends with the Marauders, I must say I have had my fair share of excitement, but no…not a twinge…" Mina's face lit up "Does this mean I am cured? Is that what you have been researching?" she asked anxiously

"I am afraid to say that no, you are still in a grave amount of danger from your soul wound." Dumbledore decided to be completely honest with the young woman…she had earned that "I believe that another incident like the one previous could literally tear your soul apart. If it was not for the protection of your 'honor guard' it might have happened already"

Mina's face went white "Is there no hope for me?"

Dumbledore gave her a small smile "There is always hope…" He turned away from her for a moment as if he was gathering his thoughts. He finally turned back around and looked her in the eye "As I said, I have been researching into your situation and I believe I have found you two options for you to choose from…one, of course is to send you back to your own time"

Mina was speechless

"Yes" Dumbledore said "I have found a way to send you back to your own time. Once there, the damage to your soul should quickly reverse."

She was stunned "I c-can go back?" Her brain was spinning "Will the things have already changed because of my time here? Will my friends…will Harry and Ron be alive?" she said, her voice shaking

Dumbledore shook his head sadly "I am afraid not my dear. For you to go back, everything will have to revert to exactly as it was when you left…and memories of here would be erased. But your soul would be free of danger and you could build a new like"

To lose everything from the past and future again…"You said there was another option?"

"There is, but it is not one to be taken lightly" he said in all seriousness "You could soul bond with someone of this time. This would anchor you to this time period and mend any rifts in your soul."

"Soul bond?" Mina whispered

"Yes, you would essential share your soul with some one here. You would still be your own person but a fundamental connection and certain sharing of emotions would occur. However, it is irreversible. You would be tied to that person fir the rest of your lives."

"But wait…" Mina protested "What about the guys, what about the blood bond with Sirius? Don't those have and effect? Don't those bonds count?"

Dumbledore shook his head "Those are not sufficient, though they have been an excellent preventative measure. But for you to be healed it must be a truly powerful bond…it must be love."

"Love…" Mina echoed

"Yes my dear, Love. You would essentially mate for life."

At the word mated, Remus popped into her mind. She looked up sharply at Dumbledore

"I believe we understand each other my dear" Dumbledore said "Now I am sure you would like some time to think about everything I have told you. I have already spoken to your professors and had you excused from classes for the rest of the day. Take some time for yourself and ponder your choices. I will inform your friends that you are well but need to be left alone for awhile. I know Miss Evans will want to get ready for tonight's festivities with you, so why don't I tell here you will meet her in your rooms at five. I am sure she can keep the others in line until then." He said with a smile

Mina stood up, still in a bit of a daze, and her body shaking "Thank you sir for all of your research. I will let you know what I decide as soon as possible"

Dumbledore went over to the shaking girl and held her tightly "My dear, I would do anything in my power to make this easier for you…but in the end, the choice has to be yours. Know that what ever you decided, I will support you and your decisions."

Mina held onto him fiercely, than let go "I love you Uncle Al" she said with a watery smile.

"The feeling is quite mutual my dear girl" Dumbledore said, rather teary eyed himself "Now off with you"

She gave him one last sad smile then shut the door behind her

Dumbledore sat down heavily is his chair behind the large mahogany desk. In all of his long years, he had never met a braver woman than this surrogate daughter of his….and his heart broke for her

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mina felt the cool afternoon breeze lift her hair as she sat in a secluded spot by the lake. It was the same spot that she, Harry, and Ron would escape to when the pressures of the war became too much. They would sit there for hours on end, joking and talking about anything other than Voldemort and the chaos that surrounded them. It was here that they could truly be the teenagers they had never been given the chance to be.

"Oh Harry…Ron" she said, while the tears ran down her face "I miss you so much…"

Mina realized that she had never given herself the proper time to grieve for her lost friends. Everything had happened so fast…her arrival in this time, meeting the Marauders, her 'condition', trying to fit in…there was never anytime to remember. So here she was, in their old favorite spot, finally allowing herself to feel the pain of their loss. She remembered all of the others that had been lost in her own time as well…beautiful Ginny, and all of the Weasleys…crazy Tonks…the kindness and bravery of Neville…spacey Luna with her devotion to Ron…which inevitably brought her thoughts to the final battle, which in turn brought her thoughts back to Remus

In the end, it always came down to Remus…her secret crush on him in third year…the night she saw him transform and still tried to reach him, despite his wolf form…his bravery after losing Sirius, the last of his old friends…all those late night talks with him while researching the Horcruxes…and, of course, the final battle and him dying in her arms, telling her to 'take care'…Remus had been her inspiration for everything she had done…

She knew she could go back to her own time, cut her loses, and start re-building her life. With her name and abilities, she knew she could be a great force in helping rebuild the Wizarding world that had been so casually destroyed….But, could she really let go of what she had already built here?...the close friends she had in Lilly, James, Niobe, and even Peter?...the family she had found in Dumbledore and Sirius?...and the love…yes love she finally admitted to herself…she had found in Remus?

She looked up at the sun setting over the lake, causing the world to be washed in a golden light and found a sense of peace with I herself. She was rebuilding the Wizarding world, just from another point in time. And for the first time in her life, she realized that she deserved some happiness too. She had found it here, with her friends, her family, and with the man she now knew she would love forever…no matter what time she was in.

"Oh Harry, Ron…I know you would understand" she said, staring into the clearing that they had so often shared. "This is my home now, and I like it here. I know you would want me to be happy. I promise I will never forget you…maybe I will meet you again in the future…who knows, maybe I will even be your teacher" she said with a smile, wiping the last of the tears from her face. She walked over to their favorite tree, the one Harry and Ron used to love to race each other climbing. She took out the knife that Sirius had given her after the tower incident, and carved her final goodbye to her old life deep into the bark…

The Golden Trio

HP,RW,HG

Together in Spirit

Forever Friends

She walked out of the clearing as the sun finally set behind the hill, causing blue shadows to follow her as she walked up the steps to the Castle…and to the life she had finally chosen for herself.

**Sooooooo…..what do ya think my muses? Suckie or duckie?**


	19. all for one and one for all

**Yippy…another chapter…hope you like….going to be a bit before I can get the next one out…it depends on the drugs they give me actually …grin**

**I BROKE 200 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Oh, by the way…it's all about the JKR**

"Come on Niobe…" Lilly said in a cajoling tone "Let us see."

"No" said a muffled voice from behind the bathroom door "I look funny."

Mina stormed over to the door "Niobe, get out here right now! I busted my ass putting that dress together and if I don't see you in it in about 5 seconds I am going to…" Mina stopped when she heard the door click open

Niobe stood in the doorway nervously "So…what do you think?"

The other two girls smiled…Niobe looked gorgeous

The French courtiers dress was made of deep red velvet that set off her skin tone. It was slightly gathered at the waist, long skirt draped down to the floor, with a low scooped neckline that was very flattering to her figure. The gold fleur delis embroidered along the neckline set off the natural gold highlights in her curls, which were artfully piled on top of her head, with several hanging down to frame her face. And for the final touch, Lilly has used an invisibility charm on Niobe's glasses, and with the barest hint of makeup, her eyes glowed.

Lilly smiled widely. She was wearing a similar dress in deep blue and looked equally as stunning. "Well my dear, I think we ladies of the French court are going to knock their socks off" Niobe smiled and lost a bit of her nervousness at being so dressed up. The two girls linked arm and turned to Mina who was, much to her chagrin, going as their queen for the evening.

Mina looked positively ethereal. The dress was done in a similar cut and style as of the others girls, but hers was of pure white satin, making her pale skin seem to glow. The silver colored embroidery along the added train seemed to dance in the light. Mina's jet black hair was pulled up tightly with one long curl draping her shoulder. The final touch, at Lilly's insistence, was a crystal tiara placed amongst the swirls of hair on top of her head.

"Wow Mina..." said Niobe, a little awe struck "You look like some kind of Goddess."

Lilly smirked "A moon goddess no doubt"

Mina managed to blush and glare at the same time. She had not yet told anyone about her talk with Dumbledore, nor the decisions that she had made, particularly about how she felt about Remus. But Lilly was too sharp an observer not to notice the new gleam in Mina's eyes. Lilly just knew something was bound to happen between Remus and Mina tonight. Lilly's smile grew wider.

Mina roller her eyes "Come on girls…lets get going before the boys get it into their heads to come up here and drag us off"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys had been waiting outside the portrait for the past ten minutes, and James had been fussing with his costume and complaining the entire time…

"Whoever invented knee breaches must have been on drugs!" he said, fiddling with the buckles "These things are torture!"

Sirius was leaning against the wall looking as comfortable in his elaborate costume as he did in his PJ's…that is, if he wore any

"Just be glad it's not a corset Prongs…now that is torture." Sirius said with a smirk

Remus looked rather comfortable himself…knee breaches were nothing compared to transformations. He did, however raise an eyebrow at Sirius's comment "And what do you know about corsets?"

Sirius's smirk got wider "Millicent, 5th year. It took me almost 20 minutes to unlace…now that's torture." Remus just rolled his eyes at him

The boys all turned when they heard the portrait open and saw the girls step out together.

James's brain did somersaults, a few back flips, and generally turned into pudding at the vision that was his Lilly…and she was his Lilly…he had known it since second year that he wanted to marry her…she just had to fall for him…she just had to…

Remus surprisingly felt no confusion at the glorious sight of Mina. Blame it on his wolf-like nature, but it all seemed very simple to him. He knew he loved her…and he knew he always would.

Sirius smiled and stepped forward "Ladies" he said and gave a small bow "Mina, you look stunning, as expected. You do your brother proud" Mina rolled her eyes at him and gave him a mock curtsy. Sirius turned to Lilly "Lilly my dear, you look ravishing as usual." Lilly rolled her eyes at him as well, with a small grin. Then he turned to Niobe…

Holy shit! His brain screamed…this…this was the nerdy inventor that had become one of his closest friends? She looked…wow…his brain stumbled for words as his eyes raked over her…damn. He slowly broke into a huge grin.

"Talk about Pick of the Litter…" Sirius said, his jaw still a little unhinged…Niobe blushed, but the other girls looked none too pleased at the over used metaphor

Mina walked up to Sirius, grabbed his chin in one hand and had her wand in the other "One more 'pick of the litter' comment from you, my dear brother, and I will show you how much of a 'bitch' I really can be!"

Sirius smirked and gave her a full court bow "Of course my Queen" he turned to James and Remus "Gentlemen, let us give these lovely ladies a proper escort to the ball…Form up!"

The three boys stood in a line in front of the girls, forming an Honor guard, and held their sword out in full salute as they marched the ladies towards the Great Hall…

The Hall decorations were magnificent as usual. Amber light from the hundreds of floating pumpkins gave the hall a warm glow. The live bats flying in intricate patterns between the pumpkins caused a shadow effect, like dappled sunlight in a forest. Orange, black, and gold fabrics were draped from every possible surface, softening the look of the cold stone walls.

Several of the professors, including Dumbledore (who was dressed as an Indian chief, complete with full feathered headdress) were milling about with the other students, when the doors of the hall burst open, causing everyone to stop and stare.

James, Sirius, and Remus marched into the room, the light flashing off the gold fleur delis on their matching blue doublets. They took of their plumed hats and gave a sweeping bow. They jumped up on to the nearest table, which was thankfully still empty, crossed their swords and shouted in unison "ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!"

The boys jumped off the table to loud applause. James and Remus raised their swords high, creating an arch. Sirius stepped forward and addressed the crowd "My lords and ladies…I am pleased to present to you…Queen Mina and her attendants, Lady Lilly and Lady Niobe."

The hall gasped as the three stunning girls walked in. Dumbledore, eyes shining with pride, walked over to the group and addressed Mina

"You look magnificent, my Queen." He said, bowing low and almost upsetting his headdress.

Mina's eyes sparkled at him "As do you Chief Dumbledore" she said, giving a full court bow.

"Love the feathers Sir" said James, grinning

Dumbledore smiled "I must say your feathers, gentlemen, are equally as impressive"

The boys grinned and gave another sweeping bow with their feathered hats

"Ladies" said Dumbledore, turning to Niobe and Lilly "You are two of the loveliest creatures I have ever seen. And having lived as long as I have, that is quite impressive indeed." Both the girls blushed. "I do hope you will each spare a dance for an old man."

Lilly and Niobe grinned and both curtsied deeply "Of course Chief Dumbledore, if our Queen permits" they added with a grin

Dumbledore laughed and clapped his hands "Excellent my dears, I shall look forward to it. Now I must be off to my Pocahontas. She can't be quite the jealous woman."

The gang's eyes followed him to the staff table where they saw none other that Professor Sprout with the feather in her hair, looking a little miffed. The gang all looked at each other amazed

"Wow" said Sirius "I always thought him and McGonagall…"

"No way man" said James surprisingly "She was his favorite student. He even officiated her wedding to her school sweetie Angus McGonagall after her graduation. When Angus passed away a few years later, Dumbledore was like the only family she has left. They have been like brother and sister ever since."

Lilly stared at James in amazement "How do you know all that?"

James shrugged "You spend enough detentions with the woman, you get to know her. She is really cool actually"

Lilly smiled "who would have thought that detentions could be so educational" she said to a beaming James

Mina clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "Enough of this. As your Queen for the evening, I demand less talking and more dancing!"

Sirius grinned and bowed "Of course my Queen. As I am your brother, would you do me the honor of dancing the first dance?" he said as he held out his arm

Mina laughed "But of course, dearest brother" and took his arm

Lilly, who was nervous about dancing with James, turned to Remus "As head boy and girl I suppose it is only fitting that we start the show"

"But of course milady" and put out his arm

James turned to Niobe "Guess that leaves you and me babe. Care to do a turn around the floor?" James said with a wink

Niobe gave him a wide smile "But of course kind sir" she said curtsying deeply. James laughed and pulled her onto the dance floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

The night flew by as the gang had a marvelous time. They all burst out laughing at one point when the song 'Dancing Queen' came on. The gang surrounded Mina on the dance floor and sang it to her as she danced in the center, laughing.

Mina was truly the Queen that night, having many boys constantly at her side, begging for a turn on the dance floor. Unfortunately, it was never the one she actually wanted to dance with. Lilly, who was panic stricken at the thought of dancing with James, was sticking to Remus like glue, saying it was only fitting as head boy and girl.

Later, Mina found herself dancing with James, again. He had a similar look of frustration on his face.

"It's not that you aren't wonderful to dance with Mina" James said, not wanting to offend her "It's just that I have waited so long for her to even look at me. Ever since you came, she has been spending more and more time around us and I had hoped…"

"It's fine James, I understand" she said "Next slow song I will make sure something happens…that is if Niobe and Sirius are done seducing the entire teaching staff…" Mina said grinning

It seemed that almost every male professor had asked the rather shy Ravenclaw girl to dance at least once. It made sense, considering that she had, up until recently, spent more time talking to them that to her fellow students. Sirius, never one to be out done, had made a special point of gallantly asking each female professor to dance, causing even the most severe of Professors to blushingly accept. Sirius was currently doing a rather complicated two-step with Professor McGonagall, who was smirking and matching him step for step. Meanwhile, Niobe was dancing with professor Dumbledore for a third time, leaving Pomona Sprout looking rather dejected…that is until Sirius took her hand and spun her around the dance floor like a top.

When the song had ended, the gang met back at their table for a break. They at laughed at the sight of Dumbledore leading a very dizzy Pomona Sprout back to her seat.

Mina turned and looked at the rest of the gang with a familiar twinkle in her eye "I think it is about time that I abuse…I mean use…my power as queen of the dance again."

Sirius bowed low with a smirk on his face "But of course my Queen…your wish is our command."

Mina gave and equally evil smirk "I have noticed a certain trend in dance partners…I, as your Queen, shall choose the pairings for the next dance." Mina struggled to keep from laughing at the look of terror she saw on Lilly's face "Sirius, you have yet had a chance to dance with Niobe…Lilly, you have yet to accept a dance with James here…and if I may be so bold, I have not yet had the pleasure of a dance with you Remus." She had a smirk on her face, but on the inside she was shaking…what if Remus said no?

Remus, who had been secretly wishing that Lilly would leave him alone, looked relieved that Mina had done the asking. He walked up to her and bowed deeply. "My apologies, my Queen. Please forgive me for any inadvertent neglect and grant me this next dance?" he said, eyes sparkling and Mina felt as if she was floating as Remus led her onto the dance floor.

James sighed as he saw the look of reluctance on Lilly's face. "Don't worry Lilly…" he said sadly "I am not going to force you do dance with me."

Sirius got a glint in his eyes "It's for the best Prongs…she wouldn't have been able to keep up with you anyhow."

Lilly sputtered "I will have you know Sirius, that I have studied dance since I was six!" She grabbed James by the arm "Come on James…we'll show him" and dragged a grinning James onto the dance floor

Sirius shook his head "Sometimes it is just too easy" he said with a grin. Niobe grinned back at him. Sirius suddenly looked at her a bit nervously "So…do you want to dance or what?"

Niobe, who had drank several cups of punch at this point, raised and eyebrow "Depends on the what"

Sirius looked puzzled for a second…then his jaw dropped "Did you just flirt with me?"

Niobe blushed but kept on smirking "Well, I am a female…and you are the Sirius Black…I think it is actually a requirement to graduate now."

They both stared for a moment…then they busted up laughing

Sirius took her arm and pulled her towards the dance floor "Come on…let's show them what's what"

Niobe laughed and followed him onto the dance floor

The song being played was a popular muggle slow song 'Time in a bottle' by Jim Croce. It had a waltz beat and soon the floor was filled with slowly revolving couples

"Will you look at those two" said Mina glancing at Sirius and Niobe, who were dramatically spinning across the floor "I know something is going on there"

Remus…who was awestruck at the beauty in his arm…looked at her and said "I can't see anything but you."

Mina practically melted in his arms as he held her and spun her around the dance floor

'_But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do_

_Once you find them…_

_I've looked around enough to know_

_That you're the one I want to go_

_Through time with_

Niobe was having such a good time dancing with Sirius, that she did not notice the other girl approaching them till she was rudely shoved aside. The blond girl stood between her and Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Kelly, what do you think you are doing?"

Kelly, who was dressed in a very skimpy gypsy costume, thrust her chest out as she purred "Sirius, it was so sad seeing you dancing here all by yourself that I just had to come over and offer you…a dance" Kelly said licking her lips

Niobe felt her heart fall through the floor. She had been having so much fun dancing with Sirius. They had moved so well together, and she had even begun to feel a little twinge inside of her at the way he had been looking at her all evening…a twinge that had nothing to do with their friendship. Niobe hung her head down…she knew she was no competition for the buxom blond currently throwing herself at Sirius. She started to turn to head back to the table when Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, while glaring at Kelly.

"I always knew you were a bit dim McNair. I didn't realize you were blind as well" he sneered at her "I am dancing with Niobe. Now go away"

Kelly gave Niobe a glance that could have cut through steel, then turned her smoldering gaze back to Sirius "As the hottest guy in the school, don't you think you should at least have…standards?" she said, giving Niobe another glare

"I sure as hell lowered them when I dated you" he snapped. Then, Much to Niobe's surprise, Sirius pulled her in closer. "But now I AM dancing with the hottest girl in the room…Now leave before I get really nasty!" He spun himself and Niobe away, leaving Kelly sputtering.

Niobe stared at Sirius "That was really nice of you to say, even if it was a lie to get rid of her."

Sirius took a step back and looked her up and down "You should know by know that the truth is the greatest weapon against idiots like Kelly." He gave her a warm smile "You are the hottest woman in the room and it is an honor to dance with you" and he gave her a small bow.

Niobe felt that twinge inside of her go double time. Bolstered by his words and several cups of punch, Niobe did something she had never thought she would ever do in her life…Niobe Weaver kissed one Sirius Black.

Sirius was stunned…and then he was kissing her back passionately, caught up with the feel of her in his arms and the sweet taste of her on his lips. This wondrous creature in his arms could never be the one girl he had ever felt close enough to truly call his friend. But it was, and that sobered him enough to pull away "I'm sorry…I…" Sirius started to say

"No, I am sorry…I shouldn't have presumed…" she stuttered, close to tears, and she turned to walk away

Sirius grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving "No, let me explain…"

Niobe looked at him sadly "You don't have to…You are Sirius Black. It was ridiculous to think you thought…"

Sirius shook her a bit "You know, for a Ravenclaw, you can be pretty dim sometimes"

Niobe's eyes snapped up. You never insult a Ravenclaw's intelligence…

"There…that's the girl I know" Sirius said with a smile and started dancing with her again "Listen to me…" he said earnestly as they danced "I have dated a few of the girls in your house…so I am sure you have heard a few choice words about me?"

Niobe couldn't help but smirk at him "That word 'asshole' has crossed a few lips more than once." She looked at him "But I know you…you are not like that"

Sirius sighed "Actually, I am. Most of the girls I have met at Hogwarts bore me to tears with in a week or two. Not the nicest thing to admit, but it's true. But you…you are different…" he struggled with his words "Do you realize you are the first girl…hell…person, which I have outright spoken to about the way my family was? James and Remus saw the bruises, but never asked about it…probably figured I'd lie anyway…I know James talked to his Mom about it, and that's why they took me in no questions asked…But you are the first person I spoke the words out loud to." He stopped dancing and looked at her "You are special too me Niobe, and I don't want to ruin it because of hormones or because I am such an asshole…"He said, hanging his head

"Sirius" Niobe said. He looked up to see her smiling at him, her whole face lit up like a sunrise "You are just as important to me too" she stepped up and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek "and I am honored to be a friend to an asshole such as yourself" she said with a smirk

Sirius laughed out loud and gave her a fierce hug.

Niobe pulled away quickly and said "Look" pointing in the direction of Remus and Mina walking out the doors towards the gardens

Sirius got a wicked grin on his face "you still have that miniature camera you invented with you?"

Niobe pulled it out of the little bag she was carrying "But of course" she said with an equally wicked smirk

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius said to James, who was waltzing by with a very uncomfortable looking Lilly.

James looked almost relieved for the distraction. Lilly seemed determined to keep her distance from him, even while dancing. "What's up?"

"We got a little recon to do" he said pointing to the camera and to Remus and Mina, who have just stepped out the door.

"Let's roll" he said, And Sirius and James took off for the gardens

"Come on Niobe, we might as well go too. At least we can keep the boys from going too far" said Lilly

Niobe smirked and took her hand "Come on, you want to know what happens just as much as I do…let's hurry" and they took off for the doors as well, hoping they wouldn't miss anything…

**Don't kill me….I had to end it there…the next scene is long dramatic and more importantly…not finished yet. But you guys have been so great about reviewing that I wanted to get this out ASAP…..I hope you likey!**

**Dye**

**And before I forget, DSP…you know who you are…I hope you are satisfied for the moment GRIN**


	20. The ties that bind

**I'm not dead yet...i think i will go for a walk...oh happy day! Seriously folks, sorry about dissapearing for awhile, between the back injury, having to play catch-up after missing so many classes, then midterms...it has been INSANE...but i managed to find the time to write this...know that you, my gentle readers, are always on my mind, and i hope with life calming down a bit i can devote more time to my FF posse.**

**i own nothing but my soul... and thats up for grabs to pay my medical bills...give it up to JKR**

Remus and Mina walked hand in hand thru the rose gardens that Dumbledore had set up along the walkway outside the Great Hall. The breeze was warm for that time of year and it scattered the fallen rose petals from across the paths as many young couples walked along in the moonlight. Eventually Remus and Mina sat down on a bench on the far side of the garden. The hedges that surrounded them muted the sounds of the celebrations that were still going on in the Hall down to a low whisper. Mina stared up at the bright half moon that was shining down on the grounds like a winter's frost. Then she turned to Remus and gave him a warm smile. Remus felt his breath catch at the sight before him. She was…everything. Bathed in that silver moonlight she seemed like a dream to him…but not any dream of his…no, not in his wildest flights of fancy did he ever hope to have something so beautiful, so perfect, within his reach. To see her smiling like that at him, for him, because of him…his head bowed as a single tear fell from his eyes at the overwhelming surge of emotions that he felt he did not deserve.

Mina saw his tears and looked at him concerned "Remus, what is it? What's wrong?"

Remus shook his head "Nothing's wrong…that is what is so strange…" He looked up and took her hands in his "Mina…I love you. I think I loved you from the second I first saw you. I had given up hope for true happiness…then you came…you…you are a miracle in my life…I know we promised to just be friends until we knew more about your situation but I can't keep…"

Mina silenced Remus by placing a finger on his lips. She looked into his eyes, her own eyes shinning brightly with unshed tears "I love you Remus, god I love you so much…" she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against his. Remus moaned in relief as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. After a moment, which could have been a second or an eternity, they parted breathless. Mina tilted forward till their foreheads touched each other.

"Remus, I need to talk to you…" Mina said, still a little breathless

Remus sat up quickly, suddenly nervous that he had offended her "I am sorry, I didn't mean to push…we still don't know what is going to happen to you…with your soul still in danger…I don't want to lose you…"

Mina gave him a small encouraging smile "Shhh…Remus…I don't want to lose you either…but we don't have to worry about that anymore…I talked to Dumbledore. He has been researching my condition and he thinks he has found way to fix everything…"

Remus's face lit up "He has found a way to cure you?" Remus grabbed her and gave her a fierce hug "That's wonderful Mina." He pulled back and looked at her "So what do you have to do…can I be of any help?"

Mina gave him a nervous smile…Well, here goes nothing, she thought "Actually, you are crucial to making this work." She took a deep breath "Dumbledore said that the only way to heal the wound and to prevent it from happening again was to either revert my soul to its original state or to anchor it to this time period permanently so as to prevent further damage."

Remus looked puzzled "But I don't understand…how could you anchor you soul to this time period without any risk of further damage?"

Mina took a deep breath "I could anchor my soul by bonding with someone of this time period."

Something tickled the back of Remus's mind at these words, but he chose to ignore it for the moment…she couldn't possibly mean… "So, you are all set then…I mean you have already bonded with Sirius as his sister. That should be fine to…"

"No, it's not" said Mina interrupting "The blood bond and the connections I have made to the people of this time have helped to halt the damage for the moment…" Mina locked eyes with Remus "But blood isn't strong enough…it has to be love. I would have to Soul-bond with someone I love in this time period to be completely healed."

Remus was white with shock. His mouth hung open but no words were coming out.

Mina spoke hurriedly "I know we are young Remus, but both of us have lived through enough lifetimes of suffering to know our own minds. I love you Remus. I believe I have always loved you. I loved you when you were my teacher in third year. I loved you when we were soldiers together in the Order. And I don't think it is possible to love you more than I do right now with you beside me. I know that you are the only one I would ever want to…"

Remus held up his hand to stop her "You said…you said there was another way?" he said, his face still white and his voice trembling

"Yes" Mina said hesitantly "He said my soul would revert to its original state if he sent me back to my own time."

"He can do that? He can send you back?" Remus asked with a touch of desperation in his voice

"He said he could." Then she looked at him with pleading eyes "But I don't want that Remus, My life is here now and I want to be with…"

"Go" he said, his voice barely a whisper

Mina went pale "You…you can't mean that…I thought you loved…" Mina said...her voice cracking as the tears started to fall.

Remus looked at her with tortured eyes "I love you more than life Mina…which is why I want you to go…go lead a normal happy life."

"Happy…happy?!" Mina said tears streaming down her face as her voice shook with rage "Don't you get it?! Nothing would have changed if I go back. Everyone I love in my time would still be dead! You, Sirius, Lily, James, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore…all of you…DEAD!! How could I possibly have normal, happy life when all I would be left with nothing?!"

Remus looked at her with defeated eyes "But you would be safe. You could make sure the memory of James and Lily's son would be remembered forever and in time you could find a nice normal guy to…"

Mina shook her head at him, the tears still falling "So that's the reason…" she grabbed his hands "Remus I don't care about your 'furry little problem' you kn…"

Remus jerked his hands away and stood up "But I do care…I have to, and it sure as hell is not a little problem. Do you even realize that you would be bonding not only with me but with Moony as well? Do you even realize the possible consequences of Soul bonding with a bloody werewolf?" he said, his voice getting louder with each word

"I am not an idiot Remus" Mina snapped "I am well aware of the risks. I know with binding our souls together there will some sharing of sensation…"

"And do you really think I would be willing to put you through that kind of pain. No Mina, I swore I would never risk of causing anyone else to suffer the way I do…I would rather die than to do that to you…"

"But Remus…" Mina pleaded, tears pouring down her face "This would be different than turning me. We don't know how much I would even experience…it might even help you during…"

"NO!" Remus roared, causing Mina to jerk back in surprise "I will not risk it…I will not risk hurting you like that…"

"And you think I am not hurting now" Mina practically sobbed

"Mina, please understand" He said, his voice breaking "I swore to myself that I would protect you, even if it meant tearing myself apart to do it…I can't do it…I can't make you a monster like…I…" and he turned to leave

"Remus!" Mina cried brokenly and she collapsed to the ground sobbing

Remus did not turn around. He took two more steps, then stopped and sniffed the air. "I know you four are there. Please come out and take care of her for me."

Sirius was the first to step out from behind the bushes while the others went strait to Mina.

Sirius stared at Remus "You bastard!" Sirius said, his voice shaking with rage "You would send my only family away because of your own fucking cowardice?! How can you do this to her? to all of us?!"

Remus still did not turn around "I am sorry Sirius, but I will not risk hurting her like that…not even for you."

And with that Remus ran off into the night. Sirius watched him go. He was torn between following his friend to make sure he was ok, and never wanting to see his friend again. Sirius hung his head in sorrow…how did everything get so screwed up? Why couldn't life be simple for once?

Niobe, who had been helping Lily try to comfort Mina, stood up and went over to Sirius, who was still looking down the path that Remus had disappeared down. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go find him and make sure he is ok." Niobe said

Sirius turned and looked as if he were about to protest when Niobe silenced him with a look.

"Listen, I know no matter how angry you are at him right now, you want to make sure he is ok. I think you and James are a little too close to the situation for Remus to listen to either of you. And I really don't think you could pry Lily away from Mina right now. Remus has always been nice to me…maybe I can get him to listen to me?"

Sirius was about to nod his head in agreement when he realized something. Shit! Niobe heard everything about Remus being a werewolf. She had become such a natural part of the group that he totally forgot that they had never told her. How was she going to handle it…?

"Listen to me Niobe" Sirius said "I know that I am livid at the bastard right now, but I still don't want to see him destroyed."

Niobe looked puzzled "Ok…so what does that have to do with me? Its not like I want to hurt him or anything, you know that."

Sirius looked her in the eye "But you could now…hurt Remus, I mean."

Niobe still look puzzled "Why would I want to?"

Sirius sighed in frustration "Because you know now that he is a werewolf."

Niobe looked at Sirius "Yeah…and?"

Sirius looked totally confused at her reaction "Huh?"

Niobe rolled her eyes at him "Remus has been nothing but nice to me since I first came to Hogwarts and now I am proud to call him my friend. And right now that friend needs someone to just listen to him and maybe slap some sense into him. Why should I care if he becomes a raving beast one day out of the month? I am not exactly the most pleasant person to be around three days out of the month myself. Who am I to judge?"

It took a moment, but when Sirius realized what she was talking about he turned beet red and Niobe had to suppress a grin at seeing him so flustered. She knew he had enough on his mind without her teasing him.

"Don't worry Sirius, I will make sure he is ok." She said simply

Sirius looked at her for a moment and then gave her a small smile "Thank you" he said gratefully.

"No problem" she said "You go take care of your sister. I'll find you later and let you know how he is" with that Niobe went down the path to find Remus.

Sirius sighed and went back to Mina, who was still on a heap on the ground with Lily and James on either side of her murmuring soothing words to try and calm her down. Mina had stopped sobbing and had gone silent. A few tears still leaked out of her eyes and she a defeated air about her that made him worried. He knelt down in front of her so that he was at eye level. He reached out his hand and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Mina…I am so…" Sirius struggled for what to say, but Mina interrupted him with a broken whisper.

"I am alone…I have nothing left to hold onto." She said, her eyes glazed with tears, and looking empty

Sirius shook her chin and forced her to look at him "You have me" he said, his voice cracking with desperation, trying to make her see "You are my sister, my family, and I will never let you go, you can count on it!" he said fiercely, tears leaking out his eyes

Something cracked behind Mina's and emotion just poured out of her "Oh Sirius" she sobbed and latched onto to him, crying her heart out.

Sirius, with out letting go, lifted her onto the bench with him. He let her cry it out as he rocked her like a young child after a nightmare. After a while, her sobbing quieted down to an occasional sniffle. Soon her breathing became regular and Sirius knew she had cried herself to sleep. Sirius gently lifted her up. He turned to Lily and James, who had been standing there silently the whole time, trying to absorb all they had heard and everything that had happened.

"I am going to carry her up to the hospital wing and have Pomfrey give her some dreamless sleep potion. With her condition, I think it's safer if she stays in the hospital wing for tonight to make sure nothing happens. I'll stay there with her incase she wakes up. James, be good enough to walk Lily back to her common room…I am sure you both have a lot to talk about now…" He looked them both in the eyes "I am sorry you had to find out this way. We didn't want to keep you both in the dark about all this, but we didn't really know what to say."

James gave him a dismissive wave "Don't worry about it. Just take care of her alright?" Lily, who was strangely silent up to this point, just nodded her head in agreement. Sirius gave them both an apologetic look and then left with Mina in his arms.

James looked over at Lily who was staring off into space "Are you ok Lily?" he asked hesitantly

Lily sighed at looked over at him "I am ok I guess…" she said, hugging herself against the night air which had become slightly chilly.

"Here, take my cloak. You seem cold." James took of the black cloak and gently placed it over her shoulders.

Lily gave him a small smile. "It's just a lot to take in, you know? Mina is from the future and she was best friends with our son…it's…I don't know…" she seemed at a loss for words.

James looked at her sadly "Is it really that repulsive an idea to you? I mean you and me being together and having a child? Am I really that bad that you could never care for me?" James said in an almost pleading voice. His head was spinning from all that he had heard tonight. The one thing that was holding him together was the thought that in the future, even for just a brief moment, he and Lily had been happy together…but if she turned away from him now, that future my never happen…"Please Lily…tell me there is some hope that you care…"

Lily looked at him and decided, with a sigh, to be honest with herself...and him "Oh James, of course I care…" James felt his heart leap in his chest as Lily stepped closer to him and gave him a small smile "How many other girls could say their guy chased them for over six years and never gave up?"

"Lily" he said reverently as he took her hand and gently pulled her close. He gave her every opportunity to pull away as he leaned towards her. His heart felt as if it would burst when Lily leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. She tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. It was everything James had every dreamed of and more. It was Lily, and she was in his arms. He was in heaven. After a moment, not wanting to push his luck, James pulled back a bit. Not letting go of her hands, James looked at her with a smile.

"So…I am your guy huh?" he said with a teasing grin

She playfully smacked him on the arm "Don't let it go to your head. It's big enough as it is." Then her face got more serious "In all honesty James…I really don't what to think or how to handle this whole predetermined future of ours…I just know how I feel right now, and this feels right." She squeezed his hand "I hope you will understand if I want to take this slow and give us some time to figure out what we want as apposed to some future plan that may or may not happen." She looked at him with a bit of apprehension in her eyes.

James was practically glowing with happiness "Lily, I would rather take us one step at a time and know that you really want to be with me than have you with me because of some type of obligation." He said squeezing her hands back. Then his face became a bit more somber "And giving how things are going with the rest of the gang, it would probably be smart to keep it subtle for now." He smiled and put his hand to her cheek "I love you Lily and what ever it takes, I am going to make you happy."

She smiled back at him. Then she sighed "I better head back to the dorm and grab some things for Mina." She looked at James earnestly "Be kind to Remus when you see him. He really thinks he is doing what is best. I can't say I agree with him but I do understand why he might think that way."

James gave her a hug "Don't worry. I will keep an eye on both boys and they will just have to deal with it" He took her hand and kissed it "See you tomorrow?"

Lilly blushed a bit at the gesture "See you tomorrow" On impulse she gave him a peck on the cheek before hurrying of to her dorm.

James was the last one left in the garden. He quickly looked around to make sure no one could seem him. When he was sure he was alone, he started jumping up and down and doing a little happy dance on the spot

"She loves me, she loves me, she l-o-v-e, loves me! She kissed me, she kissed me, she k-i-s-s, kissed me!"

James practically skipped down the halls back to his room singing to himself. He knew that things would work out for everyone. Lily was his, and anything was possible.

**Little more angsty than what i normally write, but it had to be done...still managed to put in a few fluffies**

**Hope it didn't suck...Dye**


	21. now I lay me down to sleep

**Surprise!!! A new chapter just for you!!! Actually, this chapter should have been part of the last one…which is why this one is so short…but I figured what the heck, I'll go ahead and post it anyway…**

**I own nothing but my medication and this laptop…the rest is all JKR!!**

Niobe, when she had found Remus, had not been able to convince him to talk, but she had at least convinced him to go inside, which he did, and went strait to bed with out a word to anyone.

Lily had helped Mina to calm down, take some dreamless sleep potion, and go to bed. Lily then lay in her own bed staring at the ceiling, thinking to herself… 'I kissed James, and I told him how I cared for him, ohgodohgodohgod…'

Sirius, after making sure that Mina was going to be ok and was in Lily's capable hands, grabbed his broom and went out flying. He pushed the rocket broom to its limits try to escape the battle going on inside his head. Remus was one of the truest friends he had ever had in his life, but Mina was family, and Remus had hurt her, badly. Why was the damned werewolf so stubborn in his self-hatred to not see that Mina loved him enough to accept all of him? Sirius knew Remus better that anyone. He knew how much Remus loved Mina. He also knew how much Remus did not trust himself…why couldn't Remus see that it wasn't about trusting himself, but trusting Mina? Sirius sighed as he landed and walked back up to the castle. Sirius loved Remus like a brother…but he was not willing to lose his sister…not for any reason. 'If this doesn't get straitened out soon' he thought 'it is going to get ugly'. When Sirius reached the dorms he saw that the other three were all asleep, including Remus. "Niobe must have found him' Sirius thought as he got into bed. That was a whole other line of thought that Sirius did not know what to do with. Seeing Niobe the way she looked tonight was a shocker. Sirius knew how much he cared about her as a friend, but seeing her in that dress, and the way she had kissed him…He sighed, he was glad that they had decided to remain friends after that little faux pas, but Sirius knew he was going to have a tough time getting that kiss out of his head. And on that thought, Sirius drifted off to sleep.

Remus, once he had heard Sirius snoring, rolled on to his back and continued to stare at the ceiling. He had a muggle song by the Beatles running over and over inside his head.

_Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time  
Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time_

He rolled over and stared at the curtains surrounding Sirius's bed. Sirius had gone through a mad muggle phase when he first left his parents house, and spent most of his remaining pocket money on muggle records. Sirius had been obsessed ever since. Remus had a decent collection himself. They used to trade albums back and forth by owl post all summer long. Somehow, all of Sirius's owls were always late. Sirius claimed it was because of where Remus lived and not because he was trying to hold on to Remus's entire Beatle's collection. Remus and his mother lived in a muggle village. It was easier for his mother to find work there. Remus, once he was old enough, started working odd jobs himself to help his mother. His father had died long ago, not long after Remus had been bitten. Though his mother never spoke of it, Remus had found out, from a rather vicious aunt who was visiting, that his father had died while hunting for Greyback. That was the other reason why they lived in the muggle world, to avoid his mother's relatives. Remus loved his mom dearly and they were the best of friends. She loved music, she had even bought him a guitar when he was nine and taught him to play. She also loved to dance. It was not unusual for him and his mom in the summer to put on one of Remus's records and go tearing through the house together dancing up a storm. But her sense of humor was not to be denied. It was common for his mother to switch the sugar and the salt, or for Remus to have a bucket of water fall on his head while coming out of the loo. She would always claim that it must have been one of the 'wee folk living in the garden' that had done it. When it came to pranks, the Marauders had nothing on his mom. God, he wished he could talk to her right now. He could write her a letter, but even with owl post it would be weeks before he could get a response. She was away making her yearly visit to her relatives, who moved to Boston a few years ago. She always made the visits while Remus was in school to save him the 'obligatory torture', as she put it.

Remus sighed as he reached over to the table by his bed and quietly pulled out a pen and parchment. At least writing her would occupy his troubled mind and give him some hope of future advice in figuring this whole mess out. He stared at the blank piece of paper for what seemed like hours before he finally put quill to paper.

_Dear mum,_

_I hope the 'family' isn't giving you too much trouble. If they are I hope you are giving them just as much trouble back! I miss you, as usual, but more so now than ever. A lot has happened and I desperately need your advice…_

What could he say? How could he put it into words…?

_What would you do if you loved someone with your whole being…more than life itself…and you knew they returned your feelings…but, you also knew that you being with them could cause them to suffer…suffer more than if you left them…what would be the right thing to do? I know this makes no sense to you right now and I wish I could say more. Please tell me what you think…_

_Love as usual,_

_Remus_

Remus folded the parchment and put it under his pillow. He would take it up to the owlery in the morning. It would be a good excuse for skipping breakfast. He knew he was not ready to face everyone yet. But he knew there was no way to avoid seeing everyone in classes…seeing her…the song kept playing on and on in his mind…

_Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time  
Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time_

It was his burden, his beast, to carry. There was no way he would subject Mina to the kind of pain he went through. He loved her. The wolf inside his howled for his mate, but to risk making her into a creature like him…Maybe if he was distant, if he just focused on his studies and ignored everything else, she would give up on him and save herself. His heart broke at the thought. But he had sworn to protect her…With his mind spinning, he drifted off to sleep and to dreams of him being locked in a cage, screaming, while Mina danced with Sirius further and further away. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

James, who had been floating on air, had gone to sleep earlier firmly convinced that in the morning Remus would have come to his senses, that Mina would be healed, that Sirius and him would be magic at Quidditch practice, that Lily would declare her new found love for him to the entire school, that Niobe would make them all rich with her inventions, and that the Marauders would rule the world. It seemed logical to him…Lily loved him, and that was all the proof he needed that the world was a beautiful and perfect place. The rest of the gang would see that too. He fell asleep smiling to dreams of him and Lily in a small cottage in a village somewhere with a bunch of kids running in the yard and his friends all around him laughing and having a good time with his family.

Peter, who knew little to nothing as to what had happened that night, slept uneasily. Regulus's words at the dance running though his head _"In the end, they won't win, and they sure as hell won't sacrifice themselves for you. When it all falls down, who will be left standing? It's all about the power…"_

**I wrote this kind of fast so I hope it didn't suck too much. Sorry it's is so short, but I had to get all this stuff out before I got to the next part, which involves drama, music, and just a touch of hair gel…**

**See you soon**

**Dye **


	22. pity party

**Hey there folks…I am so glad to be back…I have been thru a lot these past months and I hope you can forgive me for being away so long… I am MAKING the time to get back into the FF swing of things and I hope to be updating again on a more regular basis…**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful fantabulous Niobe…my muse, my friend**

**Hope it doesn't suck…**

**PS it's all about the JKR…**

To put it simply…November sucked

Sirius wasn't speaking to Remus. Remus wasn't speaking to anybody. Mina was walking around in a fog of depression and could barely speak at all. Peter, who could not get Regulus's words out of his mind, maintained his own confused silence. Lilly, whose paranoia has reached new heights, wasn't speaking to James. James, who was thoroughly confused by Lilly's actions, had no idea what to say to anyone. And by the time December rolled around, one Niobe Weaver had had enough…

"Augmenti Maximus!" she yelled at top of her lungs while waving her wand in a circular motion. A powerful jet of ice cold water came streaming out of the end of her wand and landed directly on to Sirius and James, completely soaking them and knocking over several of the empty bottles of firewhiskey that were surrounding them on the floor.

Sirius sputtered as wobbled onto to his feet, knocking over a few more bottles. James, however, still laid completely inert and dripping wet on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" mumbled Sirius as he wiped the water out of his eyes with his left hand, his right hand still holding on to a half empty bottle.

Niobe glared at him. With out a word she went over to James who was still on the floor muttering incoherently and knelt down beside him. She grabbed the back of his head, tilted it back, and poured the contents of a small bottle of potion that she had pulled out of her robes down his throat before unceremoniously letting his head fall back down on to the stone floor with a loud thunk

"Hey…hey..what are you giving him?" Sirius said as he walked right up behind Niobe, albeit with a slight stagger.

Niobe glared at him and then turned back to James "A sober-up potion, though he doesn't deserve it…and don't even ask, you deserve it even less" she said as she laid a blanket over James. Niobe stood up and brushed her hands off on her robe. "He should wake up in about 15 minutes." She turned around and Sirius shrank a bit under the full force of Niobe glare. "How could you do this to him? You know better than anyone that he can't hold his liquor any better than a 9 year old girl. Some friend you are" she snapped at him and turned to leave.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Sirius said, quickly sobering up. Niobe in a temper was not something to mess with…but he felt the need to defend himself…"It was a special occasion. He came to me. I was just drowning my sorrows and…"

"Bullshit!" said Niobe whirling around to face him, cutting him off before he could utter another word "Special occasion? Drowning your sorrows? You have been drowning your sorrows almost every day for weeks now!" she spat "and now you want to drag James into your pity party?"

"Pity party…that's what you call it?" said Sirius, feeling his own rage build up to a boiling point "In the past few months I have been disowned, homeless, found a family, and now it is being torn apart by my best friend! Mina is fading more and more everyday…I am going to lose her and it is all because my furry best friend can't deal. And now I am the asshole because I want to escape it all?" He finished standing nose to nose to her.

Niobe stood right up to him "Yes…you are being an asshole, and instead of helping your friends you're just sitting here wallowing!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do!" he said, throwing up his hand in the air. He felt the tears of frustration starting to well up in his eyes and he turned around before Niobe could see them…but she saw them anyway.

"Sirius…" she said in a softer tone. She came up behind him and gently turned him around "Listen to me, I know you have been through a lot, but trust me, I know better than anyone that you can't drown your sorrows. You are better than this Sirius…" she said softly

Sirius looked up at her and a single tear fell and rolled down his cheek "I just don't…my friends…my world is falling apart and I have no idea what I can do to stop it…" Sirius hung his head.

Niobe gently put her arms around him and held him "It's going to be ok Sirius…" she pulled back and looked him in the eyes "I have an idea…but I am going to need your help..."

"When did the troll tap dance on my head?" moaned James in the corner. Sirius and Niobe both turned to see James struggling to get up. They ran over and helped him up.

"Don't worry James, the rest of the potion should fix you up quickly" said Niobe, as she handed him the rest of the bottle of sober-up potion.

"Thanks Niobe, you're the greatest." And he downed the rest of the potion. Then he turned to Sirius "Sorry that you lost me there for a bit Sirius…"

"No worries…" Sirius said "I should have stopped us about 3 bottles ago…and don't worry man, I am sure Lilly will figure out what a good thing she's got with you soon."

James gave him a sad smile "I hope so…I don't know what is worse man, thinking she hates me, or knowing she cares, but won't come near me."

Niobe patted him on the back "You know James, I wouldn't be surprised if she figures it out sooner than you think" she said with a smile and a wink

James smiled back "You give me hope" then he turned to Sirius "I think it's my turn to make sure Mina eats dinner. See you in the great hall later?" they both nodded and he left, looking noticeably better than he looked before.

Niobe turned to Sirius with a smile "See…a few simple words can go a lot further that a few empty bottles"

Sirius began to feel something like hope start to bubble up in his chest "You are an amazing woman Niobe" he said with real admiration in his voice

The way he was looking at her, and the fact he was still holding her hand, made Niobe feel that twinge inside her start going crazy again but she viciously suppressed it. The last thing she needed to do was to get all googly eyed again. Sirius needed her help…not more complications.

"I have my moments" she said with a cheeky grin, trying to lighten the moment

He grinned back. Then he looked at her with a hopeful smile on his face "You really think you might have a way to fix all of this mess?"

Niobe stepped back and gave him an evil grin "I have two words for you…Talent Show!"

**I know it's a bit on the short side, but was a pain in the ass to write…I don't like torturing my characters… but trust me…everything is gonna start looking up soon…grin**


	23. Conversations with dumb people

**Wow…I even impressed myself with how fast I updated…I think it was because I realized some conversations needed to happen before the big talent show scene…this chapter was fun to write because if you change the context, I have been the Niobe in a similar situation on many an occasion…**

**I own nothing except my teddy bear…AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!**

**It's all about the JKR**

"Hey Lily, wait up!" said Sirius, running to catch up with the redhead who was heading down the hallway at a good clip.

Lily slowed down a bit but did not stop as Sirius came up beside her "Hello Sirius. Sorry, but I am really busy right now…" she said without looking at him and sounding like she wanted to be anywhere else but talking to him.

Sirius, not wasting any time, grabbed Lily by the arm and started dragging her into a nearby empty classroom. "We need to talk" he said as he shoved her into the empty room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you…"she sputtered

He shut the door, muttering a silencing spell, and then turned towards her "I need to know what's going on with you and James" he said. He crossed his arms and looked at her with a blank expression.

Lily face got very red "That is none of your…"

Sirius took a step towards her, forcing her to back up a couple of steps "Let's just say I am making it my business." Sirius's gaze became piercing. "Come on Lily, you think I don't notice that James is falling apart at the seams? Do you really think that I wouldn't find out why? And…do you really think I would let that happen with out saying anything?" Sirius shook his head in mock disappointment "And they say you're the smart one…tisk, tisk…"

Lily, at this point, had her jaw on the floor. Sirius, for all of his pranks and attitude, had never spoken to her like this. In just a couple of sentences he had totally cut her down and made her feel guilty as hell…"I didn't mean…I just…" she stammered

"Just what?" he said, raising an eyebrow "Told him you cared about him then completely ignored him for the past few weeks?" He took another step forward, forcing Lily practically up against on of the desks in the room "Why…why didn't you just leave him alone?" he said in a cold tone "Are you enjoying breaking his heart and watching him suffer? Are you that heartless…"

"Stop!" Lily cried, her eyes filling with tears. "I never wanted to hurt him…I…I…"

"What? You what…" said Sirius, not backing down

"I love him" she whispered, tears coming down her face, her head hanging down

Sirius let out a breath he had been holding and then, slowly, a smile formed on his face. He put his hand gently on her shoulder "See, don't you feel better now you finally got all that out?" then he gave her a smirk "Think of it like a good dose of evacuation potion."

She looked up and gave him a watery smile "Leave it to you to compare my saying 'I love James' to projectile vomiting."

Sirius snorted "Well I may have said something like that once or twice before" Then the grin fell of his face "But I still have to ask why. Why are you acting this way? Did he do something stupider than normal? I mean if you love him then what is the problem…"

"I do, I do…" Lily quickly said "It's just so weird to me…I mean…" she looked up at him " I have spent the past seven years saying, very loudly, that I can't stand him…now…what would people think if, at least to them, I am 'all of a sudden' in love with him. People will think I am a liar…or worse that James gave me a love potion or something stupid like that."

Sirius raised an eyebrow "So that's why? You are worried about your reputation?" he said in disbelief

Lily sighed "I know it sounds stupid. But it's hard sometimes being a muggle born. I worked so hard for people to see me as a real witch…you wouldn't understand what it's like, to have everyone prejudging you…" she heard him snort again, and she looked up at him. He had a wry smile on his face as if to say 'come on'. Lily suddenly realized how stupid she sounded. It was then she realized that if there was anyone who would understand how much of an outsider she felt, it was Sirius. "Wow" she thought, seeing him for the first time in her life as something other than 'James's annoying friend' but as someone who understood and could be a really good friend. She gave him a rueful smile "I guess that does sound really stupid, now that I think about it"

Sirius grinned "Trust me, I done stupider things"

She grinned back "I hope so…I've met some of your Ex's"

Sirius laughed "Touché"

They both laughed for a bit. Then Lily looked at him with a question in her eyes "What can I do? He probably hates me at this point…and what about the rest of the school? How can I get them to believe me that it's real…that it's not some kind of joke? Ugh…I am hopeless when it comes to this kind of thing." she said looking dejected

Sirius broke out into a huge smile "Actually, I do have an idea…but you are going to have to trust me…do you still have those 'presents' that you and Mina bought at the beginning of term?"

Lily blushed "Um yeah…and how do you know about that?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow "I have my sources" he said

Lily smirked "Niobe huh?" and her grin got wider when she saw him blush a bit at the mention of Niobe. "She's pretty cool isn't she?" she said with a knowing smile

Sirius shrugged trying to seem nonchalant about it "Yeah, she is…so…you want to hear our idea?"

Lily looked at him a bit nervously but still smiling "Ok…what do I have to do?"

_Meanwhile…. _

"Remus, wait up!" said Niobe as she saw him walk out of the potions classroom with his head down. The classes that they all had together had been pure torture these past few weeks. Remus just buried his head in his books, while the others tried to keep Mina from noticeably falling apart every time Remus was with in 50 feet of her. Strangely enough, Severus was excellent at distracting her by pushing her about their potions project. This 'assistance' from Snape was questioned by the boys as possibly dangerous. Snape let them know with a sneer that it had nothing to do with helping or respecting Mina, but wanting her to keep up with the work they needed to do. As much as it irked him, Sirius saw that the grease ball had a point, so he kept his heckling to a minimum. Sirius had enough work on his plate trying to translate the notes the Remus left for him on their project after an entire class of not speaking. And, of course James and Lily were so formal with each other that it was painful to watch.

Niobe has to practically run to catch up with the rapidly exiting Remus. "Hey…" she said when she had finally caught up "Um...how's it going?" she asked lamely

Remus turned his tired eyes to her "Fine" he said wearily and quickened his pace, but Niobe would not be deterred…she had to get him talking…

"You know…" she said "The word fine such a misnomer when used in that context. A person can't be fine in the literal sense. It actually is a more appropriate reference for hair. Hair can be fine…I guess in that sense you could say you were fine if it were in reference to you hair…of course with you getting hairy once a month and all, it would lend ones language to refer to more hair related puns…"

"Shhhh" said Remus waving his hands to silence her "…and what the hell are you on?" said, a now rather pissed off, Remus.

"Good" said Niobe with a satisfied smirk "I finally got you to do something other than mope…come with me"

A bewildered Remus followed, more out of sheer confusion than anything else. They soon found themselves sitting in a little used courtyard. Remus had to admit it was a rather lovely spot. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed.

Niobe smiled at him "I thought you would like it here. I read that those with your condition can sometimes feel confined if indoors for any great length of time. And figuring you haven't left your room for more than classes and the occasional meal in the past month, I thought you could use the sunshine."

Remus gave her an irritated look "Is there any particular reason you keep bringing up my 'furry little problem" over and over again?"

Niobe then gave him a knowing look. "Well, since it is all you seem to think about when dealing with your life and decisions, I felt it was only fair to meet you on your level." She said, never once breaking eye contact with him

Remus was shocked into silence. Then he got mad "And what makes you think you know anything about what it's like?! How about the fact that my father died trying to avenge me. That my mother is forced to work in a muggle village, because of the fear my 'condition' has put off her more wealthy and influential relatives. That the only reason I am allowed to go to school at all is because of a lie…and that 99 of the school would stone me to death if they knew what I was…and lets add the bone wrenching pain I feel every month…the monster that I become…that I am…" he took a breath to continue but Niobe cut him off.

"Ok, I get it, your life sucks" she said with a roll of her eyes, causing Remus to sputter, but she kept on going "One…I think we can at least agree that I know what it is like to be an outcast…Two…you want pain and suffering? Ha, at least you know when it's coming…" she looked him dead in the eyes "I never knew when the next time my Father would get it into his head to beat me unconscious or…" here she paused and shuddered. Remus looked at her with shock. She gave him a sad smile "Everyone has pain in their life Remus…but we are the ones to chose whether or not we let is rule our lives. I mean, what happened to us isn't our fault…don't you think we both deserve a little happiness?" she said, looking into his eyes searching for what she hoped she would find…a bit of hope…

Remus just nodded mutely. He had no idea what to say to her. His brain was spinning. Niobe decided to get him to snap…

"Besides, what you deal with is not so different from a woman's menstrual cycle" she said with a grin.

Remus choked "E-e-excuse me?" he stuttered out

"Well…" she said doing her best impression of McGonagall "A woman's body is tied to the lunar cycle. Once every month for a few days she menstruates and occasionally suffers excruciating pain because of it in the form of cramps." Remus's face at this point was beet red as she continued "And as for the antisocial and danger aspect of your problem…I don't know about you…but it is pretty damn dangerous to piss me off about three days out of every month." She finished with a grin

Remus let out a few gargling noises…then finally he collapsed in hysterical laughter "you….you…ha-ha…owee…you…" And they both fell apart laughing.

Once they had calmed down, Niobe smiled at him "See…don't you feel better now?"

Remus wiped his eyes "Yes…except for the hernia from laughing" and they both snorted in to giggles again.

Once Remus had calmed down, slowly, a sad small formed on his face "As wonderful as that delightful explanation of a female's biological cycle was…it really doesn't change the fact that I am what I am, and I refuse to risk tainting Mina by bonding with her." His face had a resigned look to it.

Niobe tilted her head and looked at him "What are the risks exactly?"

"Huh?" said Remus looking puzzled

"What are the risks?" she said, rolling her eyes "What are the chances that she will be effected at all and what are the possibilities or precautions that you might be able to take to still protect her if you did bond?'

Remus looked dumfounded for a moment…then slowly, it dawned on him "Oh my god…I am an idiot!" he gasped

"We have comprehension!" Niobe said sarcastically. Then she looked at Remus with a smile "If you two love each other as much as I know you do, I think you owe it to yourselves to at least try to find out what all the possibilities are first."

Remus stared at her "You are an amazing woman Niobe"

She snorted "That's the second time today some one has said that to me…something must be wrong with the universe." She shrugged

"Or maybe people are finally learning how to take you…seriously" he said with smirk, as he saw jump a bit at the choice of phase. She frowned and then stuck her tongue out at him, causing Remus to grin even more…then slowly he looked worried again "But what if I tell her I want to try and then find out it is way too dangerous? I don't want to hurt more than I already have…plus, she has no reason to trust me after what I have done."

Niobe smiled again "Come on Remus, you're pretty smart…for a Gryffindor that is…"

"Hey!" he said with an indignant sniff

"Think about it" she said ignoring his sniff "Who knows the most about this and specifically of Mina's situation…someone who has already threatened your life if you hurt her?"

Remus had a blank expression for a moment; the he slapped himself for his own stupidity. He gave Niobe a bone crushing hug "Thank you!' he said and he turned to take off.

"By the way…" Niobe said "I am pretty sure he still likes lemon drops" she winked at him

He grinned "I owe you so big…I will return the favor someday and that's a promise!" and he took off.

Niobe stood there for a moment grinning then she said quietly "You can come out now."

The air a few feet away from her shimmered and there stood James Potter, still holding the invisibility cloak in his left hand. "How did you know?"

She turned and grinned "Never eat garlic and try to be sneaky…it just doesn't work"

James grinned back "You have a point" he said "Um, Sirius said I should talk to you about a plan of some kind?"

"Excellent!" she said with a clap of her hands "Here is what I need you to do…I want you to get Mina to help you get ready for the talent show…"

"Umm, and why do I need to get ready for that?" he said, a bit nervously

Niobe sighed "Because you are going to sing a song to Lily in the show"

"WHAT!" said James, completely agog

Niobe look at him with a distinct "Duh" look on her face "Think about it, Mina will perk up again because of helping you and Lily get together, and…well…you and Lily will get together" she said triumphantly

James shook his head with a smile "And people call me the nutty one" then he grinned Alright, I am game…anything to end this awful mess"

She grinned back at him "Oh, I think this will be a night to remember"

**Hope it didn't suck…let me know what ya think if you can…**

**Peace Love and Light**

**Dye **


	24. All that Glitters

**I know, I know…this chapter is not the promised talent show. But these conversations between the characters keep coming up…I am a slave to my creations…sigh…besides, I realized a few plot points that had been left to the wayside that needed to be written. Please forgive me and I hope you like.**

**I have also noticed a drop in reviews…my own fault for the hiatus I took but I hope that some of my wayward readers are still enjoying my little dabbles into the FF plane of existence.**

**And if you actually think I am JKR, I can recommend some really good medications to help with you reality issues…**

Remus was running so fast, he wasn't even sure if his feet were touching the ground. When he got to the stone gargoyle he practically screamed "LEMON DROPS!!!" The gargoyle jumped aside and Remus took three steps at a time to get to the top. He burst into Dumbledore's office without knocking and skidded to a halt in front the headmaster's desk.

"Sir, I really need to speak to you right away!" He heard a polite cough come from behind him. He turned and saw, to his complete horror, the entire Hogwarts teaching staff staring at him, most looking like they were trying desperately not to laugh.

"Um…sorry sirs…and madams…I…uh…didn't realize a meeting…um…" Remus stuttered as his face turned beet red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry my dear boy…" said Dumbledore from behind his desk, eyes twinkling with merriment "Your dramatic entrance was a lovely addition to an otherwise routine school meeting."

Remus, if it was at all possible, turned even redder as several of the professors behind him couldn't hold back a chuckle or two. He turned back to Dumbledore "Sorry Headmaster. I…I will come back later." Remus turned again to make a quick exit when Dumbledore's voice stopped him…

"Nonsense my boy…we are just finishing up. If you would care to wait outside for just a moment, then we can speak together to you hearts content" said Dumbledore with a knowing grin. "While you wait, this might help you pass the time." He reached into his robe and pulled out a letter "This was sent by muggle post for you from your mother." He handed it to Remus, who had a puzzled expression on his face. Dumbledore smiled "All muggle mail goes to my office first, then it is distributed by owl post the next morning. Seeing as you are here, I find no problem handing to you. Now, if you will just step outside for a moment…" said Dumbledore, with a sweeping hand gesture to the door.

"Yes sir" said Remus and he bolted out of the room.

When the door closed behind him Remus tore open the letter and suddenly a great puff of glitter came shooting out of the envelope, practically choking him, and covering him from head to foot in sparkles. 'Mum…' he thought 'She got me again' and with a bit of a grin he read the letter…

_My dearest Remus,_

_I got your letter just before I finally was allowed to escape from my 'darling' sister's house. I managed, barely, to keep her from reading it. I had to send my reply by muggle post because I would be willing to swear that she has every owl in Boston on her personal payroll so that she can gossip to her hearts content. I did read the letter and I have a few words of wisdom for you m'boy…_

_First, know that I love you more than anything in the world…second, if you throw away a chance at real happiness with someone you love, I promise that the next time I see you I will break that guitar of yours over your head with one swing! _

_Not everyone in the world gets a chance to be as happy as I was with your father, and with you. If you love her like you say you do, then you need to ask yourself a few simple questions…_

_Can you live without her?_

"No" Remus thought to himself…

_Do you see yourself 50 years from now, with her at your side?_

"Yes" Remus said, his eyes starting to tear up…

_And most importantly, do you trust in yourselves? Not just you and not just her, but in the two of you together, as a single entity through time…?_

_Son, I know you love deeply, and I know you are smart enough not to give your heart away for nothing. Trust in that love…and trust that you deserve such a love…you are a wonderful young man and know that I, your sainted mother dearest (ha-ha), knows best…if this love you feel is real, hang on to it with all your might and to hell with anyone who would tell you otherwise!_

_I love you much my little Remi and I look forward to seeing you this holiday…feel free to invite your friends over for dinner one night. Those boys, from what you have told me, will keep me on my toes, plus I want to meet this young woman who has stolen my little boy's heart._

_All my love mi aroon,_

_Mum_

_P.S. If she hurts you…she is a dead woman…I promise you that!_

_P.P.S. hope you like the glitter. It is amazing what a little compressed air and replicating sparkles can do for the spirit_

Remus laughed as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. His hands, he could see were covered in light blue sparkles. He let out another laugh. The Marauders will have no idea what hit them when they finally meet his mum. Remus thought about what his mother had said about trusting in him and Mina together, not just as individual people. It made so much sense to him now. He knew now that if he and Mina faced it together, with their friends at their back, they could do almost anything. And Remus felt like a complete ass for not seeing the truth sooner. He smacked himself on the head and saw the glitter fall from his hair to the floor. He smirked again, "that's my mum for you" he thought and let out another laugh.

"Glad to see you are in better spirits Mr. Lupin" said a voice behind him "In fact, you look positively festive." Remus whirled around, sending glitter flying out in all directions, to see the Headmaster smiling at him from the half open door, gesturing for Remus to come in.

Remus walked into the office, glitter shedding off him everywhere. When he sat down on the chair in front of the headmasters desk, a little puff of glitter came off of him and settled around the room

"Sorry about the mess sir…" Remus said sheepishly "My mother has an interesting sense of humor."

Dumbledore smiled "Not a problem my dear boy. I have always felt this room could do with a little more…panache" he said with delight, as glitter started to settle on every surface in the room. Fawlks let out an indignant squawk as the glitter started to settle on his feathers and with a flash, Fawlks disappeared. "Humph…" said Dumbledore "That bird really needs to relax a bit." Then Dumbledore turned and faced Remus "What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

The smile fell from Remus's face and he hung his head in shame. "Sir, I need your help. But first, I owe you an apology." He said quietly

Dumbledore folded his hands together and rested them on his desk "And what is it you feel the need to apologize to me for?" he said in a polite tone of voice.

Remus's voice broke as his eyes filled up with tears "I promised you I would try to take care of Mina and protect her…and I…I ended up being the one who hurt her." Remus said as several tears fell.

Dumbledore got up from behind his desk, went over and knelt before Remus and rested his hand on Remus's shoulder "My dear boy, you need not carry that burden by yourself…I am just as much to blame for Mina's sorrow, if not more" He said in a deeply sad voice.

Remus lifted his head up and looked at the headmaster kneeling before him "What do you mean sir?"

Dumbledore stood up and started to pace back and forth "I never should have talked to her until I had more information to give her to help assist in her decision. I should have made sure that she had her friends around her to help support her…I never should have let her try to deal with it on her own…I should have talked it through with her, and helped her to see her options…all her options…" Dumbledore looked at Remus with the saddest expression he had ever seen on Dumbledore's face. "She has become rather precious to me you see and I wanted to keep her safe. I gave her the information, knowing how she felt about you, in the hopes that she would stay. In my own way, I betrayed her…and that was unforgivable of me…" he said, hanging his head low. Remus was rather taken aback…he had never heard the old man sound so…old

"Sir…" said Remus, as he stood up "You did what you thought was best at the time."

Dumbledore turned and faced him "As did you my boy…and for that, I have no right to be angry with you." Dumbledore sat down and waved his hand to indicate that Remus should as well "Now that we have admitted our mistakes, what can I do to help you?"

Remus sat up with a determined look "I want to know, what exactly are the risks if she soul-bonded herself to me? How would the wolf affect her?" Remus waited to hear Dumbledore say that he would not risk Mina bonding with him…but he was surprised to hear the headmaster let out a little chuckle.

"You need not look so fierce or surprised Remus. I obviously know how strong you two feel about each other, and I doubt I could stop you two even if I tried…" he said with a grin. Then his look turned more thoughtful "From what I have researched, there is a certain sharing of emotions and feelings. In your case, it is not so much that she would actually feel your pain…it is more of an awareness that you are in pain. You both will be able to read each others emotions very well. This in fact may actually help you in your wolf form. You see, with the addition of Mina's awareness, you will also be a bit more aware of yourself, possibly even giving you a little more control when transformed."

Remus looked at him with real hope in his eyes for the first time in weeks… "Sir, do you think you could maybe talk to Mina for me? You know, put in a good word after being such an idiot?" Remus said nervously.

Dumbledore laughed "My dear boy, you need no word from me to convince her to love you…that is already very apparent." Then Dumbledore got that customary twinkle back in his eye "But, if you want to show her how much you love her, a sort of grand gesture if you will, then I think I have the perfect idea…tell me my boy, are you musically inclined at all?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tell me again why I am doing this?" said a panic stricken James, as Mina straitened his tie.

"You are doing this because you love Lily more than life itself." Mina said simply as she stepped back to see how he looked

"Wow Mina, good job! He almost looks respectable!" said an enthusiastic Peter

James was wearing faded blue jeans, a black buttoned down shirt, a red leather tie with a red blazer. His messy hair actually complemented the look, which Mina explain was known as New Wave and was very fashion forward.

Niobe gave James a passing glance "I would agree with you if he didn't look like he was going to pass out any second" she said, as she rushed around the room.

"What are you running around for you crazy woman?" grumbled James to Niobe, who was now hanging upside down looking for something under the bed. Mina smacked James's arm and went over to help Niobe. Though James was happy to see Mina perk up a bit by helping him, he was petrified beyond belief about the possibility of singing in front of a large audience. He sat down in a nearby chair and groaned. How did he get himself into these things? "What are you looking for anyway?" he muttered

"Gloves for Sirius" said Niobe from underneath the bed. "He wants to borrow m…ah HA! Found them!" she said triumphantly as she jumped out from underneath the bed waving a pair of black gloves, knocking over Mina in the process, who was luckily caught by Peter, who was standing in the corner trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"Woo nice save Peter, thanks" said Mina standing up strait again

"Not a problem. I owe you anyway for going with me to the show. Cindy is performing and I would hate to miss it." Peter said with a smile. But inside he thought 'if she is with me, Regulus will leave me alone, for now'

Mina looked at Peter with a smile "Of course I would go with you, you're my friend and friends stick together." She could see that Peter was starting to have problems with the Slytherins…she just hoped he would realize that he had real friends in the Marauders.

"So what is so important about the gloves, and where the hell is Sirius?" said James who was distracted enough at this point to have gone from petrified to merely scared shitless

"He's helping someone out and getting himself ready as well" said Niobe "I wish he would hurry it up though. I promised Dumbledore I would help with the set up."

Mina gulped "Isn't that Re…the head boy and girl's job?" said Mina, her good mood starting to fade

Niobe shrugged, "I guess they are both busy doing other things at the moment" she said as she fiddled around with the gloves.

James looked up quickly "Wait a minute, if Lily is not going to be there, then why the hell am I singing?"

Niobe rolled her eyes "Trust me, she is going to be there, she is head girl after all…now where the hell is Sirius!?" she snapped

"You bellowed my lady?" said Sirius, as he came through the portrait into Lily and Mina's common room.

"There you are!" she said, as she turned around "I found those glov…woof" She stopped dead as her jaw hit the floor. She could hear Mina cackling in the background, but she didn't care…it was all she could do to stand upright as she stared at the vision that was Sirius Black…

Sirius was wearing the leather pants that Mina had got him…and they fit waaay to well for her to breathe properly. He wore a chain around his neck, no shirt, and his leather jacket wide open, baring his chest. His hair was down and slightly sloppy, with a lock of hair that hung over his eye. He was, to coin a phrase, sex on legs. Niobe had to remind herself to breathe agian and prayed she wasn't drooling too much. "Um…here are those gloves you wanted" she said as she handed them to him, very proud of the fact she didn't stutter, unlike that twinge inside of her heart, which was going at about a 90 mile an hour staccato beat.

Sirius looked at the gloves "Thanks a bunch" Sirius put them on and wiggled his finger a bit to distract him from the look he had momentarily caught on Niobe face. Those were kind of thoughts he had been trying to ignore this past week, after spending so much time with her working on their grand plan to fix the Marauders. And to be honest, he could not afford those kinds of thoughts in these pants. "So…" he said clearing his throat "Um…how do they work exactly?"

Niobe snapped out of her stupor and into explanation mode "It's really simple. On the finger tips are small charmed pads that will manipulate the lights that Dumbledore has set up for the stage. He is not allowing wands for the performers just incase of accidents, but he said nothing against other ways of manipulating magic" she said with a sneaky grin

"But how do they work?" said Mina, looking curiously at the gloves on Sirius's hands

"It's simple really…" Niobe said. She grabbed one of Sirius's hands, pulling it forward to show Mina the gloves up close. Sirius suddenly found himself pressed up against Niobe's back while she was busy explaining the theory of Dumbledore's Put-Outer and how it related to what she had done with the gloves. His face was half in her hair and he couldn't help but notice how good she smelled. Dammit! Just when he felt he had gotten a handle on his hormones she had to remind him that she was…Sirius couldn't finish the thought. He knew he was lying to himself anyway. He knew it was a hell of a lot more than hormones. Though they were still just friends, what he felt for Niobe scared the hell out of him. Most girls he had known in the past were either playthings or one of the guys…this was different, Niobe was different. He felt himself falling and falling hard. He was soooo not ready to deal with that. But why did she have to smell so good? He took in a deep breath and realized the room had gone silent and he had been standing there by himself for awhile now.

"She has gotten under your skin pretty deep my dear brother, hasn't she?" said Mina, who was the only one left in the room. She had a knowing grin on her face that Sirius would have been glad to hurl a snowball at, if he wasn't so happy to finally see her smiling again.

"Where did everyone go?" Sirius said with a huff, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Mina grinned even wider "Well…Niobe bolted out the door as soon as she realized that you were pressed up against her…"

Sirius groaned "She isn't mad at me or anything is she?"

Mina laughed "For the self-proclaimed Don Juan of Hogwarts, you are truly clueless when it comes to women"

"Hey!" said Sirius indignantly.

Mina just laughed and gave Sirius a hug "You look fantastic and you are going to be great on stage little bro," she said with a grin

Sirius grinned back "I'll do you proud big sis" and they both laughed

Peter came in the room "Hey guys. I gave James the last of the stomach potion to keep him from getting sick" Peter grinned "You would think being a Quidditch star he wouldn't be so worried about an audience."

Mina smiled to herself. Peter was really coming along. The old Peter would have never dared to say anything even remotely negative about his idol. But now that he was more confident about himself, he acted like a real part of the group instead of just a groupie. Mina hoped this was a sign of real change for Peter and his future.

"Come on Peter, I want to get a spot up front." She grabbed him and they headed out the portrait door.

James came into the room from the other door "Mina sounds like she is doing better."

Sirius nodded "Niobe's idea of getting Mina to help out with the talent show was a stroke of genius."

James grinned knowingly at Sirius at the mention of Niobe, causing Sirius to groan "Not you too" Sirius said, rolling his eyes

James held up his hands in defense "I'm not saying anything man…" James looked at him with a thoughtful expression "I've just never seen you act like this about a girl before."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair "I know…it's just…I don't want to screw this up. She's a nice girl…I…argh!" Sirius said in frustration

James smiled and slapped his hand on Sirius's shoulder "Who would have thought that we would end up like this man, the most eligible bachelors of Hogwarts taken down by the smart girls in school."

Sirius grinned "Kind of sad isn't it?" He patted James on the back "Come on man, lets show the rest of the female population what they are missing" and they headed out to what was sure to be an interesting evening

**There you go my gentle readers…hope it didn't suck…you can let me know if you like…hint hint..GRIN**

**Dye**


	25. All You Need Is Love

**Here it is folks! The talent show chapter and it's a long one! Now, if you have never heard the songs before, I really recommend you do…they are great songs, and they are time frame appropriate…I am a freak about that kind of thing…I am already writing the after party chapter so the update, baring any unforeseen tragedy, it should be a quick turn around…ok…on with the show…duck flying tomatoes and extreme fluffies!**

**It's all about the JKR…**

Mina's hands were sore from clapping. The talent show had gone surprisingly well so far in her opinion. The acts had been put on in the order of the houses, with Slytherins first, followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff. Hermione was surprised that there was even a single act from the Slytherins after the announcement of 'no wands allowed on stage' was made. She was sure that they would take that as a muggle loving trick from Dumbledore. But the punk rock performance by a group of 4 Slytherins was actually pretty good and got a lot of applause, even from the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs had done really well also. The tumbling group that Peter's girlfriend Cindy was in was really amazing. Mina had a great time picking on Peter about how athletic and flexible Cindy was, causing the poor boy to blush to the point she thought he might pass out. Next up was going to be the Gryfindors. A live back up band was setting up on the back of the stage. Mina really hoped that James would be able to pull this off. Even though her own heart was broken, she did not begrudge anyone their right for happiness in love…she really wanted to see James and Lily straiten things out.

Mina could see Lily in her formal Head Girl robes standing on the left side of the hall below the stage. Lily was keeping guard of the stage door to keep people from trying to get backstage who shouldn't be. Mina could tell Lily was nervous by the way she held herself so uptight. Mina sighed…she knew all about Niobe and Sirius's plan…she just hoped that Lily wouldn't chicken out at the last minute. For all that she was a Gryffindor, Lily, when it came to her heart, was a very guarded person. Mina hoped between James singing to Lily and what Lily had planned for James would…She was stopped in mid-thought by the arrival of Niobe

"Hey guys! This is going to be so great!" Niobe said bouncing around with a kind of manic glee.

Mina was pretty sure she had never seen the girl this animated. It was almost a little scary. Mina grabbed Niobe's hands to try and stop her bouncing "Ok…calm down…it's just a show"

"Just a show?" Niobe said looking at Mina with amazement "This is going to be Fantastic! Imagine, James and Lily publicly declaring their love for each other…this is sooo cool!" she practically squeaked she was so hyper.

Mina laughed "You are such a closet romantic at heart…or are you wishing someone was singing to you? Maybe someone in leather perhaps?" Mina smiled outwardly as Niobe sputtered, but inside her heart was aching. She knew that as happy as she was for her friends, there was nothing more she wanted than to have Remus by her side…but she pushed those thoughts away. Tonight was for her friends and she would not let her own shattered love life ruin anybody else's night. Niobe was now talking a mile a minute to Peter, who was nodding his head in such a way the Mina knew he absolutely no idea what Niobe was talking about. Just then Dumbledore walked out on the stage, resplendent in gold robes with crimson stars. He had made sure that he had matching robes for each house when he was introducing them. Mina smirked…Her Uncle Al was having a blast being the MC.

"My fellow audience members…" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like mad "I would like to thank our house band for the evening, The Magic 8's!" Dumbledore made a sweeping gesture towards the back of the stage where several musicians stood up and were taking small bows. "These fine folk have volunteered to back up our next group of performers from the noble house of Gryffindor." There was loud applause from ¾'s of the room and dead silence from the rest. The Slytherins had already been spoken to, by a very irate McGonagall, about heckling.

"To start off our next group, let us give a warm round of applause for none other than our very own Gryffindor Quidditch captain, James Potter!" Dumbledore swept off the stage as James came out. Mina was a bit concerned about the hesitant way James walked up to the magically enhanced microphone that had been left out for the performers. She could tell he was still nervous about singing.

But James wasn't just nervous…James was petrified. His stomach was churning despite the entire bottle of stomach potion he had imbibed earlier. He grabbed the microphone with a sweaty hand and waited for the band to start playing. His eyes scanned the crowd in a panic. He saw Mina waving and clapping with Peter from the foot of the stage. He gave them a weak smile before his gaze drifted over to the left of the stage…and then he saw Lily. She was so beautiful to him, even standing stiffly by the stage in her formal robes. He locked eyes with her and for a moment he forgot the crowd and just saw her…then, she gave him a small encouraging smile…and that was all he needed.

That famous James Potter cocky smile came back with a vengeance as he grabbed the microphone and cut loose with the crowd as the upbeat piano kicked in…

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one  
_

Mina could barely control her laughter at the look of shock on Lily's face. Mina knew that she was going to pay later for telling James that Lily's middle name was Virginia and suggesting this song to him. She just hoped they were going to be too busy snogging once they made up to care…James had the audience in the palm of his hand as he bounced around the stage…

_They showed you a statue and told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
But they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young  
_

As James danced around the stage, Mina felt a shiver go down her spine at the frightening irony of the words James was singing. But she got caught up with the rest of the crowd and was clapping along with them to the beat as James took over the stage.

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud_

Mina, Niobe, and Peter laughed as they heard an indignant "Hey!" come from Sirius from behind the stage

_We might be laughing a bit too loud  
But that never hurt no one  
_

James turned and sang the next part directly to a furiously blushing Lily at the side of the stage

_Come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal I'll throw you the line  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun  
darling only the good die young _

You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
And a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary

James went back to singing to the whole crowd at this point, and was even cheeky enough to tip Prof. McGonagall a wink as he sang the next part… 

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
Sinners are much more fun...  
only the good die young _

You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
She never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me? 

At this point a good portion of the crowd was dancing, including Niobe and Peter who were doing a passable jitterbug, with Mina clapping and cheering them on. Mina could also see Lily from the corner of her eye and was happy to see her smiling and clapping to the beat as well…James, who had already thrown off his jacket to a swooning Ravenclaw 2nd year, was having the time of his life…

_Come out come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Ah, But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one  
only the good die young_

And when the final cord was struck, James leapt off the stage to loud applause. James went right over and gave Mina and Niobe a sweaty hug while high-fiving Peter. "That's it...I want to start a band!!"

Peter laughed "What about being you wanting to be an Auror?"

James shrugged grinning "I'll do that too…just think, crime fighter by day, rock star by night…" They all laughed

Dumbledore was clapping as he came back on stage "Excellent job Mr. Potter, excellent job. Now everyone put you hands together for our next performer…Sirius Black!"

The crowd was clapping when all of a sudden the entire hall went dark. Everyone stopped and wondered what was going on. Suddenly, at the center of the stage, balls of light began to form as the first chords were struck by the band. Slowly the light swirled up lighting the stage and revealing Sirius Black, God of Rock…

_You know the day destroys the night  
Night divides the day  
Tried to run  
Tried to hide  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side, yeah _

The balls of light had formed a kind of spotlight on Sirius who, in all his leather clad glory, was making even a few of the female professors have to fan themselves a bit…Mina had to admit, her 'little brother' knew how to turn it on when he wanted to… 

_We chased our pleasures here  
Dug our treasures there  
But can you still recall  
The time we cried  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Yeah!  
C'mon, yeah  
_

Sirius at this point had taken off his jacket and thrown it behind him, much to the disappointment of the clamoring girls who where hoping for another souvenir. Sirius took the microphone off the stand and jumped into the crowd jumping from table to table. Even the Slytherin girls were grabbing for him…_  
_

_Everybody loves my baby  
Everybody loves my baby  
She get(s high)  
She get(s high)  
She get(s high)  
She get(s high)  
_

Sirius kneeled down on a table at the back and sang to the crowd but his eyes were on Niobe…

_I found an island in your arms  
Country in your eyes_

Sirius jumped up…

_Arms that chain  
Eyes that lie  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through, oww!  
Oh, yeah!  
_

…and ran leapt back on to the stage to finish the song with a roar…

_  
Made the scene  
Week to week  
Day to day  
Hour to hour  
The gate is straight  
Deep and wide  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through  
Break on through  
Break on through  
Break on through  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

With the final 'yeah' the entire stage went black again. When the lights came up again, the crowd roared as Sirius gave a small bow and jumped off the stage to greet his friends.

"So…what did you think?" He said as he took of the gloves and shoved them in his pocket.

Mina laughed and gave him a hug "I am sure more than one teacher is going to have trouble looking you in the eye in class after that performance." Sirius laughed and hugged her back

James just smiled and shook his head "If it wasn't for Lily, I would hate you right now"

Peter was in full hero worship mode "That was amazing…"

"Thanks Pete…Niobe, it was all your idea…did I do you proud?" said Sirius with a grin

'You could do me any way you want' she thought to herself. 'Shut up brain!' she yelled back at herself silently 'no naughty thoughts damn it!' She kept her cool and smiled at Sirius, "Those gloves worked out great…you looked fantastic up there"

Sirius beamed…then he noticed everyone was looking back at the stage…a stage where Lily just walked up to the microphone. 'I must have missed Dumbledore announcing her' he thought. He gave Lily a big grin and a 'thumbs up' in encouragement. She gave him a small wave back. He had helped her get ready for tonight and she had not allowed anyone else to help…he saw the secret smile on her face as she took the mike in hand and he knew this crowd, especially one James Potter, was going to have the surprise of their lives as the peppy guitar riff started and she began to sing…

_My my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself_

And then, to everyone shock and surprise, Lily Evans, Top Student and Head Girl, ripped off her formal robes to reveal skin tight maroon leather pants and a tight gold tee shirt that had a golden snitch wings on the back and large maroon letters spelling out 'Potter's Girl' on the front…her eyes were on James as she danced with the microphone…

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo  
_  
Everyone on the dance floor was laughing, clapping and dancing up a storm…everyone except for James, who was still staring slack jawed, frozen with shock…Lily laughed and smiled at him as she sang the next lines…

_My my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose _

James finally realized that this wasn't one of his many dreams about Lily but was actually happening. His Lily was singing her love for him…to the entire school! He gave Sirius and Mina a manic grin as he joined them all dancing, his eyes never leaving Lily… 

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
_

Mina gave Sirius a small head nod in James's direction. Sirius grinned back. Then they both grabbed James and boosted him up onto the stage…right into Lily's arms, who laughed and danced with James as she sang the last part of the song…

_And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose _

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo 

She jumped up into James's arms. Peter shouted, to everyone's amusement, "Potter has finally caught the golden snitch!" Then, in front of the entire school, Lily Evans snogged one James Potter for all she was worth…the crowd went crazy, clapping and wolf whistling. Dumbledore was clapping as he came on the stage and went up to a still lip locked James and Lily. He finally tapped them on the shoulder to get there attention. They came up for air and realized they were still on the stage. Lily blushed and James gave a rueful grin as they got off the stage and went over to the gang who all cheered and whistled. James and Lily gave a small bow, causing them all to bust up laughing.

Dumbledore smiled at them from the stage "Fine performances, the both of you…"causing the crowd to laugh again at the coy double meaning of his words.

Dumbledore put his hands out to signal for everyone to quiet down "Now I know that is going to be a tough act to follow but we do have one more performer left. I would like you to give a warm Hogwarts welcome to our own Head Boy, Remus Lupin!"

Mina whirled around white as a sheet. Sirius put his hand on her shoulder to steady her she was shaking so badly. She looked at the rest of the gang "Did you guys know anything about this?" she said in quavering whisper. They all shook there heads, looking just as shocked as she was. When she looked back at the stage, there was Remus.

He was wearing a simple black tee shirt and those perfect jeans of his. He was talking to one of the band members. To everyone's shock, Remus strapped on a guitar and walked up to the microphone. He kept his eyes closed as he started to strum furiously on the guitar as the band joined in…

_Why do we never get an answer._

_When we're knocking at the door?_

_With a thousand million questions_

_About hate and death and war_

_'Cause when we stop and look around us_

_There is nothing that we need_

_In a world of persecution_

_That is burning in its greed_

Remus was playing with a force that shook the listening audience to its core. As the chords from the band swept up to meet his guitar rifts, Remus let out a howl that personified his passion and frustration at the world around him…something many of the other students could identify with…But Mina and the rest of the Marauders could not believe that this was their normally shy, quiet friend on that stage playing with such raw emotion…and they could practically feel their friends pain as he played on…

_Why do we never get an answer_

_When we're knocking at the door?_

_Because the truth is hard to swallow_

_That's what this war of blood is for_

The band died out behind Remus, and his strumming slowed down and became haunting. Niobe immediately grabbed Sirius and shoved her hands in to his pockets, rummaging around.

"Hey! Hey! What's with the naughty touching?" said a shocked Sirius, who tried to jump away

Niobe finally pulled out the Put Outer gloves "I know this song, I need the damn gloves"

"You could have just asked for them" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Where's the fun in that?" she said with a wink to a jaw-dropped Sirius. Then, she turned to the stage and made some complicated hand movement which lowered the lights in the hall and focused a soft spotlight on Remus…who began to sing, with his eyes still closed, in a quiet, melodic tone…

_It's not the way that you say it_

_When you do those things to me_

_It's more the way that you mean it_

_When you tell me what will be_

_And when you stop and think about it_

_You won't believe it's true_

_That all the love you've been giving_

_Has all been meant for you_

On the last word, he opened his eyes for just a beat and looked strait at Mina, whose heart was in her throat. The he closed his eyes again and poured his heart out into the chorus…

_I'm looking for someone to change my life_

_I'm looking for a miracle in my life_

_And if you could see what it's done to me_

_To lose the the love I knew_

_Could safely lead me through_

Mina's head was spinning. A miracle in my life? That was what he had said to me in the garden…does this really mean…Mina was mesmerized by the love she was at last feeling again in her heart as her eyes filled with tears…

_Between the silence of the mountains_

_And the crashing of the sea_

_There lies a land I once lived in_

_And she's waiting there for me._

Remus opened his eyes at this point, but not to look at Mina. He was staring right at Sirius as he sang the words

_But in the grey of the morning_

_My mind becomes confused_

_Between the dead and the sleeping_

_And the road that I must choose_

Sirius smiled at the question he saw in his best friend's eyes. He gave Remus a quick nod, and then he took his hand off of Mina's shoulder and backed away. Remus stepped off the stage as the crowd melted away, leaving a clear path to Mina for him. He walked slowly, his eyes locked onto hers as he sang the chorus, putting all of his faith, hope and love for her into every word…

_I'm looking for someone to change my life_

_I'm looking for a miracle in my life_

_And if you could see what it's done to me_

_To lose the love I knew_

_You'd safely lead me to_

_The land that I once knew_

_To learn as we grow old_

_The secrets of our soul_

'Our soul'…Mina was openly weeping at this point, but her face shined with a happiness that perfectly reflected the joy in her soul…

Remus got down on one knee and sang the last part only for her…

_It's not the way that you say it_

_When you do those things to me_

_It's more the way you really mean it_

_When you tell me what will be_

Remus took her hand gently in his "I love you Mina Black and I always will. Please be mine…forever."

Mina had tears pouring down her face as she smiled at him with shining eyes "I was always yours…I love you Remus Lupin and I always will"

Remus leaned forward and almost reverently, brushed his lips against Mina's. Then, they both looked at each other and smiled. Mina laughed and nodded at Remus, who tipper her a wink, then ran back to jump on the stage.

Niobe was so excited that, with out thinking, she clapped her hands together with the gloves still on, causing all the stage lights to come on at once with a bang just as Remus hit the stage. The audience roared. Niobe looked at the Marauders with a grin "Oops"

The band played furiously as Remus sang to every person in the Hall, eyes wide open, challenging them to listen and to believe...

_Why do we never get an answer_

_When we're knocking at the door?_

_With a thousand million questions_

_About hate and death and war_

_'Cause when we stop and look around us_

_There is nothing that we need_

_In a world of persecution_

_That is burning in its greed_

With a final flourish of his guitar, Remus ended the song with a howl that was not longer of pain, but of joy.

The Hall shook with applause. Shouts of 'Encore! Encore!' could be heard from every corner. Remus got a smirk on his face. He knew there was another person he needed to bury the hatchet with. He had a quick talk with the band, went back to the front of the stage and said "Sirius, get your sorry ass up here!"

Sirius needed no encouragement. With a leap he was on the stage and grasping his best friend's hand. Remus leaned over and whispered something into Sirius's ear. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and high fived him. Remus signaled to the band with a thumb up. Then he took his guitar at let out a riff that shook the rafters as Sirius let out his own howl. Then Remus sang, with Sirius as back up…

_R: You say you want a revolution  
S R: Well you know  
R: We all want to change the world_

_R: You tell me that it's evolution  
S R: Well you know  
R: We all want to change the world  
But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know you can count me out _

S R: Don't you know it's gonna be alright  
Alright, alright  


The two of them singing into the same mike, one in leather, one in denim, painted quite a pretty picture. But the two old friends didn't care. They were having a blast! Remus nodded for Sirius to take the next verse. Sirius grinned as he sang…

_S: You say you got a real solution  
S R: Well you know  
S: We'd all love to see the plan  
You ask me for a contribution  
S R: Well you know  
S: We're doing what we can  
_

Sirius leaned forward with the mike and pointed at Regulus and his gang as he sang...

_S: But if you want money for people with minds that hate  
All I can tell you is brother you have to wait  
_  
Sirius went back to Remus, who ripping it up with the guitar as they sang the last part together...

_S R: Don't you know know it's gonna be alright  
Alright, alright  
S: Alright R: Alright  
S: Alright R: Alright  
S: Alright R: Alright  
S: Alright _

_S R: Alright!_

The audience was on its feet cheering and screaming. Remus leapt off the stage and was quickly grabbed by the rest of the Marauders in a group hug.

Mina grabbed him laughing "He's mine!"

Remus smiled down at her "You better believe it girl" He then dipped her and kissed her with passion as James wolf whistled and Lily laughed.

Sirius was still on the stage. He grabbed the mike and addressed the crowd. "Well I don't think I am alone in thinking that this has been one hell of a night!" the crowd roared in response. When the noise had died down Sirius spoke again "But I think you would all agree with me that there is no way this night could be over with out one more performance, give it up for our beloved Headmaster and MC…Albus Dumbledore!!"

The students screamed, laughed and cheered as a blushing Dumbledore came back onto the stage. He grinned and signaled to the band. He brandished his wand and suddenly a top hat appeared on his head and cane appeared in his hand. The queen's march played as he walked up to the microphone. Then that band started singing and the crowd joined in…

_Crowd: Love, love, love…Love, love, love…Love, love, love  
_

Then Dumbledore joined in and sang to all of his beloved students…

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how the play the game  
It's easy_

_There's nothing you can make that can't me made  
No on you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy_

_All you need is love…All you need is love…All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
_

All the students at this point had joined hands and were singing…

_C: Love, love, love…Love, love, love…Love, love, love_

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

Dumbledore actually started softshoeing a bit around the stage as he sang

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
No where you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy_

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
_

Sirius jumped up, sat on the edge of the stage, and conducted the crowd…

_All you need is love (all together now)  
All you need is love (everybody)  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
(Love is all you need)  
That is all you need  
(That is all you need)  
That is all you need  
(That is all you need)_

As the crowd dissolved into cheer and shouts and applause, there were at least two people who were oblivious to it all. As the crowd surged around them, Mina and Remus were in their own little world…Remus held onto Mina and he finally felt a kind of peace fill his heart. Mina looked up at him, her eyes full of love and hope for the both of them. He took her face into his hands like he was holding something precious…and he was…

"I love you Mina and I am sorry I hurt you…" he said as he gently brushed away a stray lock of hair from her forehead

Mina stopped him with a hand to his lips, her face glowing with happiness. She couldn't resist teasing him a bit though "About time you figured it out…" she said with a grin.

He winced, and then grinned back "Yeah I deserved that. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Mina's smile became sultry "I could think of a few things…" she said in a low voice

Remus turned beat red and got a goofy grin on his face. Mina laughed then she kissed him and the world melted away.

**AWWWWW!! Even I got a bit sappy and I wrote the damn thing! The names of the songs by the way are James: Billy Joel, Only the good die young…Sirius: The Doors, Break on thru…Lily: Abba, Waterloo…Remus: Moody Blues, The Question…R S; Beatles, revolution…Dumbledore: Beatles, all you need is love…I am willing to email the files to anyone on their private email if you want….well back to the keyboard…got an after party to write about…**

**Let me know if it sucked…even better if you liked it….**

**dye**


	26. The After PartyCHEERS!

**I have to say I have had a BALL typing this…no, I am not stopping. I had thought about it…but my characters will not leave me alone…and I love them too much to abandon them…and yes…a few more notes are left to be sung…**

**Oh please…if I was JKR I wouldn't be so stressed about medical bills…and I would have a pony…**

"CHEERS!!" all the Marauders yelled in unison as they slugged back their glasses of firewisky.

This was about the 20th toast they had made since they had gone back to Lily and Mina's common room to celebrate after the show. Sirius had snuck in a few bottles of his favorite poison of choice, Odgens. He had also managed to sneak in Niobe as well, who voiced no complains about the firewhisky…it was a celebration after all. Cindy, Peter's girlfriend, couldn't stay, but she had gone along with them as far as the portrait door. It was the first time they had all really met Peter's girlfriend. She was sweet and seemed to really care about Peter. Mina could see that Cindy was good for him.

The Marauders were all lounging together by the fire. Peter was sprawled out on the loveseat. Mina was snuggling up with Remus on one end of the larger couch, while Lily was sitting on James's lap on the other end. Sirius was holding court from the easy chair and Niobe was camped out on the floor leaning against the side of the chair. Sirius had offered her the easy chair more than once. Niobe, who was thoroughly tipsy at this point, kept refusing, saying she preferred the alternate view point, confusing the hell out of Sirius and causing Remus to crack up.

Lily was in a mischievous mood. She had been thoroughly enjoying torturing James by wiggling around on his lap every few minutes. But she felt that now was a good opportunity to get some payback from a certain someone who had spilled the beans about her middle name to James. She gazed at the opposite end of the couch with a diabolical smile.

"Hey Mina, do you realize you are one of the only Marauders who didn't sing tonight?" Lily said with a blatantly false innocence.

Mina, who had been comfortably leaning against Remus, sat up strait "Oh no you don't. Uh, no way…I am not THAT drunk." She stammered

James, who had been thoroughly enjoying Lily's mood up to this point, spoke up with a smirk "Yeah, the rest of us had to go through it, it's your turn now."

"B-b-but…I can't sing!" said Mina, who realized with a sinking feeling that she was outnumbered.

Lily smirked "Come on, it's not that hard…it's not even a big audience…it's just the group of us"

Mina looked at Remus for help. Remus, who couldn't help but smile said "Sorry luv, but she won the dueling contest remember? I am not getting in the middle of this one."

Mina crossed her arms and pouted "Some help you are" she muttered

Remus laughed and put his arm around her "Come on…I'll even play for you. Sirius, are you up for being a back up singer again?"

Sirius had been spending a good portion of the evening staring and trying not to touch Niobe. This had not been easy considering he was surrounded by happy couples snogging like crazy. He was about ready to snap and was extremely grateful for the distraction.

"I think I can help my big sis actually sound good" Sirius said with a smirk

Mina glared at him "You must want to die young little boy…" she said reaching for her wand.

Remus snorted and stopped Mina's wand hand "I thought we discussed this…no killing our future children's godparents."

Mina sighed "Fine!" and she put her wand away. Remus and she suddenly realized that the whole room had gone silent at that last comment.

"What?" they both said in unison

"You guys are having kids?" Peter said with shock, the others nodding

"Not right at the moment" Remus quipped

Mina laughed "Guys, we just got back together an hour ago…you think we somehow got pregnant on the walk between here and the hall?"

Sirius grinned "Well…"

Mina glared "Shut it…Now!"

Niobe slapped Sirius' leg from her seat on the floor "Get real Sirius…even with the legendary werewolf stamina, it would be pretty hard to accomplish getting pregnant while walking here" she said in a slightly tipsy voice

Remus suddenly found every eye in the room on him. He turned 12 shades of red and covered his face with his hands.

"Really…" said Mina with a grin "Legendary stamina you say…hmmmm…this is going to get interesting…" she said as she sat on his lap, causing the whole room to bust up laughing.

"No fair trying to distract us…" Lily said "You owe us a song!"

Mina rolled her eyes "Fine…fine…what am I supposed to sing?"

Remus grinned and whispered something in her ear. She grinned back as she stood up and faced her audience, grabbing an empty bottle for a microphone as Remus started playing…

_M - What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key  
_

Everyone laughed at the silly faces she was making as she sang into the bottle…and they all joined in for the chorus…

_C - Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
_

Mina grinned and walked over to Sirius for the next bit, still using the bottle as a mike…

_M - What do I do when my love is away  
S - Does it worry you to be alone?  
M - How do I feel by the end of the day  
S - Are you sad because you're on your own  
_

Mina jumped back to the center of the room…

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Peter surprised everyone by jumping in and singing with Mina, who laughed and shared the bottle microphone with him…

_P - Do you need anybody  
M - I need somebody to love  
P - Could it be anybody  
M - I want somebody to love  
_

James grabbed Lily's hand and sang the next line…while Mina only had eyes for Remus…

_J - Would you believe in our love at first sight  
M - Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
J - What do you see when you turn out the light  
M - I can't tell you but I know it's mine _

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  


Peter and James both jumped in and sang…

_J P - Do you need anybody  
M - I just need someone to love  
J P - Could it be anybody  
M - I want somebody to love_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
_

Sirius sang the next line waving his bottle around…

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
_

Everyone laughed and then joined in…

_Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends_

Mina gave an elaborate court bow to the rousing applause of her friends.

"Thank you, thank you very much…you've been a wonderful audience!" Mina said laughing as she plopped right back on to Remus's lap.

James turned to Niobe "It's your turn now kiddo" he said with a smirk.

To everyone's surprise, Niobe went quiet "I don't sing…" she practically whispered

Remus gave her an understanding look "If you don't want to we understand…but remember, you are among friends…"

Niobe looked around a bit nervously "It's just…I haven't in a long time…he didn't like it when…" her voice trailed of as she hung her head down as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders…then she felt someone take her hand in theirs. She looked up to see Sirius giving her a warm smile while holding her hand.

"It's your choice…not his…I'd like to hear you sing" he said quietly and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Niobe gave him a small smile as she let go of his hand "I do know one song. My mother used to sing it…" She sat next to Remus and whispered something into his ear. Remus gave her a look as if to say 'are you sure?' She smiled and nodded. Remus started strumming…Niobe started singing in quietly melodic voice

_Sunshine go away today  
I don't feel much like dancing  
Some man's gone, he's tried to run my life  
Don't know what he's asking _

He tells me I'd better get in line  
Can't hear what he's saying  
When I grow up I'm going to make it mine  
But these aren't dues I been paying

How much does it cost, I'll buy it  
The time is all we've lost, I'll try it  
But he can't even run his own life  
I'll be damned if he'll run mine, Sunshine  


Niobe's eye had glazed over as she was singing and they could see the tears forming in her eyes. Sirius, who had never heard the song before, felt each word she was singing as if it they were shots to his chest. He took her hand again, not just for her reassurance, but for his own as well. She looked up at him with a penetrating look on her face that he had never seen before…it was as if she was inside his head, singing with him and letting him know that she knew…and understood. And Sirius realized she truly did understand…she knew what it was like to grow up in a home where you were hated and reviled for your very existence…his own eyes started to fill up with tears as she kept singing…

_Sunshine go away today  
I don't feel much like dancing  
Some man's gone he's tried to run my life  
Don't know what he's asking _

Working starts to make me wonder where  
The fruits of what I do are going  
He says in love and war all is fair  
But he's got cards he ain't showing  


_How much does it cost, I'll buy it  
The time is all we've lost, I'll try it  
But he can't even run his own life  
I'll be damned if he'll run mine, Sunshine_

Niobe then grabbed Sirius' other hand and smiled warmly back at him, eyes shinning with hope, as she sang the last verse…

_Sunshine come on back another day  
I promise you I'll be singing  
This old world, she's gonna turn around  
Brand new bells'll be ringing_

Sirius' eyes shined as he smiled at Niobe, who was smiling back at him. After Remus strummed the last cords, the rest of the gang burst into applause, making both Sirius and Niobe jump. She tipped him a wink as she stood up and gave a small bow. Sirius started clapping and whistling.

Lily jumped up, practically knocking James off the couch, and shouted "I feel the need to move…I know, let's play a game!"

James jumped up from the floor "Great!" Then he turned to Lily "Uh…what are we playing?"

Mina jumped up "I know, let's play Lava tag!" Lily and Remus both cheered while the others looked puzzled.

Mina laughed "It's really simple…" She flicked her wand and the cushions and pillows landed in random places all over the floor. "It is the same thing as playing tag, but your feet can't touch the floor."

Peter looked puzzled "How come you can't touch the floor?"

"Because it's Lava and you would burn up!" Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cool!" said Sirius as he jumped up. He got an evil grin on his face, then whacked Remus on the back of the head…hard "You're IT!" and Sirius bounded across the room

"You are toast!" Remus shouted…and the game was on.

The gang was having a blast running around the room like five year olds, jumping from cushion to cushion and from one random piece of furniture to another. Peter had fallen into the Lava first and was out. Soon it was down to just Niobe and Sirius. Niobe was It and was chasing Sirius like a mad woman around the room with the other cheering her on. Mina smiled at Remus and whispered something into his ear. He smiled back and nodded. Niobe and Sirius were passing the high velvet curtains with Niobe closing in. Remus gave a small flick of his wand and the curtains fell, trapping Niobe and Sirius as they tumbled into each other beneath them.

"Oof!" said Sirius as he fell on top off Niobe under the curtains. They looked at each other and realized they were in a rather suggestive position…their faces inches apart. Something in Sirius finally snapped and he crushed his lips against hers. Niobe responded passionately, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed him back just as passionately. Sirius felt like he was falling into her…and he panicked.

He pulled back "Niobe, I'm sorry…I don't…I…"

Niobe's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't even look at him. She jumped up pulling the curtain off them and ran out the portrait door. Sirius untangled himself from the curtains and stood up only to see five wands pointed at him. The Marauders all had their wands out and were glaring at him.

Mina took a step forward and with a firm tone said "Fix it…now!"

Sirius ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He looked at his friends, and then he looked at the open portrait door for a moment. Then a soft smile came to his face as he came to a realization.

He looked back at his friends with the same smile. "I'll be right back" and he took off like a bolt of lightning out the portrait door after Niobe.

"About bloody time" grumbled Mina, The she turned to the group and smiled. "This is going to be interesting…

"Niobe! Wait! Stop!" said Sirius as he finally caught up with Niobe in the hallway

Niobe stopped but didn't turn around "Don't worry Sirius…I'm fine"

"Please listen to me…I didn't mean to…" Sirius pleaded

"I know!" Niobe snapped, stopping Sirius in his tracks "You didn't mean to lead me on, you didn't make me fall for you…"

"Niobe…" Sirius said desperately

"It's FINE!" she shouted, still not turning around "I know…we are just friends…I"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND!" Sirius shouted, causing Niobe to whirl around in shock

"You are not my friend…" Sirius said again quietly as he walked up to Niobe "You haven't been for awhile now." He reached out and gently took her face into his hands. He was looking at her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Then he smiled and her breath caught in her throat…

"You…you are my world…you are everything to me" he said softly

Niobe looked at him in amazement. Then slowly her face lit up like the dawn breaking…and she smiled at him with shinning eyes "Who would have thought…" she said softly

Sirius smiled back "Yeah…who would have…"

He leaned down and went to kissed her gently. But Niobe never gave him the chance. She grabbed him and kissed him like she was on fire. Sirius suddenly found him up against the wall with Niobe pressing up against him, kissing him with a fervor that was slowly turning his mind into pudding. He pulled back for a second…

"Whoa, um…it is after curfew…this is probably not the best place…uh" he stuttered as he held her off.

Niobe looked at him and raised an eyebrow in such a perfect imitation of him that he had to grin at her. She then gave him an evil grin back "Sirius…if you do not kiss me right now, I swear to god I am going to kick you ass so hard you will have to open your mouth to wipe!" she said sweetly

Sirius cracked up and pulled her to him "How could I resist such a lovely request from my most delicate girl" they both laughed and then Sirius kissed her…as requested

**Finally…I have had a lot of people ask me when Sirius was going to get a clue…this is for them…they are a unique couple and I am going to have some serious fun with them down the road…a kind of James Bond and Q on acid with lots of steam…teehee…and for you die hard Remus/Mina fans, believe me, they are going to have a few adventures of there own…I mean, they have a wedding to plan…shoot, did I type that out loud? -grin- reviews and requests are not only wanted but needed…I love a good challenge…like who should get what school awards when they graduate?...have fun**

**dye**


	27. Lets Talk About Sex

**Well here we are again folks…a new chapter…I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it…it is actually only the first part of what I thought was going to be one chapter…but the characters were having too much fun for me to cut it down…the good new is that this means I already have the next few chapters boiling in my brain…so I should be able to keep up the updates….**

**If I am JKR, then you must be the Easter Bunny…you're not…are you?**

"I am so nervous…" said a slightly shaking Mina. Mina, Lily and Niobe were waiting outside the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with James and Sirius. Remus was picking them up at three o'clock to take them to his mother's house for the last days of break before they had to return to Hogwarts. Lily was more than pleased to get away from her own family's house…more importantly, away from Petunia. Her sister had become distinctly worse in her torments since she had started dating that oaf Vernon. While Lily's parents were sad to see her go a bit early, they understood why she wanted to get out of the house. Lily had told her parents all about her boyfriend James and they were impressed with his status in the school as Quidditch captain plus having some of the top grades in the school…Lily conveniently left out the fact that James also had the record for the most consecutive detentions…well, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Plus, Mrs. Lupin had written a letter to her parents saying that she would be keeping a strict eye on the group, but that she felt it was good for all the kids to spend this time together as this was their final year…Lily didn't want to think about that. How much would things change once they were out of Hogwarts and in the real world…a world that was being torn apart by war…?

Lily mentally shook off these gloomy thoughts…it was Christmas and she intended to fully enjoy it. They had all mutually decided to wait until they were all together tonight to exchange gifts. This meant a whole lot of extra bags to carry since shrink charms could only go so far and Lily would admit, she had gone a little ballistic with the shopping. But first she had to make sure her best friend didn't have a nervous collapse first. She put her bags down and went over to Mina…

"Relax Mina…Remus's mum is going to love you." Lily said. She put a comforting arm across Mina's shoulders, gave her a quick hug, and put her jacket over Mina's shoulders to keep her from shivering. It was rather still warm for the end of December and they had decided to just keep it comfortable with sweaters and jeans, while carrying their jackets incase they got too cold. Mina wasn't shaking from the cold however…it was shear nerves. She knew how close Remus was to his mother and she wanted to make a good impression. Mina looked down at the simple dark blue v-neck sweater and faded jeans she was wearing, suddenly worried about her casual clothes...

"Do you think I should have dressed up?" she said with a slightly hysterical note to her voice "I mean, I am going to be meeting his mother for the first time...maybe I should…" Mina babbled

Lily smiled "Will you relax before you give yourself a heart attack…you look great…and you wouldn't want to look like you were trying too hard…besides, Remus's mum is supposed to be pretty cool" she said calmly

Niobe smiled as well "From what Remus has told me, his mother is a real firecracker. He says she is one of the best pranksters he has ever known."

Lily gave them both an evil smirk "I can't wait to see what she has in store for the boys."

Mina gave a nervous grin "I'll just be happy to see Remus again. I know it has only been a few days since saying goodbye on the train, but it feels like forever."

"4 days, eighteen hours, and 43 minutes." Niobe said simply. The girls stared at her… "What?" she said

Mina face finally formed a real smile "Somebody's missing her man…feeling a bit lonely there Niobe?"

"Or a bit frisky…" Lily said with an eye role "You and Sirius are a bit ridiculous don't you think?" she said with a grin

Niobe raised an eyebrow at Lily "Hey, I'm not the one who snogged my boyfriend on a stage in front of the entire school…"

Lily rolled her eyes "At least I didn't sneak my boyfriend up to my room at any hour for the two days we had before they left for break...you and Sirius really need to work on your silencing spells" she said with a smirk

Mina groaned laughing "Now there is another image I did not need" she said covering her eyes

Niobe held her chin up "I know perfectly well how to cast a silencing spell thank you very much. We sometimes just get…caught up in the moment…" Niobe's eyes had taken on a glazed look "That man is a walking distraction…" she said in a husky voice.

Niobe was shaken out of her reverie of some of her more athletic moments with Sirius by the sounds of Lily laughing and Mina making retching noises. Niobe just rolled her eyes, and then she gave them a conspiratorial grin and said "So what about you girls? How do your guys measure up?"

Mina choked and Lilly turned red as a tomato. Niobe looked at them slightly puzzled "What's so shocking? I mean, haven't either of you…oh…um…sorry…I wasn't trying to be rude or…" Niobe felt embarrassed now.

Lily, who had now started to laugh, said"It's no big deal…I am just not used to having girls to talk to about stuff like this…" Lily sighed "Me and James did talk about it a bit on the train…" Lily started to grin "It was so funny. He was trying to be so careful talking and trying not to offend me or anything that he kept on stuttering…I finally put him out of his misery by saying that yes, I was a virgin, no, I wasn't ready, and yes, it was something I would consider in the future." Lily let out a laugh "James was so relieved that he looked like he was going to pass out…so I snogged him with in an inch of his life and then dragged him back to our seats" she said with a wink

Mina let out a snort "So that's where you two disappeared to…I thought James had been hit by a stray confundious hex by the way he stumbled into the room."

Niobe laughed and then turned to Mina "So what about Remus? Is there any truth to the whole 'werewolf legendary stamina' myth?" she said causing all three of the girls to break out in a fit of giggles

Once Mina got her giggles under control, she said "Actually, me and Remus did have a talk." Mina blushed "I told him I trusted him and was willing to explore a bit but he said he wanted to wait. He is still a bit worried about the whole bonding thing. I think he wants to wait till after the bonding takes place before…well…um…" Mina blushed even harder "Wolves do mate for life…so he wants us to be careful. He said he loved me too much to risk getting ahead of ourselves to soon." The other girls sighed over the romance of it all.

"What exactly is the bonding ritual?" said a curious Lily…with Niobe nodding her head as well

Mina shrugged "I am not really sure…from what I have read it is a ceremony of sorts, kind of like a wedding, where one person officiates while you and your partner repeat the words of the spell…you even exchange symbolic tokens, which are usually a necklace or a ring"

Niobe squealed "That's so great…can we help plan the wedding? It's going to be at Hogwarts right? Who are we inviting? I wonder if the house elves will help…When were you thinking…" Niobe was unable to complete her rambling because of Lily's hand covering her mouth.

"Chill out Niobe…I am sure Mina will let us know what is going to happen…right?" Lily said looking at Mina determinedly. Mina nodded laughing.

"Fine…I'll chill…" said a slightly disappointed Niobe. Then she got an evil grin on her face "Well, with what I have read about werewolf mating rituals, I know what to get you for a wedding…sorry…Bonding present..."

"And what would that be…" said a wary Mina grinning

"Female stamina potion, but I suppose that would be more of a gift for Remus" Niobe said and all three girls burst out into laughter again. They were still laughing when James and Sirius sauntered up behind them outside the leaky cauldron.

"And what might you lovely ladies be laughing about on this fine Christmas afternoon in London?" said Sirius with a grin.

"Sex" said Niobe, raising her eyebrow at Sirius with a glint in her eyes as they raked over him in his leather jacket black tee shirt and jeans.

Sirius grinned even wider. "Were you now…" he said, letting his own eyes rake over Niobe, who was deliberately wearing a slightly too small sweater in his favorite shade of red. He was even turned on by the glasses she wore. Everything about her made his senses go into overdrive…and she was even crazier than he was. In fact, she almost frightened him sometimes with how passionate she was…but he was definitely up to the challenge …God I love this woman, he thought. "Well, what are we going to do about that?" Sirius said with a similar glint in his eye as he casually leaned against the wall. He proceeded to pull her towards him. She responded by jumping into his arms and pretty soon they were lip locked up against the outside wall of the leaky cauldron.

James had already given Lily a hello kiss and was standing behind her with his arms around her waist and was resting his chin on her shoulder. He grinned and said to the still lip locked Niobe and Sirius "What is it with you two and walls?"

They tore their lips away from each others for a second and said, in unison "Leverage" and went back to snogging while everyone was laughing…

"Get a room!" they all heard a voice shout from across the street. Sirius turned around ready to hex the unknown heckler with in an inch of his life…only to see Remus leaning against an old battered VW bus laughing his head off. Sirius grinned at his friend as he put Niobe gently back on her feet.

Sirius gestured to the others "Come on guys…I can't wait to meet the famous Mrs. Lupin."

Lily gave her friends a knowing look "Come on guys…let's get these bags into the car and give these two a moment" she said, glancing at Mina and Remus, who were staring into each others eyes. Lily hustled the rest of them into the van as Mina walked over to Remus…

Remus put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug "Hello love…" he whispered in a low voice into her ear.

Mina felt herself finally relax now that she was back in his arms again "Hello back…" She looked up into his eyes "I missed you so much…"

His face had gone soft and his eyes shined "Gods…I missed you too..." He slowly lowered his face to hers and soon their lips were melting into each others. He felt like he was breathing again for the first time. Mina truly was the center of his universe now…he hoped that he would be able to show her how much he truly loved her and wanted to be with her with his Christmas gift…as the kiss deepened, he felt the love between them, he knew as long as they were together, nothing could separate them…that was until Sirius hit the car horn causing them to jump about ten feet…

They both looked down to see Sirius sitting in the driver's seat, grinning like mad, while the rest of the gang they could here laughing from the back of the van.

"Bloody hell Sirius!! What was that about?" Remus said trying to look stern.

"Just protecting my friends" He said with a wink "We wouldn't want you two getting arrested for indecent exposure now would we…"

"Funny ha ha little brother…" she looked up at Remus with a smirk and said "Are you sure about that 'no killing of the future godparents' rule?"

Remus laughed "Come on. I told mum we would be back for dinner." He saw Mina's face go a little pale. He took her hand as he walked her to the passenger door of the van and opened it for her "Don't look so worried Mina…my mum is going to love you…almost as much as I do."

Mina smiled at him…that is until she heard Sirius say "Urg…how sappy can you get?" Mina smile came back when she heard Niobe give Sirius a swift smack.

Remus's grin became positively diabolical "In fact, it's the guys who aught to be the ones worrying about my mother. Cara Lupin has never been beaten when it comes to pranks"

James stopped laughing quickly "Wait a minute; your mom's first name is Cara? The Cara?" he suddenly looked really nervous

Lily, who was sitting next to James in the back seat, looked at her boyfriend puzzled "Why are you so worried that Remus's mother is named Cara?"

James gave a small groan "If she is who I think she is, we are in for some serious trouble…"

Remus had gotten behind the wheel and started driving towards home after kicking Sirius out of the driver's seat. He wanted them to get to his house in one piece, which was no guarantee with Sirius behind the wheel. He looked at James thru the rearview mirror.

"And what do you think you know about my mother James?" Remus said with a smirk…he had a feeling he knew what James was about to say.

"Only all the stories I have heard from McGonagall during detention" James said with a touch of admiration in his voice "I used to hear her complaining to Dumbledore about us. He would always tell her that at least we were not as bad as Cara. She is legendary…She was the main reason why they hired Filtch. They felt they needed someone to keep the kids in line so there would be no repeats of the 'Cara' years." James looked accusingly at Remus "Why didn't you ever tell us about your mom was a famous prankster?"

Remus laughed "Would you have believed me when we first met on the train? Or would you have thought I was just kissing up to the famous Potter and Black?" he asked wryly

"You must admit, he's got a point." Niobe said "Nobody believed me or cared that my grandfather was a world famous scientist."

"That's because he was a muggle" said Sirius, earning a glare from the others in the car, Niobe in particular. He held up his hands in defense "Hey, don't look at me like that. You know that's not how I feel, but that's the way a lot of wizards would look at it." He turned to Niobe "You know that pure blood crap means nothing to me don't you bebe?"

"Bebe?" snorted Mina

"Shut it Sis!" snapped Sirius who turned back to Niobe and gave her his best puppy eyes.

Niobe might have been scary when she was angry, but she couldn't resist those puppy eyes. She melted and said "Don't worry, I know you are smarter than that, no matter how much you try to hide it" she smirked

Sirius grinned "Does this mean we get to make up now?" he said with a look in his eyes that needed no explanation. Niobe grinned back but before she could get her hands on him the rest of the gang shouted "NO!"

"Sorry man…but the back seat is just not large enough for me to feel comfortable sitting here with Lily while you two get…" Lily smacked her hand over James's mouth "I think they get the point my dear" she said rolling her eyes.

"And I don't need the distraction while driving" said Remus from the front

Mina, who was in the passenger seat, turned and face Remus with an eyebrow raised "Really? You would be watching them?" she said with an evil smirk "I didn't know you liked that sort of thing"

Remus blushed and kept his eyes on the road "That's not what I meant…"

"Just think…" said a laughing James "Our little moony is a closet voyeur."

Sirius was grinning like a madman "It's always the quiet ones"

Niobe leaned towards Sirius and whispered loudly into his ear "Don't you know it"

Sirius stole a kiss before turning back to Remus "You know Remus, if it is something you really want I am sure Niobe and I can arrange…"

"ENOUGH!!" said a furiously blushing Remus, who was now managing to bang his head against the steering wheel and drive at the same time.

Mina reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Remus's shoulder "Don't worry Hun, I'll keep the nasty people away" then she leaned closer to him and said "And maybe someday I will give you a private show worth watching" she said with a sultry smile

Remus's jaw dropped and the van actually swerved I bit before Remus composed himself. He swallowed and said "You are an evil, evil woman…you know that, right?"

Mina nodded laughing "And you wouldn't want me any other way, right?"

"Right" said a now grinning Remus. He don't know what he ever did to deserve being this happy…he was surrounded by friends and was bringing the love of his life to meet his mother. He couldn't wait for them to meet. He knew his mom well enough to know that she would love Mina and would probably have the baby pictures out in less than an hour. He also knew that the rest of the Marauders would be adopted before the end of the day. He was so excited to have both his families meet…

"Hey guys and gals, we are almost there. It's about half a mile down this road" Remus said.

Soon they were pulling into the driveway of a modest cottage style house that was located at the far end of a dead end road surrounded by woods. It was hard to believe that they were less than a half hour drive from London.

James and Sirius leaped out of the van as fast as they could. Remus stopped the girls for a second and whispered "Don't walk on the path to the back door, just stay on the grass…trust me" he said with a grin and they all piled out of the car. "Guys…" he shouted "Go around back. That's the door my mum was going to leave unlocked"

James and Sirius ran down the walk towards the back when all of a sudden, when they stepped on the fifth pavestone from the door, there was an explosion and the two boys found themselves covered in burgundy and gold powder.

"So you must be the infamous Marauders, Sirius and James" said a mellow voice that was full of laughter. "Do you like my welcoming present? I picked the colors especially you know" The gang all looked to see Cara Lupin standing on the steps with a large mischievous smile on her face.

Cara Lupin had not had an easy life, but you would never know it to look at her. Short-ish, wavy brown hair framed a still young looking face, with the only noticeable wrinkles being the laugh lines around he eyes. She looked deceptively small and soft in her heather colored sweater and slacks, but one look in her eyes and you could see that this was not a witch to trifle with. She had well of strength in her that was almost as big as her heart. No matter what life had thrown at her she had always held on to her two main philosophies…one, that people were inherently good and that she would rather be proven wrong than waste her time in hating everything…two, and most importantly, she had learned very early that life was short…Cara had promised herself that if she had to die, she was going to do it with a smile on her face. And since because of her past, she was well aware of the fact that people could die at any moment…well, that meant she had a good reason to try and be happy all the time…it was this philosophy that she had tried to pass down to her son. He had such hardships and she wanted him to be able to see the joy thatwas there for himto experience in this world. She knew that she owed a lot to these two boys in front of her a lot for befriending her lonely son and helping him to learn how to have fun…but that didn't mean she was going to let them off easy…no, that was not the Cara way of doing things…

She put her hands on her hips and smiled down at the two boys "I'll make a deal with you two lads, you bring in all the luggagewithout complaint,I'll give you a minute or two with my Book."

James and Sirius looked at each other puzzled. Sirius spoke up "No offense ma'am, but why would we want to spend time with a book?"

Cara got that look in her eyes that used to send the teachers screaming "My dear boys, I am talking about MY book from Hogwarts…it has every prank, joke, or spell I ever came up with during my seven years."

Sirius's jaw dropped and he turned to see that James was literally drooling. Even Niobe and Lily, who had walked up to the boys at this point, looked like they would happily commit a felony to get a look at that book. Remus was standing back with his arm around Mina. He was laughing to himself…his mom looked up and tipped him a wink before looking at the boys again…

"Now, I know you boys have a reputation, but if you promise to be on your best behavior, I just might have a few moments to spare and could walk you thru a few of the more interesting pages..." she said with a grin

Sirius and James ran for the bags and went to bring them inside. Cara laughed and walked over to the two girls "You two must be Lily and Niobe…two of the smartest girls in school…giving my boy a real run for his money in the grade department I hear" both girls blushed, causing Cara to laugh "My dear girls, never be embarrassed about your good points and never stress too much over your flaws. Now if you could do me the huge favor of going in after the boys to make sure they don't tear it apart in a fit of good deed doing, I would greatly appreciate it. Your rooms are on the upstairs left, boys on the upstairs right"

The girls hurried in when they heard James and Sirius arguing over who was going to hold more bags. Cara Lupin finally walked over and held her arms out to the true light in her life…her son Remus. Remus went to her and gave her a fierce hug before stepping back and taking Mina's hand "Mum, I would like you to meet Miss Mina Black"

'So this is the mysterious girl who has stolen my son's heart' Cara thought. She took both hands of the nervous girl in hers and looked deep in to Mina's eyes for a moment and she saw something she recognized…and it broke her heart. She could tell by just one look that this girl…no, woman…had been through hell and knew that the journey wasn't over. It was a look that Cara recognized from her own reflection. She could also see the strength and power behind Mina's eyes. She gave Mina a warm and understanding smile and pulled her close. Mina felt her eyes fill up with tears as Mrs. Lupin gave her a hug…it was the first time in such a long time that she had felt the comfort of a mothers love. Mina stepped back to see Mrs. Lupin's eyes were not exactly dry either.

"Look at us, aren't we just a pair of wet nellies" said Mrs. Lupin, carefully blinking the tears away before they could fall.

Mina laughed as she wiped her eyes a bit "I seem to have a knack for it Mrs. Lupin"

"Here now girl, don't you be calling me Mrs. anything…its Cara. I don't need you to be making me old before my time" she said with a smirk.

"All right…Cara" Mina said with a smile

Remus smiled as he draped his arm around Mina's shoulders "Mum, I have to ask you…are you sure it's a wise idea to let Sirius and James look at the Book? You do realize the havoc that could ensue?" he said with a smile that belied his words

Cara Lupin laughed "I am sure McGonagall won't be too pleased with me if they manage to pull off my signature custard thunderstorm" She looked at the shinning faces of her son and Mina. You could practically see the love they had for each other. Cara had had her reservations when her son told her about what he wanted to do for Christmas, but now she had no doubts. She knew that there was more to the situation than she was told, but Remus had promised to explain the details to her once Mina was there as well.

"Come on in dears and get settled before I put the stew on the table" Cara said gesturing for them to come along

Remus looked hopeful "You made your beef stew?" he said starting to drool

Cara pretended to look offended "You think I would make anything less for my boy and his friends?" She turned to Mina with a smile "Don't worry dear, I'll pass on the recipe to you so you can keep the boy's stomach happy…as for the rest of him…I don't want to know…."

Mina blushed furiously and Remus groaned "Mum please, don't start the embarrassment this early in the day."

"Don't worry your head off my boy. I'll hold off on the baby pictures till tomorrow" Cara said with a wink, causing Mina to crack up and Remus to sigh as they entered the Lupin house.

**Well folks…what do you think? Did it suck? Did you laugh? Do you have any ideas for x-mas gifts? Let me know for you are all truly my muses…**

**Peace love and light**

**Dye**


	28. Peace, Love and Light

**Hey there my gentle readers, Here is the next chappie…and it is a monster! I just couldn't figure out where to split it up…so what the heck, here you go!...i will admit its kinda fluffy but I had a blast writing it. I got some hysterical suggestions for gifts and I loved finding ways to work them into the story…when you read it you will know what I am talking about…please enjoy**

**Even with out the medication, I know I don't own the JKR world of HP…but with the medication I can see all sorts of funky looking colored smurfs…but I don't own them either…pout**

"I think I've gone to heaven and died" moaned James

Lily turned from the sink and smirked at him "I believe the expression is died and gone to heaven"

James looked at her with a happy but pained expression "Nope…that stew I ate was heaven…and now I am gonna die…" he said. Sirius moaned in sympathy from across the table.

Mina laughed at the pathetic figures of James and Sirius, both of whom had a record five helpings of Christmas stew. At least Remus knew to stop at three and was able to help with the cleaning…but of course he knew he could get his Mom to make it again, especially if he helped with the chores…

The girls, plus Remus, were all helping Mrs. Lupin…Cara…clean up the destruction that the boys and girls had done to the kitchen while inhaling dinner. Mina had convinced Lily to leave the boys alone about doing the cleaning, despite the off comment Sirius had made about it being 'women's work.' To appease Lily, Mina had said she was afraid that the two boys would wreck the place if they tried to clean it the muggle way (which was the only way Cara allowed her kitchen to be cleaned) and that after such an excellent feast, they owed it to Cara to protect her kitchen. The boys, still wanting to get a look at Cara's book, promised to help out with breakfast…once they were able to walk again…

Cara wiped her hands on her apron as they finished the last of the dishes and said with a smirk "Alright boys, quit your whining…or are you in too much pain to open presents?"

At the word 'presents' the boys jumped up miraculously and ran to the living room before anyone could say a word. Cara just laughed "I somehow knew that would work…come on girls, let's get in there before they manage wreck another room" Cara said with a motherly grin…

Soon they were all comfortably seated around the living room. Lily was sitting on one end of the couch with James sitting cross-legged at her feet. Niobe and Sirius mirrored their position on the opposite side of the same couch. Remus and Mina were sitting side by side on the loveseat across from them. Cara was sitting in the arm chair closest to the tree…and the extremely large pile of presents. This was part of the Lupin family Christmas tradition. She would always hold court by the enormous evergreen Christmas tree and pass out the presents...and Cara definitely knew that it was a good idea to keep that tradition going this year…Sirius and James were acting like hyperactive five year olds and Cara had no doubt that if those two had gotten their hands on the piles of presents, half the room would be covered in shredded wrapping paper by now. Cara laughed to herself. Those two reminded her of her and own crazy friends back in school. A part of her missed those days. Her friends had all gone their separate ways after graduation. Cara was a people person through and through but out of concern for her son's safety she had kept her self rather distant till most of her friends faded away. It filled her with immense joy to see her son surrounded by people who loved him. It was so wonderful to have a full house for Christmas. She and Remus had always done their best to make the holidays festive…but it was fun to think that she had an entire group of new victims for her talents…she grinned to herself. She had the distinct impression that she was going to be getting more than a few howlers from Minerva about what the boys learned from her over the break…Cara looked around the living room and could see by the way the girls were trying hold back the boys that she had better get this show on the road…

"Ok…"said Cara smiling as she reached her hands towards the presents "Who wants to go first?" She laughed when everyone, except Remus, raised their hand…Sirius and James were flailing there arms to the point of threatening to knock over the furniture. She smiled "Boys, you do realize I am asking who wants to give out their presents first don't you?" James and Sirius froze…and this time it was Lily who looked like she was having an epileptic fit.

"Go ahead Lily…take the chair" said Cara as she stood up and gestured for Lily to sit in the arm chair by the pile of presents. Lily gleefully sat down and grabbed for the presents.

"Ok…um who first?" Lily said, causing Sirius and James's arms to start flailing again. "Cut it out guys!!" she snapped. She grabbed for a medium sized silver and blue papered box "Girls first…here you go Niobe" she said as she handed Niobe the package.

Niobe, who had no patience for wrapping paper, ripped the box open. When she looked inside she let out a squeal that would have made a dog go deaf "YOU GOT ME TOE SOCKS! I LOVE TOE SOCKS!" Niobe jumped up and down with what looked like at least 20 pairs of different color striped toe socks in her hands. She grabbed a green and red striped pair and quickly put them on. She lifted her foot and wiggled her toes for all to see 

"Aren't these just the coolest?" Niobe said to the gang. 

James looked puzzled "I don't get it…"

Niobe rolled her eyes and tossed him a black and white striped pair "Try them on"

James maneuvered his feet into the complicated socks and then wiggled his toes. A smile grew on his face "Hey…these are pretty neat!" the rest of the gang just laughed at the toe wigglers.

Lily grabbed a bright pink envelope and handed it to Mina "This is for you…sort of" she said with a grin

Mina looked puzzled until she opened the envelope…then she blushed a deep red and started to giggle as she showed Remus the card, who proceeded to blush as well and get a big goofy grin on his face.

Cara quickly leaned over and snatched the card "Alright…what have you got there that is making you two do tomato impersonations?" she glanced at the card and started laughing "Well well well…I have to say I'm a bit surprised that you had even heard of this place Lily…I must say that they have some of the best exotic lingerie in London…I have shopped their myself in the past" 

Remus groaned "Way to kill a mood mum!"

Cara raised her eyebrows at him "And how do you think you came about? Spontaneous combustion? Well I will admit a little b…?" 

"MOM!!" Remus groaned as he covered his ears and started shouting "lalalalalalala…I can't here you….lalalalala…" causing everyone to laugh. 

Mina put a comforting hand on his shoulder "It's ok now…no more parental sex talk" Remus just rolled his eyes, causing his mom to crack up.

"Hey! I am giving out gifts here!" pouted Lily. Then she grinned "Here you go Remus…this should take your mind off of unspeakable subjects" Lily said as she handed him a heavy red and white package.

Remus, who was no longer acting like a mental trauma victim, smiled as he opened the box. The smiled turned into a look of shock when he pulled out an old fashioned Victrola record player. "Lily…" Remus whispered in awe "Where did you…"

Lily's grin was enormous "My father found it during one of his antique hunts. I told him to grab it for me. See…" she said pointing to the crank lever on the side "It winds up so you can use it to listen to all of your records at Hogwarts with out the magic mucking it all up"

Remus grinned "Thank you Lily…now maybe I can get my Beatles albums back from Sirius"

"Hey…" exclaimed Sirius "That was not my fault!"

Remus just rolled his eyes "Whatever Sirius…I am sure that they will somehow mysteriously end up back in my trunk when we get back…right?" 

Sirius grinned "Of course!"

Lily's face had a very large smirk on it when she handed Sirius a medium size box wrapped in gold paper "Here you go Sirius. I hope you find it useful."

Sirius ripped open the wrapping paper a little too quickly and the top of the box was torn open. Everyone looked in shock as a very large pile of condoms and a book on silencing charms fell out of the package and onto the floor. 

Sirius's eyes went from the pile of condoms on the floor to Lily, then to Niobe, and then finally back to the pile on the floor. When he looked back up to Lily, Sirius had a very large grin upon his face "Nice one there Lils…I am sure they will come in handy" he said laughing and the rest of the group laughed with him…

Niobe was busy sorting through the pile "Ooo look! They come in different colors and flavors!" Niobe randomly picked one up and looked at it "Oooo, Blueberry…mmmmm I love pie" Niobe said to Sirius with a glint in her eyes. 

Cara was howling with laughter in the corner. She looked at Remus "I think I understand why these people are your friends…I haven't laughed this hard in years!" Cara said wiping her eyes

James was looking at Lily "Ummm…me now?" he said with a pout

Lily gave him a warm smile as she handed him a silver and gold wrapped package

James ripped it open to find a couple of books. He looked up at her with a puzzled look. She just smiled and gestured for him to look at the books. One was titled 'A Hundred and One Charms That You Wanted to Know but Were Afraid to Ask'

Cara looked at the book appreciatively "That's a good one. I got some of my favorite prank ideas from that book during my years at Hogwarts. I think that is why it was taken off the shelves" she said with a smirk

James grinned at Lily "I knew there was a reason I loved you"

She grinned back at him "I think you might like the other book a little better…I hope"

James eagerly grabbed the second book. It was filled with tear out coupons "Huh?" he said.

"It's a love coupon book with over fifty different coupons for kisses and such" she said with a smirk "I figured I owed you a few for treating you like hell for the passed seven years." Everyone was smiling at that comment…and at the fact that James's face was getting redder the more pages he turned 

Sirius grabbed the book out of James's hands and flipped thru the pages. "Hmmmmm…interesting" He looked up with a wicked smirk as he handed back the coupon book "James, let me know when you get to page 37…I want to know if it actually works" they turn to the page…both Lily and James to turned beet red.

Cara laughed "Ok gang…who wants to go next?"

James jumped up "ME!!" and he leapt onto the chair. He rummaged through the gifts and pulled out to similar packages and handed them to Niobe and Mina "Here you go girls" he said with excitement.

Niobe and Mina opened the gifts to find that he had gotten each of them a beautiful leather bound organizer with their names engraved on the front and a set of eagle feather quills.

James grinned "The quills are linked to the organizers. If you are in class and need to write something in them just whisper what page in the organizer you want and whatever you write will appear on the proper page." 

Both girls smiled at each other, then they ran over and tackled him with a group hug "Thank you James!" they said in unison. They went back to their seats leaving a very rumpled but smiling James. He reached back in to the pile and pulled out a large gold box and handed it to Remus "Here you go Moony!" he said with a grin

Remus carefully opened the package. He learned his lesson last Christmas when he opened a present from James only to find that the dungbombs inside had gone off during transport…it had taken over a week for him to get the smell out of his robes.

Remus opened the box and found that instead of dungbombs, James had gotten him what looked like about 20 pounds of Honeydukes best chocolate "James…" Remus said, drooling slightly.

James just smiled "I figured I owed you after the dungbombs last Christmas. And this way it's no big that we can't get into Hogsmead this year."

Remus grinned "I was going through withdrawal…this should tide me over…for a day or two."

Cara grinned at well "I expect you to be sharing that with your dear mother my boy"

Remus hugged the chocolate protectively "Mine!!" Mina laughed

Cara gave a sinister smile "I know where you sleep boy…"

Remus though for a split second, then reached into the box and handed her a large slab of the precious chocolate "Here you go mum"

James looked in shock "You gave her some of your chocolate…" He looked up at Cara "He threatens to slaughter us if we come between him and his chocolate…"

Cara just smiled "A mother never tells her secrets"

Lily, who had been sitting quietly through all of this, finally turned to James "Ummm..me next?" she said in a perfect imitation of him. The gang cracked up. 

James reached down and picked up a small silver package. He shyly handed it to her "Here you go Lily"

She smiled at him and slowly opened the package. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a sparkling gold charm bracelet "James…" she said breathlessly "It's beautiful!" She noticed that it had a charm hanging from it. She looked at it…then she looked up at him with puzzled expression on her face.

James smiled "It's the broken quill tip you gave me at the beginning of the year. I had it gold plated and made into a charm."

"You saved it?" Lily said in awe

James blushed but smiled and said "It was the first thing you ever gave to me…I said I would treasure it always…"

Lily didn't say a word…she just threw her arms around him. 

"Aaawww…I may be sick" snorted Sirius, earning him another smack from Niobe.

Lily turned around and flipped Sirius the finger, causing Cara to crack up "Ok Sirius, your turn in the chair" Cara said

Sirius grinned and plunked himself down. He grabbed a package and tossed to James "Here you go Prongs!"

James eagerly opened the package "YES!" he shouted as he pulled out a new top of the line broom servicing kit. "Many thanks Padfoot!!"

"No problem…Remus, here's yours…" and he tossed another package Remus's way.

Remus caught the package and tore it open. He burst out laughing when he pulled out an entire box set of Beatles albums. "You rat! You really did lose those records"

Sirius shrugged "My brother somehow intercepted my owls…I figured it would just be easier to replace them than having to deal with trying to get them back from him. Mother dearest probably had Kreacher burn them in effigy or something like that"

Cara raised her eyebrows "I know I should probably same something in defense of motherhood…" then she smirked "But if half of what Remus has told me is true, I will happily whip something up on your behalf to burn in her memory"

Sirius grinned "Remus, I think I am in love with your mom" earning him another smack from Niobe. Sirius turned to her "What's with all the hitting woman?" Niobe just smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss while Cara cracked up again. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled out a bright pink package and handed it to Lily with out a word.

Lily opened it with some trepidation. To be honest, she and Sirius had only really been getting along for the past few weeks, so she had no idea what he might have gotten her. 

Her eyes grew wide when she pulled out a state of the art potions kit. She looked up at him in surprise. Sirius just gave his trademark shrug. "I knew you didn't need any help in any other classes but I figured a kick ass potions kit might make dealing with James as a partner bearable." 

James scowled but Lily beamed at Sirius and got up to give him a hug "Thank you for being a friend" she said and went to sit back down.

Sirius grinned "You're making me blush" he said fluttering his eyelashes, which got the whole gang laughing again. "And now for my dear sister…" and he handed Mina a large flat box.

Mina opened the box and gasped "Sirius, its beautiful!" and she pulled out a deep burgundy cloak that had gold embroidery on the trim. She immediately stood up and tried it on. It looked magnificent on her and she swirled around, showing it off. She looked at Sirius with a warm smile "Thank you so much little brother"

"I noticed you didn't have a dress cloak and I thought you might like one" Sirius said…then he smirked "Besides, we Black misfits have to keep our reputation for our stunning good looks up to date" Mina couldn't help but laugh as she high fived him.

Sirius grabbed a silver package sat down next to Niobe "Here you go bebe, I hope you like it"

She smiled as she opened the box "Oh Sirius you got me…." Her face had a really puzzled look on it as she pulled out a can opener and a can of corn "Ummm…canned corn?"

Everyone was silent. Sirius couldn't help but grin. He took the can opener and plugged it in. He sat back down next to Niobe, who looked like her head was going to explode from trying to figure out what was going on. Sirius took the can from her hand and put it in the plugged in can opener. He then tapped the top of the can opener and said "veneficus desumo" the can opener whirled and opened the can…which was filled with corn.

Slowly, it dawned on Niobe what just happened. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Mina looked at her worried "Are you ok Niobe?" 

Niobe turned to Mina "He did it…" she said in a shocked voice.

Cara at this point was thoroughly confused "Ok, I give up what did he do?"

Niobe turned her now shining eyes to Sirius, who had a goofy grin on his face. "Sirius mixed magic and electricity…and nothing blew up…he figured it out"

"Only this far…" Sirius said slightly disappointed "I can use magic on something using electricity, but I haven't been able to reverse the process to allow muggle electricity to work with something magic. All the research I have done points to…"

"WHOA! Hold it right there..." said Remus in complete shock, Mina nodding beside him.

James looked stunned "You? You voluntarily went into a library…you researched? You did extra work for something that wasn't a prank?" Lily was busy casting a dark magic detector to make sure Sirius wasn't possessed. 

Sirius smirked "Hey, beneath this calm sexy exterior beats the heart of a true genius" Sirius then turned to Niobe "I wanted to give you something special, something that was all about you and that you would truly appreciate." He smiled "I figured that this would be the best way to show I tr….mphf" Sirius was unable to complete his sentence due to the fact that Niobe had effectively blocked his airway with her tongue. After about 5 minutes of cat calls and shouts of 'get a room' they pulled apart.

Niobe turned to Cara "Can I PLEASE got next?"

Cara smirked "After that performance? Go for it" she laughed, pretending to fan herself

Niobe leaped into the easy chair. She grabbed two boxes and handed then to Mina and Lily. The two girls looked at each other and opened the packages. They each pulled out a book. Mina took one look at the matching titles and fell over laughing while Lily just blushed.

"What?" said a confused Sirius. 

"It's a magical copy of the Karma Sutra" said Mina as she gasped for air between bouts of maniacal laughter.

When Sirius still looked puzzled Niobe rolled her eyes. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. Sirius's eyes went wide and he said "No way!! I didn't know there was an instruction manual" 

Cara was holding her stomach as her eyes streamed with tears from laughing "No…stop…I am going to pass out!"

Niobe grinned. Then she grabbed a blue box and handed it to James "This is for you"

James opened the package…and proceeded to squeal like a little girl. He proudly held up for all to see a prepackaged speed enhancement charm for brooms 

"That's to tide you over till I get the rocket brooms sorted out" Niobe said with a smile

James just beamed at her "Thank you!"

Niobe smiled as she picked up a large package. Sirius grinned "Is that for me?" Niobe shook her head "Nope…it's for Remus" causing Sirius to pout and Remus to grin like mad while he opened the box. When Remus looked into the box, he got a manic look in his eyes as he started to drool.

Cara smiled "You got some more chocolate dear?"

James smirked "I may not be his mother but I know what that look means…chocolate covered espresso beans?" Remus nodded while he wiped the drool of his chin. 

James shook his head "This is going to get interesting…just no repeats of the 'spaghetti incident' please."

"What was the spaghetti incident?" Niobe asked

James and Remus shook their heads. "We took an oath never to tell. Believe me when I say you wouldn't believe me." Said James smirking

This whole time Sirius had been pouting. Niobe saw and decided to put him out of his misery. She stood up, took Sirius by the hand and said "Follow me gang!" and she started leading him towards the back door.

Remus shot his mom a quick look. She smiled and shrugged. They all headed outside to see a rather large object covered by a red cloth sitting on the back porch.

Sirius grinned at Niobe "Can I open it? Can I can I can I can I…"

The entire group shouted "Open it!"

Sirius grinned and ripped the cover off. There was a collective gasp from the entire group when a large shiny black motorcycle was revealed. Sirius, in complete awe, slowly walked towards the bike, like he expected it to disappear any second. He reverently reached out and touched it. "It's real…"He whispered. He noticed a card that was on the top of the seat. He picked it up and read it…his jaw dropped…

"I-i-it FLYS!" Sirius said in absolute shock

Niobe grinned like a maniac "Yup. I fixed up an old Harley I had found. I just had to adapt the rocket packs and install them. It was easy" she said

Sirius grabbed her and started spinning her around "You are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, spectacular…" Sirius had run out of adjectives so he did what he did best and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow while everyone applauded.

"Come on guys, I am freezing!" grumbled Mina. Niobe and Sirius pulled apart glowing and the whole gang went back into the living room. "It's my turn now!" Mina said taking over the easy chair. She picked up a green box and handed it to Niobe.

Niobe opened the package and she pulled out a large book on defensive hexes "This will be so much fun to practice on a few Slytherins I know" she said with an evil grin

"I thought you would appreciate that fact" said Mina with an equally evil grin. She grabbed another package and handed it to James. "Here you go James" she said with a smile

James opened the box to find a high quality complete muggle suit. "Wow!" said James. The suit was dark green with and ivory colored shirt and tie, complete with dark brown shoes and socks

"I thought it might come in handy when visiting the muggle in-laws" she said with a smirk. James went pale while Lily giggled as she was handed a gold envelope from Mina, who smirked and said "I guess great minds think alike…"

Lily opened the envelope and gasped "Oh Mina…" she gushed as she held up the gift certificate to Madame Rouge's Salon and Day Spa "This place is supposed to be amazing…oooh thank you so much!" Lily got up and gave her a hug and then sat down, still gazing down at the envelope in her hand

"And this is for you little brother" Mina said as she handed him a long box

"Gimme gimme gimme!" he said as he ripped open the box "Oh man! This is so cool!" he said as he pulled out a long sword and scabbard. 

"Here is a manual and instruction book on how to sword fight. Believe me when I say you better practice carefully. I don't want to see you lose a hand or anything" Mina said

Cara raised an eyebrow and said to Mina "You know how to fight with a sword?"

She nodded "I had a friend who was very big into self defense in all forms" she said. Then she turned to Sirius with a smirk "You might want to know that sword is known as a 13th century Black knight style…" Sirius grinned back and said "I hope we can start practicing soon"

Mina laughed. Then she picked up a silver wrapped box and handed it to Remus with a smile.

Remus smiled back while he was opening the package. He pulled out a large photo album. It was filled with photographs of the Marauders and her. However, on the last two pages there was one photograph that he did not recognize. It was of two people sitting at a table laughing. One was a young adult girl with brown bushy hair surrounded by a pile of books and parchment. The other was of an adult man with tired eyes and sandy brown hair that fell into his eyes. The two of them looked like they had been up for weeks but were still enjoying each others company.

Remus looked at the picture for a long time before turning to Mina with small smile on his face "Is that who I think it is?" he said pointing to the picture. She smiled and nodded. Remus knew that until he talked to him mum about a few things he couldn't make a big deal about that particular picture…but he was curious as to how the hell she had gotten it.

"And here is the second half of your present" Mina said as she handed him a folder. He opened it and scanned the contents. He suddenly looked up at her with wide eyes "Your kidding…."

"Nope…we finally finished the formula. We are positive that it should work. It takes about a month to brew so we have to wait a bit to try it."

"Alright…" said a now slightly frustrated Cara "What is it that you two be babbling about?" all the others nodded as well, wondering what was going on.

Remus with shinning eyes put his arm around Mina and said "This wonderful woman next to me has helped to create a potion that will allow me to keep my human mind while in Moony's body. That way on full moons I won't have to be chained up anymore. I can just curl up on a rug and sleep it off."

The others all looked on in shock. Suddenly, there was a loud sobbing noise from the corner of the room. They looked to see Cara face pouring with tears. She walked over to Mina and Remus and without a word she pulled them into a fierce hug. When she had gotten a bit of control of herself, she let Remus go but held on to Mina "You wonderful, wonderful girl…" she looked into Mina's eyes "I do not have the words to express how grateful I am to you…just know, as long as I am alive, you always will have a home." 

Mina's eyes filled with tears as they held onto each other for a moment longer. Mina let go of Cara to wipe her eyes "Wet nellies indeed" she said and Cara laughed

Remus clapped his hands to get everyone's attention "Alright…It's my turn now" He reached into his pocket and pulled out four envelopes and passed them to James, Lily, Sirius, and Niobe.

Lily was the first to open hers and gasped "Whoa Remus! A fifty galleon gift certificate to Madame Malkins clothing?" The others all nodded that they had each gotten the same.

"Well, want to make sure you are properly dressed for the occasion" Remus said with a smile

"What occasion?" said Niobe…Sirius was smiling. He was pretty sure he knew what Remus had planned.

Remus stood up nervously and got in front of Mina "I have been told I have a pretty large vocabulary, but I don't need a whole lot of words to say what I feel." He knelt down in front of her "You are everything to me. You have made me feel whole in way I had never thought possible. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you." Tears were pouring down Mina's face but she was glowing as if the Sun was inside her.

Remus took her hand "I am proud to be the one who will share your soul. But I want to share my heart and my life with you…in both the Muggle and Magical world…" Remus pulled out a ring and said "Mina Black, will you marry me?"

Mina sat there stunned. She had been through some much in just a few years. The war, the death of her friends, time travel, soul wounds…she had been living moment to moment for so long that she had become accustomed to it. But now, for the first time in her life, and all of her lives, she could look at the future and saw shining possibilities. It was the future she had always wanted for herself, and here it was, kneeling before her and pledging his heart to her. With a smile that glowed she said "Yes Remus… I would love nothing more that to be your wife" 

With tears in his eyes, He slipped the white gold, diamond, and moonstone ring onto Mina's hand. She threw her arms around Remus as the entire room erupted into cheers of "Way to go Moony!" and "I am so happy for you Mina!"

Cara jumped up "Hold on a second!" and ran into the kitchen. She ran back out with a bottle of muggle champagne and seven glasses "I believe the occasion calls for this…I am sure you families wouldn't mind" she passed everyone a glass and filled them half way with the sparkling liquid. Then, she held her glass up high "To my son and his soon to be new wife. If you are half as happy with each other as I was with my Michael then nothing will ever stop you…To peace love and light!"

"To peace love and light!!" they cheered

**Peace Love and Light to all of you my gentle readers…hope it didn't suck…I tried to fit in a lot…sigh…let me know…your reviews and comments feed my brain many happy thoughts!**

**dye**


	29. Custard and Crimes

**Hey folks!! Its new chappie time!! I do have to say a few things first…thanks so much for all the wonderful and detailed reviews, they truly help shape the story…for example, I never noticed that a present was missing from the previous chapter…that gets taken care of in the beginning of this one…grin…also, it is time to get I bit more serious (no pun intended) and bring in a few other characters into play. They are close to graduating and once in the real world, the war is going to start crashing in on them….don't worry…I won't get ALL gloom and doom on you…hope you like this chapter…it wasn't easy…let me know what you think…**

**And yet again I must prove that JKR is not me…honestly, that woman has got to leave me alone….**

Lily's voice could be heard throughout the Hogwarts Express "SIRIUS BLACK!! I AM GOING TO RIP THAT WAND ARM OFF AND SHOVE IT…"

Remus and Mina were not able to hear the last part of what was sure to have been a colorful anatomical description…they were not able to hear it because Niobe had just ducked into their compartment on the train and was laughing her head off.

Remus shook his head "I know I am going to regret asking this, but what is going on that has Lily wanting to reassemble Sirius?" He put his arm back around Mina, who was curled up against him smiling.

Niobe was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as she plopped down on the seat across from them "Oh man…" Niobe said still trying not to laugh "Sirius finally decided to get revenge for James forgetting to give him a Christmas present."

Remus frowned "But James got him a present. He got him a new set of chaser gloves. I was with him when he bought them."

Niobe smirked "Yes, but do either of you remember James actually giving them to Sirius?"

Mina and Remus looked at each other. Mina sighed "Oh crap…I bet that didn't go over too well. Why didn't he say anything over the past few days? I mean, Sirius and James spent hours together with Cara going over her old notes" Mina asked puzzled

Niobe shrugged "I asked him about that…he said he was giving James time to redeem himself. I guess Sirius figured once we were on the train all bets were off." Niobe then started grinning again "Sirius decided to try out the famous custard thunderstorm on James the next time he went into the loo…" Niobe's grin became diabolical "What Sirius didn't count on was James bringing Lily with him for a good snog"

Mina and Remus stared at each other in shock. Finally they both snapped and they fell over laughing.

They stopped for a moment when they heard running footsteps coming down the hallway. Sirius flew by the door to their compartment, laughing like loon. Next, a custard covered Lily ran past screaming bloody revenge. Finally a custard covered James ran by, apologizing over and over to the both of them. By this point Niobe, Remus, and Mina were rolling on the floor laughing.

When they got themselves under control, Remus spoke up with a smile "Well James should be able to redeem himself soon. Sirius's birthday is in a couple of weeks."

Mina grinned "This aught to be fun…so when is the party?"

Remus sighed "Sirius isn't big on celebrating his birthday. I guess his parents never celebrated it with him, saying it was to close to Christmas to bother. The sad part is they never did much for him on Christmas either." Remus shrugged "We tried to throw him a party one year, but we couldn't find him. He has a tendency to disappear on his birthday."

Mina shook her head sadly "Why does this not surprise me? We should do something." Mina turned to Niobe "Any ideas?"

Niobe smirked "None that could be done in public…" she said, making them all laugh. Then Niobe's face got somber "After all the work he did for my Christmas present…" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly her face lit up "I got it!!" she yelled, causing them to jump. She grinned at them "But I'm going to need all of you guys to help…" She explained to them her idea. They both agreed it was perfect, but they also agreed that they would have to talk to the custard covered couple before they were sure.

When they heard another scream coming from down the other side of the train, Mina grinned and said "I say we should wait a couple of days before we talk to Lily about doing anything nice for Sirius." They all smiled at each other….

_Back to school…_

Mina sat down at her and Snape's usual table in the library and put down her usually over filled book bag on the floor and started pulling out her potions books and stacking him on the table…as usual.

But what wasn't usual was how Severus Snape looked. Though he always was rather pale and thin, now he looked positively skeletal. The dark circles under his eyes were so dark that they looked bruised. His skin looked like old wax and his hair looked even greasier than normal. He looked as if he would fall over in exhaustion…

"Severus…are you alright?" Mina asked in a worried tone looking at him

Snape started a bit at the sound of his first name. He still wasn't used to hearing his first name spoken with any other tone than a disinterested cruelty. It was so strange to hear his name spoken with kindness, particularly from a woman. The most complimentary thing he could compare his mother voice to was a screeching harpy.

He raised his weary eyes and glared "I am perfectly fine." His voice didn't have the usual venom, as if he couldn't bring up the energy to care.

Mina rolled her eyes "Don't bullshit a bullshitter Severus…"

He raised his eye brow and she could see a ghost of a smile behind his scowl "As eloquent as that statement may be, it is none of your business."

She leaned forward with an ironically similar smile "I happen know a few things about suffering and survival in difficult times. What makes you think that I wouldn't know the look of someone who is torturing themselves?" she said simply

Snape's eye widen for a moment in fear. Then he puts on his most contemptible sneer "You know nothing of who I am and what I do. And I would appreciate it if you did not insult my intelligence by trying to convince me otherwise!"

To Snape's amazement, Mina just laughed. Snape vision went hazy with rage as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her "How dare you!!"

Mina stayed completely calm, even with Severus's wand in her face. She schooled her face into a serious expression, but inside she was still laughing over the irony of the situation "I am sorry Severus, I did not mean to offend you. But I just found it humorous that you felt I could not identify with being pushed to the limits by this war."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I would appreciate an explanation of your behavior." He spoke softly but did not lower his wand.

Mina raised her eyebrow "And I would appreciate you lowering your wand." When she saw that Snape's arm wasn't moving, she sighed with exasperation "Severus, I know what it is like to be pushed to the point of self destruction simply because I have done it to myself in the past." She looked him in the eyes. "I am very well aware of what is going on outside of Hogwarts. Everyone and everything I loved was destroyed as a consequence of what has been going on outside these walls. I saw my family slaughtered before my eyes because of my beliefs. All of my friends were killed as well. I have seen things that would drive most people to the brink of insanity." Her eyes became piercing "That is what I meant by don't bullshit a bullshitter. I know what I see in your eyes. I may not be able to control what you do outside these walls, but I will be damned if I am going to stand by and watch another person I consider a friend destroy themselves while they are with in my reach." Mina knew she was taking a big gamble being this forward with Snape, but she knew she would only have a few chances to really influence him before he was totally lost.

While Mina was talking, Snape slowly lowered his wand in shock. How could she know all this? Who was this girl? Snape had spent his entire life hiding himself from others. Now here comes this person who can read him like no other since he had lost his friendship with Lily over that idiot Potter. Now, he was unsure what to do. He was on unfamiliar territory. He tried to bluff…

"Really, your arrogance has become tiresome." He said with the appropriate sneer "It is a shame that your stupidity is increasing as well. In case you failed to notice, I am under the same restrictions as yourself behind these walls. What makes you think I am doing anything other that what your typical student does when studying for their NEWTS?"

This time Mina couldn't hold back her laughter "I don't think you have ever been a 'typical' student Severus." Mina could see the edge of Snape's lips twitch. She decided to go for broke. She locked eyes with him "Why don't you tell me how I could ever possibly think you were up to something." She made a point of rubbing her right forearm in a deliberately obvious move. For a split second his eyes widened, but it was enough.

Snape stood up quickly, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the restricted section. Mina felt absolutely no fear; she knew Severus wouldn't be able to hurt her…yet. She was just glad the boys were not around; otherwise she was sure wands would have been flying by this point.

She was surprised when Severus was able to enter the section with out the librarian having a fit. He surprised her even more when he pulled out what she thought was just a random book and then an entire section of shelf moved to reveal a narrow corridor. How could she have missed something like this with all the time she had spent in the library? Snape pushed her into the corridor, made a complicated move with his wand and the door shut leaving them in pitch blackness.

"Lumos" Snape whispered. This tip of his wand lit up and cast a soft glow in the empty corridor. When he saw her face, he was surprised to a see nothing but a mildly amused expression. How could she know he was a Death Eater and not be frightened by being alone in a dark corridor with him? Snape by this point was almost at a total loss for what to do…but he knew he had to find out how she knew so much about him. Killing her wasn't an option. Too many people would notice. But he had to know where he had slipped up on his cover…discovery at this point would mean…Severus shuddered…he would rather die that go to Azkaban, but he would rather go to Azkaban than get on the wrong side of the Dark Lord. He stared at Mina with a mixture of fear and reluctant admiration.

Mina looked around the empty corridor "Is this area secure?" Snape, surprised by her phrasing, simply nodded. Then she smiled wryly at him "You can save the speech about how I know about the mark and why I am not afraid of you for another time. Let's just say I have been fighting this war longer than you think." She smirked "Like I told you in the beginning of the year in potions, I have been trained by Dumbledore himself. Believe me when I say having Dumbledore as family is a mixed blessing" Mina hoped that would be enough of a cover. She knew she could not trust him entirely yet. It was common knowledge that she was Dumbledore's ward. Saying she was trained by him would not seem much of a stretch, especially since that information had probably already made its way back to Voldemort…Mina knew it made her a target, but she also knew that if her 'real' story ever came out, she would be number one on Voldemort's 'to do' list.

Snape was thinking deeply. He knew that Mina was hiding something, and that she had an uncommonly sharp mind combined with a deep well of power. If he was able to get this kind of information to the Dark Lord it would win him considerable favor. However, she could also be the answer to his deepest secret. He had joined the Death Eaters and taken the dark mark in his sixth year. Snape was no fool and it had not taken him long to realize that Voldemort was truly insane with power, and that left unchecked, it would spiral until there was nothing left of the Wizarding world. The scary part was that Snape knew the bastard had the strength and power to do exactly that. Always the pragmatic one, Snape had spent the past few months openly working to help his Lord while secretly hoping to find a way out of all this. This…person in front of him could truly be the answer to his prayers. But how could he approach such a subject while maintaining his outward appearance of a loyal supporter of the Dark Lord?

Snape looked at Mina with icy eyes "So…somehow you have managed to figure out about me and the Mark…something that even your illustrious Uncle has been unable to figure out. What do you intend to do with this information?" he said, crossing his arms

Mina could tell that there was something going on behind that icy stare. Snape was not an idiot. He had to know that more was going on with her than she was letting on. She found it interesting that his first move was not to take her immediately to Voldemort. Maybe was there a chance she could reach him even now. She put on her most innocent smirk "Nothing."

Snape raised his eyebrows "Nothing? A good little Gryffindor like you? I find that rather hard to believe" he said snidely

Mina shrugged "I don't see why. You obviously don't plan on doing anything about me. It would be rather tactless of me to not return the favor."

Snape did not even try to hide his astonishment "How very Slytherin of you. Of course, if you were truly a Slytherin you would want something in return."

Mina smiled "I do…"

Snape sighed "How typical…fine, name your price"

Mina's face went from innocent to deadly serious, startling Snape. She looked him in the eye. "Let me help you"

Snape was thoroughly confused "You…you want to…help the Dark Lord?"

Mina rolled her eyes "No you idiot! I want to help you." She looked at Snape with an expression of sorrow, but not pity "Severus…I know you are not happy…it is obvious to me that you would rather destroy yourself than to continue as you are." She grabbed his right arm and pushed up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark. Snape was in too much shock to even bother putting up a fight. Mina held up his arm to him "I may not be able to remove this from your arm, but if you'll let me, I will do everything in my power to help you remove this mark from your soul."

Snape felt himself emotionally shatter inside. No one, not even Lilly, had ever cared enough to even take the risk of being his friend this openly. In just the few sentences Mina had spoken, she had torn down every last defense he had. His childhood, his loss of Lily's support, the torture he endured at the feet of Voldemort and at the mercy of his schoolmates…it all came crashing back down on him and he was hopeless to stop it. He fell to his knees, shaking and feeling as if he was going to throw up. Mina knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shaking shoulder. He looked up at her in desperation "Who are you?" he said in a cracked whisper

Mina smiled at him "A friend…" She helped him up "Where does this tunnel lead?" she asked

"It leads to an empty classroom on the first floor." Snape said

"Good." Mina lit up her own wand and started leading him down the hall "We need to get to Dumbledore without being seen."

Snape stopped her "Why? Why go to him? I am a Slytherin. He will just turn me in with out a thought" he said bitterly

Mina sighed "I know Dumbledore can seem biased and the man is far from perfect, but believe me when I say I know he will give you a second chance." She started moving, but he stopped her again

"Mina…I don't think you realize what I have done in the service to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore could easily decide that I am not worth saving" Snape said in voice that had a slight tremor to it.

Mina looked at him "You are worth saving, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Snape raised his eyebrow "Even your…friends?" he said

Mina sighed "I will admit that as brilliant as they are, they can be a bit thick about certain things. But at least you know Remus trusts you…he may not like you per say, but he does trust you."

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes "Ah yes, your sheep in wolfs clothing."

Mina rolled her eyes as well "Let's get going…"

_Dumbledore's office_

He looked at the two young people sitting across his desk from him with a difficult mixture of regret and hope. He regretted the pain they had both gone through, pain that had shaped much of who they were today. But he had hope…hope that this may be the moment he had been waiting for. Dumbledore knew of the stubbornness of Time and its reluctance to change…but he had faith that this could be a pivotal moment...a moment that could decide the future of so many…but how to handle the information he had been given…he knew what was necessary, but he also knew his ward wasn't going to like it…

Dumbledore folded his hands and spoke to Severus "My boy, I don't know whether to be disappointed in you for what you have done, or in myself for having not stopped it sooner."

Mina placed her hand on the back of Severus's chair "How about being proud that he is willing to admit his mistakes and make amends" she huffed

Dumbledore gave her a small smile "Perhaps you are right…well Severus, what do you think should be done about all this? I am willing to help you, but I need to know where you stand."

Snape sat quietly for a moment gathering his thoughts. Then, without lifting his head up, he spoke in a quietly determined voice "I am well aware of all of the mistakes I have made in this matter. Nor, do I expect anything but a justifiable punishment for what I have done. I joined the Dark Lord willingly and with enthusiasm, and it was not until I truly saw what would happen if he did reach his goals did I even consider leaving his service. If it had not been for my…friendship with Miss Black, I doubt I would have come forward at all…"

Dumbledore interrupted him "And what is the nature of your friendship with Miss Black?" he asked

Mina was outraged "Uncle!! I do not see what…"

Snape looked at her with sad amusement "Mina, let me answer the man…" He looked up at Dumbledore "I assume you are asking if I am in love with your ward and that if she did not return my affections, would I turn back to the Dark?"

Mina sputtered with anger. Dumbledore expression did not change however. He just gave a simple nod. Snape nodded back "A legitimate question I suppose…No, I am not in love with Mina. My…interests…lay in another direction…" Snape looked Dumbledore in the eye "However, I value her friendship greatly, more than she is even aware of. Believe me when I say I have no wish to bring harm to her." Snape said simply

Dumbledore nodded again "I believe you are sincere Severus…" Dumbledore closed his eyes in deep thought while Mina and Snape sat quietly; waiting to see what Dumbledore had to say.

Dumbledore looked up at the determined eyes of the two students sitting across from him. It was a risk…but maybe, just maybe it could work…He looked at Severus "Just how deep a confidence do you share with Tom?"

Severus started a bit at the use of Voldemort's birth name. "I have moved very high in the ranks quickly due to my potions work Sir. I have every reason to believe I am considered one if his right hand men."

"And he has no reason to doubt your loyalty?" Dumbledore asked

Severus shook his head "No more than he suspects anyone. He is a highly paranoid man, but I believe he has the utmost faith in me and I have, outwardly at least, given him no reason to doubt." Severus said lowering his head

Dumbledore leaned forward "How adept are you Mr. Snape at Occulmency?"

Both Severus and Mina started at the sudden question, but while a grim smile grew on Severus' face, Mina's face had a look of rage growing "Oh no you don't…!" said Mina as she stood up.

"Unfortunately, oh yes I do, my dear" said a grim faced Dumbledore as he stood up

"How can you? With everything you know, how can you do that to him?!" Mina shouted

Severus looked back and forth at the two people arguing. It suddenly struck him as hysterical that two people would be fighting over him in such a way. He thought about his situation and the choices that lay before him. He started to snicker and by the time Mina and Dumbledore stopped arguing and looked at him, he was clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard. They were both looking at him in amazment. When it looked as if they were going to start arguing again, he held up his hand to stop them and guestured for them to sit back down while he calmed down.

Once they had, Severus took a deep breath and spoke "So…you want me to continue as I am with the Death Eaters and supply you with information as to their movements and plans so that ways can be found to stop them. That is why you asked about Occulmency and my feelings for Mina?"

"There is no reason…" Mina started angrily, but severus cut her off

"Mina…of course there is no reason. The whole situation is insane. But if I can find a way to stop the Dark Lord, or at least slow him down…" He looked up at Dumbledore, who was nodding his head with a sad smile. Snape turned back to Mina "This could be my only way to attone for what I have done…don't you see Mina? This is my chance for redemption…would you deny me that chance?" he asked.

Mina looked at the two men in front of her in frustration. She knew it was the only way. But the risk… "Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice

Snape surprised her with a small grin "Yes, I am sure" then he turned to Dumbledore "I will assume Mina is to be my contact?" Snape said. Mina looked puzzled, which made Snape smirk "For once you don't have the answer…you are the only person outside of Slytherin that I have a legitimate excused to be around for the rest of the year. When we have our meetings about the potions project I can pass messages to you for Dumbledore, whom you have every excuse to visit from time to time. That is why he asked about the nature of my feelings for you. While strong friendships can be stable, romantic entanglements have a tendency to be a bit more volatile and unstable."

"Are you sure about doing this Severus?" Mina asked

Snape nodded, and then he turned to Dumbledore "May I ask one favor of you?"

Dumbledore nodded "What ever you need my boy"

Snape looked him in the eye "Keep Lily out of it." He said, causing Mina to gasp. Snape gave her a sad smile "I know it would be impossible to keep you out of anything going on, and with their ridiculously Gryffindor natures, I have no doubt that the rest of the Marauders will be anxious to leap into the fray. But Lily…Lily, while extremely adept at magic, she has a more fragile nature. The bloodshed of war was not meant for the likes of her. I ask both of you to protect her as long as you can."

Mina and Dumbledore exchanged a meaningful glance, but they both nodded and Snape nodded in return. Dumbledore clapped his hands "It is getting late, you two should be heading off to your common rooms. Severus, be prepared to do something mildly obnoxious in transfiguration tomorrow so that Professor McGonagall has an excuse to send you to my office so we can discuss our plans. No permanent injuries if you don't mind"

Snape gave a rather sinister grin "I am sure I can come up with something"

Mina rolled her eyes and groaned "Way to keep the peace Uncle Al" she said

Dumbledore's twinkle was back in his eyes "Now off with you two" he said and gestured for the door. And the two walked out.

Just as they got off the winding stair case they ran into Remus and Sirius, who had been looking for Mina when she had missed dinner. Mina smiled and went over and gave Remus a fierce hug.

"Snape" said Remus with a neutral expression and a nod, which Snape returned.

"See you tomorrow Severus. Ususal time and place?" Mina said with a grin

Snape nodded "I will see you then. For now I have to work on ideas for tomorrows Transfiguration class" Snape said with a slight grin, almost causing Mina to crack up entirely. Snape turned and headed back down towards the dungeons

"Ok, what the hell was that and when did Snivilus get a sense of humor?" said a puzzled Sirius. He backed off when he saw the look on Mina's face. She was smiling like a hyena about to strike

"What did I tell you about that word? I am not asking you to be his friend, but I am asking you to be decent…ok?" she said sweetly, which usually meant she was about to break something.

Sirius backed off "Ok…ok….Snape…whatever, I'm hungry, who is up for a kitchen raid?"

Mina smiled "Me! I am starving" she looked up at Remus "You?"

Remus put her arm through his "Of course Milady, after you…"

Sirius ran ahead to see if James and Peter wanted to join. Mina just held on to Remus quietly while she thought about Snape, going down to the dungeons by himself. She shuddered. To be that alone in life…she held onto Remus, who hugged her back…

"Everything ok?" said Remus, looking a bit concerned as he held onto her

She looked up at him and smiled "Just thinking about how lucky I am" and they continue down the hall to meet the others….

**Hope it didn't suck. I tried hard to make it believable…sigh, worrying about realism in FF…I need more meds!!**

**Peace **

**DIana**


	30. Cake and Christenings

**Ok folks...i know it has been a while...don' hate me...the end of this semester was a tough one...but i survived!! I wrote this chapter the day i got out of classes i swear! I hope to update more often during the summer even thought i am taking summer classes at night...i owe it to you guys to pick up the pace...This was supposed to be a short moment in the begining of a a different chapter but it kind of exploded into something i felt i should just damn well post already...this is much more of a Sirius chapter...don't worry you Remus and Mina fans...the next few chapters are going to be really focusing on those two i promise...but i wanted to get this out before all hell breaks loose...Beisides, the scenes in this story all come from real life experiences of me and some of my friends...ok...shutting up now...**

**Its all about the JKR...**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS" the Marauders roared as he walked in to the common room.

Sirius winced. He had spent the better part of his birthday like he always did, by himself. As in the past, he would find some quiet spot by the lake and let his depression take over. He always felt a bit guilty for hiding away from his friends, but he just couldn't be around people when he felt like this. Sirius hated his birthday like no other day of the year. It always brought back the memories of the way things had been before Hogwarts…when he had still lived in the Black household. His own family would, at best, ignore him on his birthday, or at worst, they would deliberately taunt him into thinking they had a surprise for him. He remembered running down the stairs thinking that this time it would be true, that his family really did want him and cared about him…only to be let down again when he would run into the kitchen to see his brother laughing at the fool Sirius had made out of himself. Then he would usually get a beating from his father for crying about it, his father saying that Sirius needed to toughen up and stop being such a pathetic waste of his genes. Sirius never knew why he had fallen for it over and over again…he just always desperately hoped to feel wanted, like he had a real home and a real family. It was only when he arrived at Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor that he finally felt like he was worth something. But he never got over the whole birthday thing…and the only reason why he was not storming off at this birthday surprise moment was the fact that one, it was his own fault for coming back to the tower to get a warmer cloak…and two, it was the sight of Mina standing there with a gigantic cake in her hands and a huge grin on her face. Remus, James, Peter, Cindy and Lily were standing behind her wearing equally large grins. But behind James's smile Sirius could see the apology in his eyes and the desperate hope that Sirius would be able to keep it together and not spoil the moment. Sirius sighed internally, pushed his dark mood down for the moment, and put on a smile for them all.

"You guys know I am going to kill you for this right?" he said with what he hoped was a convincingly happy, if but sarcastic tone.

Mina put the cake down on a nearby table and ran over to give Sirius a fierce hug "You didn't think I would forget about my dear little brothers birthday now did you?" she said with a laugh

Sirius felt a stab in his heart at her choice of words. It was almost identical to what his bitch of a mother would say to him on those horrible birthday mornings. Sirius had to use every ounce of will power not to lash out, but he knew that Mina actually meant her words and that is what made all of this a little bit easier to swallow.

"I am sooo going to get you back for this" he said with a smirk

She smiled and led him over to the couch while the others put the cake down on the table in front of him and settled down around him. When Sirius finally looked down at the cake and saw what was on it, he burst out laughing.

It was a large flat cake that was decorated like a Quidditch pitch. In the middle were little models of the Gryffindor team…with him in the center holding the house cup. Around the edges of the cake were candles burning. The candles looked like little Slytherins with their hair on fire.

Remus grinned "Glad you like it. We thought it would be to your taste"

Sirius grinned back "I almost don't want to blow them out. They look sort of neat there…little Slytherins melting away into oblivion."

Lilly smacked him on the arm "If you don't blow them out we can't eat the cake! Its triple Dutch fudge with cherry filling!!" she said with an almost predatory look in her eyes and she stared at the cake…the others were all nodding along with her.

Sirius held his hands up in surrender "Alright, alright…far be it from me to get between a lady and chocolate cake."

He took a deep breath, but before he could blow out the candles Mina grabbed his arm and stopped him "Wait!! You have to make a wish first!"

"I wish he would hurry up so we could get a piece of that cake" muttered Peter. Cindy, who was still a little nervous about hanging out with the group, stifled a giggle and said "Now come on Peter…it is Sirius's birthday. He has got to make a birthday wish…its tradition" she said with a shy smile towards the rest of them as she held Peter's hand.

Mina smiled back at her. She really liked the fact that the shy Hufflepuff was really starting to open up a bit around them "Cindy's right Sirius…its tradition. Come on and make wish."

Sirius had lowered his head, closed his eyes, and said to himself 'I wish I had a home.' He eyes welled up a bit, but he blinked back the tears so no one could see. He raised his head and with a deep breath, blew out all the candles in a single go.

The others cheered while James handed him the knife "You better start cutting that cake up man before they dive in face first" James said, earning a smack from Lilly.

The cake was demolished by the group in moments. Sirius looked at his friends all smiling and laughing and felt the weight on his heart lighten up a bit. Then, looking around, he slowly realized that something was wrong with this picture. "Um guys…where is Niobe?"

The rest of the gang all shared a look with each other that he could not decipher…and it got on his nerves "Come on guys…what's going on?" he said, starting to get more than a little freaked out

Mina just smiled at him and pulled out a small package wrapped in gold paper with a red bow. There was a tag on it that read "From the Marauders to Sirius, one of our own"

Sirius took the package into his hands and felt a lump in his throat when he read the note. He looked up to see them all looking at him with smiles and anticipation. He realized that they all knew how he felt about his birthday…that they had done all this on purpose to show him he did have a family…them.

Mina gently rested her hand on his shoulder and simply said "Open it."

Sirius, not trusting himself to speak, nodded to her and to the rest of the gang. His hand shook a bit as he pulled open the small box. Inside he found a set of keys with a note written in Niobe's neat penmanship which read 'Take these keys and say my name to find me, love Niobe'

He looked up a the rest of the gang to see them grinning at him like mad "Wha…" he tried to say

"Oh for pity sake…take the damn keys, say her name and we will see you later!" said Mina with an exasperated smile as she motioned for the others to ignore him and start cleaning up.

Sirius gave a puzzled look at the keys for a moment longer. He then took the keys in his right hand and said "Niobe…" and felt himself whooshed away by the pull of a portkey.

When the world finally stopped spinning, he landed with a hard thud on a patch of grass. Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around to see that he was on the front lawn of a small cottage on a street that looked strangely familiar to him. He realized that the house he was in front of was just down the lane from Remus's house. Was he supposed to go there? He glanced at the cottage he had landed in front of and saw a note on the door that was addressed to him. It read 'The brass key fits the front door. Come in and look around. I will be waiting for you upstairs, Love Niobe'

'What the hell?' Sirius thought as he took the brass key, unlocked the front door, and walked in. What he then saw caused his jaw to drop in complete shock. He was standing in the middle of a living room that seemed to come right out of his dreams. The floors were hard wood with burgundy rugs strewn about. There was a black leather overstuffed couch and loveseat set. On the table in front of the couch was a stack of motorcycle and Quidditch magazines. All along two of the walls were pictures from Hogwarts of him and his friends. Another wall had a huge bay window that let the sunshine pour in to brighten up the room. The final wall had a TV entertainment center with all the trimmings, which practically had Sirius drooling. In a daze he walked down a narrow hallway, passing a dining room that had a large oak table with 10 chairs around it, and walked into a small but neatly finished kitchen done in blue and white. There was a note on the fridge that said 'open me'. When Sirius opened it he saw it was packed with all of his favorite foods, including what looked like a large pot of Cara's stew. In the door of the fridge was a bottle of champagne with another note that said 'bring this upstairs, first door on your right'

Sirius grabbed the bottle and head up the narrow staircase on the other side of the kitchen. When he got to the top he saw the door to his right was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open to a sight that made him gasp in astonishment and drop the bottle. It was a bedroom. The room had off white walls with a few of his favorite rock posters that had been destroyed by his brother years ago that were framed and hung on the wall. In the center of the room was a four poster bed almost identical to the one he had in Hogwarts…right down to the crimson hangings and feather down quilt. In the center of the bed, propped up by an avalanche of pillows was nervously smiling Niobe, who was wearing a shear gold nightgown and holding a sign up that said 'Home Sweet Home'

"Welcome home Sirius" she said in a soft voice

Sirius was still frozen in shock at the doorway to the room. "I…I…don't understand…" he stuttered

Niobe put the sign down and slid out of the bed. She walked over to him and gently took his face into her hands "Sirius…you are a wonderful man who has many people who care about him…yet you still seem to think you have nothing in this world. All of us wanted to show you how much you mean to us." She gently brushed her lips against his. "I know better that most what it feels like to have nothing, no family who cares, no safe place to call your own…so we all got together and gave you the one thing we knew you needed most, a home of your own…a place where you can have us, your real family, come over and show you what it is like to be wanted…and loved by those who care for you most"

Tears were sliding down Sirius's face. He stared down at the keys that were still in his hands, expecting them to disappear at any moment. He looked up at her with desperate eyes "Is this real? Is this really happening…to me?"

She smiled at him and gave him a much deeper kiss. "Did that feel real to you? I sure hope so…" she said with a smirk

Sirius was still looking in shock "But how? I mean…how could you guys afford…I don't understand…"

"Relax…" she said "We had a lot of help. The house was paid for by your Aunt and Uncle Tonks…The Potters bought the entertainment center and the electronics in the house…someday I will have to tell you the adventure of going to Sears with the Potters." She smirked "McGonagall helped with the transfiguration for the furniture. Dumbledore helped with the wards and see-me-not charms so you don't scare any of the muggle neighbors and he gave us the permission to leave the school grounds to do this in the first place…Cara, who is thrilled to have you as a neighbor by the way, is the one who insisted on stuffing the fridge…and the gang did all the decorating and arranging…even Cindy helped by neatening up the gardens…she has quite the green thumb…Sirius…Sirius…are you ok?" Niobe said looking alarmed

Sirius, who was completely overcome by this point, fell to the floor on his knees…with tears pouring down his face. He pulled Niobe down and held on to her like a drowning man. When he was finally able to let go, he pulled back and looked at her, his face shining with tears and light. "What did I ever do to deserve all this…to deserve you?" he said, his voice choked with emotion

Niobe simply smiled at him and said "You were Sirius Black, a great man with a great heart…who's only flaw is that his is a bit dim when it comes to his own self worth" Niobe said with a smirk

Sirius's face finally broke out into a real smile. He looked down at what Niobe was wearing and gave her a wicked grin "So…how many rooms do we have to christen?"

She smirked back "We don't have to be back till Monday…so I am thinking all of them except the basement."

"Why not the basement? Scared of the monster under the stairs?" Sirius said with a smirk

Niobe stood up and slapped him playfully on the arm "I knew I never should have told you about that nightmare…No, you dufus…it's because it isn't finished. Mina wanted to put in a library. Meanwhile, James was insisting on a recording studio. The only way I could stop the fight was to say that we would let you decide."

Sirius stood up and spun her around laughing. He put her back down and kissed her passionately. Then, he looked at her and with a soft smile and said "I think an experiment lab would be perfect."

Niobe squealed "Oh that would be so great! I could come over here and help you and…what?" she said

Sirius was shaking his head at her. "Now you are being the dufus…the lab would be yours…I wouldn't want the woman I love to live in a house where she couldn't work properly now would I?" he said looking at her with a smile

It was Niobe's turn to be shocked "I…I…um…" she struggled with what to say

Sirius looked at her "I know you don't have a place to call your own either…and trust that I know you didn't do any of this for me expecting to live here too. But as wonderful as this house is…you being here with me would be what really make it a home." He looked at her a bit nervously "So what do you say Bebe?"

Niobe said nothing for a moment…then she just leapt into his arms and knocked him right onto the bed. She slowly crawled up his body and straddled his waist. With a gleam in her eyes she slowly eased the white buttoned uniform shirt he was wearing out of the waist of his pants. Then, in one swift move, she ripped the shirt open, sending the buttons flying across the room. She leaned forward and lay across his bare chest. Her hand quickly undid his belt and as her hand slowly slid down, causing Sirius's eyes to roll back, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I think that after we are done christening OUR new bedroom, we should go down to the basement and christen that new lab of mine."

**There you have it folks! One fluffy chapter with a hint of angst...like i said the next chapters will be pretty heavy on the Remus and Mina situation...with a few characters coming back to visit...grin**

**please review...its my favorite addiction...**

**peace love and light**

**dye**


	31. Reality Check

**Ok boys and girls…Here you have it…another chapter…not so fluffy…things are going to pick up a bit with the war and such…but as you will be able to tell by the first few lines…I cant help throwing in a joke or two…grin…**

**I am not JKR…I am not JKR…I am not JKR…and not matter how many times I say it…it still sucks…pout**

Chapter 31….

"Ok…you stay in that position and when I thrust, move you hips forward and brace yourself." James said in a gentle voice

Lily still looked a little worried "Are you sure you won't hurt me. I still feel like I am going to fall over in this position"

James gave her an encouraging smile "Don't worry love. I know it feels awkward, but if you just move with me you'll see how it works. Okay?"

Lily had a determined look on her face now "Okay…let's do this. Engard!" she said

James smiled "Engard!"

Their swords clashed as they went through the moves they had been practicing with Mina earlier. This was Lily's first time using actual blades as apposed to the wooden practice swords they had been using at Hogwarts.

Sirius had happily invited all of them to spend Easter break at his house and the gang wasn't wasting a minute of time. Sirius had been bugging Mina for awhile to make good on her promise to teach him her 'mega-secret Ninja fighting skills' as he had dubbed them. The others wanted to learn some extra defense as well, so they had been practicing in empty class rooms during the past few weeks. But for the 2 weeks they had off during Easter break they had set up a sort of training camp routine with physical and weapons training in the morning and wand and spell work in the afternoon. Then, the gang would walk down the street to Lupin's house to enjoy a huge home cooked meal with Cara. After dinner they usually had what James had dubbed 'alternative training' with Cara and her Book. At first Lily had rolled her eyes at the idea of pranking being an important skill…but the more time she spent with Cara and the boys going over the book, the more she began to see the subtle skill and technique it took to pull off some of the more elaborate pranks. She also had to admit that 200 gallons of custard dropping on your opponents head could be an excellent diversion during a battle.

Mina, who was reluctantly put in charge of the 'training camp', had divided them all into pairs this morning. James was paired with Lily to go over sword training. James, surprisingly, already had quite a bit of experience practicing with a sword. The Potters, while not exactly a traditional pure blood family, still followed some of the more archaic traditions, such as classic weapons training and such. The rest of them were working on hand to hand combat. Niobe was paired with Peter since they were at about the same strength level. Peter was nervous about fighting with Niobe…he was afraid of what Sirius would do if he hurt her even by accident…but Sirius had his hands full with his sister.

Mina had seen that Sirius had a knack for physical combat and wanted to get him to work on more focused movements. She pulled no punches with him when they were partnered, which was often. Despite Sirius being physically more powerful than Mina, it still took him more than a week before he was able to come close to putting her down. Now that he had some of the basic moves down, the advantage of his size was really starting to show during their matches together. Sirius had also started to crow a bit too much about how good he was at taking her down in a fight…and today was the day she was going to stop him in his tracks.

"Let me up Sirius" Mina said, a little aggravated that he had put her down so quickly again…and the fact he still had his knee holding her chest down.

"I don't know big sis…" Sirius said with a grin looking down at her "You look like you could use the rest" He smirked.

Mina smirked back as she hooked her legs up and pushed them against his chest, putting him off balance and giving her the room to flip back up to her feet, leaving Sirius sitting on the grass wondering what happened.

Mina laughed as she gave him a hand up "You see my dear little brother that size is not as important as ability."

Sirius grumbled a bit "Yeah, yeah…" Then he grinned "But size can make up for a lot"

Remus, who had been playing referee up to this point, laughed. Mina looked at Remus, then back at Sirius. She then got an evil grin on her face "I don't think you two have gone up against each other since we got here. Since you are about the same size it aught to be a good match up." She grinned

Remus raised his eyebrow and then looked at Sirius "You up for it?"

Sirius gave an evil grin back "I'm game…let's roll"

Mina rolled her eyes "Come on boys…positions please"

The boys stood about 10 feet apart, grinning at each other.

Mina put her hand up in the air "Ten minute then I will call time…Ready…Set…GO!!"

Later that night….

"How you both managed to get grass burns on your forehead is beyond me…" said Cara, who was dabbing Sirius's for head with a cloth that was soaked in a foul smelling liquid that had the others gagging. Remus was lying on the couch with a similar cloth across his forehead.

Mina still had a scowl on her face. "I told you two to stop how many times?!"

Sirius grinned "It was your idea to put us together you know"

Mina glared at him "I did that to see what you could do against a bigger and stronger target than me you idiot…not to see you practically destroy the yard with your face!"

James helped a rather sore Lily into a chair "You guys could have at least stopped when you plowed over the both of us!" he said with a scowl that was trying to hide a grin. As mad as he was that the two of them had knocked over him and Lily, James had gotten a bit of a thrill when Lily had ducked behind him for safety. He was glad to know that she looked to him for protection.

Mina was still on the war path "When I said I would call time in ten minutes, it meant you were supposed to STOP after ten minutes!" She looked over at the only uninjured pair, Niobe and Peter, who were both doing their best to look sympathetic and not laugh at the whole situation.

"At least these two know how to follow the rules!" Mina said with a sweeping gesture towards Niobe and Peter. "When I tell them to stop, they bloody STOP!"

"Enough!" said Cara, who at this point was finished with Sirius. "Mina my dear, why don't you come help me put away these rags and leave this bunch to suffer in silence."

Mina grabbed the rags and bowl and with one final glare, stormed out of the room.

Cara turned and looked at the group with a solemn expression "If you are going to put her in a position of authority my boys, then you owe her the courtesy of listening to her instructions. This is not a game to her…you should respect that." With that said, Cara turned and left the room. The rest of the room sat there stunned for a moment, until one by one their heads hung down in shame.

Cara found Mina in the supply room. She stood in the doorway silently watch Mina toss the rags into the washing bucket and waving her wand to get them churning in the cleaning solution. Then she watched Mina, with surprising care for someone so upset, pour the remaining topical pain potion back in to the bottle before she finally rested her head in her hands and began to weep.

Cara went over to the poor girl and held her while she wept. Slowly the sobs subsided and Mina pulled away wiping her eyes.

Mina looked up at her apologetically "I am sorry Cara…I just get so frustrated sometimes and…"

"Shush my dear…" she said to Mina and held out handkerchief for the girl "There is no need to apologize to me. I understand you don't like seeing your friends hurt, even in a fair wrestling match." Cara looked at Mina with a sad and knowing look "And by the look in your eyes I can tell that in the past you have lost many…haven't you my dear?"

Mina's eyes widened for a second, then they filled up with tears again "All of them…all of my family and friends…died for what we believed was right…I lost everything." She looked up at Cara "I don't know if I can lose anyone else…once we are out of Hogwarts…the war going on…I…want them safe…"

Cara gave her another sad smile "I hate to tell you this my dear, but it is not possible save every one, no matter how hard you try…you are doing the right thing in sharing your knowledge of defense and such…but in the end, they are going to have to make the decisions for themselves and you cant change that…" Cara sat down on a stool in the workroom and motioned for Mina to sit beside her.

Cara looked at her with a serious expression "Did I ever tell you my maiden name?

Mina shook her head "No"

"It was Scarlett." She said simply

Mina looked puzzled for a moment…then her eyes widened "I read that name somewhere…wasn't that the same name of the leader of the Magic Irish Republican Army?"

Cara sighed "Only someone as well read as you would have gotten it right off the bat. Yes, Finnian Scarlett was my Uncle. He was good friends with a muggle named Dan Breen and got caught up in the muggle revolution in Ireland. Unfortunately he got mixed up with the wrong set of people and was killed. Most of my family escaped to Boston with the Finnean Brotherhood…but once I was out of Hogwarts I chose to stay and fight. For awhile I went back home to Ireland…but with my talents, the group wanted me work underground so to speak…so I went back to England to become part of the underground movement there…" Cara sighed "I was young and stupid and should have been dead many times…" she said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"What changed?" Mina asked in a hushed voice, already having her suspicions about the answer

Cara looked at her and smiled "I met Remus's father. We were the most unlikely couple imaginable. He worked for the Ministry as a curse breaker…a complete company man." Cara smiled even wider "Someday I will tell you the story of how we met. Let's just say it involved a dare, a few pints, and a deck of cards" she said with a nostalgic grin. Then her face got serious again "He truly save my life…I told him all about my past and he accepted it with out question…he taught me to see that no matter how noble it was to die for something, it was more important to live for it and try to make it better…I thought I would die when I lost him…but Remus gave me a reason to live for something…and that made all the difference…" Cara turned to Mina "I know your friends, including my son, are unable to understand the burden that we share my dear girl. Seeing those you care about being destroyed by a pointless war…It can batter your heart until there is nothing left but scars…" Cara then gave Mina a warm smile "But it seems to me that my son has worked his magic again in showing you there is something to live for…it is a precious gift what you two have found in each other…and I know no one better who deserves it."

Mina stood there awed by the person in front of her. Cara truly understood what Mina was going through. Mina gave her a watery smile "Thank you Cara…" and she gave the woman a fierce hug before heading back to the living room.

Cara stood where she was for a moment and thought about Mina. She knew this girl had a devastating past and an uncertain future…Cara just hoped that Mina could learn from the mistakes that Cara herself had made when she was the same age. She prayed that some kind of peace would find this young woman who was so much a part of the lives around her…but Cara knew that with the escalating war that surrounded them, that peace may be a long time coming…

_Back at school…_

"Tell me again why we are up so early on a Saturday? " said a grumpy James as the gang settled themselves at one of the tables in the library.

"Because NEWT exams are a week away" Lily said as she pulled her notes out of her bag and plunked them on the table. "We have a lot of work to do if we want to do well."

Mina grinned. The scene reminded her so much of when she used to have to bully Ron and Harry into studying for exams. Though the memories of her two oldest friends still hurt, as she looked around the table at the people she now called her friends she knew she was doing the right thing. She caught Remus's eye as he gave her a warm smile while he helped Peter put his notes in order. Mina smiled back and though about how much she loved him…all of them…and knew she was not only building a new life for her friends in the future, she was building one for herself.

"Come on guys…" said Sirius as he settled down "The sooner we start the sooner we can get out of here."

Remus raised an eyebrow "Did I just hear Sirius Black tell everyone to get to work studying?" he said with a smirk

Sirius smirked back "Well…when you have the right incentive…anything is possible"

"That's right…" said Niobe, who was also smirking as she pulled out an epic pile of notes

Mina gave them a knowing grin "And what possibly could you have promised him for doing well on his exams I wonder?"

Niobe grinned and leaned across the table to whisper in Mina's ear. Mina's eyes went wide and she stared at the grinning girl and said "For every O grade he gets?"

Niobe nodded "Yup"

Mina just stared while the others looked at Sirius. Remus finally broke the silence "In that case…I don't want to know." The others all nodded in agreement.

A few hours later they were still reviewing. They had the entire library to themselves and had managed to sneak in some toast and juice. They were taking a well deserved break when Remus suddenly went still. And the group of them stopped and stared at him.

"Remus…what is it?" Mina said, looking concerned

Remus closed his eyes "I smell blood…its fresh"

The others looked at him nervously as he got up and turned his head slowly towards the restricted section.

Remus's eyes suddenly flew open and he pointed "It's male…and human…it's coming from over there" he said as he pointed towards some stacks in far back of the library.

Mina felt a sense of dread come over her "Oh no" she whispered. Then she took of for the stacks with.

"Mina…stop!" yelled Sirius as the whole gang got up and followed her.

Mina was franticly looking at the books on a shelf in a far back corner "Damn it! Which one?" she said as she ran her hands over the books. "Got it!" she said as she pulled out an old potions manual. The wall slid open to reveal the secret dark hallway.

"What the hell?" said James as Mina went rushing in to the hallway

"It's about twenty feet ahead of us" Remus said, following Mina while the other waited by the open bookcase.

"Lumos" Mina said. As the light slowly filled the hallway, she saw Severus Snape in a pile on the floor. "No…no…" She knelt down and felt for a pulse. She looked up at Remus. "He is still alive…" She looked down at her hand and saw that it was covered in blood…blood the black robes Snape was wearing had concealed. "We have to get him to the hospital wing now." She said desperately

Remus didn't even question it. Though the smell of blood was practically choking him, he quickly picked up Snape and rushed out the hall and past the shocked looks of his friends.

Mina quickly followed him "Keep the hallways clear" she said to the others as she rushed past "No one can see him like this"

James looked at Peter, who quickly turned into a rat and rushed out of the library to check the area. Sirius looked at James "I have no idea what's going on…but we have to help her. You still have those fireworks from Cara's stash? We need a diversion and fast."

James groaned "I left them in my trunk"

Lily surprised them all by pulling out a few from her bag "What? I thought they might come in handy."

"God, I love you" James said as he quickly took the fire works and got some matches.

Wormtail came back in quickly and transformed "South hall…" he said panting "Three Slytherins…we need to get rid of them so Remus can get past with out being seen"

James and Sirius ran down to the hallway and with out even trying to hide themselves tossed the lit fireworks at the students. Several loud curses and bangs later the hallway was cleared and they all managed to get to the infirmary with out future interruption.

Madam Pomfry took one look at the bleeding body in Remus's arms and got down to business. She had Remus place him on the nearest bed and showed them out while she tried to take care of his wounds. The only thing that got Mina out of the room was the promise that Dumbledore was on his way.

Mina remained silent as the others discussed how Snape got in this condition. Even Sirius refrained from poking fun at his favorite enemy. One look at Mina and he could see that anything negative said could land him in the bed right next to Snape.

Mina was listening to them as she paced back and forth. She almost wanted to cry when she heard them agree that it too vicious an attack to have been a fellow student. Were they that blind? It was war and there was no age when it came to violence. Some of the most hideous deaths she had seen in the past were caused by children younger than she was and who would do anything to please there Lord. Mina felt sick. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Her purpose was to stop people from getting hurt, not put them in the line of fire…

She heard footsteps and turned to see Dumbledore enter. Enraged, she walked strait up to him. "YOU BASTARD!" she shouted, causing the rest of them to jump

"Mina…that's Dumbledore you are speaking to…" said a shocked Lily

Mina ignored them and focused on the wizard in front of her "You knew this could happen…YOU KNEW…and you still sent him into the snake pit…after everything I TOLD YOU!!"

Remus came up behind Mina and rested his hands on her shoulders. Sirius also came to stand behind her and the others followed.

Dumbledore regarded the young people in front of him with great sadness. "I never wished harm on that young man…but you know better than anyone that sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

Lily thought she was going to be sick "I don't understand…you are saying that you knew he was in some kind of trouble…and you let him be at risk?" James put his arms around her as she began to shake "He…he was my friend…a long time ago…I never forgave him for…" Lily looked up "No matter what he has done…he didn't deserve this…" and she began to sob.

James held her as he looked at his friends "I am not going to lie and say I even liked the slimy git…but…he…" James shook his head "This isn't right…"

"Or course it isn't right…" said Mina, whose voice had gotten cold. She turned and looked at the rest of them "its war…it is bloody and pointless and the wrong people will die…" Mina then turned her glare back to Dumbledore "But as long as they die for the right reasons it doesn't matter…does it?"

Dumbledore's eyes darkened in a way they had never seen before. You could almost feel the power crackling around him as he spoke "There is never a right reason for a person to die in such a manner. But I ask you…would you die if it meant you could protect the people you love?"

"You already know the answer to that!" Mina spat out

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes "Then who are you to deny anyone the ability to do the same?" Mina jaw dropped…then it started to tremble. Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and was happy when she didn't pull away "My dearest Mina…if I thought my death could end all this pointless suffering then I would happily give my life with out a second thought…but it is never that simple…" He looked up at the solemn faces that were around him "I would never wish any of you harm…but once you are outside these walls, harm may befall you…but I will always continue to do my best to help you in any way I can."

A sudden sob from the back of them caused them all to turn around. There was Peter, white as a sheet with tears running down my face. He hung his head and slowly walked up to Dumbledore. "It's all my fault" he whispered and the others gasped

Dumbledore reached down to put a hand on his shoulder, but Peter flinched and pulled away. Dumbledore spoke in a quiet tone "What do you mean by that Peter?"

Peter took a deep breath and looked Dumbledore in the eyes "I knew he was going to be targeted by them. I just wasn't sure of the exact time."

"What the hell are you talking about Wormtail?" said Sirius

Peter flinched, but stood his ground "Your brother and his friends have been trying to recruit me for months. I have been avoiding them the best I can…but it's been getting harder lately. Regulus cornered me a week ago and said I had to make up my mind because there was going to be an opening in the ranks soon and he thought I would be great addition" Peter looked at Dumbledore in misery "I am so very sorry Sir…if I had told you…or even volunteered to spy or something…I might have been able to stop this from happening…"

It was Niobe that broke the silence "Why didn't you say something sooner to any of us?"

"I was scared…" he said "You guys are always busy…and I was afraid that if Regulus had found out I had squealed that I would…or any of you would get hurt…" Peter looked at Mina "I am so sorry Mina…I didn't want this to happen…I didn't mean to be a coward…"

Mina surprised everyone by giving Peter a hug "I am so proud that you spoke up now. It is one of the bravest things I have ever seen. And it is not your fault that this happened…its Voldemort!" Everyone jumped at the name, except Dumbledore, who was smiling at Mina with pride.

Dumbledore then looked at everyone solemnly "I think I will see what I can do to assist Madam Pomfry." He then got quiet and rubbed his finger along the side of his head as if in deep thought. Then he spoke to them "I believe it is time for you all to be more…informed as to what has been going on outside these walls. I would like all of you to meet me in my office tomorrow night at eight o'clock. There are some friends of mine that I would like to introduce to you." He gave a meaningful look to Mina, who simply nodded in agreement. "Till them ladies gentleman, I think it would be best if you all went back to your common room. I will send word on Mr. Snape's condition, but it think it would be best…for now…to not let anyone outside this group to know of this. And Peter…do not worry…my friends are excellent in helping people in your type of situation" With that, he went into the hospital wing.

The grouped just stared at one another and wordlessly started to head back towards their common room. No one could think of anything to say. In the space of about 10 minutes, their entire lives had changed…no longer could they be innocent of what was going on in the world outside these walls…because they now knew it wasn't just outside these walls…it was starting to effect everything, inside and out.

When they got back to tower, they all went into Lily and Mina's common room for privacy. None of them were ready to face the rest of the school quite yet.

Sirius finally broke the silence "I need a drink…" He made to get up but was stopped by Niobe.

"I don't think that is the best idea right now. Why don't we go for…a walk" she said signaling she wanted to go upstairs. They left hand in hand.

Peter looked at the couple leaving and stood up "I am going to find Cindy." And he left as well

Lily didn't even speak…she just took James's hand and left. Mina had walked over to the window and was staring at the bright sunny day outside. She felt Remus come up behind her and he slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"The weather isn't right" he said

Mina gave him a small smile back "I know what you mean…after moments like these you'd expect thunder and rains with lightning ripping across the sky. The sun shining as if nothing is wrong just seems…wrong."

Remus turned her around and held her. After a moment, she pulled back and slowly kissed him. When they finally stopped, both of them had to struggle to catch their breath.

Mina looked at him with hunger in her eyes "Make love to me Remus"

Remus looked startled "What…"

"Remus, make love to me…remind me that this is all worth it" She grabbed him and started kissing him with a passion that threatened to make him buckle at the knees.

"Mina…stop" he said as he pulled back…but only a bit, then he hugged her tightly "I would love nothing more than to be with you…" he looked her in the eyes "But we both know that it wouldn't be right…not now, and not with the risks involved with not being bonded yet…" He gave her a gentle kiss and brushed away a lock of her strait black hair that had fallen from her braid. "However, I would not say no to a snuggle on the couch."

She smiled at him and they went over and settled in on the couch. She felt safe and warm in his embrace, and that was enough…for now

**There you have it folks…its two in the morning and another chapter done. The next chapter will have to do with the meeting…I will do my best to keep it as cannon as possible…and to try and get it out sooner if possible.**

**Peace love and light…and thank you again soooo much for all the wonderful reviews…getting close to 500 hundred…squeek!**

**And to my lovely reviewers…**

**TheCrzyinglyInsne1, dat panda bandit, faeriegothmother, US2UK06, Monnbeam, AnOrExIcFaTtY, EmeraldLily06, FmaFan10, GuardianOfTime808, PoLkAdOtFeAtHeRs, mark my words, Readerforlife, Sampdoria, Kalison Artor, Beefcake the Mightly, ****Minerva McGonagall**** Rox, Athena Hermione Ravett, **

**You are my muses and keep me sane…kind of scary, isn't it?**

**Dye **


	32. A Point of Order

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is another chappie...am i speedy or what?...don't answer that…I am just going to go ahead and let you read…some interesting things happen in this chapter that I am sure will raise some eyebrows…hope it doesn't suck!**

**Oh please, if I was actually JKR I wouldn't be eating ramen noodles with mustard…I'd use sour cream instead…yummmm**

_The meeting..._

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Minerva McGonagall's had not raised her voice any louder than a conversational tone, but the crowded room quieted as quickly as if someone had cast a room wide silencing charm.

"Thank you. I would like start off this meeting by introducing our newest members." McGonagall nodded her head to seven young people who were sitting to the left of her. "Would you please stand and introduce yourselves to the rest of the group?" The rest of the people in the room started muttering about the 'students' being allowed to join the Order

Mina had talked to gang for awhile last night so that they could be prepared for whatever they might encounter in their first meeting. She figured that it was a moot point by now in hiding anything about her past from them, so she told them as much as she could about her time with the Order of the Phoenix and of the people who were likely to be there. She had told them she was sure that some of the members would be very upset about Dumbledore letting students into the group and she wanted to use that fact to their advantage. She had gone over the plan with the gang in detail. If it worked, and if the information that Mina remembered was correct, the Order was about to get a rude awakening as to how capable these 'students' actually were.

James stood up first "Hello everyone. I'm James Potter" he said simply and sat back down. Mina was quietly relieved that the boys were all trying to act like adults.

"And I, of course, am Sirius Black" Sirius said with a wink before he sat back down.

Mina sighed…she knew that she had spoken to soon

Remus scowled at Sirius then stood up "Remus Lupin at your service" giving Sirius another scowl before he sat back down.

Lily, who had been extremely nervous, stood up next "Hello. I am Lily Po...Evans" she stammered, turning red as she sat back down next to James, who had also gone red, but with a distinctly goofy grin on his face.

Niobe stood up next without batting an eye "Hi. I'm Niobe Weaver" she said before sitting back down next to Sirius, who was starting to sulk a bit from all the glares he kept getting from Remus.

Peter was shaking. He barely stood up before mumbling "Peter Pettigrew" and sat back down with his head hung low.

Finally, Mina took a deep breath and let her eyes scan the room as she stood up "Hello. I'm Mina Black" she said before sitting back down. She could hear the muttering get a bit louder after she said her name. She figured the Order had been told about her being Dumbledore's new ward. She also knew that they were probably told about Sirius being her brother. She was aware that with their names coming from such a dark family that most of the attention and hostility would be focused on her and Sirius…in fact, she was counting on it.

McGonagall clapped her hands once "Now, with that out of the way I would like to get…"

"Minerva, I must protest!" said a voice from the back of the room. A middle aged witch that Mina did not recognize stood up.

"Yes Dezmelda?" said McGonagall in a tired voice

The witch looked down at the seven new members "Are we as desperate as that to be letting mere children into our ranks?" Several of the other members started nodding their heads.

Mina stood up in a fury "Who are you to call us 'mere children'!?" she growled

A toughly built wizard with grey in his hair stood up "You should respect your elders' young lady!"

Mina turned her furious gaze to the wizard "You will get my respect when you have earned it…Sir!" she snapped

The wizard's face went red "Why you little…"

"Watch it!" said Sirius standing up "That's my sister you are talking to" he said menacingly

The wizard looked down on Sirius "I am well aware of your…family…connections Black!" the wizards sneered

Sirius gave him a dangerous grin "You could say I learned a few things…severtorius!" Sirius shouted, pointing his wand at the wizard's right sleeve. The sleeve ripped off revealing a bare forearm "Sorry…just had to check" Sirius said in his cockiest voice to the furious wizard.

Mina, who had been keeping her eyes peeled on the crowd, noticed a bald wizard out of the corner of her eye unconsciously grab his forearm as soon as the other wizard's sleeve had disappeared "3 O'CLOCK…UP TWO!" she shouted

No sooner than the words left her mouth, Lily and Niobe stood up and fired two silent spells. The bald wizard found himself hanging upside down and with his shirt removed…revealing the skull and snake tattoo glaring on his right forearm.

"YOU…" he tried to yell before Remus casually fired a silencing charm while James froze the wizard and levitated him to the center of the room.

"I believe we have made our point" Mina said to the shocked group of wizards, who one by one sat down in silence.

"Yes…I believe you have" said Minerva, who had been sitting quietly in her chair observing the incident. "I will make sure Rockwood here is delivered to the proper authorities." She stood up to remove the still frozen wizard…but then Mina spoke again…

"No" Mina said in a cold voice "He must be questioned first."

"Excuse me?" said a redheaded wizard who Mina recognized as a young Arthur Weasly

"He has been at your meetings and he also worked for the Department of Mysteries. We have to know what he has told and to whom" she said, her eyes narrowing at Rockwood

"My dear…I don't think you understand…" said Arthur…but Mina silenced him with a look

"Oh believe me…I understand." She looked around at the group of witches and wizards around her…her eyes only softening when they passed by her friends. Remus was looking at her with worry and love, while Sirius was cheeky enough to give her a blatant thumbs up gesture. She managed a weak smile before looking back coldly at the rest of the room. "Everything I loved…everything I was…was destroyed by people like him…and I…we will NOT allow the same mistakes to be made again." She looked with pride at her friends who had all risen to stand behind her. She then faced the room again "You have all witnessed what we 'mere children' can do if the situation arises. We have proven our worth. Now, I ask you to trust our judgment when I tell you this man can not just be given back to the Ministry with the blind hope they will do the right thing…"

"I think that's enough my dear" said Dumbledore as he entered the room and looked at the gathering. "Miss Black is correct. We should try to speak to him first. Arthur and Clifton…would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Rockwood to a more private room while we continue on with the meeting?" With a nod, both men took the still frozen wizard from the room. The atmosphere in the room was considerably less tense now that Dumbledore had taken the situation in hand. "Now, if we could all be seated. I have another order of business that must be dealt with immediately. One of our members, as you know, has been viciously attacked and is currently lying in the Hogwarts hospital wing. I am happy to say that though he was severely injured, he will make a full recovery."

Both Lily and Mina gave out a sigh of relief at the news that Snape would survive. Dumbledore gave them a smile before continuing. "We have been most fortunate to have found someone who has some first hand information about this attack. Though with the discovery of a Deatheater in our ranks, there can be no doubt as to why our spy was attacked, I believe this person still has some valuable information to share…Mr. Pettigrew…could you please tell us what you know?"

Peter stood up shaking like a leaf. He walked to the center of the room like a man walking to the gallows. Mina had assured him that the Order would not condemn him for being bullied and tempted by the Death Eater students at the school. The rest of them swore that if anybody tried to take him away, that the Marauders would stand by their friend.

When Peter reached the center of the room he took a deep breath and with out lifting his head, he started to speak…

"It all started around the beginning of this year. The Slytherins had stopped attacking me in the halls…they…they actually started saying hello and stuff when I would pass them in the hall…only when I was by myself though…" Peter took another deep breath "I was…kind of relieved. I was always forgetting things and having to go back to get them so I was alone in the halls a lot…" Peter lifted his head to give his friends a brief smile "I became really good at dodging hexes and hiding…" His head dropped back down "But this year was different…"

He looked at Sirius apologetically. Sirius just nodded his head for Peter to continue "At the Winter Ball was the first time Regulus and his friends cornered me to talk about joining them. He said…he said that it all came down to power and that in the end, my friends wouldn't be there to help me…"

He looked desperately at his friends, but he could see that they weren't mad at him for saying such things. Peter raised his head for the first time "But Regulus was wrong…my friends have stood by me…" Then Peter became awkward again and lowered his head. "I still couldn't get away from Regulus and his gang…they were always finding me alone, offering for me to hang out with them and stuff…I was afraid to say anything…I knew if the Slytherins found out I had said anything, they would hurt me…or worse, hurt my friends. So I pretended to go along for awhile."

Peter then looked up at Dumbledore, who gave him smile and nodded for him to continue. Peter looked at his friends who were all looking at him in support. Peter took a final deep breath and looked at the rest of the room nervously. "Last week Regulus started talking about me becoming more 'involved' in what he and his friends were doing. He…he said that a space would be opening up soon in their ranks and I was just the man to fill it…he…he said…that someone who was doing too much was going to be 'retired' soon…" He looked up at the group with tears in his eyes "I swear I didn't know what they meant…I thought maybe an old wizard or something…when I saw Snivil…Snape lying on the floor I realized…" Peter choked back a sob "I knew it was my fault…I should have said something…to anyone…about what was going on…but I was so afraid…"

Peter stopped for a moment to collect himself. He looked up and saw tears in Mina eyes. He looked over at James, Sirius and Remus…his real friends…whom he felt he had let down. He was amazed to see nothing but pride in their eyes…pride for their friend who had the guts to stand up and tell the truth. James even gave him a small mock salute. Peter stood up a little straighter and faced the rest of the room with his head up. "I am still afraid…and I know I made a mistake in not talking to someone sooner…but I will do whatever I can to help and make it right" he said.

He started to walk back to his seat when he was stopped by McGonagall. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him, her eyes shining with pride "You've done the right thing and I am very proud of you. As your Head of House I will do whatever I can to make it easier on you between classes. It would be nice to have someone help me with minor tasks around the castle. You could help me between classes when you friends are otherwise occupied, and I could assist you in your studies. Knowing that you are my assistant alone should be enough of a reason for the Slytherins to leave you in peace. They have learned not to push my temper. Plus the extra lessons should assist you in achieving you NEWT in Transfiguration" McGonagall said with a small smirk

Peter stood there in shock. He did not know whether to be terrified at the idea of private lessons with Professor McGonagall…or to be thrilled that she trusted him enough to make him her assistant.

Dumbledore clapped his hands "I think that is a splendid idea Minerva. And I am sure Peter will do admirably well his in tasks."

Peter blushed and sat back down among his friends, who were all grinning and giving him pats on the back…except for Lily and Niobe, who looked a little jealous that Peter was going to get private tutoring from their favorite teacher.

Dumbledore smiled at the group before standing up and turning to the rest of the room "Now as to the matter of Severus Snape…His position in the Death Eaters has been compromised as we know. We know we have to decide about what to do to continue to receive information about the Death Eaters and Tom…" Dumbledore closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He then opened his eyes and addressed the Order. "As I see it, we have three options. One, we could do our best at tailing the more obvious Death Eaters and hope to gather what little information we can…two, we could try to find another suitable candidate to try and worm their way into the Death Eaters and hope for the best…as I am sure you are aware, that option is almost completely hopeless…Tom is a very paranoid man, as he should be…" Dumbledore closed his eyes. He knew that his ward was not going to like this final suggestion.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and spoke "Our final option has the most risk…but it also has the best chance for success." He looked around the room with his eyes finally resting on Mina. He could see in her eyes that she knew what was coming and he was surprised to see, not resentment, but a grim determination that frightened him a bit. He addressed the wizards and witches in a formal tone "I suggest that once Severus is fully healed that we send him back to Tom with some valuable information that could prove his status as a double agent for the Death Eaters."

The room erupted with sound as people argued for or against that possibility. The only ones who were not speaking were Dumbledore and Mina. They were looking at each other through the crowd and having a silent battle of wills. Dumbledore, whose face had gone grim, gave her a slight nod. After a moment, the noise in the room finally quieted down some.

Remus looked over at Mina and was startled to see her face was pale. But her expression showed no sign of weakness. She stood up and spoke "He is right. Convincing Voldemort that Snape is a double agent by giving him at least one piece of vital information about us is the only way to keep getting reliable information as to Voldemort's plans."

A wizard in the back spoke up "And just what kind of information to you suggest? Anything of value we give him could topple the whole Order!"

Mina had fire in her eyes when she spoke next "You give him me."

The room erupted into shouts again, particularly from the rest of the Marauders. Mina raised her voice "LISTEN TO ME!!" she bellowed and the room went quiet again. She took Remus's hand on her right side and Sirius's hand on her left side and gave them both a reassuring squeeze. She let go and said to the rest of the room "It makes the most sense. I am Dumbledore's ward. That alone would be enough to draw his attention. Add to the fact I am a Black and have a reputation for being powerful and a bit of a hotheaded…it would be too much for him to resist. I have been working with Severus all year on a project for school. Severus could say he had gathered info on Dumbledore and me that whole time. He could even say that it was to gain my trust that he started attending Order meetings. You all know it is the best solution to our problem and it would cover all our bases…and give Severus the chance to get in and out of there alive" she said, and she sat back down.

The gang all looked at her in horror while the rest of the room debated the issue. The only ones who did not look upset were Remus…who looked like he was fighting between sadness and pride…and Sirius…who looked like he was going to kill her himself.

"Why you? Why the hell does it have to be you?" he snapped "I am a Black with a reputation as well. I could…" but Mina stopped him with a sad smile

"Unfortunately you already have the reputation for being the white sheep…it would be too suspicious to have you turn around so suddenly. I am an unknown…and besides, do you really think you could convince anyone that you are friends with Severus?" she said with a smirk

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. "You are insane…you know that right?"

Mina let out a grin "Of course…you're my brother" and Sirius let out a bark of a laugh.

The rest of the group remained silent. They knew whatever Mina had to do, there was nothing that would stop her. All they could do was be there for her and do what they could help.

Mina looked at Remus, who had not said anything up to this point. Mina took his hand "Remus?" she said, a bit nervously

Remus gave her a sad smile "Just know I love you and I am here for you." Mina's eyes filled with tears as she gave him a fierce hug. He pulled back a bit and looked her in the eyes "I am not going to say I like it, but you accept me…with all my flaws…I figure I owe you the same."

Mina raised her eyebrow "Are you saying I have flaws?" she grinned

Remus blushed and stuttered "Um…um…oh to hell with it." And he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Eh hem" said McGonagall, who was fighting a smirk. The two students pulled apart with red faces and happy grins.

"Well…" said an openly grinning Dumbledore "I believe that we should hold off making any decisions until Mr. Snape recovers. Now I believe we should adjourn till a week from now, unless of course something else comes up. Thank you for coming." And with that, the meeting ended.

**Ok…what do you think? Sucky or Ducky? What do you think of Peter? I was hard to write that…I know sooo many Wormtail haters out there…but there had to be something worth redeeming in him since he was that close with the Marauders in the first place…or am I nuts? As for Rockwood, Mina would have remembered him and if you remember, he was not captured till after Voldemort was defeated the first time…ok...bring on the reviews!!**

**Peace,**

**Dye**


	33. The Past Tense

**This chapter is HUGE!! I feel like I have run a marathon or something…I hope you like what happens…it is one of the most ambitious chapters I have written for this story…I hope you find it worth the effort...**

**I am less than ten reviews from 500 hundred…there may be a present for the ones who put me over…grin**

**I am not JKR…at least not this week…maybe I need better drugs…hmmm**

The first thing Snape noticed was air around him. He recognized the familiar scents of cool clean linen and the slightly bitter tang of medicinal herbs in the air. 'The hospital wing' he thought. He had been there many times in the past due to failed potions experiments and some of the more creative hexes thrown at him by Potter and his gang…

Suddenly, his mind was flooded with the horrors of the punishment he had endured at the hands of the Dark Lord…the true torture that had landed him in the hospital wing this time. "NO…" he gasped through his torn vocal cords. His eyes flew open in terror…only to find the warm, but tired and compassionate hazel eyes of Mina Black looking down at him…instead of the burning red eyes filled with rage that he had been expecting…

"How…" he tried to croak out, but Mina silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Drink this first" she said calmly. She used one hand to hold his head up and the other to hold a small glass of thick blue liquid to his lips.

Snape had no choice but to swallow this unnamed liquid. He felt an intense cold that numbed and soothed his raw throat, followed by slow warmth that gently relaxed the muscles in his neck and chest. He let out a slow sigh and looked with puzzled eyes at the woman seated next to him.

"Madame Pomfry stepped out for a moment and I volunteered to keep and eye on you" Mina said as she put the empty glass back down on the table next to his bed. Snape looked at the glass and then back at her with a question in his eyes.

She gave him a sly smile "One of my own creations. It is based on the concept of muggle throat syrup."

Snape struggled to sit up and grudgingly accepted her assistance. Once he was sitting up more comfortably, he reached for the empty glass and waved it under his nose a few times. "Hmmm…interesting" he said in a much clearer voice "An interesting mix…tea tree, honey…for the antiseptic qualities of course…anisette for warmth…hmmm" he gave the glass another sniff "…the coolant…mint root?" he asked

"Ice berry extract" she said with a bit of pride "It needed something with a bit more kick to offset the anisette"

Snape managed a small smile "Quite intriguing…" The brief look of intellectual pleasure slid from his face and was replaced by a haunting sadness. "But why did you bother? There is no hope for me now…I failed…"

Mina's eyes went from warm to fiery inand instant "Don't you dare say that!" she snapped at him "You are in no way at fault for what happened!" Her face and voice now became bitter "Dumbledore should have known of the possibility of a Death Eater spy in the Order giving you away…I should have known…" she said looking away

Snape gave her a sardonic look "And why do you think you should know everything Miss Black?"

Mina head snapped up and she let out a bark of a laugh "You have no idea how ironic that statement is coming from you…"

Snape just raised his eyebrow and stared at her. Mina sighed. She knew it was time to tell him the whole truth…she owed him that. She took a deep breath and told him her story…the story of her past…of Hermione and of how she had come to be Mina.

She had finally finished speaking and was staring at the floor when she heard a snort of laughter come from the bed next to her. "I should have known" Snape said

She looked up quickly and was surprised to see a look of amusement in Snape's gaze. "It is the only possible explanation for your superior skills in potions…I taught you of course" Snape said with a smug look.

Mina gaped like a fish for a moment…then they both burst out laughing. "Only you Severus…only you…" Mina said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes

"Indeed" he said with another snort.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Mina saw Snape's face go white and she stood up and turned around to see Lily poking her head through the door.

"May I come in?" Lily said in a small voice.

Mina looked at Snape, who was still in shock at the sight of Lily at the door. When she saw him give a small nod, Mina stepped back to give them some space.

Lily walked to Snape slowly, as if expecting him to start screaming at her to leave at any moment. When she had reached the chair that Mina had previously occupied, she slowly lowered herself down and sat on the edge of the chair, ready to jump up and leave if he asked. She had a small package in her hands that she nervously put on the table next to him. "I…I b-brought you some of my mom's peanut brittle…it was always your favorite" she said hesitantly, looking down at the floor.

"Thank you" Snape said quietly

Lily looked up with tears in her eyes, as a dam of self loathing broke inside her. "Oh Severus!" she sobbed "I am so sorry. I have been an awful friend to you. And here you are…lying here on what could have been your death bed, risking your life to save all of us and I couldn't even forgive a simple…" She covered her face with her hands and kept sobbing.

"Lily…" Snape said in a gentle tone of voice that Mina had never heard him use before when speaking…to anyone "Lily…please stop crying. There is nothing to forgive" he said in that same gentle voice

Lily quieted down a bit "How can you say that?" she said, still not looking at him and her voice shaking "You were my best friend once…and I threw that all away over something so stupid…" she went silent

"Lily…Look at me" he said. Lily raised her eyes to see her old friend smiling back at her with a sad smile "We have both made many mistakes…I have made too many to count…" he swallowed "But if you are willing to forget the past, I…"

"No!" Lily said suddenly, causing both Snape and Mina to jump "I am NOT willing to forget the past! You are a part of that past…a past that I stupidly forgot…" and she gave him a tentative smile "But I am willing to remember it…and be friends again?" she said as she looked at her childhood friend with a bit of hope in her eyes.

It was Snape's turn gape. He had never thought this was possible. Lily wanted him as a friend again…and though he may always hold his love for her as a secret in his heart, he had always known that was a dream…but to have her as a friend again…that…that was real. He was mortified to feel his eyes start to water. He blinked rapidly to hide it. "Well of course…as long as I can keep getting that peanut brittle, I would be a fool not to." He said gruffly

Lily laughed "Now that's the Severus I remember" and gave him a huge hug

Snape looked at Mina over Lily's shoulder. Mina was smiling brilliantly at the reunited friends. Snape mouthed the words 'thank you' and Mina shook her head 'this is all you kid' she mouthed back with a grin

"Well isn't this cozy" said a sarcastic voice from he other side of the room. All three heads turned around to see the rest of the Marauders, who had just entered the room, standing at staring at them. Sirius had his arms crossed and was glaring. James was standing there shocked and with a hurt look in his eyes. Remus and Niobe were standing slightly behind them looking apologetic. Peter was standing off to the side looking confused.

"I'm sorry…I tried to stop them from barging in" Niobe said

"Oh, I think we came at just the right time" Sirius snapped. Mina felt her blood beginning to boil…

James took a step forward "Lily…"

"Stop!" Snape snapped in a loud voice, startling all of them. Then in a tense voice he said "As much as I would love nothing more than to let your feeble imaginations run amuck and torture yourselves with ridiculous notions…" Snape sighed "There is nothing going on here other than two friends saying hello for the first time in too long." Snape gave Lily a brief smile and then turned back to the rest of them with a tight lipped expression.

"But…" said a very confused James Potter

Snape rolled his eyes "As much as I question Lily's taste…it is obvious to me where her heart lies…" Snape looked like he was swallowing bile. He looked away "In case you have forgotten Potter, I owe you a life debt…and because of that, you need not worry that I would willingly harm you or those you care for…" He pinned James on the spot with his eyes "However…if you ever hurt her, I will have no problem breaking such a vow…even if my life be forfeit due to such an action…are we clear?"

The whole room held its breath to see what would happen next. James looked as if he had been hit with one too many bludgers. He looked at the three people in front of him. He slowly walked to where Lily was sitting next to Snape…Lily looking worried at what he might do. James went down on one knee by Lily's side. "I am sorry for being an ass Lily."

Snape let out a snort. James glared at him…but then he looked at him for a moment and said "I had forgotten…and it was wrong of me to go after you all the time with you being unable to retaliate because of that debt." Snape raised an eyebrow, causing James to scowl. James then looked Snape in the eye "If I ever do hurt her, I will consider that debt paid in full and will accept such punishment willingly" James said formally

"I will remember that…for future reference" Snape said with a smirk

James rolled his eyes "I have no doubt" Then with a look like he was swallowing lemons, he went on "It…it was good of you…to keep quite…after the whole…Whomping Willow incident" James said with a cautious look at Remus.

"No worries there James" Remus said stepping forward "Me and Snape here have come to…an understanding?" Remus said with a smirk

Snape matched his smirk, albeit a slightly less friendly one "Indeed…I believe we are even…Lupin"

"No we're not…" said Peter who was stepping out from the corner.

Snape looked at him with surprise "Surely you are not so desperate to imitate James that you would also attempt to…kiss up to Snivillus?" Snape said condescendingly. Mina rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. Snape looked up at her "ow" he said quietly, causing Mina to grin sheepishly and she mouthed 'sorry'

"This has nothing to do with James!" Peter said, which made Snape's eyebrow rise even higher. "It is my fault you are here. Regulus had been telling me someone was ready for retirement…I didn't understand…and I didn't say anything…if I had…I am sorry Sni…Snape…so very sorry" Peter said with shame in his voice.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes. He supposed it was his price to pay for being friends with Lily again that he was forced to deal with this 'oh so noble' group of Gryffindor's "Pettigrew…this had nothing to do with you. Nothing you could have said would have stopped what happened. I knew when I agreed to be…what I am…that this was always going to be a possibility." Snape opened his eyes and looked at Peter "I understand the tactics Regulus and his friends used against you and I must say I am rather surprised you had resisted them this long as it is…there was no way you could have influenced the situation even if you had spoken." Snape said simply

Peter was rather shocked to hear the compliment in Snape's words. He stood up strait and said "If you ever need help…I mean…dealing with them around the school and all…I…um…I will do what I can…" Then Peter did something that shocked the entire room "Friends?" he said and held out his hand.

Snape looked at Peter's outstretched hand as if it were an unpleasant sort of insect. Then he looked up at Peter and his eyes widened when he saw what Peter was trying to say…that Peter understood about being pressured by the other Slytherins and was will to assist him by being a decoy if necessary since Peter was already a target…in the school at least. Snape looked at what he always thought of as the 'weak link' with a bit of respect.

"May I be spared the heroics of Gryffindors" Snape said rolling his eyes to cover up any unwanted weakness he may have shown. He took Peter's hand and shook it briefly "As you wish Pettigrew"

"Has everyone here lost there FUCKING MINDS!!" bellowed Sirius

The entire group looked over to see Sirius, who was practically purple with rage, still standing on the other side of the room.

"Have you all so conveniently forgotten who this man is? He is Severus fucking Snape…and he is a BLOODY DEATH EATER!!" Sirius raged

Mina had enough of Sirius at this point. She walked right up to him; her strait black hair was practically curling with rage. "I am well aware of who he is…little brother" she spat "And I had hoped you would be man enough to show some respect after all he has sacrificed for us and the Order."

Sirius was practically nose to nose with her at this point "Respect? He chose to be what he was…is…and yet none of you are willing to remember that…and you Mina…you are willing to throw away your own safety to save his pathetic skin." Sirius took a step back and made a mocking bow to her "But of course you KNOW he is really a fluffy bunny inside…of course you do…you're from the fucking future and know everything! Well I will be damned if I am going to let my own sister risk her life to save bloody Snape…no matter how much of a 'know it all' she thinks…"

CRACK!! The sound of Mina's fist hitting Sirius in the jaw echoed throughout the room. Sirius found himself on the floor with Mina's knee on his chest and her wand at his neck. She looked at him with cold eyes "You would do well to remember NEVER to call me that again. There was only one man I ever let get away with that…and he died to save my life, whether he liked me or not" she gave a quick, sad look in Snape's direction, then she looked back down at Sirius with blazing eyes "Are you willing to say the same?" she said

Sirius looked at her with naked eyes "You know I would do anything to protect you!"

Mina sighed and helped him up. She looked at him with haunted eyes "So is he Sirius…even back then when I was the 'know it all' and he could barely stand me. You should realize you have that in common at least." She went to walk out the door.

"Mina…please!" Sirius said desperately "I am sorry…but you are my family…I only want to protect you…"

Mina looked back at Sirius with that haunted look still in her eyes "You will learn far too soon that outside these walls…there is no real way to protect anyone." She looked at all of them "A great man once told me…a time will come when you must make a choice between what is right and what it easy…what he didn't say was that even the easy decisions have a price." Mina looked at Remus with love and respect. Remus smiled back and gave her a small nod. She looked back at Sirius "You made the right decisions in the past and I love you for it. Don't forget that" she said

"Mina…" Sirius said, but he stopped when he saw Mina's expression change.

Without warning, Mina's eyes went blank and her face went white. Then, suddenly, she let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed.

"NO!!" shouted Sirius and Remus at the same time. Sirius caught her and held her and she twitched and screamed with pain. Peter and Lily ran out of the room to get Dumbledore and Madame Pomfry. Remus had run over and was kneeling on one side of Mina as he took her hands in his to try and keep her still.

"No…not now…not yet…please Mina…Hold on" Remus said in a choked voice. He looked up at Sirius, who was openly weeping. "I can't loose her" Remus said

Sirius eyes were desperate. He looked up at James, who was holding Lily. "James! Get over here now!"

James looked at Lily, who looked terrified, and looked over at Snape, who looked like he was going to be sick at the sight of Mina flailing on the ground. "Watch her" James said to Snape and unconsciously handed her over and rushed to where Remus and Sirius were kneeling by Mina.

"I've got her head. Quick, take her other hand!" Sirius barked out. Remus let go of one of Mina's hands and soon the three of them had formed a tight circle around her.

The doors of the hospital wing flew open as Dumbledore raced into the room, followed by Madame Pomfry and the others. Dumbledore quickly knelt down next to Remus. He placed his right hand on Mina's forehead and began chanting silently. The other boys looked at each other. What was Dumbledore doing?

"BOYS!" Dumbledore barked, causing them to jump "I need you to focus all your energy on Mina. I can not do this alone." The boys quickly put their focus back on Mina putting every once of what strength they had into her.

After a moment, Mina went quiet. Dumbledore removed his hand and looked in her eyes "Mina? Mina…I need you to look at me" he said

Slowly, Mina opened her eyes. Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked over at Remus "I need you to floo your mother immediately. She needs to come here at once."

"Sir?" Remus said puzzled and scared

Dumbledore looked at Remus and said quickly "We have no time to waste. The Bonding must be preformed immediately." He looked at the young men that surrounded his ward "By adding my strength to the bond you three had already established with her, we have managed to stabilize her…but it will not hold her for much longer. If we wait…she will be torn apart. But, in order for the Bonding ceremony to work, you both need to be anchored by one of your own blood"

Remus ran with Madame Pomfry to use the floo in her office. Dumbledore looked over at Sirius "I will need you to stand for her Sirius. As much as I may care for her…you are her brother and her only blood connection to this world." Sirius nodded without a question.

Remus came running in from Madame Pomfry's office with his mother right behind him.

Cara Lupin took in the scene around her and quickly went over to Dumbledore, who had stood up at her entrance "Hello Headmaster. What do I need to do?" she said briskly

Dumbledore looked at her "Has Remus explained…"

She cut him off with a blazing look in her eyes "All I need to know is that my son and the woman he loves are in danger." She looked down at Mina, who was still laying on the floor, but who had looked up at her with a weak smile. Cara looked back at Dumbledore "From what I have gathered, this girl has been though hell, her soul has been damaged, and the only way to save her is through the Bonding Ceremony. That's why you need me here as one of Remus's blood I take it?"

Dumbledore gave her a brief smile "I always knew there was a reason why you were one of my favorites…no matter how much it may have irked Minerva." He looked at the rest of them "Sirius I need you to help Mina up and hold her steady. Give me the ring on Mina's hand; I will need it for the spell. Cara, you stand behind Remus and simply place your hands on his shoulders for the moment. Do we have anything that we can use for Remus's token? It must be of high metal or stone" Dumbledore said quickly

"Here…" said Cara, reaching into her shirt and pulling out a ring on a chain. She unclasped the chain and handed the ring to Dumbledore "It is white gold so it should work"

Remus looked at his mother "Dad's ring? Mum, I can't just let you…"

"I can and you would be smart not to question me, my boy" she said brusquely. Then she smiled at him "I got the best of him in my heart…now it's your turn"

Remus was torn between being sick with worry for Mina, and full of admiration for his mother and his friends. He looked at Mina, who was standing next to him and leaning on Sirius for support. Though she hadn't spoken yet and was saving her strength, she was smiling at him with love…and that was all the courage he needed. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Dumbledore looked at the others "I must ask the rest of you to stay back for now. And please, do not interrupt the ceremony for any reason." The rest of the group simply nodded…and waited.

Dumbledore stood if front of Mina and Remus and looked at them with a sad smile "I know you had both hoped for something a bit more festive for this occasion, but I know from watching the both of you that you could never have hoped for a better partner in this life…or any other." Remus looked at Mina and gripped her hand tighter. She gave him a weak smile and squeezed back. They didn't need the trappings of romance, they had each other.

Mina stiffened and she felt another weak spasm pass through her. Sirius gripped her a bit tighter "Sir, I don't mean to be rude but…" he said pointedly

Dumbledore nodded "Quite right." Dumbledore took out a small silver knife that he had brought with him "Each of the four of you will need to make a small cut on each palm. Sirius will take Mina's right hand in his and hold the Mina's token in the left. Cara will do the same with Remus. Mina and Remus will face each other and place their left hand on the others heart…completing the circle. I will then read the words of the spell over you. Due to the nature of your soul wound Mina, you may feel the magic of this spell a bit stronger but you must not let go for any reason. Do you all understand what it is you have to do?" he said

"One little problem Dumbledore…" Cara said with a bit of fire in her eyes again "There is no way I am letting you touch my son with that knife." She looked at him as if he was completely insane "A silver knife Dumbledore…a silver knife?"

Mina started shaking again and for the first time in his life, Dumbledore cursed in front of students "Damn it! I am a fool…and we are running out of time! The knife must be of high metal…"

"Will a gold one do?" said Snape from his bed "Niobe, my bag, in the left front pocket!"

Niobe ran to the side of the room where Snape's bag was laying and pulled out a small but beautiful gold dagger. She gave him a quick smile "Trust a potions genius to have a gold knife handy" She quickly went over to Dumbledore and handed him the knife "Here you go Sir" and she slapped in his hand as if she was a nurse in a muggle surgeons office, and went back to where the others were standing.

"Thank you both" he said with relieved look. There he turned to the four people in front of him "All of you hold out your hands"

He made a quick and relatively painless one inch cut in each of their palms "Now please get into your positions…quickly" He could see that Mina was struggling to hold up, even with Sirius supporting her.

Sirius and Cara took the tokens and grabbed Mina and Remus's right hands. Mina and Remus looked at each other as they placed their hands on each others hearts. Already they could detect a slight golden glow coming from their hands.

Mina eyes closed for a brief moment in pain. The she looked up at Remus and finally spoke for the first time "I love you" she said, her voice shaking

Remus looked at her with tears of fear and joy "I love you…please hold on"

Dumbledore waved his wand so that the only light in the room now was the red and gold light of the sunset streaming through the windows…and the gold light coming from Mina and Remus. Dumbledore placed his wand at the crossing of Mina and Remus's arms in between them. As he started to chant, a slight wind was blowing in the room and the glow that was starting to surround Mina and Remus grew brighter.

"Illa ut animus adeo opportunus in fides quod spes. Per suum vox exsisto iunctus una. Qua unus animus, ceterus suscipio. Adveho plenus orbis ut exsisto iunctus per vinculum of diligo , lux lucis , quod animus. Planto orbis universa. EXSISTO UT DUOS ES UNUS. EXSISTO IUNCTUS!"

Dumbledore's voice resonated throughout the room. As he spoke the final words, the golden light surrounding Remus and Mina turned a blinding white causing the others to shield theirs. When the light faded, every one took a step back and looked at the now joined couple.

Mina and Remus had not moved. Their eyes were locked onto each others. Slowly they dropped their hands. Remus raised his hands to Mina face "Are you ok?" he whispered.

Mina slowly smiled at him. She could feel the warmth of his love in her heart as if it was her own. "Yes…I think I finally am." And she pulled him into a tender kiss.

Sirius walked over to Niobe. He looked at her and she gave him a wry smile "You may not be the brightest when it comes to certain things…but when it counts…" She didn't get to finish because Sirius had decided enough was said and was kissing her passionately.

"I think I may be sick…" Snape said with a sneer.

Lily just grinned at him "Too sweet for you? Here, have some peanut brittle" and she took a piece and shoved it in his mouth, causing James to smirk.

Cara had walked over to Dumbledore "Nice job Headmaster. You saved the day. Of course by now that must be old hat to you."

Dumbledore's eye twinkled "It is lovely to see you again Cara. Please call me Albus. I would love if you could stay and visit for a bit. I am sure Minerva would love to see you."

Cara laughed "I would love too. It would be enough to shock a few more of her hairs grey to see me int he halls of Hogwarts again I am sure."

Dumbledore's grin became mischievous "I can not wait to introduce to Mr. Filch, our caretaker"

Mina and Remus barely noticed the others celebrating around them. They were just holding each other tightly. Suddenly Remus stiffened.

Mina step back and looked at him "Remus, what's wrong? Remus…REMUS!!" she screamed

The others all turned in shock to see Remus on his knees and gripping his head. Mina got down on her knees in front of him "Remus…Remus please…what's wrong?!"

Remus felt as if his head was going to explode from the pressure. Then his eyes snapped up and looked into Mina's. Images started flashing before his eyes...Door after door was slammed in his face as he applied for work…he was standing over James and Lily's grave crying…he was giving Harry some chocolate on the train...he was teaching his first class of Third years about boggarts…he was talking to Harry about his parents…he was seeing Harry's Patronus charm for the first time…he was holding Sirius after he escaped from Azkaban…he was in a filthy cave trying to talk to the werewolves…he was seeing Sirius fall through the veil…he was trying to avoid Tonks…he was dancing with Tonks at their wedding…he was watching his son being born…he was watching his wife die…he was tearing Greyback to shreds…he was looking into Hermione's eyes as he died…Mina's eyes…Mina…

He grabbed Mina's shoulders and looked at her with eyes filled with pain…and love

"I remember…" he whispered…and blacked out

**Ok…I REALLY hope this chapter didn't suck...and don't hate me for ending this chapter here…I had to…it was the only way this chapter could end…I will do my best to update as fast as possible…and let me know what you think…PLEASE…does begging actually help?**

**Peace love and Light**

**Dye**


	34. Serious Conversations Sorta

**New chappie folks!! I am sure I will get a few comments about this one…I did my best to address concerns that were brought up by the last chapter…but I promise this one has a…hmmm…more smiley kind of ending?**

**JKR is a goddess and even though my name is Diana…I am not…sigh…**

"Snape!" Sirius shouted in the otherwise empty hallway

Snape froze where he stood. He had only been out of the hospital wing for a few hours and he did not relish going back in there due to whatever 'fun' Black had up his sleeve. Damn it…couldn't they leave him alone for one day? He should have known it wouldn't take long…and that the temptation of an empty hallway, away from the prying eyes of the women, would be too much for a bastard like Black to resist. But Snape knew that it was useless to run…he was still a bit too weak to outdistance Black at the moment and escape. Snape sighed…

"You bellowed?" Snape said turning, his face an unreadable blank mask

Sirius had finally caught up and stopped about 5 feet in front of Snape. Sirius had an expression on his face that puzzled Snape. It wasn't the usual arrogant and condescending smirk. His expression…it was almost…formal.

"May I have a word?" Sirius said in a cool tone

You couldn't tell by the blank look on Snape's face…but he was absolutely shocked. He did not know what Sirius was up to, but he was intrigued enough by the look on Sirius's face to maintain his composure…for the moment. Snape kept his hand close to wand and simply nodded for Sirius to continue with whatever he had to say.

Sirius looked as if he was fighting a war within himself. No one had told him to do this, but Sirius knew it had to be done. Too much had happened…too much was now at stake…and he could not let this go on any longer…

Sirius took a deep breath and looked Snape in the eye "I owe you a debt."

Snape's cool mask cracked for a moment. What the hell was Sirius up to? Snape just looked at him blankly.

Sirius sighed and then said "It was your gold knife that helped save Mina's life in the infirmary. There is no way to know what might have happened if you and your potions kit had not been available at that moment. Your presence helped to save my sister and my best friend." Sirius's own cool mask cracked for a moment "I know what you were…and what you now do for the Order…you have risked your life on more than one occasion to help the people I care about…and you have kept silent on any number of issues that could have destroyed my life and others…and…I…" Sirius shook his head, looked him in the eye and spoke in a formal tone "You have never asked for recompense because of my actions. You have acted in these situations with honor…and I have not."

The look on Snape's face would have been comical if it had not been for the serious tone of the conversation. Sirius took another deep breath and squared his shoulders "I know you will find this hard to believe…but I am not completely ignorant." Snape raised an eyebrow. Sirius just scowled at him and said "Whether I despise my family or not, I was raised to understand the traditions…traditions I am sure you are aware of. You have no reason to believe me, so I figured I would speak in a language you might understand. I am bound by blood to the house of Black, as is my sister, and because of my actions and yours, the House of Black is in your debt and I will honor that debt." Sirius placed his wand in the pocket of his robes and showed his empty hands in a gesture of surrender

Snape jaw was on the floor as he looked a Sirius for a long moment. Sirius Black…the bastard prince who pissed in the face of every pure blood tradition…the spear head of every torment Snape had ever received since entering Hogwarts…was standing in front of him and formally acknowledging a debt and offering his service in payment. Snape brain spun for a moment before he allowed himself a small smirk "There is a poetic justice to this moment. You do realize that if I took this gesture seriously, I could make your life a living hell?" he said lazily

To Snape's surprise, Sirius nodded with an ironic smirk of his own "I would rather do this now then have it bite me in the ass when I least expect it." Sirius then looked at Snape "War is coming…and I want a clean slate before…" but Snape cut him off…

"War is already here" Snape said bitterly "No matter how many of you fools try to deny it…and these walls will not keep it out for much longer…" Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked up at Sirius "Promise me two things and I will consider the debt paid."

Sirius let out a small twitch…lord knows what kind of revenge Snape would ask for…but he nodded "Ask…"

"One, I want you to keep Lily and Mina safe." Snape said. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and Snape rolled his eyes "Lily, as you already know, is the oldest friend I have and I have just managed to get back into her good graces. She was not meant for war and I would have her protected. As for Mina…she…" Snape struggled for words "She saw me for what I was and was willing to help me anyway. I would not want to see her suffer for that." Then Snape snorted "She is also a typical bloody minded and overly heroic Gryffindor who is determined to throw herself into the snake pit to keep me as a spy in the Dark Lords good graces. It is because of this I ask for the second and more difficult promise from you…" Snape looked Sirius in the eye "I am asking you to trust me"

The look of incredulity on Sirius's face was blatant. Snape sighed "For this 'plan' of hers to work, it will have to be made to look as if I have already been wooing her and grooming her for the Dark Lord. It is the only way to fool such a powerful Legitimens as he…there are also too many eyes in this castle that could report back to him. I need you trust that what I am doing is in her best interests and that she will be made aware of every danger." Snape raised an eyebrow and let out a small smirk "We do not have to like each other Black…but we will be working together whether we like it or not…do you agree to my terms?"

Sirius nodded "Agreed" he said formally. Then Sirius let out a smirk of his own "You know…if anyone said a year ago that this conversation would be happening now, I would have called them crazier than a shithouse rat"

"An apt description of this conversation…and of more than a few of your relatives I might add." Snape said with a sardonic look

Sirius snorted, and then gave an evil grin "You know, it would do nothing for our reputation to be seen leaving this hallway without a few hexes being thrown…for image sake of course." He said, pulling out his wand

Snape rolled his eyes "Of course…we would not want hell to get any colder than it is at the moment…nothing too damaging I assume" Snape said pulling out his own wand…

- - - - - -

Sirius scowled as he stormed into the great hall for lunch…with bright green hair. When the gang all stared at him he glared

"Not one word!" he said as he glumly started packing his plate with chicken and boiled potatoes. Mina had been grabbing some food for her to take back to Remus, who was relaxing in her common room…away from prying eyes. Mina stared at Sirius, trying to figure out what had happened. He said nothing…he just tipped her a secret wink and went back to scowling at everybody else. Nobody noticed the moment between the two Black siblings…Mina just rolled her eyes and went back to getting lunch for her and Remus to share in private.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus stared into the crackling fireplace from his seat on the couch in Mina and Lily's common room. He loved the gentle scent of pine smoke in the air and to watch the flames dance along the wood in the grate. Even in the late spring, a roaring fireplace in the north of Scotland was a good thing.

It had been three days since that night in the infirmary…three days of trying to absorb a lifetimes worth of memories and pain. Oh, Remus could not deny that there had been brief moments of happiness for this other self of his…a lot of them seemed to center around James and Lily's son Harry. Then there was the disturbing notion of his relationship with Nymphadora, Sirius's baby cousin. It sickened him to remember intimate moments with someone he only knew now as a two year old child. But he could not deny the joy his other self had felt at the birth of his son, Teddy. Remus had never seriously thought of becoming a father. He and Mina had joked about it…but to actually remember holding a son of his in his hands made it so real…could he truly have that kind of life? Could he actually trust himself, a werewolf, to raise a child? He shook his head and thought about the memories his other self had of Hermione, the young bright witch whom he had watched grow in intelligence and beauty before his other self's aging eyes. He remembered those long nights of researching in the Black library…those nights that had kept him sane after Sirius's death. He remembered the long conversations about what ever book they had been looking into…

These thought were interrupted by Mina entering the room silently with a tray of food. He watched her place the tray on the table in front of them and settled herself across from him on the couch. They had not yet spoken about what had happened to him the night of their bonding. He could literally feel her guilt and understanding through the connection they now shared…but she had kept her distance emotionally…giving him time to absorb everything before they had to talk about it. In fact, the only time the subject was even touched upon was last night, when she had threatened to hex James into oblivion for even suggesting that Remus help them cheat on their NEWTS…

"_Well, its logical isn't it? He used to teach the class…he probably remembers all the questions they ask and everything!" James said petulantly_

_Remus was sitting silently and shaking his head with a soft amusement. Mina, however, was beside herself with rage._

"_You selfish lazy bastard! Remus is going through something you could not even imagine and all you are thinking about is using him like some fucking crib sheet!" Mina bellowed_

_James, stupidly enough, tried to defend himself "Of course I care about what happened…but…I mean…why waste such…" He did not get to finish a defense that surely would have gotten him killed because Lily had slapped her hand across his mouth._

"_I am sure James wouldn't even think about cheating on his NEWTS…not if he ever wants to be physically able to have children that is…right dear?" Lily said with sweet venom._

"_Hmphrp!" James muffled voice said as he nodded franticly_

Remus let out a small chuckle at the memory. Mina looked up at him and gave him a warm smile "It's good to hear you laugh"

Remus gave her a brief smile and then went back to staring at the fire. He could literally feel the guilt waving off of Mina. With out looking away from the fire, he spoke softly "It's not as bad as you think…I mean, it's actually pretty easy compared to dealing with Moony sometimes…its just a lot to take in…" he said, his voice drifting off.

His musing was interrupted by Mina asking softly "Do you still love her?"

The first image that went through his brain was of a 17 year old Hermione laughing at his list of Shakespearian insults during one late night at Grimauld. He shook his head to clear it. "What do you mean?" he said, struggling to understand the trickle of fear he felt coming from Mina.

Mina hung her head "Tonks…you married her…you had a child with her…I would understand if…" she couldn't even finish, she was to afraid that if she said the words 'you no longer love me' that they might become true.

Remus's eyes widened. He had just felt Mina's thought. He hadn't heard any specific words, but he generally understood what had just gone through Mina's mind. He looked over to see her huddled on her end of the couch. Remus didn't trust himself to touch her quite yet, but he knew he had to get her to listen…so he spoke softly "Mina, look at me"

Mina nervously lifted her head up to see Remus looking at her with shining eyes. There was also a tiny bit of mischief behind them that puzzled her…that was until she heard him speak again…

"Do you understand how disturbing it is to remember having sex with Sirius's two year old cousin?" Remus said with a small smirk

Mina's jaw dropped and she stuttered "It…ugh…must be…disturbing…um" She looked up to see Remus barely holding back his laughter. She scowled and could barely keep herself from laughing as well "That wasn't nice!" she said as she tossed a pillow at him

Remus was still smirking "Well, somebody had to break the tension…and the look on your face was rather funny" he snorted.

Mina laughed as well, and then she looked at him "Are you sure you are going to be ok? I mean, everyone was so worried about what might happen to me during the bonding that no one even thought about what might happen to you if you bonded with someone from another time…" She looked at him nervously "You know that Dumbledore wants to speak with you as soon as you are up to it."

Remus sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch "I bet I know why…I am sure he doesn't was a mentally middle aged werewolf with his 18 year old ward…"

"No!" Mina said "He wants to test your magic. With the…extra memories you now have access to, wants to determine if your magic has matured automatically to that level or it if is something that you would have to work on. Either way, he feels your new…experience level needs…to be established…um…Remus?" She knew she was babbling, but now that he was finally talking about it she had to ask. "Um…are you really middle aged in your mind now?"

Remus looked puzzled "Huh?"

Mina twisted her fingers nervously "I…um…oh to hell with it! Are you still attracted to me or do you see me as the 'know it all' student with a stupid crush…" she stuttered out, looking beat red

Remus grinned "You had a crush on the other me when I was your teacher?"

Mina sputtered with embarrassment and Remus decided to let her out of he misery "I am still the same person I was a week ago…when it happened I felt really confused at first…but its like…I have taken those memories and pictures from my other past and put them into photo albums and scrap books in my brain…I still haven't really gotten a chance to go through it all yet, but it is starting to make sense." He looked up at Mina "One thing that has not changed in my mind is you. You are my anchor. And I am still Remus John Lupin, brain of the male Marauders and wildly and passionately in love with you Mina."

Mina melted at his words and reached for his hand. When their hands touched they both felt a jolt pass through them.

"Whoa…what was that?" Remus said, shakily

"I don't know…" Mina said. She slowly ran her thumb across the back of Remus's hand.

He could feel…he didn't know how to describe it…it burned and cooled… "That is…intense"

Mina felt as if someone had given her a mix of Pepper-up and calming draught. Her heart was racing, but she had never felt so at peace with herself. She moved next to Remus on the couch, leaned forward, and gently brushed her lips against his.

BAM!!

If their previous kisses had felt like explosions…then this was a nuclear bomb. It was burning, electricity, passion, ice…

Remus came up for air "Mina…stop, wait…I think I know what's going on…"

Mina gave him a hungry grin "Well I sure hope so…" she said reaching for him again

Remus held her hands still "No…I mean, I understand why this is so…intense"

Mina took a deep breath and steadied herself "Ok…I am listening"

Remus cleared his throat "Well, it's like a marriage ceremony…until the marriage is…um…consummated…it is not legally binding. In our case, our very souls are bound, and are pushing us…" Remus blushed at this point

Mina had to smile at Remus…she was nervous about all this as well, but she was going to go crazy if he didn't touch her soon. Then she got worried "Is it me? I know I don't have a models body or…"

Remus shut her up quick with another mind blowing kiss. "Don't be stupid. I think it is pretty obvious how attracted I am."

Mina grew bold at his comment and slid her hand down to the front of his pants "You're right…it is rather obvious"

When she gave him a gentle squeeze through his pants, Remus moaned and Mina saw his eye flash yellow for a brief second. She understood Remus's hesitation now…he was afraid of loosing control…afraid that Moony could hurt her. For the first time she actually felt Moony as a separate being inside of Remus. She could practically hear Moony growl inside of Remus head…and that sound sent delicious shivers down her spine. There was only one thought coming from Moony and was a single question…Mate? Moony's Mate?

Mina had enough of being patient. She slid her hand into Remus's hair and pulled his head back. She leaned forward, ran her tongue along Remus's neck briefly…then she bit him…hard…and blasted out the thought to Remus/Moony "MINE! MY MATE!"

Something inside Remus snapped. He practically dragged Mina and laid her down on the rug in front of the fireplace. He bruised her lips with his kisses as his hands franticly roamed all over her…skin…he need to feel her skin against his… his hands tore at her shirt and the buttons went flying everywhere.

"On Mina I am sorry…I'm hurting you…" he stammered

Mina, who was barely in control herself, grabbed Remus's shirt and tore it open as well "The only one who is going to get hurt is you if you even think of trying to stop now" Her hair was spread out on the floor, her face was flushed, and her eyes were wild. Remus had never seen anything so erotic in his life…that is until Mina opened her mouth and whispered into his ear "I want to hear you howl my name. I want you to make me scream yours. I want you now!"

Remus nuzzled her neck and spoke low into her ear "As you wish my love…mine" he growled

- - - - - -- -

"Hurry up Sirius!" Niobe said as she practically dragged him along the corridor "I just want to make sure Mina and Remus are ok. We haven't sent hem since lunch and they already missed dinner"

Sirius pouted as her was dragged like a rag doll down the hall "But there was pudding! You are making me miss pudding!" he whined

Niobe rolled her eyes and then gave him a smirk "After we check on them, we can go down to the kitchen and get as much pudding as you want."

"Well, let's hurry up then!" Sirius said and took off for Mina and Lily's portrait.

"Shhhh…I don't hear anything, but I still want to make sure their ok….be quiet in case they are sleeping" Niobe whispered to Sirius

"Fine…just hurry up" he whispered back

"Alright then..." and she whispered the password "Thicker than blood"

"And what the hell does that mean?" whispered Sirius

"I'll explain later…shhh!" and Niobe slowly pushed the door open a crack

"Oh god yes…Remus, Remus, Remus…REMUS!"

"Mina, my life, my love, MINE…yes, YES!"

Niobe quickly closed the portrait "I guess there are doing better than I thought." She said with a grin. Sirius was staring at her, his eyes glazed "What?" she said, and starting to breath a bit heavy from the look Sirius was giving her.

Sirius's eyes raked over her while his nostrils flared. "Padfoot it part wolf…and the pheromones in there were…powerful" he said, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he stared at her

'Oh boy" Niobe thought. She loved it when he got all crazy like this. She licked her own lips as her eyes glazed as well "What about the pudding?" she whispered

Sirius gave her a feral grin "Niobe and pudding…two great tastes that taste great together" He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran for the kitchens as she laughed, hanging over his shoulder, urging him to hurry up.

**Please tell me what you think my darling muses…I don't see many of my old reviewers any more…for those who have stuck around…HUGS+COOKIES…for those who have just found this…welcome to the insane asylum known as my brain…**

**Peace**

**Dye**


	35. Changes and Challenges

**Well my gentle readers…it's another chappie...WOOHOO!! **

**Now I have gotten a few comments over an issue in the past few chapters that I quickly want to address…while this is not an M rated story, it does take place in the late seventies/early eighties with a group of eighteen year olds…so sex would have been a part of their lives…however, I am not writing porn, I am writing a story and while their will be bits of PG13+ or so moments, I promise I will not let that be the focus, just an occasional element. I hope these will appease both the 'what's with all the smut?' and the 'where the hell are the lemons?' groups…I truly respect all of you opinions and input…this story would be complete crap with out you.**

**This story is dedicated to you…**

**Oh yeah…and if you haven't figured out that I am not JKR…give it up, sell your stuff, and move to a lovely restful Psycho ward…don't worry…I will be in the room next to you…grin**

Dumbledore had just sat down in the usual comfy chair behind his desk when he heard the expected polite knock at his door. He schooled his features into a suitably calm expression and spoke…

"Come in."

His expression warmed at the sight of the most extraordinary group of students he had ever had the pleasure to encounter entering his office en-mass. Without saying a word, he gestured for them to make themselves comfortable in the large group of squishy armchairs that suddenly appeared across from him on the other side of his desk. He regarded them all with undisguised fascination as he observed the dramatic changes that had taken place in their personalities and in the dynamics of this particular group of students since the beginning of this, their 7th year at Hogwarts.

Sirius, with a calculated lack of grace, flopped down into the nearest armchair and motioned for Niobe to join him. Before she was even able to set herself on the arm of his chair, Sirius had pulled her off-balance and on top him as he began to nibble on her ear. Niobe gave him a shove and managed to make herself look as dignified as possible while still sitting on Sirius's lap…all the while maintaining a grin at Sirius's antics, causing Dumbledore to chuckle a bit to himself.

Mina rolled her eyes at her brother and proceeded to settle down in a chair next to Remus. Remus gave her a nervous smile, which she returned warmly. Dumbledore could practically see their bond glowing between them, it was so strong. But that would mean…oh…oh my…Dumbledore quickly covered up a blush that would have most assuredly embarrassed not only him, but also Remus and Mina. Well, it is to be expected, he thought. The differences between the courting rituals of his day and of today's youth were quite numerous and he could not begin to understand all of them. Since they were, in the eyes of the Wizarding world, all but married, he really had no right to comment. He did think that he should mention to them that it would be proper to get a license and make it legal and official in the eyes of the Ministry, but he would save that lecture for another day.

Peter had sat down in a chair on one side of James and was finishing up a story of his latest escapades at avoiding the Slytherins while James laughed uproariously and was patting him on the back. Lily had settled herself in on the other side of James and was talking a mile a minute to Severus. Severus was sitting stiffly on the edge of what should have been a comfy chair, as if he expected to be asked to leave the room at any moment. He was listening intently to what Lily was saying with a rather dazed expression on his face; again, as if he could not believe he was sitting there and talking with his childhood friend…and in the same room with all the rest of the other notorious Marauders no less.

Dumbledore let out a small, polite cough to get their attention and soon all eyes were on him. He folded his hands and placed them on the desk "I assume you all know why I asked you here at this particular time?" he said to them all.

Mina gave a quick glance to Remus and then looked back at Dumbledore and spoke "You said you wanted to assess Remus's magic level to see if it has matured in accordance with his new memories." Then Mina gave him a puzzled look "But I still don't understand while you asked for all the rest of us to be here as well" she said, with a gesture to the others in the room.

"That has quite a simple explanation, my dear. I felt that the group of you, with all your unique talents, would be able to assist me in discovering how much Remus's magic has changed since the onset of these memories." Dumbledore turned to Remus "Unless, of course, you would prefer to do this in private. I do understand that it is very personal…"

"No sir, that's alright" Remus said, interruption him "I would like them all to stay." Remus gave a rueful grin "I have learned it is better than to try and keep these kind of secrets from all my friends" he said. Severus gave a small start at the thought of being included with the other Marauders as one of Remus's 'friends'

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands "Then I see no reason why we should not push on ahead. Remus, I would like you to stand up in front of my desk where I can see you clearly. I am going to have you perform a few basic spells so I can establish a baseline magic level from which I can start to measure your current levels."

As Remus stood up, a voice spoke suddenly from the other side of the room "Don't you even think about starting without me Headmaster. That is my son you be talking about!"

All heads turned to see Cara Lupin emerging from what must have been a washroom on the other side of Dumbledore's office. She regarded their shocked expressions with an amused grin "Really kids, I had you pegged for smarter than this. You didn't think I would let anything as important as this go by with out wanting to be here, now did you?"

"Mum!" Remus shouted with relief and ran to her for the hug he knew was waiting for him. Cara held her son tightly for a moment, and then pulled back to look into his eyes. She could see the worry in them and she gave him a slightly exasperated smile "Don't you worry my boy. This isn't a pass or fail exam you are dealing with. We all just want to know where you are at magic wise before you try and do anything fancy to impress your teachers. Remember, trying to blow up the school was my job" she said with a grin as Remus blushed. She heard a couple of 'hmphs' from behind her and she laughed when she saw Sirius and James pouting at her words. "Don't worry boys. I won't steal your thunder while we are all here at Hogwarts."

For some unknown reason she tipped a wink at Dumbledore at this comment. Strangely enough, Dumbledore winked back, then he turned back to Remus and said "Now, to get back to where we were…Remus, I have some simple items on the desk I would like you to transfigure for me"

While Dumbledore took Remus through a wide range of basic spell work, Cara sat down next to Mina, who looked distinctly uncomfortable and would not look at Cara in the eyes. Cara, who felt she knew what was bothering Mina, was not about to let her get away with trying to ignore her. She leaned over and whispered to Mina "Now, do I have something caught in my teeth that is keeping you from looking at me…or is just that you can't bring yourself to tear your eyes away from my son, hmmmm?" she said with a smirk

Mina jumped "No! I mean…no, there is nothing in your teeth…I just…" Mina let her voice trail off, still not looking at Cara

"Well then, out with it girl…what has you so flustered that you can't be looking into my eyes?" Cara said, forcing the issue

Mina looked up at the only woman she felt really understood her, and with tears forming in her eyes she said "I am sooo sorry…I never meant to hurt him…everyone was so worried about what my happen to me, no one thought about…it's my entire fault that this happened to your son…"

Cara raised her eyebrows "What? That he is happier than I have ever seen him? That he finally knows what it is to be loved by someone like I loved his father? That someone would risk their very life to be with him? Is that what you are apologizing for?"

Mina's jaw dropped and Cara chuckled a bit at her expression before getting serious again "Mina, I know my son and it would have killed him to lose you. I have no anger or regrets towards you because of all this. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to him…besides me, of course"

Mina let out a small smile at that comment and Cara smiled back "Now that's more like it. No more wet nellies from us." Cara gave her a quick hug and said "I hope you don't mind, but your Uncle here filled me in on a few of the missing details in your story." Cara's gaze became a bit sad "We are so alike my dear, you and I…and in many ways that I wish we weren't, but know that from the moment Remus first introduced us, I saw you as a daughter. All of this happening just makes the ties stronger, you understand?" she said with a kind smile

"Oh thank Cara" Mina said and gave her a fierce hug. Mina laughed when then pulled apart and they both had to wipe their eyes "I guess one more 'wet Nellie' moment won't kill us" Mina said with a grin

"You do bring them out in me my dear" she said grinning back. "Now, as soon as this is all over, I want us to have a little chat about a proper wedding for the two of you. I do not want Remus to miss out of the expensive 'sorry we can't make it' apology gifts from the rest of my 'darling family' in Boston." They both giggled at the prospect. They then turned back and focused on Remus, who had been going through a whole series of exercises with Dumbledore, ranging from 1rst year through 7th year spell work.

"Well done my boy! Well done indeed…" Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands together. "Now comes the slightly more difficult part. I am afraid I have to ask you a question or two first…are there any spells that you now remember from your 'other self' that you have no memory of ever being able to perform in this time?"

Remus thought about it for a moment "Well…I have never been able to produce a complete Patronus, especially not one that could send a message. I have managed the basics, but I have never been able to make one take a corporal form" he said hesitantly

"That sounds ideal my boy…and not too dangerous" Dumbledore said with a nod in Cara's direction before turning back to Remus.

Mina looked at Cara, who whispered back to her "I threatened to transfigure all of his woolen socks into fish if he put Remus into any real serious danger" she said with a smirk. Mina smirked back.

Remus stood at the center of the room concentrating on a happy memory. His mind drifted back to that party after the talent show. He had finally had Mina back in his arms and was surrounded by his friends celebrating all of their triumphs. He smile grew as he stood up confidently as he waved his wand "Expecto Patronum!"

A bright silvery light flew out of the end of his wand. No one was surprised to see it take the form of a large wolf, but they were surprised to see it immediately kneel before Remus. Remus's grin became mischievous as he leaned down and whispered into its ear. The large silver wolf took off like a shot right through the door and out the room. Remus turned and grinned at them all.

"That was amazing Moony!" said James, the whole room nodding along with him

"Yes indeed my boy. I think it is safe to assume that your magic has matured greatly with the added memories" Dumbledore said with confidence "Now with your permission, I would like to see your dueling work to see if your instincts match as well. Niobe, Peter…if you could please face Remus…simple disarmament should suffice. Ready…begin!"

Niobe and Peter were no match for Remus, and though Peter did manage to doge Remus's attempts for a few moments, they were both quickly disarmed. Lily and James were up next. They worked well together as a team and were significantly faster, but in the end it only took Remus about three minutes to disarm them both. Sirius was up next…

"Ready to get your ass fed to you old man?" said Sirius with an evil grin

Remus just grinned back "Not that hungry Pads, but I am more that willing to teach you a lesson or two little boy" and they began. The two were well matched physically and the duel went on a bit longer than the others, but in the end, even Sirius had to admit defeat.

"Magnificent job, the both of you" said a beaming Dumbledore "Severus, if you would be so kind?"

"After fighting three duels you want him to duel me?" Severus shook his head "It would not be a fair fight sir…I would not risk the repercussions of injuring him."

"Not quite up to it Sev?" said Sirius with a smirk. Severus glared at him and then turned to Remus with a question in his eyes. Remus grinned and nodded. They both bowed formally and the duel began.

It was clear to anyone with eyes that Severus Snape was a formidable dueler. He was lighting fast and he had no desire to play it safe. The battle raged for over eight minutes when suddenly, after one of his signature moves, Severus found himself on the floor. Remus held a hand out to help him up. Once Severus got his bearings he looked at Remus with a strange expression of frustration and respect.

Remus gave him a small grin "I remembered you using that move from before so I knew which way you were going to turn. It was the only way I could have beaten you. I have no doubt that in a year or two you will be able to put me down in a minute or less."

Snape raised his eyebrow and the side of his mouth twitched ever so slightly "I suggest a rematch in a year's time."

"I look forward to it" said Remus and Snape sat down

"You got some nice moves there Snape…I'm glad you never took up Quidditch" James said while Lily beamed

Snape rolled his eyes at James's obvious gesture to impress Lily and said nothing

Dumbledore smile proudly at the boy in front of him "Now last but not least, I think it would be best to match you up with someone who knows your magic best and take away some of your advantage. Mina? If you would be so…"

"One moment there Headmaster…" Cara said, interrupting him "I think out of anyone here I know Remus's magic best. And I don't think it would be wise to have these two dueling quite yet. We don't know exactly how the bond will react. Let them get a bit more used to it before we pit them against each other"

Dumbledore simply nodded "As you wish…Remus, do you agree?"

"Come on boyo…you think you can take me down after all these years?" Cara said with a grin. "Tickle rules apply of course"

Remus groaned. Sirius spoke up at this point "What do you mean by tickle rules?"

Cara kept grinning "It's a game me and Remus played when he was a youngster. The only spell we are allowed to use was the tickling hex and who ever breaks first, wins."

"Mum…I love you dearly…but you are toast!" Remus said with a grin and the game began. The others were amazed to see the two Lupins laughing as they dodged hex after hex. A few of the hexes reached their intended targets but the both of them fought it off until finally Remus broke down in hysterics and rolled on the floor with laughter.

Cara raised her wand in triumph "18 years and I am still champion" she crowed as the rest of the room applauded.

Suddenly the door to Dumbledore's office flew open and a furious Minerva McGonagall stormed in "ALBUS!! What were you thinking sending a full grown wolf Patronus into the Great Hall during lunch?! I just managed to get everyone calmed down…" McGonagall stopped dead at the sight of Cara Lupin brandishing her wand "You…" she sputtered "You did that?!" she said, her voice getting dangerously high pitched

"Actually, I think that was my son" Cara said with a smirk and lowering her wand

Sirius and James stared at Remus who had managed to pull himself together and was sitting back down next to them. "Nice one Moony!" they both said in unison and Cara laughed again.

McGonagall turned her fiery gaze to Dumbledore "What is SHE doing here might I ask?"

Dumbledore managed to look only slightly sheepish "Well…she quite reasonably asked to be here when we tested her sons magic…and being that she is a member of the Order now…"

"She WHAT!?" McGonagall sputtered "Albus, you can't be serious…"

"Oh, calm down Professor…" said Cara smiling evilly "Seeing as we are soon to be colleagues, it was best you started getting used to having me around."

The entire room went dead silent at that piece of news. Remus looked at his mum in shock "Whaa…"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you…" Cara said sweetly "The Headmaster here offered me the position of Muggle Studies for next year. So you see Professor, I have every right to be here." Cara finished with a smirk she knew would get McGonagall's goat.

McGonagall was white with shock. Then, slowly, she composed herself. She looked back at Cara with a gaze of steal "Well Mrs. Lupin, do you think you are up to the tasks? After all, being a homemaker and an ex-trouble maker does not necessarily prepare one for the tasks ahead of you…hmmm?"

Cara's smile became rather feral "Is that a direct challenge…Professor?" she said, absently twirling her wand and looking straight at McGonagall

McGonagall stared back with an equally feral grin "As Deputy Headmistress I feel it is my duty to make sure all future professors are…competent" she said pulling out her wand as well

Dumbledore, for one in his life, looked nervous at the scene playing out before him "Now ladies…I do not think it is wise with the children around…"

"Quiet Albus!" said Minerva, shocking Dumbledore and the others "You started all of this. And since you felt it was quite alright to hire a teacher with out my knowledge, I feel it is my right to test her competence in any way I see fit" she snapped, causing Dumbledore to back down immediately. She then turned back to a grinning Cara "Are you quite ready my dear?"

"Of course! I have been waiting years for this moment" Cara said…and the battle was on.

And a battle it was. The air was full of rainbow colored flashes of light as hex after hex was thrown between the wands of the two formidable witches. Most of the Marauders had taken cover behind their seats and were silently cheering on the battle. Dumbledore, in legitimate fear for some of the more rare items in his collection, was standing boldly in front of his glass cabinets maintaining a shield charm to keep them from being destroyed by a stray hex.

The two warring witches were oblivious to the actions of the others in the room…they only had eyes for their opponent as the magic continued to flash between them. Just when it looked as if Cara was gaining the upper hand, McGonagall let out a string of non-verbal spells that sent Cara into the wall and on to the floor. In a flash, McGonagall was standing directly above Cara with her wand at her throat "Do you yield?" McGonagall asked formally, with just a touch of smugness.

Cara just smiled back, and without a word, transfigured the cloth she had managed to grab in to a large bunch of lily' of the valley before shoving them into McGonagall's face.

McGonagall's eyes widened…then she started to sneeze…and sneeze and sneeze. McGonagall was sneezing so hard that she ended up falling into a nearby chair while Cara stood up and brushed herself off.

"If there are two things I have learned in my life it is this…one, if you can not beat someone in a fair fight, don't fight fair" Cara said with a grin "And two, never forget someone's weakness because you never know when it may come in handy." With this said, Cara vanished the flowers and with a smile on her face, she preformed a quick air cleaning charm around the room.

With the scent of the flowers gone, McGonagall quickly recovered and stood up to face Cara. The whole room waited with bated breath to see what might happen next. To everyone's shock and surprise, Minerva McGonagall burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she was in tears "My dear Mrs. Lupin, the Death Eaters won't know what hit them…let alone the students"

"I think I know a thing or two about handling trouble makers…and please, call me Cara. We are colleagues now after all" Cara said with a wide smile

"And I insist you call me Minerva. That duel was the most fun I have had in years!" Minerva said smiling just as widely

"I believe this calls for a celebration. I am sure the Headmaster here would not mind parting with a bottle of his single malt for a toast or two" Cara said with a wicked grin

Minerva turned her gaze slowly to Dumbledore, who was still standing in front of his glass cabinets "Albus, you haven't been holding out on me have you?" she said with a sweet tone that made Dumbledore cringe.

"Of course not Minerva…I was just waiting for the proper occasion…you see…" he said nervously

Minerva' smile grew "I definitely think this could be considered a special occasion don't you think? Two old nemeses making peace…if you please Albus?"

With a resigned expression, Dumbledore went over to a small wooden cabinet and pulled out a dusty bottle filled with a brown liquid and handed it to McGonagall.

"Ogden's…aged fifty years…you have been holding out on me Albus" McGonagall said, looking at the bottle "Well, my dear Cara, I think we should take this down to my office and celebrate our new partnership"

"Make mine a double!" Sirius said jumping up to follow them. They both turned and stared at him. "What? Don't we get to celebrate too?" Sirius said

McGonagall smirked at him "I think not young man…after all, you all have exams to take tomorrow and it would be better for you to take this time to study"

"Of course Professor" said Niobe, as she pulled a thoroughly pouting Sirius back to her

"Of course" McGonagall said with a smile "Now Cara, we shall retire to my study. I am sure we have lots of stories to tell each others"

"Of that I have no doubt…see you tomorrow my boy" Cara said with a wave to her son and proceeded out the door with Minerva

Dumbledore slumped in his chair with a mix of relief and fear "Merlin help us with those two…"

"Sir, why didn't you stop them? I mean…they practically wrecked your office and took your whiskey!" Sirius said, slightly outraged. Remus was just standing there shaking his head and laughing

Dumbledore gave Sirius a tired smile "No matter how powerful I may seem, I would never be as foolish as to get between those two witches in a fight…nor would I dream of getting between Professor McGonagall and a good glass of scotch."

They all laughed and Dumbledore joined them "Now my dears, I believe that your Professor was right in stating you all had exams to study for…"

"Yes Sir" most of them said and headed out the door, Sirius loudly complaining along the way that the teachers had all the fun. Dumbledore let out a small chuckle. He then noticed that both Remus and Mina had stayed behind "Yes my dears?" he said politely

"Sir…thank you…thank you for everything you have done for us" Remus said simply, with Mina at his side holding his hand and smiling

"My dear boy, nothing could make me happier. You are both extraordinary people and it is my privilege to assist you in anyway I can" he said with a gentle smile

Mina gave him a fierce hug "Thank you Uncle Al"

"My pleasure" he said "Now off with you…I expect to see your names on the top of the NEWT results."

They grinned at him and left his office. Dumbledore slowly looked around his now silent office…at the comfy chairs still scattered around the floor…at the end table that had been overturned…at the papers that had been scattered all over…and finally at the open door to the liquor closet. Then, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore started to laugh…he laughed until the tears were streaming down his face and he had to sit down at his favorite chair "Oh, what a year it has been…"

**It has been one hell of a year or so…sooooooo, what do you think? What would you like to see happen? What has been your favorite moment in the story so far? Do you think the ****Red Sox have a prayer this year?**

**Peace love and light…**

**Dye **


	36. Secrets and Lies

**You ever had that feeling like it was too much to type another word? That is where I got to with this story…oh, I had ideas…but the muse was taking a serious nap and the page stayed blank for a LOOOOONG time. Then I got a review recently from a wonderful new reader named Gixie asking about when there was going to be a confrontation between Snape, Mina, and Voldemort…and WHAM…my muse woke up like she had pounded 4 cans a red bull…and here you go…This chapter (which I hope doesn't suck) is proof that without all of my lovely readers…well…let us just say it is a collaborative effort and I love you all for being my inspiration…**

**I am not JKR...and I am proud of it…I mean, what does she have that I don't ha….crap…pout…**

"My lord, I beg your forgiveness for any aggravation I may have caused you. Know that in all of my actions I have had no other thought than how to serve you better."

Voldemort looked down at the young man on his knees before him. Severus Snape was an interesting creature and had been one of his favorites up until his recent betrayal. He had been unquestioningly obedient, dedicated to the cause, and yet was still a sharp thinker. There were too many mindless drones around him and though they had their uses, it was Severus's cunning that had made him a valuable commodity…and had made the subsequent betrayal so irritating. Now the young man who had bravely, or foolishly, had returned to his side was claiming that it had all been part of a grand plan to bring his Lord a valuable weapon against his enemies…one that would strike a devastating and personal blow against that muggle loving fool, Dumbledore.

"Rise" Voldemort said as he motioned his hand towards Snape. He noted with a certain sense of pride that the young man did not even flinch at the gesture. Snape just rose slowly and raised his eyes. Voldemort looked directly into Snape's eyes. Snape felt Voldemort rummaging though his mind and he hoped the Dark Lord would be pleased with what he found there.

"Interesting…" the Dark Lord hissed "Where is the girl?"

Snape bowed his head "She is in the mansion my Lord…just outside the door. I had her blindfolded so as to minimize her knowledge of your location until you deem her worthy."

Voldemort leaned back and looked at him "You are so certain that she is worthy you would bring her here to me?"

Snape held his head high "She is a unique individual my Lord. I have been working closely with her for sometime now. As a Gryffindor and Dumbledore's ward, I had initially dismissed her as useless. But through our conversations, I had learned of her dissatisfaction with her current situation and slowly started to see how she could benefit our cause. She is a powerful witch my Lord and is anxious to have an outlet for such power as befitting her blood."

Voldemort thought for a moment "Intriguing…Yes, I believe I will meet with this witch you claim was your reason for acting publicly like you had betrayed me. Remove her blind fold and escort her in."

Snape flinched slightly at the reminder of his mistakes, but he simply nodded and left the room. When he returned, he escorted the young woman to the center of the room and knelt down with his head bowed "My Lord, may I present to you, Miss Mina Black"

Voldemort leaned back and observed the young woman who boldly stood before him. Visually she was stunning. Her skin was elegantly pale…her long black hair was pulled back in a simple plate so as not to impede her…her dark purple robes were simple yet elegant and bespoke of a taste fitting her class. All in all, she was a prime example of what a proper pure blood witch should be…but it was the power that Voldemort could sense beneath that simple and elegant surface that intrigued him. He rose from his throne at the top of the dais in the center of the room and approached her. The remaining Death eaters in the room immediately fell to there knees, but the young woman before him remained standing. She inclined her head to him at the proper angle for a witch of high blood who was meeting another of high blood but of unknown rank…this amused him.

He took her right hand in his and nodded before releasing it "Miss Black, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Lord Voldemort"

Mina smiled coolly. She gave him a proper bow, but remained standing "The pleasure is all mine Lord Voldemort. I have heard many things about you."

He raise what would have been an eyebrow at her "I am sure you have heard all manner of interesting stories about me from your guardian and your fellow Gryffindor's" he said with a mocking tone

Mina just gave him a cold smile and waved her hand dismissively at the mention of Dumbledore and the others. "Actually, I was referring to what Severus has told me about you and your…work."

"And what has young Mr. Snape told you about me? Legitamens!" he said as he went into her mind…and he was stunned to find nothing but a blank wall. He pulled back and stared at the girl. He was the most powerful legitamens in the Wizarding world, and yet even he was unable to penetrate her mind. She just gave him that cold smile. How interesting…what other secrets was she hiding?

"Leave us!" Voldemort said, still looking at the young woman with a fixed eye. One voice spoke up from the side of the room…

"My Lord, I must protest!" said the voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind one of the Death Eater masked "She is not one of us…she consorts with half breeds and mudbloods…she is nothing but a…" he was unable to continue because Mina had thrown a non-verbal choking hex in his direction and he was currently turning purple. She causally walked over to him and with that cold smile said "Don't you know it is rude to interrupt your betters? But seeing as you are not my responsibility…" and she released the hex, leaving Lucius gasping on the floor. Once he was composed he stood up to find his Lord looking at him with a cold eye.

"Leave us" Voldemort said in a tone that brooked no argument

"Yes my Lord" Lucius said and left immediately, knowing he was going to pay for his outburst later. Soon the room was empty except Mina Lord Voldemort and Severus.

"Lord Voldemort, if it pleases you, I would prefer if Severus remained with us as he is the one who brought me here to meet you" Mina said in a cool tone

Voldemort nodded. It was proper etiquette that a lady's escort remained with her during an introduction. He sat back down on his throne and observed her. "It is a rare thing to be so young and so skilled at Occulimency" he said, waiting to hear her response

Mina just shrugged "Uncle Al is a powerful legitamens….and I did not like the idea of him being able to read my thoughts on a whim. It was a necessary mastery to achieve for my own privacy. But as I have nothing to hide..." and she opened her mind to him

Voldemort was intrigued as he looked through her memories. He saw her performing powerful spells…her blood bonding with Sirius…he control over the werewolf Lupin…her voicing her frustrations to Snape about the tight leash her Guardian had over her…then he looked at her most recent memories of how she came here today…

"_Come on guys…just one more toast before we go to bed" Mina said to the gang who were all sitting in the living room of Sirius's house. They all quickly agreed and Mina poured one more glass of punch for the slightly drunk group…none of them seeing the sleeping draught she had slipped into their glasses…_

"_To new beginnings!' she said and they all downed her punch and with in seconds were all passed out on various pieces of furniture. She knew she only had moments before Severus would arrive. She had used a divesto spell to remove most of their clothing and she floated them all into various compromising positions before Severus arrived._

"_Now this is a sight I did not need to see" said Snape with a look of mild disgust and amusement._

"_It was necessary…" she said coolly "They will all be too embarrassed in the morning to question as to where I was this night. Let us get moving. I am interested as to what your Lord has to say to me…"and they left silently out the front door_

Voldemort pulled out of her mind and looked at her with a slightly amused expression "An interesting tactic Miss Black to use their own sensibilities against them"

Mina just shrugged again "It seemed logical." Then a malicious smirk came across her face "And it will be amusing to watch the aftermath in the morning" Snape had to stifle a snort at that comment.

Voldemort looked at her "I must ask…why did you feel it necessary to blood bond with Sirius Black as your brother. It was most disappointing when it was realized that he would be useless to our cause when he was sorted into Gryffindor…surely Regulus would have been a better choice"

Mina just gave him a calculating smile "Better in your eyes maybe…but not in mine. With Dumbledore acting as my guardian…" she said with a slight look of annoyance "It would have seemed strange for me to be associating with Slytherins and I needed to assure my place in Wizarding England…besides, Sirius is far more powerful…though I will admit, not as powerful as what I feel in this room at the moment…and from what Severus has told me." Mina gave another one of those cold smiles of hers.

Voldemort was impressed. Her cool logic was irrefutable. She had a calculating manner that appealed to him…and her obvious displeasure towards her guardian was a pleasant surprise. But how far would she go to reach her own ends.

"Your logic is appealing. And the power you would have as a part of our family would be beyond your imagining…but there is one problem with your logic…" Voldemort said simply

Mina raised an eyebrow "And what might that be?"

Voldemort leaned forward "I don't trust you…Crucio!"

Mina let the familiar pain rush over her. And thought it was terrible, she had felt worse…whatever the difference was between this Voldemort and the Voldemort of her past…this one's spells were not as powerful…a fact she noted and kept locked in her. After a moment the pain stopped. She was sweating and shaking a bit, but she had not screamed and had been able to remain standing.

"Impressive my dear. I wonder if you be able to maintain such composure if it was one of your friends in pain…" he then turned to Snape, who had been standing in the background forgotten. "Crucio!"

Snape fell to the floor in a twitching heap, though he did not scream.

Mina remained cool and composed "I think in this case it is you that have made a miscalculation."

Voldemort lowered his wand and looked at her appraisingly, saying nothing.

"You see…you seem to be under the assumption that I care whether or not he is in pain" she said, looking down at the twitching heap that was Snape, who was slowly recovering. Mina continued "And if I did care, torturing my friend would do little to inspire my loyalty…" some fire started to creep into Mina's cold expression and she looked directly at Voldemort "In fact, it might make me want to focus my strength towards stopping such an occurrence from happening again"

Snape, who had managed to stand up at this point, put a restraining hand on her shoulder "Mina…" he said with a warning, but she just shrugged his hand of and continued to stare at Voldemort coldly, her eyes blazing

Voldemort stared at her. He was completely enthralled by the woman before him. Never had he met such a witch. He walked slowly forward till he was face to face with her. With one look from him, Snape stepped back and Voldemort slowly circled around Mina "You are an amazing creature Miss Black. Never had I met someone so cold with such fire." He kept circling as he pulled out his wand "You are like my wand…a beautiful, elegant, but cold object with a hidden fire" He stopped in front of her and ran his wand gently down the side of her face "Yet in my hands, capable of such feats of power that the world would tremble before…us" he said and stepped back to look at her.

She gave him a look that was not as cold as her previous expressions. "While I am not fond of being describe as an object for you to wave around…" she gave him a slow smile "I am intrigued by your offers." She gestured to Snape that it was time to be leaving. She turned back to Voldemort "I am afraid my time is short and I must return before the others wake up. We shall meet again" she said. Snape led her towards the door.

Before she was out the door Voldemort spoke "I am not a patient man" he said, with the slightest hint of frustration

She turned back with a wide smile "What man is? You will hear from me soon…My Lord" she said and gave him deep curtsy before exiting the room and gesturing for Snape to follow her. The last thing Snape saw before he closed the door terrified him…there was a hunger in Voldemort's eyes that Snape had never seen there before…and he was smiling…

Tthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtthtth

When Mina arrived back at Sirius's house, it was to a scene of chaos. Niobe was in the corner loveseat in her bathrobe laughing her head off. Lily was also in a bathrobe, looking embarrassed but grinning. James was still in his boxers and was franticly apologizing to Sirius. Sirius was in all of his glory standing in the middle of the living room holding a pillow in front of his privates while screaming at James. Remus had managed to find his pajama pants and was sitting on the couch, laughing his head off.

"Hello everyone!" Mina shouted "Did everyone have a good morning?" she said with a smirk.

Sirius whirled to face Mina "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU PUT NIOBE IN BED WITH JAMES AND LILY!?!?!"

Mina laughed "Because it was funny" she said, giving and evil grin. Sirius stuttered and Mina sighed with exasperation "Oh come off it Sirius…nothing happened…and I had to make it look convincing, you know that. How would it have looked if I had just put everyone in bed with their significant others? And how come you are yelling at me and not at Severus. Isn't he usually your favorite target in these situations?" she said with a grin.

"Snape here may be a git…but even he is not THAT stupid" Sirius fumed "James got to be in bed with two beautiful women and you put me naked in a bed with REMUS!!! I am your BROTHER!!! And you put me in bed with your BOYFRIEND!!!" When he said the last part, he threw down the pillow he was holding for emphasis. The room went silent. Sirius looked down, looked back up and glared at his sister "I have to grab some pants…this is not over!" he said, glaring at Mina as he stormed out of the room, naked as the day he was born. The entire room erupted with laughter.

Mina sat down on the couch next to Remus and snuggled up to him. James, Lily, and Niobe went to get dressed. Snape came in after and sat stiffly on one of the dinning room chairs that he had pulled in, explaining that he refused to sit on any other surfaces in the room until they had all been sanitized.

Once everyone was dressed and back in the room, including a grumbling Sirius, Mina gave a brief account of what had happened.

"So I think we have a good in to Voldemort now. He seemed interested in me being involved." Mina said, once she was finished.

"Too interested" muttered Snape darkly

"What do you mean by that?" said Sirius suspiciously, while Mina rolled her eyes

"Do not dismiss what I am saying so lightly Mina" Snape said in a deadly serious tone "I have never seen him look at a witch that way. He sees most people, particularly women, as objects to be used and discarded once their usefulness is done. But you…you made a different kind of impression on him. If I believed him to be capable of such emotions, I would say he has designs on you." Snape finished with a shudder.

"Are you kidding me?" said Niobe and James at the same time

"But this is brilliant…don't you see?" Mina said "If what Severus is saying is true then I may be able to get Voldemort to trust me and tell me everything. This is exactly what we were hoping for."

The room erupted into arguments. While the others debated the idea of Mina's safety, Sirius loudly proclaiming that he would 'kill that fucking snake before he laid a hand on his sister to claim her', Remus and Mina had shared a silent conversation with each other, while quietly rubbing the ring fingers on their right hands. By the time the debates had died down around them, they had come to a decision.

Remus raised his hands to get everyone's attention "Guys! I think we can all agree that as much as we may not like it, Mina is right. This is the best way for us to get information from Voldemort and end this war as quickly as possible."

They all just stared at the two of them on the couch. Sirius, as usual, was the first to break the silence "Remus, no offense man, but are you actually saying you trust your girlfriend in the presence of a Dark Lord who has the hots for her?"

"I wouldn't trust my girlfriend…" Remus said. Then, after a smile and nod from Mina, he turned to the group with a smile "But I would trust my wife" he said

They all just stared for a moment.

"W-what?" said Niobe as the others just nodded with her in shock

Mina and Remus grinned at each other, then removed the disillusionment spells from their left hands and held them up for all to see the two simple gold bands on each of their ring fingers.

"We got married last week" they both said in unison

The room remained heavy with silence for the next few seconds…and then exploded with a chorus of "WHAT!?"

**There you have it folks…I hope you liked it…let me know what you think and any ideas you have and all that jazz. I promise it will not be so long before the next chappie…and I promise there will be reactions from all the characters about the elopement… grin**

**Peace love and light**

**Dye **


	37. Tea and Time

**All I can say is I am sorry…and I hope you can all forgive me for being away so long. I have written and outline for the last three chapters, including this one. I will make the time. **

**I know some of you may feel cheated by the time jump but it was necessary. This chapter had a lot of needed exposition. The next and final chapters will have a lot more action, laughs…and food**

**Its all about the JKR**

The comforting aroma of earl grey surrounded Mina as she sat in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts and sipped her tea. She watched as her 'Uncle Al' sat comfortably behind his desk and sorted through the plate of biscuits that the house elves had brought up with the tea tray. After selecting the proper biscuit for his mood at the moment (dark chocolate with nuts) he sat back and savored his treat while he gazed at his 'niece' with a thoughtful look that was suspiciously lacking in its usual twinkle.

Mina sighed and let her gaze wander around the room. Not much had changed in the office over the past three years. The same portraits were pretending to sleep, the same odd doors randomly appeared and allowed the headmaster to go any to spot in the castle he wished to, and the same glass cabinets were full of odd trinkets that were used to disguise the more serious contents that lay deeper in those shelves. It was comforting for Mina to see that kind of unchanging sameness that walls of Hogwarts protected. So much had changed in her life that she never thought she would be able to keep her head strait about it.

The gang had eventually forgiven Remus and Mina for eloping once they saw how stringent the werewolf regulation laws were becoming and how difficult things might have gotten for them if they had waited. Dumbledore had to use every bit of his persuasive power with the board of directors to be allowed to hire Remus as an assistant grounds keeper at Hogwarts with Hagrid. Mina had taken a job as Assistant Transfiguration professor and both she and Remus had lived in the Castle for the past two years. Mina enjoyed her weekly tea session with her adopted Uncle Al while Remus was working…but this night was different. Every night since October 1rst, Mina had not been able to sleep. She would jump at the slightest thing and snapped at anyone who would dare to ask her what was wrong or how she was feeling. Even Snape would not put up with her snarkyness and hid himself away in his newly acquired dungeon office and potions lab. It was his alone to hide in since Slughorn had taken off for safer shores. Finally, Remus had approached the Headmaster for help and now here she was, sitting in Dumbledore's office. What she could not say, what was driving her mad, was the act of sitting around and waiting for a moment that she prayed might never have to happen.

"How are your classes progressing my dear?" Dumbledore said, bringing her attention back to him "Minerva has assured me that she has never had a better group of third year students. She insists that it is your training for their first and second years that has made all the difference." A bit of the customary twinkle crept back into Dumbledore's eyes.

Mina smirked slightly and tucked a stray piece of her strait black hair back behind her ear. "She is delusional…you must have caught after one her excursions into the Muggle pub scene with Cara, though I would never question the integrity or intelligence of such an esteemed colleague" she finished with a grin as she finally began to relax for the first time in days. Dumbledore had a knack for reminding her of the lighter side of life.

Dumbledore laughed "No, you would leave that to Severus. He is unparalleled in the art of firing Minerva up. And I thought hiring Cara was going to shake things up around here." He shook his head "And I thought when I hired you, Remus, and Severus that I was hiring the calmer portion of the group"

"No, just the less obvious" Mina laughed "Though Severus would deny it to his grave, Marauders have had a big influence on him. That, combined with his genius at getting under peoples skin, is a lethal combination." Mina's smile became devilish "Though I will admit the invisible camera charmed to follow Minerva and Cara around one night was my idea originally"

Dumbledore twinkle was back in full force "Has your dear husband recovered fully yet from seeing those photos?"

Mina rolled her eyes and smiled "Remus still can't be in the same room with them with out blushing. It was when Sirius and Niobe asked for copies of the photos that I thought he was going to snap."

Dumbledore let out a full throated laugh at that "Ah yes, and how are the rest of your amazing and amusing group friends doing? I have not heard from them in a while" He said while wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Mina grinned "Niobe wins for the shock of the week last night after announcing to the entire room she wanted to have another baby. I thought Sirius was going to choke on his whiskey"

"I thought little Luna was only a few months old?" Dumbledore said

Mina nodded "And she is already a handful. Sirius and Niobe both look exhausted all the time but Niobe was adamant about wanting more children. She has already started to redecorate and change the spare room in their house into a larger nursery."

Dumbledore smiled "And how does young Sirius feel about all this? And is he ever going to marry that girl?"

Mina gave a warm smile "They both still insist that they do not need approval from the government to show that they love each other. As for them expanding their unconventional family, Sirius was wobbly about it at first but in the end is thrilled at the idea of a large happy tribe living in chaos and harmony." Mina laughed "He is already building a side car carriage attachment for the motorcycle. Peter threatened to kill him if he ever took 'his kids' up in it for a ride"

Dumbledore's expression saddened slightly "So Peter is settling in with them and doing better I take it?"

Mina gave a sorrowful but proud smile "Pete tried to say he would get his own place after his and Cindy's was destroyed but the gang, well, ganged up on him. Sirius pitched a major fit and was not going to take no for answer, especially since it looks like James and Lily may have found a new place of their own. But it was when Niobe pulled him aside and made it clear that this was his home and she could really use his help that he finally gave in." Her eyes darkened a bit "Peter still gets quite once and awhile, but after finding Cindy's body the way he did, its understandable. He still feels like it was his fault, that she was targeted because he would not join the Deatheater ranks. For awhile there all he did was train for revenge…he got a bit scary" then Mina smiled "But his time with the kids has mellowed him out. He is now the unofficial nanny of the group and he loves it. He watches both children every day while the boys go fight crime and the girls try to discover the secrets of the universe. Lily told me he has been a godsend with Harry." Mina's smile faded slowly at the mentioned of Harry.

Dumbledore gave her a knowing look. "You must feel a bit isolated living in this big pile of stone while your friends live so close to each other now."

"Its fine" Mina shrugged "I both Remus and I work here, plus this has been our home for so long it would feel odd to not be a part of life here. Between you, Cara, Minerva, and Severus it is not like we are ever left alone" Then her face got serious again "Besides, you know as well as I do it is necessary."

Living at Hogwarts was not just a convenience any more. Mina was still being courted by the Dark Lord and he was getting a bit more forward with his intentions towards her. She attended Deatheater meetings with Severus and was often asked to stay behind with her escort for a glass of wine. Voldemort would question her about the necessity of her husband and would often give Mina small tokens of his esteem. She graciously accepted the gifts, convinced Voldemort that Remus was a useful werewolf and loyal to her, not Dumbledore. She dutifully fed Voldemort personal information on her Uncle while Severus gave more details on the Order itself. Between the two of them, Voldemort felt he was gaining the upper hand. Mina and Severus knew better. The info they gave Voldemort was cleverly crafted to lull the Deatheaters into a false sense of security for the moment. Mina had cleverly managed to avoid getting the dark mark up to this point. Her logic to Voldemort was that it would be impossible for her to hide it from Dumbledore or her other friends. Voldemort settled for an unbreakable gold chain around her ankle that would burn when he summoned her and act as a portkey to his side. She knew this excuse was not going to hold up for too much longer but for now she was safe from the mark.

The rest of the gang fought the war that surrounded them in their own way. Sirius and James were working as fully ranked Aurors and spent their days tracking down every lead possible in the hunt for Dark wizards. Lily was working as a counter-curse specialist and spent her days at St Mungos creating healing spells to counter act dark spell damage that would come in on a daily basis. Niobe on the other hand was taking a more creative approach. She spent her days working as a researcher for her Uncle Xenophilius at the Quibbler while at night she worked on creating an arsenal of weapons and tricks for Sirius in his crime fighting work. Sirius wore a tux while carrying a martini glass and Niobe wore a lab coat with a big Q on it last Halloween in honor of his newest hero. Mina thought she was going to pee from laughter that night. But as this Halloween drew closer, the last thing on Mina felt like doing was laughing.

"Mina my dear, you have always been so open in the past. What is it that has you so frightened?" Dumbledore said, his voice heavily laden with concern

Leave it to her 'Uncle Al' to cut to the chase. Mina looked up from her now cold tea and stared at Dumbledore with haunted eyes "It is getting close to that time. What if I haven't changed enough? What if it all happens again? What if everything I have done changes nothing and everyone I love still dies?" Mina's eyes filled with tears and she seemed to crumple into herself with silent sobs

Dumbledore quickly stood up, went to her and held her as she cried out all her fears and wore. He knew how hard it was for her to show weakness like this. So he did her the honor of being completely honest with her "I do not think there is much you can do about it my dear"

Mina stepped out of his arms and looked up at him in shock. "How can you say that?"

"Would you rather I gave you comforting tales or hard advice?" Mina went quiet for a moment and then gave him a silent nod. Dumbledore sighed and gestured for her to take a seat. This time he sat next to her and took her hand as he spoke. "My dear, in all my long life I have never bent or played with the rules of Time like you have. You are an extraordinary anomaly. But even you must see that Time, while it is not linier, can be stubborn. It will try to fit into the path it knows it is supposed to take. You have been able to change many things because of one power that is stronger than time, and that is love. Because you have loved so strong and have such faith in people, the world is forever changed. However, you can not 'fix' every event in the world that you do not want to happen. Believe me the world will fight you back." Dumbledore's eyes were heavy with sorrow.

Mina held onto him for a moment. He had such a distinctive smell to her. She could easily smell the citrus and sugar smell of his favorite candy and underneath it was a deep earthy tobacco scent that she always associated with magical power. She breathed in and let it wash over and calm her. She knew the truth in his words and she hated it. She hated the fact that she may not be able to save every one she had come to love in this time. But just for this moment, she would let herself be held by the closest thing to a father she had and let his power and love comfort her.

And that was when it happened…the dreaded moment Mina had been waiting for since the month of October had started. Severus Snape burst into Dumbledore's and said in a gasping voice "We have got a problem"

**So…does it suck? Do you want me to finish? Anything you want to see happen?**

**Love to all of you my gentle readers**

**Dye**


	38. Declarations and Darts

**Oh my lovely readers….you have no idea how fantastic it is to be inspired again…this story is on fire in my brain…actually, my characters are holding my brain hostage…they are threatening me with spaghetti again…Help! Read my story, review, and keep me from this pasta like doom…actually, I just hope you like the story**

**All about the JKR **

If 5 years ago someone had told Severus Snape that he would one day be in the Marauder's living room playing a make shift game of darts with Sirius Black while the rest of the Marauders sat around trying to figure out how to stop the end of the world…well, he doubted even the most moronic of Gryffindor would have been so deluded as to suggest such an impossibility. But he could not deny or ignore the fact that it was now his turn to throw…

He turned to Sirius and sneered "If you wouldn't mind getting out of the way you flea bag. It is my shot and I would hate to accidentally hit your left eye instead of Mr. Crouch now wouldn't I?"

Sirius smirked, stepped back, and made a sweeping gesture towards the large, hastily drawn picture of Barty Crouch Sr., who was the current head of the magical law enforcement department at the ministry. The picture was hanging on one side of the living room while Severus and Sirius stood in the middle of the room and took aim. The object of the game was to hit as many specific body parts as possible without repeating a shot. Sirius had been using red darts while Severus, of course, was using black. The rest of the gang was scattered about the house absorbed in research or child care. Mina, who was sitting in the couch with Remus and buried in books and papers, was thoroughly enjoying the Black and Snape show that was currently going on across the room.

"You know Snapey, I almost think that you might be a little bit afraid that I will win this match." Sirius said with a grin and a flick of his hair. That grin faded quickly when Severus made three precise shots in rapid succession, all in the genital region of the unfortunate portrait of Crouch Sr. Even Mina flinched at the sight. Snape smirked at all of them and turned back to make his next round of shots.

After Snape had made his report in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore had asked the rest of the Marauders involved to attend a meeting at their house to discuss the situation. It seemed that despite the changes in the time line, Sybil Trelawney had still had her grand moment of Prophecy. Unfortunately, it had happened in the back of a Hogsmead alley and was witnessed by a Voldemort supporter. This unknown person had not heard the entire prophecy but had the presence of mind to bring the Seer directly to the Dark Lord. Snape had been in attendance at the time she was brought in, though curiously Mina had not been called. Snape had watched while Trelawney was made to kneel before the Dark Lord. Voldemort then proceed to flatter her. He called her the Seer of the ages and promised her untold power by his side. In a moment of weakness Sybil allowed Voldemort into her mind. He then proceeded to rape her mind completely and in the process, gained the entire prophecy. After Voldemort had savaged her mind, what was left of Sybil Trelawney was tossed for the werewolves to play with.

Snape, as emotionless as he was trying to be, could not help but choke a bit on his description of what was done to the poor hapless woman. He had refused to speak until Lily had left the room with the children, but had left nothing out when speaking to the others. Niobe left the room to be sick and James, looking green as well, had followed her quickly. Mina had cried while a ghostly white Remus held on to her. Sirius, strangely enough, was the only one who had not reacted with nausea or tears. He was looking at Snape with a grim understanding. Without a word, Sirius went over to the liquor cabinet, poured a generous shot of brandy, walked over to a still silent Snape and handed it to him. Snape, with the barest nod of thanks, downed the entire glass. Snape was then the one who had suggested the Dart game.

Sirius, who was still wincing from the image of Snape's last shot, glared at Snape and said "Remind me again why we are friends Snapey poo…'

Severus stopped and raised an eyebrow at the word friend. "Indeed, why I 'associate' with your flea bitten carcass is a complete mystery to me. It actually reinforces my mother's suppositions that I was and always will be genetically and mentally deficient."

"You know you love me" Sirius said leaning forward and fluttering his eyelashes. Snape just rolled his eyes and went back to aiming for his next shot.

Mina, who was sitting on the couch with Remus researching, looked up from her book and stared at dart ridden picture "Why are playing darts anyway? Kind of pointless don't you think?"

Severus spared her a glance "It helps me think. Much like precisely preparing ingredients before the brewing of a potion, I find that doing a manual task that takes my complete concentration helps me focus my thought process."

Sirius simply shrugged "I just wanted to throw sharp objects at the wall"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Again my sanity is questionable due to association" he said and went back to aiming for his next shot.

Sirius huffed "Well if you are so 'questionably insane' why do we 'associate' with you?"

Severus fired his next three darts at lighting speed. They all landed in a strait row across the drawing's throat. He turned and raised his eyebrow at Sirius. Sirius, after he got over his shock, grumbled about show offs and went to make his next three shots.

Dumbledore had asked that they remain together for now. They had all voted to stay at the house for convenience and for the sake of the children. It seemed that, despite some changes, the future was following a familiar pattern and because of Mina, they knew exactly the way events were supposed to play out. They decided to use this information to their advantage. The Longbottom family was safely tucked away in the western United States. Voldemort's first target would now have to be the Potters. Dumbledore told James and Lily to go ahead and give the appearance of moving into Godric's Hollow as planned. Mina's knowledge of the past had already forewarned them that Voldemort planned on using little Harry's death to create a 6th Horcrux. With the specific timing needed to pull off such a spell, it was now a guarantee that Voldemort would be at Godric's Hollow at midnight on Halloween as he had been before during the previous timeline. It was their one chance to corner him, but now that they had this chance, all that was need was to figure out what to do once they had Voldemort cornered. They knew they would only have a small window of opportunity…but how do you kill the unkillable? Hence, the research…

Dumbledore had gone back to the Castle to look up some of the more esoteric books on Soul magic in his private library. Mina and Remus were going their own formidable collection of information on tracking and harnessing charms. They were trying to figure out a way to use the Dark Mark to not only locate the other Deatheaters, but to find a way to keep them from Godric's Hollow on Halloween night. James and Lily were currently at Gringots to sign the final paperwork for the cottage at Godric's Hollow to maintain the illusion that they were setting up their home there. Peter was out with 'his' Harry to go buy supplies and dinner.

Niobe came into the living room holding a frantically wriggling 6th month old Luna. "Sirius!" she said, looking frazzled "Help!"

Sirius grinned and put the darts down "Sorry Snapey but duty calls…I'll beat you later"

Snape rolled his eyes "I plan to be in my dotage if such an event ever occurs" and went back to aiming his darts

Sirius went over to his family with a wide grin "How's my girls?" He took little Luna into his arms and started bouncing her, cause the little girl to squeal with delight

Niobe ran a tired hand through her hair and smiled at the sight of Sirius with their daughter. "She is in a mood today. She is grabbing at everything and I am afraid to bring her down into the lab. I really have to finish the work on that freezing potion I was working on. Could you please watch her for a little while? I would be ever so grateful" Niobe took off her glasses and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Sirius switched Luna to his left arm and pulled Niobe to him with his right. He gave a smoldering smile "How grateful do you think you might be?"

Niobe leaned in and put her mouth to his ear "Grateful enough to let you spend hours working on making Luna's little brother later"

Sirius grinned and thoroughly snogged the love of his life before letting her go "You go be a genius and I'll take care of the little angel for awhile" The little angel at this point decide to yank on Sirius's hair "OW! No my little Luna…no pulling on Daddy's hair" The he grinned at Niobe "That's Mommy's job"

Niobe laughed, gave him a wink, and swung her hips as she started to leave the room to head to the basement lab.

Remus laughed "You have a hell of a woman there Pads"

Sirius grinned as he kept bouncing Luna "You are not doing to bad yourself the Moony" Sirius said and tipped his sister a wink

Mina laughed "Thanks for the vote of confidence little bro"

"Indeed" said Severus from across the room as he pulled out his latest grouping of darts from the now mangled picture of Crouch Sr. "It is beyond my comprehension how such pathetic mongrels as you two managed to attain such exquisite witches Niobe and Mina"

Niobe, who had just reached the basement door, whirled around in shock. Mina was frozen in shock as well…and blushing furiously. Remus and Sirius just looked at Snape with their jaws hanging open.

Sirius was the first to break the silence "So wait…you are actually saying you find Niobe and Mina hot?" he said, still looking shocked at Snape's declaration.

Severus rolled his eyes. He turned and looked at Niobe and Mina. He gave them a slow but genuine smile. He then turned to Sirius and Remus. He raised his eyebrow at them and said in a mocking tone "I am evil boys…not dead"

Three hours later everyone was once again gathered at the Marauders house. Harry and Luna were asleep upstairs. Sirius, Niobe, Mina, Remus, Snape, James, Lily, Peter, Cara, and Minerva all sat around the dinning room table. At the head of the table sat Dumbledore. On the table was a large dusty tome that was opened to a specific page. He had gone over the ancient book with a fine tooth come and was ready to explain to the group what he had discovered amongst it fragile pages.

"I believe I have found a solution to our problem" Dumbledore said as he let his gaze rest on Mina "And you, my dear, were the inspiration"

Mina jumped a bit and looked startled "But how? I don't understand…" she said looking completely puzzled

Dumbledore looked around the table, seeing all the expectant and fearful faces of the ones he loved…and he said quietly "We are going to heal Voldemort's soul."

**What do you think my loves?…the reviews have been wonderful…please keep them coming…it keeps my muse from strangling me with Nerd rope…**


	39. The Alpha and the Omega

**Sorry…_duck_…I know I know…_duck_…please forgive…_duck_…_splat_…Alright, enough of the throwing rotten tomatoes!!!...I get it, I suck...it's been soooo long…my only defense is I am now in Graduate school full time and my brain melted…But I have been getting a LOT of reviews all of a sudden during this break and it inspired me to go back and finish this…There is one more chapter after this…I will do my best to get it done before the 20****th**** when school kicks in again…_splat_…ENOUGH THE DAMN TOMATOES!!!!**

**I own nothing…it's all about the JKR**

Niobe rushed upstairs to the den where Mina and Remus were working. "Ok" she said, mildly hysterical "We have a slight situation going on downstairs…"

Remus and Mina both jumped up from the table and spoke at the same time "Is everyone ok?" "What happened?"

Niobe ran a frantic hand through her hair "Well, you know that Object of Affection potion I was working on? Well, Peter was watching Harry for me while I gave Luna a bath. I guess Harry stumbled into the lab while Peter wasn't looking. Peter ran in after him and knocked over the cauldron that was holding the potion while it cooled."

Mina gasped "Is Harry ok?"

Niobe nodded "Luckily, Sirius was already in the lab working on something and managed to catch the cauldron before it could hurt Harry." Then Niobe looked nervous "The not so lucky part is that the potion managed to soak both Peter and Sirius."

Mina's eyes widened and Remus's jaw dropped "Are you saying that Sirius is currently acting in love with Peter?" said Remus, barely being able to control his laughter

Niobe groaned "If it were only that easy." She sighed and dropped the bomb "Peter's eyes were on Harry at the time. The potion bases its effects on the person with in the immediate line of sight. It takes any preexisting situations and runs with it, draining the person of their magic. Basically, to keep from losing your magic, the potion requires the object of the person's affection to return the emotions felt in an equal balance to nullify the draining effect. Harry loves Peter like a second father. All he had to do was jump into Peter's arms like he always did and Peter was fine." Niobe looked scared "Sirius was not so lucky"

A dawning look of horror came across Remus and Mina's face 'NO…you can't mean…"

Niobe's look mirrored their expression "Unfortunately, yes…"

-------------

Severus stared at the group of people who were looking at him with pleading expressions.

"No"

"Snape, come on man…" "Severus, please help him…" "We don't know the permanent effects if not…" "We need him for…" "Be reasonable…"

"STOP!" Snape bellowed. Everyone went silent. Snape closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He could not believe what he was hearing. Without opening his eyes or moving his hand, he spoke. "You are asking me to go downstairs into that room and declare my undying affection to the same flea bitten whore hound that tortured me for the past seven years…and yet you ask me to be…what was word…ah yes…reasonable?!" Snape's voice was getting higher and tighter as he spoke. He opened his eyes and gave them a glare that would have made diamonds shatter.

Mina was the only one immune to his gaze. She gave him a cold stare. "I am asking you to save my brother."

Snape looked at her. He knew that look in her eyes did not bode well for him. He gave a frustrated sigh and without a word went down the stairs and turned into the room that Sirius was hiding in.

The sight was pitiful. Sirius had obviously cleaned himself and the room of all remnants of the potion spill. The smell of disinfectant was just starting to fade. Sirius was seated on a stool in the far corner of the lab, sighing heavily and staring out the small basement window. He turned his head at the sound of the door opening. At the sight of Snape his face lit up for a brief moment. Then, just as quickly, it returned back into a scowl. Sirius waved his wand at book on the counter in front of him. The book shook slightly but did not rise. He turned away with a dark look and went back to staring out the window.

Snape rolled his eyes. He looked at Mina, who was the only one brave enough to come down and was standing a step behind him in the doorway. "What exactly do you expect me to do?" Snape said with a sneer

Mina glared at him "You are a bloody spy. You survive by reading people. Go in there and figure out what the hell you have to do to fix this. Talk to him for Merlin's sake!"

Snape turned and studied the man sulking by the window. The tension in his shoulders, his refusal to turn and face them, the way he sat, his slow measured breathing pattern, how the entire room was scrubbed, how Sirius just stared out into the night…all of these things were like words clearly printed on a page. He knew exactly what the situation was…and he was not thrilled. He threw a locking charm on the basement door so no one else could come down. If he was right…He turned back to Mina "I do not think it is a good…"

Mina cut him off with an angry growl. Snape noted how all her gestures had become slightly more wolfish. This also added to the theory that was going on in his head about the situation. Mina's growl became louder. This was not a good thing if she was angry at you. Mina said tightly "We have no time for debate. Fix this…NOW!"

Something in Snape snapped. His eyes burned "I do NOT take orders from you Miss Black"

Mina's gaze faltered "I am sor…" but her voice died out as Snape took a step closer to her. His eyes had a cold light to them.

"You want this fixed. You want this fixed now. You need him at full power. Do you realize how you sound Miss Black?" Snape said, his voice low

Mina paled "I…I didn't mean…I am just worried…" Under that stare she had reverted to her old school days when she lived in terror of getting on Snape's bad side.

"Worried about what you need to get done." Snape snarled "Tell me, have you even thought that maybe your brother would rather deal with this situation in a different way than the one you want?"

His words cut through Mina like a knife. Mina's eyes became watery but her gaze stayed like stone "Fine. What do you think we should do then? Should we just let his magic waste away while you sit here and ponder what you need to say to fix this mess?"

"A mess that is in no way my fault!" he snapped at her, causing her to flinch

Snape heard Sirius get up from the stool behind him but pretended to not hear. He had to play this out. Snape knew what he had seen and though the repercussions were possibly going to be questionable at best, Mina was right…they needed Sirius if they were going to survive the next few days. And if Snape was going to be honest with his self…he was mildly intrigued at what the next five minutes would bring.

As Snape predicted, he felt a rough hand grab his shoulder and pull him roughly around. Sirius was glaring at him "Leave my sister out of this Snape!" he snarled. There was an odd fire to his eyes, and they were slightly out of focus.

Snape could see that the potion was controlling Sirius's will to an extent, but not so much that he was unaware of his actions. He is already fighting the potion, Snape thought. Well that will make things a bit easier on everyone. Snape snarled back at him "And why should I listen to you, you pathetic bastard! You presume too much in interfering with me!" Snape hoped it was enough of a push. He did not fancy the others hearing this argument or its possible consequences if he had to escalate it further.

It was definitely enough of a push. Sirius grabbed Snape by the hair and with a roar, crushed his lips on top of Snape's lips. It was violent and cruel, and yet powerful. Mina could not tear her eyes away. After a long moment Sirius ripped his mouth off of Snape's and glared at him, his hands still tightly wound in his hair. The odd fire was still in Sirius's eyes. Mina saw a slight quick smirk on Snape's face. Snape lower his gaze and ever so lightly across brushed his lips across Sirius's lips before bowing his head.

Something in Sirius snapped. The effects of the potion vanished and Sirius jumped back as if burned "What the HELL?!"

Snape grinned. Yes, in the end it was worth it. Oh the havoc he could now reek on these prudish Gryffindors. Working with the Death Eaters, one learned quickly not to have inhibitions. Severus was willing to admit that there had been several people he had found himself attracted to over the years, and not all of them were female. He felt no shame in these thoughts or feelings. A fine form was a fine form in his mind. Besides, when dealing with the Dark Lord, any form of hesitation shown on whatever request the twisted bastard could come up with at the time was a guarantee of death…you did whatever you had to survive and there was no room for error, something this group was slowly learning. Oh, but he would not pass up such an opportunity to make the flea bag squirm, Snape thought as he gave an evil grin.

"It is simple…" Snape said. "And with the animal natures of this group, it does not surprise me that the potion affected you this way. You are the Alpha male of this pack. The girls, as powerful as they are, are female and therefore instinctively are no threat to you."

Snape could her Mina bristle at that comment. He flashed a smirk at her before turning back to a slightly green looking Sirius "I, being male and frankly more powerful than you, am new to this pack and therefore a threat. But because of the needs of the pack, you could not kill me. Instead you secretly desired to dominate me in other ways, as is the case in many male pack animal behaviors found in nature."

Snape deliberately gave a casual shrug before throwing out the next comment "Throw in your natural homoerotic sexual curiosity and the effects of the potion; it was obvious what I had to do." At Sirius's blank and slightly horrified stare, Snape rolled his eyes "I pushed you by attacking your sister then questioning your strength against mine. It forced your hand…am I must say I am relieved at your decision to fight your instincts and gave that small display of dominance as opposed to throwing me down and buggering me…as your instincts were telling you to."

Snape's grin grew diabolical and the look of horror that kept growing on Sirius's face. He knew that Sirius could not honestly deny what had been going on in his mind. With a dark glee, he kept on thinking of different ways to make Sirius's life hell with all of this information.

Sirius managed to compose himself and said "I think it is best if we just forget this whole incident" He was worried by the gleam in Snape's eyes. Damn, this was not good. Snape would never let him live this down. How could he figure this whole mess out and get Snape to keep his mouth shut?

Mina had managed a neutral look during the entire incident. She did this for her own safety's sake…she did not want to get caught in the cross fire of this. But her curious nature was not so inclined to be careful and she had to ask. "Severus, I understand the whole dominant pack animal theory you were you using. The one thing I don't understand was what happened in the end."

Snape raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Mina spoke slowly, as if she was not really sure if she wanted to say the next sentence out loud…or hear the answer "Why did you kiss him back? It should have been enough for you to bow you head in submission."

Snape gave an evil smirk as he glanced "Well, it was it was a superb kiss. I felt I owed him something and it was cheaper than dinner." He roared with laughter at the look on Sirius and Mina's faces. He turned and walked towards the door, confident that he had the upper hand.

"Snape" A voice whispered right behind his ear. Snape, startled that he had been snuck up on, whirled around to see Sirius standing directly behind him. Sirius had an odd gleam in his eyes that had Snape thinking he might have miscalculated. Before Snape could move, Sirius had both hands on either side of Snape's neck, gripping tightly and forcing Snape to look up. Sirius lowered his face to within inches of Snape. Sirius let his gaze slowly roam all over Snape's face. Snape had the distinct look of a cat that had been so focused on the mouse he was playing with, that he forgot about the dog waiting around the corner.

Sirius gave a slow smile and spoke in a low growl "Interesting…so you think I am a good kisser. Believe me Severus, you have no idea…" Snape's eyes widened at the use of his first name and at the fact that Sirius slid his hands deeper into his hair "You know, with all of the comments about my exquisite partner Niobe and my own prowess, I would think you might be hinting at something you wanted. Well, Niobe and I are rather adventurous…" Sirius let one hand slide down Snape's neck as he pulled him in even closer. With his lips a hair away from Snape's he spoke slowly "I'll see what I can arrange."

Sirius suddenly stepped back and let Snape go, never once breaking eye contact. Snape looked flustered and in complete shock. Damn it, Snape thought, what the hell had just happened? He let out a breath he had not know he had been holding and looked at Sirius. Sirius had a knowing smirk on his face. Slowly, Snape gave Sirius the first genuine smile he had ever given him.

"Touché" Snape said. Sirius gave a mocking bow and Snape snorted and left with a smirk.

"What the HELL was that!?" said Mina, who was thoroughly confused

Sirius gave her a smirk "Just two Masters at the great art of mind fucks having a bit of fun" He saw her confusion and laughed. He waved his wand and the book that had been on the counter came flying toward him. He looked at his wand with a relieved smile

"Come sis, let's go save the world. I'll explain it all after"

* * *

Peter Pettigrew sat on the back steps of the cottage in Godric's Hollow and watched as 15th month old Harry ran around the small vegetable patch in an attempt to impersonate a fierce dragon flying over London. Little Luna was sitting in her outdoor playpen just next to vegetable city. She clapped, laughed, and occasionally threw out a toy to aid in Harry's mayhem. The patch had already been harvested the day before and with the bright noon sunlight shining down, there seemed very little danger of anyone getting hurt. Peter knew this was a false comfort and though he smiled and laughed at the children's antics, his thoughts were in a much darker place.

Peter had changed much since his years at Hogwarts. Gone was the slightly bumbling and forgetful Gryffindor boy. In his place there was now a contemplative, and powerful young man. He supposed most people thought that he had changed because of what had happened to Cindy, but it was more than that. His heart broke again at the image of how he had found her amongst the ruble of their small house. Everyone had told him over and over again that it was not his fault, that it was Voldemort. In those first few dark months he had ignored them all and spent all his energy at training. He knew he was strong…how else would he have been able to become an Animangus even though he had little to no skill in Transfiguration. Now that he had the focus and determination he had never had before, his strength and power grew by leaps and bounds.

What had finally gotten him out of his dark obsession was Harry. Little Harry, who loved to bounce around on Peter's knee…little Harry, who would squeal with delight when Peter would change into a rat and would spend countless hours playing hide and seek…little Harry, who's love was a healing balm to Peter's heart. Time was stubborn and was trying to fit back into old patterns. Peter swore that Harry would never know what an evil creature his favorite 'Uncle Petie' might have become if not for his friends.

Contrary to popular belief, Peter had never been stupid, just unfocused. He was also not deaf or blind. He remembered the way Mina had looked at him when they had first met, and despite her halting explanation in the hospital wing, Peter had never forgotten that look of horror he had seen on her face. Then the Slytherins had tried to recruit him…then the revelation that Mina was actually from the future. Peter had a knack for being unnoticed while in a room…being a rat helped…and over the years he had listened carefully.

Between what had happened in school and everything he had managed to find out and pull together since Mina had come into their lives, Peter had finally come to a horrifying revelation. The destruction of Mina's world, the deaths of her friends, and the hell that she had been through had all been his fault. Voldemort had been the grand evil, but Peter realized that he had been the petty little evil that destroyed everything in his wake by his cowardice.

When he found Cindy's body the way he had, he had instantly seen the parallel between what had happened to his love and the story of what had happened to one of Mina's friends in her original time. Fate, Karma, God…what ever you called it…was paying him back for the evil in him. True, logic said he had not done these things in this time, but he could not forget that look in Mina's eyes. The fact that he could have become that cowardly monster that watched his friends die to save his own skin…it sickened him.

That was when he swore he would never be that kind of coward. He mourned his love and the rest of the time he sought ways to make sure nothing like this would ever happen to someone he loved again. He understood the plan Dumbledore wanted them to carry out. His part was to keep Harry and Luna safe. Peter knew what he had to do. Harry and his friends would know how much he cared about them.

----

Dumbledore's plan was this. James and Lily would act like they were setting up the cottage in Godrick's Hollow for a quiet Halloween at home with friends. All day they would make themselves visible in the windows. Minerva will have set up powerful wards to repel anyone bearing the Dark Mark and to appearate them to a locked dungeon in the basement of Ministry.

Sirius and Niobe would be rigging up the house with various decorations that had unpleasant surprises in them for anyone bearing a Dark Mark who managed to get through the wards. Sirius and Niobe had been rigging up the house with booby traps for the past day or two. After the Object of Affection Potion incident, they all decided it would be best to link any traps with the decorations for now to try and avoid any more mishaps.

Once it was close to midnight, the children would be hidden in the basement with Peter on guard. Sirius and Niobe would be watching the front and back entrances. James and Lily would be sitting in the living room by the windows, giving the appearance that nothing was going on. And finally, Dumbledore would be waiting upstairs in Harry's room under the invisibility cloak with an illusion of Harry sleeping in the crib. Meanwhile, Mina and Severus, who would be arriving with the Death Eaters, would be outside, effectively eliminating anyone else who may arrive.

The plan was to eliminate as many of the Death Eaters as possible and to get Voldemort alone in Harry's room. Then Dumbledore would perform a modified version of the same bonding spell that he used to heal Mina's soul. It would pull all of the pieces of Voldemort's soul back into his body, healing it. A single Adavra Kadavra would then eliminate the foulest wizard to have ever walked the earth.

-----

Peter knew that Dumbledore was not telling the whole truth about the soul healing spell he had come up with. He was not sure if any of the rest of the gang had picked up on it yet. He knew Mina suspected, but she would deliberately not focus on the plan just in case Voldemort decided to go looking around in her head again. Everyone else had specific tasks to do and finish before Halloween came, but Peter had time to think. His job was to take care of Harry and Luna, a job he relished, but it did leave him the time to pick apart the details. Once he figured out what Dumbledore was thinking, Peter started to work in secret. He knew the best laid plans were bound to go wrong, but he would not let that happen. Not this time…or anytime again...he would save those that he loved.

**Soooo…do you still hate me? BTW, the line "Just two masters of Mind F8cks…" was taken from a real life prank session. ~evil grin~**

**Peace love and light….**

**Dye**


End file.
